Inactivity doesn't suit you
by MairiKeltia
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand le crime tombe dans la banalité à Londres ? Sherlock pâtit, John subit... Mais les choses sont-elles seulement ce qu'elles paraissent ? En tout cas, cette inactivité "forcée" va faire réfléchir les deux colocataires sur leur relation... Slash. Sherlock/John principalement, Sherlock/Moriarty
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Je me pointe timidement en ce mardi 16 avril à 0h16 avec ma toute première fanfiction ! Alors ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi, histoire de ne pas me dégoûter du genre trop vite ^^_

_A la base je n'avais jamais prévu d'écrire de fic mais j'avoue que d'en lire et d'en relire m'a donné envie de me lancer. Pour voir ce dont je suis capable, et surtout parce que je trouve que le Johnlock n'a pas été suffisamment exploité en français... alors quand il n'y a plus rien à lire, le monde est triste. Et en anglais, c'est pas pareil. Donc pourquoi pas cette fic !_

_Concernant cette fic, je vais alterner les points de vue, mais en restant à la 3e personne, et en privilégiant celui de John car il faut bien reconnaître qu'il est plus facile à cerner que Sherlock ! Pour le style, dites-moi si ce n'est pas trop lourd, car j'ai l'impression de ne jamais en mettre assez, mais quand je me relis... argh :p_

_Bon, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir. Le 1er chapitre fait plutôt office de prologue, mais si je l'appelle « prologue » ça va tout décaler pour les autres._

_Dernières précisions :_

_Rated : M pour Slash (et lemon), mentions de drogue, sang et pensées pas très joyeuses_

_Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je dois tout à Arthur Conan Doyle ainsi que Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat._

_Voilà, now read and comment :) J'accepte toutes les critiques, négatives et positives ! Elles sont essentielles à ma progression alors n'hésitez pas !_

* * *

Quelque part, à Londres...

Edward Warren parcourait d'un pas vif le chemin qui le séparait de son domicile. Il était sorti du travail plus tard que de coutume – maudite pile de dossiers qui ne semblait jamais vouloir diminuer ! - et n'avait qu'une seule hâte : s'écrouler sur son canapé devant la télévision avec un repas chaud et attendre que le sommeil eut raison de lui. Il n'aurait pas à patienter bien longtemps vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel il se trouvait et l'heure déjà bien avancée. D'ailleurs, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. D'habitude, il se débrouillait toujours pour rentrer avant l'obscurité mais ce jour-là, pas moyen de faire autrement. Il n'aimait en effet pas rentrer lorsqu'il commençait à faire sombre : le quartier qu'il habitait n'était jamais très sûr passé une certaine heure, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en faire les frais. Il pressa le pas et évita de penser à ce qui pouvait se tramer dans la pénombre. De toute façon, se hâter restait la meilleure solution : il était seul, désarmé, exposé, et n'avait absolument aucune notion d'auto-défense. Alors mieux valait ne pas traîner.

Le quartier était tout-à-fait désert et silencieux. Tous les volets avaient été fermés, les habitants prévenant de cette manière toute tentative de cambriolage. C'était monnaie courante dans les environs. Les lampadaires, peu entretenus, diffusaient une lumière blafarde et étaient trop espacés à son goût. Certains ne fonctionnaient même pas. Cela ne contribuait pas à le tranquilliser.

Il était en train de songer aux prêts qu'il pourrait envisager afin d'investir dans un véhicule qui lui permettrait d'éviter ce genre de balade nocturne, lorsqu'il aperçut un groupe d'hommes au coin de la rue. Ceux-ci échangeaient des propos à voix basse en l'avisant avec intérêt. A part cela, personne, pas un bruit. Il n'aimait pas ça. Or, pour rejoindre sa rue, il devait passer devant eux. Il allait falloir faire vite.

Il n'y parvint pas.

* * *

« De toute façon, tu n'essaies même pas de me comprendre ! Là ! »

Richard Sob referma violemment la porte de la salle de bain, ôta sa serviette et se laissa glisser dans son bain, oubliant par la même occasion de refermer la fenêtre. De toute façon, il lui tournait le dos. Il s'allongea, mais le niveau d'eau n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse immerger sa tête et son épaisse tignasse rousse. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le courage de s'étirer jusqu'au robinet pour l'actionner. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier la querelle qu'il avait eu avec sa femme. C'en était juste une de plus, et l'expérience lui avait amèrement appris que cela ne servait à rien de ruminer ces disputes. Il avait raison, un point c'est tout, c'était elle qui était dans le tort. Fin de l'incident. Il fit abstraction de tout cela, tout en sentant délicieusement ses muscles se relâcher et ses humeurs s'envoler comme la vapeur de son bain. C'était bon, il avait oublié. Tout allait bien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de la salle de bain grincer, et sa femme pénétrer d'un pas hésitant dans la pièce. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

L'irritation, même bien moindre que l'instant précédent, était revenue. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

« Chéri, je... »

Elle semblait chercher ses mots. Elle cherchait toujours ses mots. Pourtant, cette fois, elle semblait vouloir leur donner un air convaincant.

Il allait lui lancer une réponse cinglante mais n'en eut pas le temps. Une douleur foudroyante venait de le saisir.

* * *

Robert Lawson titubait. Il venait juste de sortir du pub après une soirée décidément peu sobre. Il tentait sans succès de marcher droit, mais il n'y pouvait rien si le monde avait décider de tanguer comme le pont d'un navire ! Au moins s'estimait-il heureux de se souvenir du chemin du retour, bien que parvenir à destination était une toute autre chose.

Il longeait la voie ferrée. Son instinct lui dictait de s'en écarter ; avec cette démarche incertaine, on ne savait jamais. Pourtant, il ne devait pas s'en éloigner : c'était son seul point de repère s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit dehors. Et puis, les trains se faisaient plus rares à partir de cette heure.

Peut-être passa-t-il trop près. En tout cas, il ne comprit pas cette sensation soudaine et désagréable.

* * *

William Whilborough courait à en perdre haleine. Ils étaient à ses trousses. Eux, _ses_ sbires. Il savait que cela devait arriver, pourtant il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il n'était pas dupe quant à ce qui allait se produire ; _ses_ assassins manquaient rarement leur cible. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu ce dont _il_ les menaçait s'ils venaient à échouer à une seule de leurs missions. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il fuie, qu'il agisse au lieu de simplement se rendre, même si l'issue était inévitable. William était un battant mais il ne pouvait lutter contre leur nombre et leur équipement. Aussi refusait-il de se laisser prendre sans leur donner une bonne quantité de fil à retordre.

Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'ils étaient à sa poursuite. Le premier quart d'heure avait ressemblé à un sinistre jeu de cache-cache, mais depuis dix minutes c'était le sprint pur et simple qui avait pris le relai. William Whilborough était sportif, mais ses forces – et son mental – avaient leurs limites. Il commençait à faiblir. Il avisa un immeuble dont la porte était restée entr'ouverte et fonça. Il eut le temps de la refermer sur ses agresseurs, mais pas de la verrouiller. Il se précipita dans les escaliers. Arrivé au premier étage, il tenta de pénétrer dans plusieurs appartements, mais les portes étaient toutes fermées à clé. Pas le choix, ses poursuivants étaient déjà dans les escaliers, il ne voyait aucun endroit où se dissimuler – même le placard à balai était verrouillé ! - il devait continuer son ascension. Il n'eut pas le temps de procéder au même examen aux étages suivants, il avait déjà perdu un temps précieux. _C'est quoi ton plan alors ?_ Sais pas, on verra bien. _C'est stupide_.

En effet. A bout de souffle, il arriva au pied d'un escalier en métal moins élégant. Il devinait où il menait. Mais c'était la seule option.

Il franchit la porte défraîchie à laquelle il conduisait.

Mauvaise idée.

Il fut accueilli par une bourrasque. Il se trouvait sur le toit. Il avança, fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même à la recherche d'un échappatoire. A part le conduit d'aération, aucun.

Ses adversaires ne tardèrent pas à déboucher. Ils étaient menés par un homme, qu'il savait être le favori du patron. Un tireur d'élite, pas étonnant. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et séparés d'une raie en travers, son visage dur, allongé et anguleux, son œil droit barré d'une fine cicatrice. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui pour deviner que cet homme avait fait la guerre.

Ce dernier s'avançait d'une démarche de bouledogue en fixant sa proie. William recula, se percha sur le rebord du toit. Le sniper s'immobilisa et prit son arme en main.

« Je ne me soumettrai jamais à votre patron ! »

Ce furent ses derniers mots.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, les personnages arrivent de suite dans le prochain !_


	2. Chapter 2

Un après-midi tranquille à Baker Street. C'est-à-dire : appréciable pour John, insupportable pour Sherlock. Une journée banale entre deux enquêtes. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, John lisait nonchalamment le _Times_, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'oeil au détective. Ce dernier était roulé en boule sur le canapé et lui tournait le dos, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'aucune affaire digne d'attirer son intérêt ne daignait se présenter. Il n'était vêtu que son pyjama déformé ou plus probablement trop large pour son corps maigre, ainsi que de sa robe de chambre hors de prix, bien que la journée soit déjà fort avancée. Sherlock qui ne se soumettait pas au rythme de vie du commun des mortels – c'est-à-dire dormir la nuit et avoir un minimum d'activité le jour, c'était habituel. Sherlock qui tournait le dos au monde pour se morfondre ou se retirer dans son « palace mental », ça l'était aussi. Sherlock qui refusait de s'alimenter car il jugeait cette activité trop futile (ou alors ralentissante pendant une enquête), ça passait encore.

Mais le tout, combiné, qui durait depuis des jours...

En effet, cet après-midi n'était finalement pas des plus anodins. Il ne pouvait l'être pour la simple et bonne raison que cela faisait des jours qu'il se répétait. Deux semaines ou plus probablement trois qu'il était le même pour Sherlock. Si l'on voulait traduire cela en version non-sherlockienne, on obtiendrait : cela faisait trois semaines que le détective n'avait pu mettre la main sur la moindre petite affaire.

Trois semaines ! Trois semaines que Sherlock n'avait pu réellement faire fonctionner ses incomparables neurones ! C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'ils soient encore là : l'absence prolongée de stimulation devait bien être capable de les faire pourrir ou de les dessécher, comme une plante qu'on omettrait d'arroser ou un corps qu'on ne nourrirait plus. Car c'était bien là ce dont il avait besoin : de la nourriture, mais pas de ce carburant matériel, méprisable et éphémère, qu'on ingère pour satisfaire ses besoins les plus basiques, soit rester en vie : il fallait à cette fine bouche des denrées cérébrales, capables de stimuler ses neurones et de les maintenir constamment en ébullition. Quelque chose qui en vaille la peine. Donc une enquête. Car sinon, quoi d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi excitant qu'une affaire à résoudre ? Le détective n'en avait aucune idée. Non, rien ne pouvait être plus désirable que ce moyen de mettre constamment son esprit à l'épreuve et de toujours repousser les limites de son intellect : car autrement, il en aurait déjà trouvé la clé dans l'une des pièces de son somptueux palais mental.

Et quand il n'y avait pas de cette luxueuse nourriture ? Quand une disette surgissait inopportunément, comment diable devait-il réagir ? Avait-il des recours, voire quelqu'un vers qui se tourner ? Oh, il y avait bien des solutions... il y a toujours des solutions. Mais elles restent ce qu'elles sont : _des _solutions. C'est-à-dire de simples alternatives, des éventualités qu'on n'envisage que lorsqu'on y est contraint... qui comblent un manque, mais qui ne nous rassasient jamais complètement, même de manière temporaire... des options, plus exactement. Quelles étaient ces options ? Pour prétendre rivaliser avec l'intense activité psychique du détective, puis avec ce flot interminable de déductions, toutes toujours (ou presque) plus vraies les unes que les autres, il fallait quelque chose de solide, de viable. Quelque chose de fort...

Le détective renifla dédaigneusement. Un palliatif assez fort... il n'avait que trop connu cela dans sa jeunesse. Et il n'avait pas franchement envie de renouveler l'expérience. Ni même d'y penser. Pas question de replonger dans une dépendance, qui pourrait le distraire d'une de ses enquêtes. _Mais la cocaïne aide si bien à réfléchir... tu es tellement plus performant quand tu prends ta solution à sept pour cent..._ lui disait une petite voix. Non ! Sherlock la fit taire brutalement. _La cocaïne ne fait que me gaver d'illusions, elle n'améliore en rien mes facultés de raisonnement. Il est hors de question que je fasse confiance à quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une plante, dont le mode de vie ne se situe qu'au stade végétatif, alors que moi..._

Alors que lui, il était le grand Sherlock Holmes, dont l'intelligence surplombait celle de toute créature en ce monde, et qui ne supportait pas de rester trop longtemps en présence de personnes dotées d'un piètre Q.I. ... alors s'abaisser à devenir dépendant d'une plante ! Peuh, très peu pour lui. Il n'était pas question de replonger aussi bas que cela.

Pas de drogue, donc. Bon, cherchons autre chose alors. De l'adrénaline ? Oui mais l'adrénaline va de pair avec les enquêtes. Pas d'enquête, pas d'adrénaline. Ou alors fallait-il chercher de l'adrénaline en-dehors de la chasse au criminel ? Voyons ce que ça donne : les manèges à sensations fortes, le saut en parachute... Inutile. Et ennuyeux, on en connaît toujours l'issue et il n'y a que d'infimes chances que cela ne se passe pas comme prévu. Pas d'adrénaline non plus, alors. L'alcool ? Sherlock ne le tenait pas et n'en supportait que moyennement l'odeur, c'était donc vite vu. Le sexe ? Avec qui ? Les filles n'étaient pas sa « tasse de thé » comme il aimait le dire, pas plus que les jolis garçons. Et puis, le fait d'être libéré de ces pulsions auxquelles était soumis le commun des mortels était jouissif à lui seul... Bon ! Le violon ? Beaucoup plus attrayant que l'adrénaline, l'alcool et le sexe. Mais le violon était soit pour réfléchir, soit un exutoire pour se décharger de ses rares émotions qu'il jugeait bien trop encombrantes, voire pour chasser Mycroft quand celui-ci décidait de s'inviter à Baker Street. En ce moment, pas de réflexion, ni d'émotions, pas même de Mycroft... donc pas de violon. Et puis, il ne pouvait passer ses journées à jouer du violon !

Alors... il n'existait pas de solution d'intensité équivalente à un triple homicide. Décevant... mais pas étonnant, en même temps. Le monde est si ennuyeux sans crime. Comment diable faisaient les gens pour vivre normalement et s'en contenter ? Ils devaient se satisfaire de ce qui se trouve à leur hauteur, pensa-t-il. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Il fallait donc trouver une solution dans la catégorie inférieure. Là, il ne voyait qu'une option digne de lui : la cigarette. C'était tentant. Tellement facile : il suffisait de descendre les escaliers, gagner le bureau de tabac le plus proche et en commander une boîte. Puis en tirer une, sortir le briquet, l'allumer, prendre une première bouffée et se laisser enivrer par les vapeurs de nicotine. Ca permettait toujours d'oublier un peu. Mais seulement un peu. Le problème était là. Non, définitivement, ça n'était pas assez fort. La maigre satisfaction qu'une d'entre elles pouvait procurer ne valait pas la peine de risquer les foudres de Mycroft, qui était bien capable de payer tous les buralistes de Londres pour leur interdire de ravitailler son cher petit frère. Bagatelles ! Ce n'était pas cela qui l'arrêterait, il pouvait toujours se débrouiller grâce à son réseau de sans-abris. Sauf si les espions de Mycroft se révélaient plus performants que prévu. _Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que rien_... reprenait la petite voix. Sherlock se raidit. _Ferme là ! Veux-tu ? Tu ne m'auras pas encore une fois, _pensa-t-il fermement. _Et tu m'empêches de réfléchir_. Donc, si les espions de Mycroft étaient au moins moyennement compétents, et que Sherlock avait eu le temps de se réhabituer... non, solution inenvisageable, à écarter. D'autant qu'il n'est pas aisé de fumer à Londres désormais...

Bon, il restait quoi alors ? Les expériences ? Mais les expériences rejoignent l'adrénaline... elle n'ont le mérite d'exister que parce qu'elles sont liées à une enquête. Et Sherlock ne se destinait pas à faire avancer la science. Donc il restait...

« Du thé, Sherlock ? »

La voix de John le détendit un peu. Il aimait entendre cette voix... sans trop comprendre pourquoi...

Bon. Le thé. Mais Sherlock avait beau être britannique, il ne pouvait passer son temps à boire du thé. Et il n'en buvait que parce John daignait lui en préparer. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas en faire. Vu le goût ignoble de la 'mixture' (ce serait faire insulte à cette noble boisson que de la qualifier de thé !) qu'il arrivait avec peine à préparer, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait dû y renoncer.

_Oh_. Alors il n'y avait pas de solution. Sherlock grogna de frustration. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confronté à l'échec. Et pourtant. Il avait déjà réfléchi moult fois à ce problème, sans arriver à une conclusion probante. Alors pourquoi s'obstiner ? Parce qu'il ne supportait justement pas l'échec et, il fallait bien le dire, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à quoi consacrer son esprit.

Non. Il y a _toujours_ une solution. Même si le meurtrier devait être la victime.

* * *

« Sherlock ? »

John n'était même pas surpris de rencontrer un silence éloquent en guise de réponse. Avec Sherlock, on peut s'habituer à tout. Mais cela l'attristait de voir son détective consultant préféré dans cet état depuis plusieurs semaines. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû en être exaspéré – ce n'est pas possible de se laisser aller de cette manière alors que lui se coltinait toutes les tâches ménagères ! - mais il avait bien dû se résoudre à accepter l'excentrique personnalité de son colocataire. A la longue, on se fait à tout. Mais il ne désespérait jamais quant à la possibilité d'une évolution – la raison pour laquelle il lui avait proposé du thé, même s'il en connaissait d'avance la réponse. Après tout, rien n'est immuable en ce monde. Pas même Sherlock.

Il se replongea (ou plutôt essaya de se replonger) dans la lecture du _Times_. Vraiment, les nouvelles n'offraient rien de palpitant en ce moment. En réalité, elles étaient ordinaires, triviales. Sherlock, lui, les aurait trouvées affligeantes de banalité. John esquissa un sourire. Le détective devait avoir raison : les criminels devaient être bel et bien partis en vacances ce coup-ci.

John soupira en repliant bruyamment le journal. Rien non plus aujourd'hui qui puisse éveiller l'intérêt de cette loque humaine qui reposait, prostrée, sur le canapé. Il couvrit le dos du détective d'un œil préoccupé, tapotant nerveusement l'accoudoir du canapé. Il se demandait bien à quoi pensait son colocataire dans ces moments-là. Oh, il était sûr qu'il occupait son esprit à quelque chose : ne penser à rien, pendant ne serait-ce qu'une minute, relevait de l'exploit pour une personne lambda alors pour Sherlock ! D'un autre côté, vu le regard désabusé que le détective jetait sur le monde pour tout ce qui ne relevait pas du crime, et étant donné les expériences sordides qu'il menait, John ne savait pas s'il désirait vraiment le savoir.

Il soupira de nouveau, un peu plus bruyamment cette fois. La cadence de ses doigts accéléra, tandis qu'il plissait les lèvres. Non, il n'était pas seulement attristé pour Sherlock. Il était inquiet. Ce qu'il voyait s'apparentait en tout et pour tout à de la dépression... et la dépression, prolongée, n'était jamais bonne. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour améliorer les choses ? Certes il était médecin, il était compatissant, savait trouver les mots pour réconforter quelqu'un... mais un cas comme Sherlock nécessitait d'office un psychiatre. Et encore : Sherlock était bien capable de traumatiser le psychanalyste et de le rendre inopérationnel. Ou il pouvait bien être un 'cas à part', impénétrable. Il songea un instant à contacter Mycroft : connaissant Sherlock depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il devait bien avoir une petite idée du remède adéquat. Puis il se dit que cela ne contribuerait pas à arranger les relations entre les deux frères, que Sherlock était capable de le bouder ensuite, avant de replonger dans une mélancolie encore plus noire.

Les perspectives n'étaient donc pas des plus rose, c'était le cas de le dire. Et John devait avouer qu'il commençait lui aussi à s'ennuyer sérieusement. La première semaine, ce retour au calme n'avait pas été désagréable. Il avait pu faire l'expérience d'une vie normale pour la première fois depuis son retour d'Afghanistan (ou plutôt depuis son départ pour l'Afghanistan, car la vie n'était pas non plus des plus paisibles là-bas). A la clinique, il avait assuré son service consciencieusement, sans que personne ne trouvât à y redire. Il avait même eu droit aux compliments de Sarah ! Il était parvenu à remonter dans son estime... Mais que valait cette considération platonique face au frisson de la montée d'adrénaline ? Il avait déjà commencé à se sentir en manque dès la deuxième semaine. La troisième, il s'était résigné. Mais cela s'était simultanément répercuté sur son moral. Sarah avait été prompte à lui faire remarquer : « John, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne remets pas en question tes aptitudes professionnelles, loin de là ! Mais c'est juste impossible. Tu travailles comme un robot. Tu fais ton travail, point. Sans aucune passion, ni aucun sentiment. Tes gestes, tes réactions, la façon dont tu te déplaces, tout devient mécanique chez toi. Et prévisible. Tu deviens une machine, qui a été programmée dans le seul but de faire son travail. Je n'ai pas embauché une machine, John. » Il avait eu un sourire désabusé. « Qu'a-tu embauché alors ? » Elle avait crispé la mâchoire. « Un homme qui voulait un salaire décent pour vivre. C'est tout. Un salaire suffisant pour pouvoir partager sa vie avec autre chose. La médecine seule ne peut te convenir, John » Il avait roulé des yeux. « Un médecin n'est pas un artiste, Sarah. Il ne s'enthousiaste pas devant les maux humains qu'il voit défiler devant ses yeux. » Elle avait eu un geste agacé : « Oh, et tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Redeviens simplement le John d'avant, s'il-te-plaît. » Et elle avait tourné les talons.

Il commençait sincèrement à comprendre Sherlock. Il ne découvrait que trop bien l'insipidité de la vie dans l'inaction. Il avait déjà connu ça. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était parti en Afghanistan : il trouvait la vie d'hôpital bien trop morne à son goût, même les urgences ne le satisfaisaient pas. Il avait besoin de ressentir le danger à chaque instant. Et, aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait paraître, c'était devenu une nécessité vitale.

En revanche, sa réaction n'était rien comparée à celle de Sherlock. Les premiers jours, il tournait furieusement en rond dans l'appartement comme un fauve en cage, arpentant chaque pièce (sauf la chambre de John, au grand soulagement de ce dernier), chaque recoin. Quand il s'asseyait, ce n'était que pour se relever quelques minutes (voire quelques secondes) plus tard. Parfois, il s'écriait : « Non, John, non ! Ce n'est pas normal ! C'est louche ! » sans que John ne trouve autre chose à répondre que le crime était répréhensible et qu'il ne devait même pas avoir sa place dans la société. Un regard noir lui indiquait alors que la question était discutable. Quand John était à la clinique, il le bombardait de SMS en le pressant instantanément de rentrer, sous prétexte qu'il s'ennuyait moins en sa présence. John aurait pu trouver cela flatteur dans un autre contexte. Mais là, c'était tout bonnement insupportable. Cela se résumait à du harcèlement. Parfois, John s'énervait, mais regrettait sa réaction quand il montait se coucher et entendait les pas frénétiques de son colocataire qui allaient et venaient sans fin à l'étage inférieur. Cet homme ne connaîtrait-il jamais la paix ?

Manifestement, il se trompait. Un beau matin, il avait trouvé le détective affalé sur le canapé, immobile, les membres totalement flasques et les yeux clos. Au vu de ce contraste saisissant avec la fièvre des jours précédents, ses réflexes de médecin lui avaient immédiatement fait redouté le pire. Comme si le détective avait lu dans ses pensées, il avait marmonné un vague « Je vais bien » à son attention. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis ce jour. Plus bougé, non plus : John ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu s'extraire du canapé une seule fois, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire ses besoins les plus basiques. Alors il lui préparait une assiette de pâtes de temps en temps, qu'il déposait sur la table basse, devant le canapé. Il le pressait de manger mais ne le forçait jamais, n'osait jamais lui secouer l'épaule pour obtenir gain de cause. Il ignorait pourquoi. Il avait l'impression qu'en le faisant il abîmerait cette poupée inerte qu'était devenue Sherlock. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas envahir son intimité, il ne savait pas très bien. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que Sherlock était fragile au fond, qu'il était vulnérable. Il en avait la preuve devant lui : Sherlock assailli par le démon de l'ennui, Sherlock incapable de lutter contre lui... Il en avait eu la preuve pour Irène, et aussi à Baskerville Hall. Il savait que Sherlock avait des sentiments derrière ses airs d'aristocrate impénétrable, que tout cela n'était qu'une coquille et qu'elle se briserait bien un jour. Au fond de lui, il espérait voir ce jour. Là encore, il en ignorait la raison. Il savait juste qu'il le désirait ardemment.

En attendant, il importait de tirer Sherlock des noirs abysses de la mélancolie d'où il été tombé. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser son colocataire dans cet état. Il s'en sentait le devoir. Parce qu'il était un médecin assermenté, parce qu'il était son ami ? Ou pour autre chose ? Dans tous les cas, il fallait agir : c'était dans sa nature, John restait irrémédiablement un homme d'action.

« Bon ! »

Il se leva, jeta le journal sur le fauteuil d'en face, s'étira, fit quelques pas. Mais il dut vite s'immobiliser pour se mettre à masser sa jambe. _Oh non_. C'était le signal. Son premier mouvement fut de se diriger vers sa chambre pour aller chercher sa canne. Puis il se ravisa immédiatement. Non, il n'irait certainement pas chercher sa canne. C'était vraiment la dernière des choses à faire. Sarah avait raison : il ne pouvait continuer comme ça.

Il lui fallait une idée, vite. Quelque chose de convaincant. Là, maintenant. Une partie de lui-même ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa réaction complètement stupide : _ça fait trois semaines que ton ami est affalé là, et toi tu espères arriver à le faire revivre comme ça, tout de suite, d'un simple claquement de doigts ?_ Mais l'autre partie lui répondit : _Non, pas d'un simple claquement de doigts_. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, ses yeux balayant l'appartement en quête d'une idée. _Tu es peut-être un génie alors ? _Mais le 221b Baker Street restait cruellement muet. Pourtant il fallait une solution, vite. Deux santés mentales en dépendaient. Quelque chose de pas trop futile, qui puisse stimuler l'intellect de Sherlock, voire même machiavélique, quelque chose de divertissant afin de l'écarter des pensées les plus noires qui devaient lui traverser l'esprit, quelque chose de...

Bingo.

_Non, je ne suis pas un génie, mais je sais faire preuve de bon sens._

Il se tourna vers Sherlock, un sourire satisfait au visage.

« Une partie d'échecs, Sherlock ? »

* * *

_il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais j'avais besoin de planter le décor ! Je vous accorde que les pensées de Sherlock sont un peu sombres, mais lorsque j'ai écrit ça j'étais un peu dans le même état d'esprit que lui :p Je vous promets un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce début : prometteur ? envie de savoir la suite ou pas ? etc._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 ! où John commence à se poser des questions... et un peu plus joyeux que le précédent, comme promis !_

_Merci pour les reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant pour continuer !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Il lui sembla d'un coup que le silence s'était fait plus léger dans la pièce. La morosité qui planait comme une malédiction sur le 221b depuis deux semaines paraissait s'être envolée, comme exorcisée par ces simples mots. John était en effet pratiquement certain d'avoir attiré l'attention de Sherlock, sinon d'avoir conquis son intérêt. Mais ce dernier ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie. L'air était déjà plus respirable, c'était déjà ça.

Il allait se réinstaller dans son fauteuil quand une voix coassante lui parvint :

« Ce n'est qu'un jeu, John. »

Mince alors.

Sherlock n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis plus de deux semaines.

Il avait réussi.

Il ne laissa pas passer l'occasion. Même si Sherlock faisait mine de trouver son idée inintéressante, le fait qu'il se soit donné la peine de répondre constituait la preuve irréfutable qu'il n'y était pas complètement indifférent. Sherlock ne gaspillait jamais sa salive.

_ « Dixit_ le gars tout émoustillé à l'idée d'un jeu de piste – de très mauvais goût, je précise – avec ce psychopathe de Moriarty ? Je ne te crois pas Sherlock. Et arrête de me prendre pour un idiot ! »

Il avait touché un point sensible, il le savait. Il avait prononcé le nom magique.

Pas de réponse. Mais Sherlock n'avait pas dit non ! En fait, chose étrange, il semblait hésiter.

John prit ce silence pour un oui.

« Je vais demander à Mme Hudson si elle veut bien nous prêter le sien. Quand je remontrai... »

« Ennuyeux, John », le coupa-t-il finalement.

John soupira. C'était trop beau.

« Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Tes capacités intellectuelles, John. Je te battrais en trois coups. »

Ah. L'ex-soldat ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra pour ne pas coller une raclée d'office à son colocataire. Bon, si ce n'était que ça, après tout...

« Quand je remontrai, reprit-il en feignant de ne pas tenir compte de la remarque, je veux te voir opérationnel, c'est-à-dire en position assise – au moins – et avec autre chose sur le visage que cet air buté. Là ! »

Cela faisait du bien de donner des ordres de temps en temps. Cela changeait toujours du « John, passe-moi mon portable » ou encore du « John, achète du lait ».

Sherlock ne protesta pas. L'idée d'une revanche fit momentanément oublier à John sa rancune.

* * *

« John, vous avez réussi à le faire réagir? Simplement en lui proposant une partie d'échecs ? »

Mme Hudson le contemplait avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas fait mention de son adversaire, mais leur logeuse était trop perspicace pour laisser passer cela.

« Mme Hudson, je ne suis pas désespéré au point de me défier moi-même aux échecs. »

La logeuse joignit ses mains tout en affichant un sourire franchement touché.

« Oh mais c'est magnifique John ! Cela mérite d'être fêté dignement ! Tenez, à défaut de champagne, venez donc prendre le thé. Je viens d'ailleurs tout juste de me réapprovisionner. Vous savez, il vient de cette nouvelle épicerie qui a ouvert à l'angle de la rue, et qui vend d'ailleurs du très bon fil à coudre... »

« Je vous remercie de tout cœur, Mme Hudson, l'interrompit John avant qu'elle ne se lance dans ses interminables palabres, mais je pense que je vais plutôt remonter avant que Sherlock ne change d'avis. Ce serait trop bête, vous comprenez. »

Mme Hudson resta un instant perplexe devant ce refus, puis elle reprit :

« Oh oui, vous avez raison, ce serait bien dommage. Ce pauvre garçon, ses crises d'ennui sont vraiment une calamité pour lui... »

« Mme Hudson, je vous en prie ! »

« Oui, oui, je vais vous le chercher. »

« Merci. »

Elle revint deux ou trois minutes plus tard avec ledit jeu.

« Heureusement que vous êtes là John. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans vous... » dit-elle en le lui remettant.

« Oui, je sais... »

« Non, vous ne savez pas ! » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

John eut un moment de flottement devant ce changement soudain de ton. La logeuse sembla un instant regretter cette vivacité.

Elle se radoucit.

« John, Sherlock a vraiment _besoin_ de vous. »

« Je le sais, je vous dis. Mycroft me l'a déjà largement fait comprendre », fit-il d'un ton un brin agacé en pensant aux méthodes peu orthodoxes auxquelles le ministre avait recours lorsqu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui.

« Et moi je vous dis que vous ne voyez pas, ou ne voulez pas voir, plus loin que le bout de votre nez. »

Elle marqua une pause devant le léger froncement de sourcils de John, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à capter son attention.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » la questionna le médecin devant son silence finalement persistant.

« Je pense que Sherlock _attend_ quelque chose de vous », fit-elle avec une concision inhabituelle.

John resta un instant interdit, clignant des yeux, incrédule.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Il a cette manière de vous regarder, quand vous avez le dos tourné, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un peu étrange, à vrai dire... un peu effrayant aussi. Je l'ai déjà vu faire plusieurs fois », ajouta-t-elle en levant un index sentencieux vers le plafond.

On reconnaissait la commère qu'était la logeuse derrière cette simple phrase.

Mais John était bien trop intrigué pour y prêter attention.

« Je ne comprends pas », répondit-il avec un bref geste de la tête.

« Oh, mais vous feriez bien, mon garçon. Je pense que vous vous en porteriez mieux tous les deux. »

John continuait à la couvrir d'un regard interrogateur.

« Croyez-moi », conclut-elle en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Puis elle lui ferma la porte au nez, le laissant en proie à mille et une questions.

* * *

John resta un moment pantois, incapable de se résoudre à bouger. Qu'avait donc voulu lui faire comprendre Mme Hudson derrière tous ses airs énigmatiques ? Que diable pouvait-elle mijoter ? Un instant il fut tenté de croire que ce n'était qu'une divagation de bonne femme. Mais Mme Hudson, malgré ses manières de concierge, était bien trop intelligente pour cela. Le problème, c'était qu'elle en voyait un peu trop, parfois, pensa-t-il en se souvenant de la remarque remplie de sous-entendus de la logeuse à propos de sa future chambre, le premier jour qu'il était venu à Baker Street. Bon, au moins, il y avait des chances pour que Mme Hudson soit un peu paranoïaque.

Il n'eut pas le temps de creuser davantage la question, se souvenant brusquement que Sherlock l'attendait à l'étage. Il décida de remettre cette réflexion à plus tard.

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, une heureuse surprise l'attendait : le détective avait bougé. Comme quoi, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Bon, il s'était juste redressé du canapé pour s'assoir, mais c'était déjà un progrès. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas très beau à regarder. Le dos courbé, les avant-bras reposant mollement sur les cuisses, il couvrait la pièce d'un regard absent et semblait totalement dans le vague, comme s'il émergeait d'une nuit blanche. Ses longs doigts entrecroisés entre ses genoux étaient plus pâles que jamais, de même que son visage, dont les traits relâchés à l'extrême traduisaient une profonde lassitude. Il leva un sourcil à l'approche de John. Ce dernier lui répondit par un rictus, et eut la délicatesse de ne faire commentaire sur son état. De toute façon, il savait bien que toute remarque aurait été vaine, sinon malvenue.

Il déplia le damier sur la table basse et commença à disposer les pièces. Tout en s'affairant, il sentait le regard inquisiteur de Sherlock sur lui. Il songea alors que Sherlock ne l'avait pas considéré depuis le début de sa « dépression » sur le sofa. Il devait donc se faire une joie de déduire tout ce qui était arrivé au médecin pendant son « absence »...

« L'inaction ne te va pas, John », lâcha-t-il soudain.

Le blond leva les yeux. Le détective était effectivement en train de le dévisager.

Il remarqua avec plaisir que son regard était un peu moins terne.

« A toi non plus », répondit-il.

John était flatté que son sociopathe de colocataire se soucie de son moral, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

« Tu ne me demandes pas comment je l'ai déduit ? »

Malheureusement, son compagnon restait un sociopathe...

« Sincèrement, je n'ai pas tellement envie de le savoir », répondit-il avec une grimace.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« D'habitude, tu te montres plus curieux. »

… et Sherlock était irrécupérable.

« Disons que... je ne suis pas vraiment disposé à entendre des observations peu élogieuses sur moi en ce moment. C'est bon, le jeu est en place », dit-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il avait pris les blancs et laissé les noirs à Sherlock. Ce dernier se redressa, mais pas pour commencer à jouer.

« Non, vraiment, Sherlock », ajouta-t-il en levant une main comme son colocataire allait surenchérir.

Le détective referma la bouche, un demi-sourire en coin.

Il se pencha sur l'échiquier et joignit lentement ses mains devant sa bouche.

« Honneur aux blancs », dit-il, fixant un œil amusé sur son adversaire.

John soupira. Il ne devinait que trop les pensées de son colocataire. Le médecin ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions quant à l'issue de la partie, mais au moins espérait-il tenir assez longtemps pour occuper l'esprit de son ami.

Il désenchanta vite.

« Echec et mat. Je te l'avais dit, John. Je t'ai battu en trois coups », lui asséna-t-il.

Le blond papillonna bêtement des yeux, incrédule. Au collège, il avait été champion de sa catégorie. Au lycée aussi, puis il avait arrêté. En Afghanistan, il s'était fait remarqué pour ses aptitudes à ce jeu.

Et Sherlock venait de le battre en trois coups. _Trois misérables coups_.

Brillant. Vraiment.

Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il vit Sherlock s'impatienter et faire un geste pour se recoucher.

« Oh là, oh là ! Fit-il en s'animant. Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt ! Ce n'était qu'un échauffement. »

« Les joueurs d'échecs ne sont pas des sportifs, John. Ils ne s'échauffent pas. »

Nouveau soupir. Ce que Sherlock pouvait être lourd, parfois.

Il fallait pourtant trouver un moyen de convaincre cet esprit borné. John n'en voyait qu'un seul, mais qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, à vrai dire.

Dans la vie, il faut parfois se résigner.

« Peut-être que toi, grâce à ton esprit génial, n'en as pas besoin. Mais moi, je suis comme le commun des mortels... je suis plus lent. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour obtenir l'attention de Sherlock. Il sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter au visage : il devait être en train de rougir. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux sur son ami.

« Bien sûr. »

Il l'entendit de nouveau bouger pour se réinstaller. Au moins, il avait réussi. Le médecin commença à replacer les pions pour se donner contenance. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il constata que Sherlock s'était remit dans la position adéquate, c'est-à-dire les mains jointes et fixant intensément le jeu, comme s'il tentait de deviner les futurs déplacements des pièces de son adversaire. Ou comme s'il mettait au point la plus machiavélique des stratégies. John se crispa un peu : le détective étant incapable de déduire quoi que ce soit sans données, la seconde option paraissait la plus probable.

La partie commença. Au grand soulagement du médecin, elle dura davantage que la précédente. Elle dura même de manière convenable. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, il considéra qu'elle commença à s'éterniser. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas : il était trop heureux de donner du fil à retordre à Sherlock pour s'impatienter. Être en mesure de causer des difficultés au grand Sherlock Holmes, c'était décidément trop jouissif.

De son côté, le détective était resté extrêmement concentré. Pendant le premier quart d'heure, John ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu quitter des yeux le damier une seule fois, ou bien bouger d'un centimètre si ce n'était pour déplacer une pièce. John s'était surpris plus d'une fois à le dévisager. A vrai dire, regarder le détective absorbé dans ses réflexions était à proprement dire fascinant : concentré, Sherlock ressemblait à une statue d'albâtre, que l'on aurait cru authentique si l'incessant mouvement de ses yeux, qui allaient et venaient à une vitesse surprenante sur le jeu, ne le trahissait pas. Mais cette peau immaculée, c'était de l'albâtre, sinon du marbre... John ne trouvait en effet pas l'albâtre d'une couleur assez pure pour qualifier cet épiderme : le marbre, beaucoup plus pâle, semblait convenir davantage. D'autant que la faible lumière parvenant à percer les épais nuages ne faisait que rehausser cette étonnante blancheur... John avait envie de toucher cette peau diaphane, pour voir si elle était réelle et aussi lisse qu'elle apparaissait à ses yeux. Surtout ce cou, et ce début de poitrine que laissait entrevoir le bâillement du vieux tee-shirt...

Holà ! Son regard et ses pensées s'égaraient. Le médecin s'ébroua. Mais qu'est-ce qui était donc en train de lui passer par la tête ? Il s'extasiait devant la beauté physique de son colocataire, à présent ? Dépérissait-il au point que lui, le Dom Juan londonien, se mette à fantasmer sur un homme ? Sherlock avait raison : l'inaction ne lui convenait pas du tout...

_Reprends-toi, John. Et surtout... oublie. Si tu peux._

John tira donc un trait, tout en priant les dieux que Sherlock n'ait rien remarqué.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le détective sembla se détendre. Il laissa tomber ses mains sur ses cuisses pour entrelacer ses doigts dans une position plus décontractée. A partir de ce moment, son attention pour le jeu parut sensiblement diminuer. Son regard se déplaçait plus volontiers à travers la pièce, mais c'était sur son adversaire qu'il revenait le plus souvent. John pouvait le sentir sans même se donner la peine de vérifier. C'était à la fois flatteur de se sentir ainsi considéré... mais également assez oppressant.

« S'il-te-plaît, Sherlock, arrête de me fixer comme ça », finit-il par dire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'empêches de me concentrer. »

« Je ne te fixe pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? Tu essaies de lire dans mes pensées pour prévoir mes mouvements ? Je suis désolé, mais je crois pas que ce soit dans tes compétences. »

Le détective ne répondit rien. L'air légèrement amusé, il se contenta de continuer à l'observer de ces yeux clairs, aussi gris que le ciel londonien. Ces yeux...

John se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage. Concentre-toi, si tu veux avoir une chance de donner une bonne leçon d'humilité à ce prétentieux. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal. D'ailleurs, le blond s'aperçut qu'il allait pouvoir prendre le dessus. Il joua, tandis qu'il essayait de dissimuler son air réjoui. Cela devint franchement difficile quand Sherlock répondit exactement de la manière qu'il avait prévu. Il se força néanmoins à ré-examiner l'échiquier dans son intégralité avant de jouer à nouveau. Sherlock déplaça la pièce espérée. Bon sang, mais comment le détective pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ? A moins que...

« Echec et mat. »

La sentence tomba comme une pierre au fond de son estomac. Non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! C'était lui qui était en train de gagner !

Et pourtant...

Le médecin regarda piteusement le cavalier qui tenait son propre roi. Ce dernier, coincé par sa propre armée, n'avait aucune possibilité de fuite... Ca avait toujours été sa faiblesse : miser davantage sur la défensive que sur l'offensive, ce qui le conduisait à toujours mouvoir un nombre restreint de pièces. Mais c'était une stratégie à double tranchant : les pièces restantes pouvaient aussi bien protéger le roi qu'entraver sa fuite.

Mais... le médecin se raidit. Quelque chose clochait. Sherlock restait immobile, comme s'il attendait une réaction de la part de John. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur le jeu.

« Exactement John. Tu étais dans un état critique dès le début. »

Sherlock avait raison ! Son roi était resté exposé... pendant tout ce temps ?

« Tu aurais pu me battre depuis longtemps ! » Constata-t-il, abasourdi.

« Effectivement. Mais tu avais raison : je me prends vite au jeu. Je voulais juste savoir de quelle manière tu t'y prendrais pour me battre. J'ai même un peu corsé le jeu. J'ai tenté quelques petites distractions çà et là, juste pour observer tes réactions. Tu n'y a vu que du feu. Quand j'ai compris ta tactique, j'ai immédiatement agi en conséquence. »

Bouche bée, John était incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente.

« Et j'avoue que te voir galérer n'était pas totalement inintéressant. »

Cette fois, il rougit d'embarras. Et peut-être aussi de rancoeur.

Le détective se rapprocha de lui :

« Tu t'es fait manipuler, John. »

A présent, il devait être écarlate. L'ex-soldat serra les dents, tenta de se calmer.

« Alors, ce n'était qu'une expérience ? » dit-il finalement.

Le détective s'appuya contre le dos du canapé.

« Oui, en quelque sorte. Une autre partie ? » Ajouta-t-il avec ce faux sourire qu'il réservait aux témoins ou à Molly.

« Non, merci, fit John en se levant brusquement, n'y tenant plus. J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas très bon pour mon amour-propre. »

Sherlock eut une petite moue de déception.

« Dommage. Tu es un sujet d'étude intéressant, John. »

« Je suppose que je dois prendre cela comme un compliment », répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

Le détective haussa les épaules. _Evidemment_, pensa John, _ça le tuerait de l'avouer_.

Il fila dans la cuisine en maugréant et se promit de ne jamais renouveler l'expérience. Il commença à se préparer un thé pour se calmer. Défier Sherlock aux échecs, mais quelle idée ! Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se jeter dans la gueule du loup, les choses n'auraient pas été si différentes. Le pire étant que pendant un instant, il avait pensé pouvoir gagner. _John, tu es vraiment le dernier des abrutis_. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas. Heureusement que Sherlock ne lit pas dans les pensées...

Il avait désormais la preuve que Sherlock était un manipulateur. Bon, il l'avait déjà remarqué quand le détective interrogeait les témoins ou quand il quémandait un bout de viande à Molly, il en avait même fait les frais à Baskerville Hall... Mais là, le détective l'avait suffisamment distrait pour lui cacher le danger, et l'avait même incité à répondre. Il avait _joué_ avec lui. Et tout ce petit jeu avait duré une heure et demi. Sans que John n'eut rien soupçonné. Le thé avait suffisamment infusé. John ne savait pas s'il devait ranger ça dans la catégorie du génie ou de la perversion. Il jeta le sachet de thé dans la poubelle. Ou peut-être dans les deux.

Il saisit le mug et revint dans le salon. Le détective n'avait pas tellement bougé : il s'était juste affaissé davantage dans le canapé. Mais son regard n'avait pas encore sombré dans le vague : il atterrit immédiatement sur John lorsque ce dernier franchit le pas de la cuisine. Il était encore alerte. John jugea que c'était plutôt bon signe. En revanche, pas moyen de le décrypter. Il restait sans expression, ni émotion. Il y avait juste Sherlock, là, en train de le fixer. Impossible de déduire autre chose. Sherlock était bien trop impénétrable.

John restait immobile, le mug de thé fumant à la main. Il soutenait son regard. Ou bien se contentait-il de plonger dans l'océan gris de ces iris...

La tension entre les deux hommes devenait palpable. Le silence, plus pesant à chaque seconde.

C'est le moment que choisit le Blackberry de Sherlock pour retentir dans la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 ! où l' "élément perturbateur" pointe le bout de son nez._

_Un peu plus court que les précédents, mais ça m'arrangeait de découper l'histoire de cette manière._

_Want more reviews pleeeeeeeease :)_

* * *

Sherlock se rua sans pitié sur le malheureux portable posé sur la table basse, manquant de le faire tomber sur le plancher. Le médecin roula des yeux, avant de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil pour siroter tranquillement son thé. En revanche, il observait attentivement Sherlock du coin de l'oeil. C'était peu dire qu'une petite affaire ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui non plus.

Il fut néanmoins un peu surpris de voir le détective rester perplexe, puis froncer les sourcils. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, mais c'était suffisamment inhabituel chez son colocataire pour qu'il n'y prête pas attention. Sherlock se mit ensuite à pianoter.

« Lestrade ? » demanda-t-il d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant comme il voyait le détective rester silencieux.

« Non. »

Il prit une autre gorgée, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être piqué par une pointe de déception. Pas d'enquête, alors...

Devant l'apparente réticence de son compagnon à communiquer, il comprit qu'il allait devoir jouer aux devinettes.

Bon... il n'y avait que deux personnes susceptibles d'avoir le numéro de Sherlock, voire trois. Ecartons Lestrade.

« Mycroft ? » tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Un bref froncement de nez lui répondit.

« Molly », alors ?

« Nous ne sommes actuellement sur aucune enquête, John », lui rappela-t-il.

Et loin de Sherlock l'idée de la contacter pour autre chose. John fronça légèrement les sourcils. Si ce n'était ces trois, qui donc avait l'insigne honneur de piquer l'intérêt de Sherlock de cette manière ? Le détective était toujours en train de pianoter, marquant parfois de courtes pauses. Irène en était capable. Mais Irène était morte. S'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, c'était forcément d'une enquête.

« Dimmock ? » Hésita-t-il.

« Non. »

« Un inconnu ? »

« Non. »

« Vas-tu me répondre à la fin, Sherlock ? » S'impatienta-t-il.

Ce dernier s'arrêta une fraction de seconde pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil. John crut y voir une hésitation.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise. »

John n'aimait définitivement pas ça.

« Si tu veux le savoir, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. »

Ça ne l'éclairait pas plus. Bon, il fallait chercher parmi les connaissances de Sherlock. Or Sherlock n'avait pas un réseau très étendu. Pour capter son attention de cette façon, il fallait que ce soit un personnage qu'il juge important. Mais qui était important pour Sherlock ? Une bonne victime ? Un témoin à martyriser ? En tout cas, quelque chose ayant trait à une enquête. Cependant, comme il venait de le dire, ce n'était pas un inconnu. Un personnage important, mais qui n'était pas dans son répertoire... quelque chose sonnait faux. Si on voulait résumer, il s'agissait d'une personne importante, liée à une affaire – voire à un crime, que Sherlock connaissait, mais qui pour une raison inconnue ne figurait pas parmi ses contacts. C'est stupide, John.

_Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions._

Une personne importante liée au crime.

_Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise_...

« Sherlock, rassure-moi, ce n'est pas... »

« Moriarty, si. »

Oh non.

John crispa ses doigts autour de la poignée du mug. Les voilà à nouveau sur le chemin de ce fou furieux. John avait beau dépérir dans l'inaction, la perspective de se retrouver nez à nez avec Moriarty ou avec l'un de ses sbires ne le réjouissait guère.

Il ne semblait pas de même pour le détective. Le seul fait de prononcer son nom paraissait le faire jubiler.

Mais John ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Il te contacte sur ton téléphone personnel, maintenant ! Il est vraiment gonflé. »

« Moriarty ne va pas se gêner pour si peu. »

« Il te propose un nouveau « jeu » ? Refuse. »

Le brun ricana.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

« Sherlock, il met la vie de personnes en danger, seulement pour « jouer » avec toi ! »

« Je n'y peux rien s'il a des penchants aussi douteux. »

« Mais tu ne t'en plains pas ! »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Nier l'évidence était inutile, d'autant que cela ne calmerait pas John.

Ce dernier commençait effectivement à s'animer :

« Des gens sont morts par sa faute, Sherlock ! Et nous n'avons aucune idée du nombre précis de ses victimes. Moriarty tue en toute liberté et il n'hésite pas à le faire. Je te rappelle qu'on a bien failli y passer à la piscine. Ce type est taré ! »

« Merci de me le rappeler. »

Le médecin laissa échapper un grognement. Sherlock pouvait vraiment être une tête de mule quand il le voulait. Et quand cela se produisait, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il se calma. Il ne voyait rien à ajouter de réellement convaincant.

« Un jour, il t'aura, Sherlock. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne va pas y rester. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Je suis bien plus malin que lui. »

« C'est ce que tu crois. »

Le détective se figea, comme frappé par la foudre, avant de lui adresser un regard accusateur. John ne réalisa que quelques instants après que sa remarque pouvait être prise comme une véritable insulte. Eh oui, il fallait peser ses mots quand on abordait le sujet du superbe intellect de Sherlock Holmes.

« Ou plutôt, se reprit-il, mettons, à intelligences égales, l'un n'a aucun scrupule à tuer, tandis que l'autre ne le fera qu'en dernier recours. Tu n'as pas l'avantage, Sherlock. »

« Il ne faut pas raisonner comme ça. »

« Alors comment raisonnes-tu ? »

« Certainement pas en essayant de prédire l'avenir. Nous n'avons aucune donnée. Et il y a trop de variantes. Le futur est contingent. »

« Je ne prédis pas l'avenir ! Se défendit le blond. J'envisage. »

« C'est pareil. »

Bon sang. Bonjour la responsabilité. Au fond, Sherlock n'était qu'un enfant : incapable de raisonner à long terme et toujours joyeux devant un nouveau jouet. En fait, plus il y pensait, moins il trouvait l'attitude de Mycroft véritablement sur-protectrice. Un instant, il l'estima même justifiée. Il plaignait presque l'aîné : avoir un petit frère kamikaze ne devait pas être facile à gérer tous les jours.

La sonnerie résonna une seconde fois. Sherlock se remit à pianoter de plus belle.

Les yeux de John allèrent du clavier au visage captivé du détective.

« C'est encore lui ? »

Question stupide ! Pourquoi la posait-il alors ?

« Et tu lui réponds en plus ! »

Ça, c'était le comble. Et Sherlock qui ne réagissait pas. Il restait concentré, visiblement hypnotisé, comme si le monde s'était évanoui autour de lui. Plus de John, plus de Baker Street, ni d'ennui. Il n'y avait plus que lui, lui et...

John se leva brusquement. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

De toute façon, c'en était trop.

« Et puis zut ! lâcha-t-il. Je ne suis pas ta mère, Sherlock ! Seulement, ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te retrouves traqué par des snipers ou bien avec une ceinture d'explosifs attachée à la poitrine ! »

Il posa bruyamment la tasse vide sur la table, puis attrapa son manteau. Une autre atmosphère n'était que trop nécessaire dans ces situations-là.

Ce n'est que le bruit de l'étoffe qu'on enfile qui lui gagna l'attention de Sherlock.

« Où-vas-tu ? »

« Prendre l'air. Car je trouve qu'on en manque cruellement ici. »

« L'air est parfaitement respirable. Le taux d'oxygène est acceptable », fit Sherlock en levant le nez pour humer ladite atmosphère.

« Ah non, ne commence pas ! Et puis, ajouta-t-il, j'ai trop peur d'être indésirable : vous avez l'air de tellement vous entendre tous les deux ! Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la fête. »

« La fête ? » Répéta Sherlock, incrédule.

John s'immobilisa. Non, pas d'autre alternative. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il reprit contenance.

« Sherlock, tu n'es pas sans savoir que tes facultés intellectuelles sont brillantes, incroyables, époustouflantes. Je crois t'avoir sorti tout le vocabulaire pendant nos enquêtes. »

« C'est un fait. »

John prit une profonde inspiration et décida d'ignorer cette fantastique démonstration de modestie.

« … mais qu'est-ce que tu peux parfois te montrer aveugle, voire stupide, sur bien des sujets ! »

Ça ressemblait à un aveu. Mais à un aveu de quoi ?

L'ex-soldat ne se donna pas le temps d'y réfléchir : il fonçait déjà vers la porte pour gagner les escaliers.

Sherlock écouta ses pas descendre puis s'éloigner, perplexe.

« Stupide, moi ? »


	5. Chapter 5

_Bientôt les 1 000 views !_

_J'espère les atteindre avec ce chapitre ! où Moriarty vient mettre son grain de sel..._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Sherlock se rallongea lentement sur le canapé, pensif, cala sa tête contre l'accoudoir.

Non, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de John. Mais quelle mouche le piquait donc ? Pourquoi cette réaction démesurée alors qu'il ne faisait que réceptionner des SMS de Moriarty ? Etait-ce sa faute si le criminel consultant décidait soudainement de se manifester ? Bon, d'accord : lors du dernier « jeu », il avait compris que vanter le génie d'un criminel et se passionner pour lui n'était pas une attitude des plus bienséantes. C'était même mal. John le lui avait fait clairement comprendre. John s'était alors emporté, mais la raison était apparemment valable. Sa colère était donc légitime. Mais en cet après-midi de grisaille, qu'est-ce que qui avait fait préférer au médecin le vent mordant à la douce chaleur du 221b ? Pourquoi s'emballer de cette manière ?

Où était la faute ? Il n'avait pas dit du bien de Moriarty, cette fois. Il ne lui avait même pas répondu ! Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de le blâmer. Les incessants allers-retours de ses doigts sur les touches du clavier n'avaient été que pour interroger divers bases de données afin de « démasquer » le numéro inconnu, et au mieux pour pouvoir localiser l'appareil. Mais c'était peine perdue : Moriarty n'était pas assez fou pour s'abstenir de prendre quelques précautions. De toute façon, Sherlock n'avait pas été dupe une seconde : mais négliger ces procédés élémentaires, c'était comme risquer de mettre sa maison sens dessus dessous avant de retrouver l'objet recherché dans sa poche. C'était simplement nécessaire.

Non, l'attitude de John était étrange. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, quelque chose d'inhabituel. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et ça l'agaçait profondément. _Tu te retrouves bien souvent en échec en ce moment_, lui fit remarquer sa petite voix. _C'est la deuxième fois en une journée. _Et elle n'avait pas tort. _Peut-être_...

Sherlock se retourna vivement contre le dossier du sofa. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Pas besoin de s'étaler dessus. Ni de prendre le risquer de se tenter. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il essaya de penser à autre chose.

Mais ses pensées le ramenaient inéluctablement vers John. A vrai dire, cette réaction l'intriguait. Bon, ça ne valait pas un bon vieux triple homicide, mais cela méritait tout de même un semblant d'attention. Ça pouvait même être intéressant. Déduire John... c'était chose aisée la plupart du temps. John était tellement prévisible, tellement normal. Mais là... quelque chose lui échappait. Comme s'il lui manquait des données. Dans ce cas, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans l'immédiat : il n'aurait d'autre choix que de patienter jusqu'au retour de son colocataire et de guetter les potentiels indices.

Ou alors... John avait eu cette curieuse remarque avant de quitter l'appartement. Selon le médecin, le détective était parfois « aveugle, voire stupide, sur bien des sujets ». La question, si elle n'était pas issue d'une attitude irréfléchie, méritait d'être creusée. Mais John, bien que parfois particulièrement impulsif, n'agissait jamais de manière anodine. Souvent, il ne faisait aucune place à la réflexion dans ses réactions, mais c'était pour mieux suivre ses réflexes de soldat qui lui avaient été de nombreuses fois salutaires. Donc son attitude de l'instant précédent devait être prise en compte dans le raisonnement. Bon. Ensuite, il s'agissait de déterminer s'il pouvait y avoir une ombre de vérité dans cette affirmation. Déjà, la question de la stupidité était réglée. Il devait avoir choisi ce terme pour mieux attirer l'attention de Sherlock, mais de là à le penser... Sherlock jugeait que John avait eu un nombre suffisant d'illustrations de son génie pour le mettre en doute. Occultons donc cet aspect de la question. A présent : l'aveuglement. Sherlock, malgré ses exceptionnels talents d'observation, pouvait-il avoir laissé passer un indice déterminant ? Mmmh, ça lui était déjà arrivé avec Irène... celle-ci avait bien réussi à le mener par le bout du nez pendant un bon bout de temps. Mais avec elle, c'était différent : il s'était retrouvé en terrain inconnu et s'en était tiré du mieux qu'il avait pu. Avec John, les choses étaient plus faciles : il avait l'impression de connaître son colocataire sur le bout des doigts. Comment donc quelque chose le concernant pouvait-il lui échapper ? Ce n'était que trop peu envisageable. A moins que... A moins que cette conversation n'ait un lien avec une discipline qui lui soit tout-à-fait étrangère. En l'occurrence... le domaine des relations humaines.

Oh non. S'il s'agissait de cela, les choses s'annonçaient plus ardues que prévu. Voilà qu'il s'aventurait de nouveau sur un terrain qui n'était pas le sien. Pourvu que celui-ci ne soit pas truffé de mines...

Inutile de se leurrer. Chaque domaine a ses difficultés et n'est pas pas forcément accommodant avec le néophyte. Surtout quand il s'agit de quelque chose d'aussi irrationnel que cette discipline-là.

Intéressant.

Captivant, même.

Ça y est. Il avait une énigme à laquelle consacrer son esprit.

Il se remit sur le dos avec un petit sourire. Eh bien ! Ça n'était pas désagréable après ces trois semaines de néant intellectuel. Ca promettait même d'être fructueux. En effet, il se devait de connaître son colocataire sous toutes ses coutures. Cela aurait été le comble si le plus grand détective en aurait été incapable ! Méconnaître la personne avec laquelle il passait les trois quarts voire la totalité de son temps... Non, c'était inacceptable. Il se _devait_ de remédier à ce problème.

Ce problème... ce cas à résoudre... Il sentait déjà l'excitation le gagner et faire bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Et venir en meilleur afflux abreuver son cerveau. Avant de se souvenir qu'il manquait de données et que ses réflexions seraient inévitablement stériles avant le retour de John.

Il fit la moue. Mais quand diable allait-il rentrer ? Voyons. Lorsqu'il était parti, celui-ci était passablement énervé. Quoique. Il avait l'air de s'être un peu calmé sur la fin. Trois solutions. Solution 1 : soit il ne s'agissait que d'une colère passagère et qu'une simple promenade lui suffirait à évacuer ses humeurs noires : dans ce cas, il évaluait sa réapparition à environ une heure. Solution 2 : soit John était TRES énervé, et à ce moment-là il lui faudrait plus de temps pour se défaire de sa colère, il pouvait donc très bien aller passer la nuit chez une de ses copines ou chez Sarah, et Sherlock ne le reverrait que le lendemain matin. Objection : John s'était un peu adouci sur la fin, il n'était donc pas si furieux que cela. Il semblait même un peu attristé. Ce qui mène à la solution 3 : soit il n'était pas si énervé et qu'il était sorti pour une autre raison : pour réfléchir, par exemple. Là, impossible d'évaluer quoi que ce soit : même si Sherlock était exceptionnellement doué dans la déduction, il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées. Il ignorait à quoi pensait l'ex-soldat en ce moment. Il reste donc : l'énervement modéré ou la réflexion. Et Sherlock n'arrivait pas à déterminer la cause précise de ce départ. Mmh. Tout se tenait, tout était lié. Et ce détail qui lui manquait brisait le cercle de raisonnement. La tâche n'allait pas être aisée.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'à attendre.

Attendre. Pénible et inutile. Mais enfin, puisqu'il le fallait...

Mais il avait de quoi patienter.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux SMS reçus, les coupables de l'indignement de John ou les rédempteurs du détective, au choix. Ces derniers provenaient du même destinataire, évidemment.

_- L'ennui n'a pas encore eu raison de toi ? Quelle résistance, bravo. M_

_- La vie est si triste sans moi. Inutile de le nier. Avoue que tu aimerais me voir revenir sur le devant de la scène. M_

John avait raison. Cet homme était complètement dérangé de lui envoyer des textos de la façon la plus naturelle du monde, tout en sous-entendant les pires atrocités.

Mais bon, puisqu'il semblait vouloir _jouer_... et que John ne semblait pas près de revenir...

_- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que je vous supplie de poser une bombe et de me laisser deviner l'emplacement de la prochaine ? SH_

_Sent_. Oh non, ça ne plairait pas à John...

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Mais l'idée n'est pas dénuée d'intérêt. M_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? SH_

_- Moi ? Oh, je suis comme toi, darling. Je m'ennuie. M_

Moriarty qui s'ennuyait. Le monde pouvait trembler.

_- Allez donc astiquer vos explosifs ou essayer de cambrioler la Tour de Londres, ce sera toujours plus distrayant. SH_

_- Je te promets de méditer la seconde proposition. Pourquoi cette âpreté ? Suis-je donc si indésirable ? M_

En occultant le fait que le plus grand criminel de Londres soit tranquillement en train de lui envoyer des textos ? En effet, bonne question.

_- Chacun de vos actes est calculé. Il ne s'agit pas d'une banale conversation. SH_

_- Tu oublies que je suis en train de me morfondre. Comme toi, d'ailleurs ? M_

Quelle était cette obstination à toujours remettre ce sujet sur le tapis ? Où voulait-il en venir ?

_- Je ne m'ennuie pas. SH_

_- Bien sûr. Trois semaines palpitantes où ton univers s'est résumé à ce canapé. Excitant. M_

Sherlock préféra ne pas savoir de quelle manière il en avait eu connaissance.

_- Je suis sur une affaire. Depuis quelques minutes. SH_

Cette fois, la réponse se fit un peu plus désirer.

_- Et quelle affaire, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? M_

Moriarty s'intéressait à ses enquêtes, maintenant. Soit il préparait réellement quelque chose, soit son niveau d'ennui atteignait des sommets.

Mais c'était hors de question mêler John à cela.

_- Cela ne vous regarde pas. SH_

_- Tu mens. Tu n'es sur aucune affaire. M_

Tiens. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Moriarty d'être aussi direct.

Un autre message suivit peu après.

_- Oh, je vois. Un différent avec Johnny Boy. Gentil garçon. M_

Sherlock se redressa vivement. Mais comment, comment diable savait-il ? Cette fois, il ne pouvait faire l'impasse dessus.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à fureter un peu partout dans la pièce. L'appartement devait forcément être sous surveillance. Il inspecta le salon, passa dans la cuisine, puis dans sa chambre. Mais il dût revenir bredouille quelques minutes plus tard. Un autre message l'attendait.

_- Ne te fatigue pas à chercher des mouchards. Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans votre intimité... M_

Bon. Sherlock estima qu'il aurait la réponse bien assez tôt.

_- Il n'y a rien entre John et moi. SH_

_- Evidemment. M_

_- C'est la vérité. SH_

_- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? M_

Moriarty lui posait-il vraiment la question ?

_- Je suis le génie de la déduction. SH_

_- Tu es surtout un esprit borné. M_

Les muscles de son visage se relâchèrent.

_- L'obstination ne m'a jamais pénalisé. Au contraire. SH_

_- Avoir le contrôle. Tu aimes ça. Tu ne supportes pas de le perdre. M_

_- Je ne vois où vous voulez en venir. SH_

_- Tu le pourrais, si tu n'étais pas aussi borné. M_

Sherlock ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il n'aimait pas l'allure que prenait cette discussion.

_- Les sentiments. Tu abhorres l'idée qu'ils puissent te dicter ta conduite. Te manipuler. M_

Il dût reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais Moriarty aurait eu tout le mal du monde à le lui faire avouer. Même en parler semblait malaisé.

_- C'est déjà arrivé. M_

_- Et cela ne recommencera pas. SH_

_- Je n'en doute pas. M_

Il y eut un instant de répit. Dehors, la pluie commençait à tomber. John n'était pas sorti très couvert. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne tarde pas à rentrer.

_- Mais tu peux essayer autre chose. M_

Sherlock resta un instant perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce que Moriarty avait derrière la tête ?

_- Quoi ? SH_

_- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose de différent. De plus basique et contrôlable. Où tu n'auras pas à te laisser asservir par tes sentiments. M_

_- Du sexe ? SH_

_- Entre autres. M_

Sherlock dût se rasseoir sur le sofa pour ne pas tomber. Voilà que Moriarty lui faisait des avances à présent ! Cet homme était vraiment imprévisible. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

_- Je n'en ai pas besoin. SH_

_- Darling, tout le monde éprouve le besoin de se reproduire. M_

_- Je ne suis pas « tout le monde ». SH_

_- Ton esprit, peut-être. Mais tu dois accepter que ton corps soit soumis aux mêmes lois biologiques que celles du commun des mortels. M_

Sherlock tapota distraitement son portable du doigt.

_- Et vous seriez la personne adéquate ? SH_

_- Sans doute. M_

_- Alors vous êtes bien gay. J'en étais sûr. SH_

_- Il semblerait. Ta réponse ? M_

_- Je suis marié à mon travail, désolé. SH_

_- Raison de plus. M_

Moriarty n'ignorait pas qu'il occupait une place de choix dans le palais mental du détective. Un avantage dont, Sherlock le craignait, il allait aisément pouvoir tirer parti.

_- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me soumettre à vous. SH_

_- Alors nous varierons les rôles. M_

Sherlock posa son portable à côté de lui et entrelaça lentement ses doigts blancs. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le retenir de faire ça ? Le danger ? Non, Moriarty ne le tuerait pas si sommairement. Pas sans l'avoir longuement torturé avant. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait le « brûler » préalablement ? Cela n'était nullement le cas pour le moment. La pudeur ? Le détective n'avait pas hésité à débarquer à Buckingham Palace vêtu d'un simple drap... Et ça pourrait être intéressant. Instructif. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué une occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur son rival. Et celle-ci ne semblait pas le rebuter.

Il tourna machinalement les yeux vers la fenêtre. La pluie était battante à présent. John allait peut-être bientôt rentrer.

Mais, _oh_. Il y avait John. John n'aimerait pas ça. John était capable de se mettre réellement en colère.

John était capable de partir...

Le détective attrapa son téléphone.

_- Désolé. SH_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 : où John doit se rendre à l'évidence..._

_Je suis flattée de constater que le nombre de followers a presque doublé depuis le dernier chapitre !_

_Merci à vous et à vos reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« Sherlock, tu n'es pas sans savoir que tes facultés intellectuelles sont brillantes, incroyables, époustouflantes. Je crois t'avoir sorti tout le vocabulaire pendant nos enquêtes. »_

_« C'est un fait. »_

_« … mais qu'est-ce que tu peux parfois te montrer aveugle, voire stupide, sur bien des sujets ! »_

C'était sorti tout seul. Mais il savait que cela ne blesserait pas son ami. Puis il avait quitté la pièce, descendu les escaliers, prié que Mme Hudson ne l'intercepte pas, passé la porte d'entrée. Il avait rejoint la rue et commencé à marcher d'un pas vif, la tête baissée, les mains fourrées dans les poches.

Bouh ce Sherlock ! Un jour le détective le rendrait fou, c'était certain. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Quoique... il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé jusqu'à présent. Il devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir pu conserver sa santé mentale : côtoyer quotidiennement les expériences de Sherlock sans perdre la tête et supporter ses manies n'étaient pas donné à tout le monde. Bah, il avait vu bien pire en Afghanistan... Tout de même, c'était une performance à mettre à son actif.

Mais le voir dialoguer tranquillement avec le plus grand criminel de Londres... cela dépassait son entendement. Et sa patience, surtout ! Comment pouvait-il ? ! Il était sûr que ce seul échange de messages pouvait suffire à le mettre derrière les barreaux. Evidemment, Lestrade s'abstiendrait de le faire, mais ses collègues ne seraient pas tous aussi indulgents. Surtout avec le peu d'amis que le détective s'était fait à Scotland Yard. Mais bon ! Pour l'heure, personne d'autre que lui n'était au courant, et il valait mieux que cela reste ainsi.

Cependant... non, impossible de l'accepter. Plus il y pensait, plus il se persuadait que Sherlock était en train de commettre une grosse bêtise. Sherlock était en train de jouer avec le feu. Il s'en était toujours plutôt bien sorti jusqu'à présent, mais... _Arrête de t'inquiéter de cette façon. Ce ne sont que des messages après tout._ Mais ça commence toujours comme ça. _Qu'est-ce qui « commence toujours comme ça » ? Tu connais Sherlock, il ne passera jamais de l'autre côté. _Moriarty est bien plus intéressant que moi. Il est intelligent, puissant, et a toujours réponse à tout. Je suis bien ennuyeux à côté de ce concentré de... génie. Je ne suis rien ! _Tu es l'ami de Sherlock_. John laissa échapper un petit rire. L'ami de Sherlock... mais Sherlock ne connaissait même pas le sens de ce mot ! _Sherlock n'est peut-être pas une lumière dans ce domaine..._ Il n'en a aucune notion. _… mais il sait ce qu'est être loyal. Il t'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, souviens-toi_. C'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais été obligé de le faire. Mais il l'avait fait. Il n'avait jamais hésité. Cela avait paru lui sembler naturel. Il lui avait même témoigné son amitié une fois, à Baskerville Hall... sous des aspects très déguisés, il était vrai, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Si Sherlock demeurerait loyal à John, alors quel était le problème ? Moriarty. Ce cinglé. Il était capable de n'importe quoi derrière ses airs doucereux. Mais Sherlock n'était pas stupide, il n'allait pas bêtement tomber dans ses filets. _Tu oublies que Moriarty est intelligent. Il est capable de parvenir à cerner réellement le détective. Et donc à trouver ses faiblesses. _Et Dieu sait que Sherlock avait ses points sensibles, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. C'était d'ailleurs ça, le danger : que Sherlock agisse aveuglément, c'est-à-dire en ne tenant pas compte de cette réalité, puisqu'il ne la reconnaissait pas... John n'aimait pas ça. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il le tienne à l'oeil. Et cela ne sera pas aisé avec cette tête de mule de détective, qui était en plus capable de le manipuler librement. Les perspectives s'annonçaient bien réjouissantes...

Le médecin releva un peu la tête. Certes, il n'était pas tranquille de savoir Sherlock partageant le petit jeu de Moriarty. Mais il y avait également autre chose. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'inquiétude et qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas joué un rôle anodin dans son échauffement contre Sherlock... Un sentiment particulièrement amer, qu'il avait ressenti plusieurs fois auparavant. Mais quand était-ce ? Il avait une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Cela faisait longtemps. C'était avant l'Afghanistan. C'était un sentiment assez personnel, intime. Qui mêlait mal-être et frustration. Un parfum féminin... Oui, quelque chose qu'il avait surtout ressenti en compagnie d'une femme. Une femme à laquelle il s'était attaché et qui ne s'intéressait plus à lui. C'était... c'était...

C'était ça. John était _jaloux_ de Moriarty.

C'était la meilleure. Il secoua la tête tout en continuant de marcher. Non, c'était stupide... Il ne pouvait pas envier ce criminel ! Il le méprisait beaucoup trop pour cela ! Et pourtant... ce sentiment s'apparentait en tout et pour tout à de la jalousie. _Ne nies pas l'évidence, John_... lui aurait dit Sherlock. Et Sherlock aurait eu raison, comme toujours. John grogna.

Bon. Que pouvait-il donc lui envier, alors ? C'était simple : l'attention de Sherlock, que lui n'arrivait pas à capter en dépit de tous ses efforts, et que Moriarty pouvait monopoliser à l'aide d'un seul texto. Un seul foutu petit texto, certainement composé de juste une ou deux phrases cinglantes. C'était définitivement injuste. John pouvait haïr Moriarty rien que pour cela. Oh que oui, il le haïssait...

Eh bien, il t'en faut peu, John. Il s'était connu moins prompt à dispenser sa rancoeur... La dernière fois qu'il s'était autant montré jaloux, c'était effectivement avec une femme. En Afghanistan, il avait bien trop eu le sens du devoir pour y songer. Avec une femme. Et avant ? Avec une femme aussi. Et bien avant ?! Avec une... Mince. A chaque fois, cela concernait des sentiments amoureux.

Des sentiments amoureux.

Des sentiments amoureux...

Des sentiments amoureux !

Non, vraiment, n'y avait-il pas un cas où cela s'était produit dans d'autres circonstances ? Si, bien sûr ! A la fac de médecine, au collège, où il ne supportait jamais le « chouchou » du prof, mais c'était loin, tout ça... et l'intensité n'avait rien à voir...

Alors...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de se faire heurter par la personne derrière lui, qui pesta sans retenue à son encontre. Mais il était bien trop interloqué pour s'en préoccuper.

Devait-il aller jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement ?

Oserait-il le faire ?

Pouvait-il s'y fier ?

Il entendait distinctement la voix de Sherlock dans sa tête. _Fies-toi à ta logique et à rien d'autre, même si la solution est la plus invraisemblable que tu puisses imaginer. Le mystère n'existe pas, John. Il y a juste toi et ton entendement, qui t'a été donné pour résoudre les énigmes de ce bas-monde. Le monde n'est qu'un problème mathématique de plus, rien d'autre._

Il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions possibles.

Il n'y en avait même qu'une seule.

_Même si le meurtrier devait être la victime_.

Dorénavant, John allait devoir assumer qu'il était épris de son colocataire.

* * *

Le banc à côté de lui fut plus bienvenu que jamais. Il s'y laissa mollement tomber, ses jambes ayant visiblement décidé de l'abandonner.

Lui, amoureux de Sherlock Holmes. Du sociopathe le plus authentique que la Terre ait jamais porté. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Si cela l'aurait vraiment été, il s'en serait aperçu bien avant ! Cela aurait été évident ! Il en aurait ressenti tous les signes et aurait su les identifier... Bref, il en aurait été conscient ! A moins que son inconscient ne lui joue des tours... C'était fort possible, après tout. Peut-être son penchant pour Sherlock avait-il été enregistré par son inconscient, à son insu évidemment, mais sans avoir eu accès à sa conscience ? Peut-être l'entrée lui avait-elle était interdite par un obstacle suffisamment dissuasif pour tenter d'être surmonté ? En l'occurrence... Non ! John savait parfaitement bien qu'il n'était pas un refoulé. Sa psy l'avait d'ailleurs félicité sur ce point. Ou alors modérément... tout le monde était sujet aux refoulements, mêmes les plus décomplexés. Entre Sherlock et lui, où était donc la barrière ? Il n'eut même pas à réfléchir, la réponse était l'évidence-même : Sherlock était un homme. Il serait amoureux d'un homme.

John se mordit la lèvre. C'était tout-à-fait plausible. Enfin, la thèse de l'inconscient ! Mais c'était juste vraisemblable e_n théorie_. Voyons, dans les faits, John savait qu'il était absolument impossible, inconcevable, qu'il puisse s'éprendre d'un homme ! Lui qui était continuellement à la recherche d'_une_ compagne, qui ne manquait jamais de s'offusquer quand ses interlocuteurs glissaient une allusion déplacée sur sa relation avec le détective ! Bref, lui qui clamait fièrement son hétérosexualité ! Lui serait un homosexuel refoulé ! Absolument ridicule. Impensable. Même dans les situations les plus désespérées, quand sa vie avait été comparable à un désert sentimental, il n'avait jamais eu de vues intéressée sur les hommes. Même pas en Afghanistan, où toucher une femme afghane était la dernière des choses à faire et où il voyait ses camarades se livrer à des pratiques peu orthodoxes. Il en avait été témoin, mais nullement excité, et cela n'avait jamais été plus loin. Mais à présent, se trouvait-il dans une situation encore plus désespérée ? D'accord, l'ennui de Sherlock finissait par être contagieux mais non, il estimait avoir connu pire. Donc il n'avait aucune raison d'agir en conséquence.

Et pourtant... un peu plus tôt, il s'était bien surpris en train de considérer l'épiderme de son colocataire avec un autre regard que celui d'un médecin ! Mais à quoi pensait-il alors ? Quels maudits mécanismes l'avaient-ils poussé à agir de la sorte ? Peut-être était-ce juste de la curiosité, comme celle que l'on ressent lorsqu'on lit la rubrique « insolite » d'un magazine ou d'un journal. Car dans le genre « insolite », Sherlock remportait toutes les palmes ! Mais non. Lorsqu'il avait avisé cette peau, c'était comme s'il contemplait la peau d'une femme. Ça avait été attirant. Il avait pris plaisir à la regarder. Il avait eu envie d'y promener ses doigts, peut-être même de l'effleurer de ses lèvres pour en découvrir la texture, le goût... l'odeur. Et de s'en enivrer, si cela lui plaisait. Comme chez une femme. John se sentit défaillir... avait-il eu envie d'aller plus loin ?

John se leva d'un bond et reprit sa marche, tentant de faire abstraction de la baisse de tension qui suivit inévitablement. Il n'était pas homme à rester aussi inactif dans des situations pareilles. Marcher l'aidait aussi bien à réfléchir qu'à évacuer ses humeurs. Il fallait qu'il marche en ces moments-là, même s'il devait faire le tour de la ville. Alors il marcha, marcha, d'un pas encore plus rapide, ignorant la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Mais plus il marchait, plus les solutions alternatives qu'il imaginait lui paraissaient absurdes, pour ne laisser la place qu'à une seule idée, inévitable. La seule qui lui semble vraisemblable, raisonnable. La seule qu'il pouvait envisager sans se laisser bercer d'illusions.

L'unique.

A ce moment-là, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans Baker Street. Il était revenu sur ses pas. Même si un colocataire arrogant et en outre source de tous ses tourments l'attendait au 221b, il n'était pas mécontent d'y être car la pluie était devenue impitoyable. Il parcourut le reste de la rue en courant pour se précipiter sur la porte d'entrée.


	7. Chapter 7

_Me revoici en cet après-midi pluvieux du 1er mai ! Pas la tête à sortir, donc je publie ce nouveau chapitre._

_Je remercie Love NCIS – Sherlock BBC et SherlockIsNotReal pour leurs reviews !_

_SherlockIsNotReal : eh oui j'ai parfois du mal à abréger ^^' mais j'avais l'impression que si je ne développais pas plus ce passage, l'attitude de John apparaîtrait moins crédible, vu la manière dont il revendique son hétérosexualité dans la série._

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, il remarqua sans surprise que son colocataire n'avait pas tellement bougé. Il s'était juste assis. Cependant, il n'était pas installé dans une position confortable, mais plutôt éveillée, comme s'il avait quelque chose en tête. John s'en trouva soulagé : au moins, il n'avait pas déjà replongé dans ses humeurs noires. Mais, d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas sans un pincement au cœur qu'il remarqua le Blackberry placé un peu trop près de son propriétaire, comme si ce dernier venait juste de le poser...

John soupira. L'emplacement du téléphone ne pouvait pas être plus explicite quant à la cause de cet éveil. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du responsable de la rancoeur du médecin. Ce dernier serra les dents. Après tout, Sherlock faisait ce qu'il voulait. C'était sa vie, pas celle du docteur. Et ce dernier n'avait aucun pouvoir dessus.

John se débarrassa de son manteau trempé, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un mot. Il attrapa une serviette et commença à s'essuyer les cheveux.

« La « fête » est finie, John », lui parvint soudain la voix de Sherlock.

Il revint sur le pas de la porte. Sherlock était toujours impassible. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une déclaration agressive mais de l'expression qu'il avait employée avant de sortir.

« Bien, tant mieux », répondit-il en s'avançant dans le salon.

Il mourait d'envie de savoir à quel degré la « fête » pouvait être finie, c'est-à-dire si Sherlock avait définitivement rompu le contact avec Moriarty. Mais au fond de lui, il connaissait malheureusement la réponse.

Devant le regard insistant de son ami, il ajouta :

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à te donner, Sherlock. »

« En effet. »

Il serra les lèvres, reçut le coup.

« Mais tes conseils sont souvent pertinents », ajouta soudain le détective.

Le médecin leva les yeux avec surprise. Il savait Sherlock avare de compliments. Mince, c'était peut-être sa façon de s'excuser.

« Alors pourquoi ne les suis-tu pas ? » demanda-t-il assez patiemment.

Le brun eut une petite moue.

« Ils sont comme tes observations : ils ne mènent jamais à une destination concluante. »

Le blond fit la grimace. Evidemment, Sherlock était plus brillant que lui dans ce domaine.

« Mais ils aident. »

John cilla. Deux compliments à la suite ! Ça, ça n'était pas commun. Non, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. D'autant que... Il dévisagea Sherlock. Ce dernier n'était plus impassible. Ses traits s'étaient relâchés et attestaient d'une étrange franchise. Il fixait intensément John, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Comme s'il attendait quelque chose...

Le coin gauche de la bouche de John se releva.

« Merci, crut-il bon d'ajouter. »

Ce n'était sans doute pas la réponse appropriée, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Il tournait et retournait nerveusement la serviette entre ses doigts. Il était conscient que quelque chose se passait, là, entre Sherlock et lui, mais il n'était pas sûr d'en connaître précisément l'objet. Il ne pouvait donc réagir de manière adéquate.

Mais le détective fut le premier à se reprendre. Il décroisa ses jambes, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Charmante promenade ? »

John resta perplexe. Non, il ne se ferait jamais aux brusques changements d'humeur de son colocataire.

« Je... quoi ? Tu me demandes si ma promenade a été agréable ? » répondit-il, sachant qu'il s'agissait bien du dernier sujet susceptible d'intéresser son ami.

« Oui », fit-il d'un ton égal.

Il renonça à comprendre.

« Sherlock, tu as vu le temps, dehors ? »

« Oh, mauvaise promenade alors. »

« Plutôt. »

John avait beau ne pas comprendre, il savait clairement que Sherlock avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Soudain, le détective consultant se détourna de la fenêtre. Il s'avança vers lui. Son regard était brillant, sa démarche souple, telle celle d'un félin. John ne présageait rien de bon. Il savait qu'il allait être la proie.

Sherlock se rapprocha puis le contourna lentement. John pouvait deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête : des données et des données naissant, brassant et se combinant pour former les géniales déductions si propres au détective. Il se laissa faire, immobile, ne tournant pas même la tête lorsque son colocataire passa derrière son dos. Néanmoins, il n'aimait pas ça. Sherlock était près, trop près... Il pouvait comprendre que ce n'était nullement offensif de la part de son ami, celui-ci n'ayant vraisemblablement aucune notion de ce que pouvait constituer un espace vital... Mais maintenant que le médecin _savait_. Les choses ne seraient plus probablement les mêmes. Il serra la serviette entre ses mains et attendit patiemment que le « danger » passe, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Lorsque Sherlock eut fini son « tour d'inspection », il se planta devant lui et le fixa une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. John soutint courageusement son regard. Ce regard qui voyait tout, déduisait tout. Ce regard clair, aussi insondable et infini que l'océan...

John décrocha. Pas question de prendre le risque de se noyer. Certainement pas.

Sherlock releva le menton avec un petit sourire satisfait.

John se prépara à encaisser les coups. Mon Dieu, quelles effrayantes vérités avait-t-il pu déduire cette fois ? John ne savait pas s'il était prêt à les entendre. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Tu es tourmenté », dit le détective.

« Vraiment ? » répondit John en tentant de prendre un air détaché.

« Evidemment. Tes chaussures et le bas de ton pantalon sont trempés, ce qui montre que tu as marché à plusieurs reprises dans les flaques d'eau. Si tu as marché dans les flaques d'eau, c'est que tu ne regardais pas où tu allais, donc que ton esprit était ailleurs. Cela aurait pu être une distraction extérieure et passagère, mais cela s'est produit plusieurs fois étant donné la quantité d'eau imbibée. Donc tu étais tourmenté. Et tu l'es toujours, si on prend en compte ton état général tendu ainsi que cette tendance à fuir mon regard et à torturer cette pauvre serviette. Maintenant, quel est l'objet qui occupe ton esprit ? Cela, je peux difficilement le déduire puisque comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, je me trouve dans l'impossibilité de lire dans les pensées d'une personne. »

John se tendit davantage. Nous y voilà. Sherlock avait à présent cerné sa victime. Mais serait-il capable de la percer à jour ?

Le médecin frémit. Cela ne devait pas arriver. Sherlock ne devait _jamais _savoir. C'était hors de question. Les raisons étaient simples. Le sociopathe en lui ne comprendrait pas. Et il y avait de fortes chances que cela modifie le regard que le détective porterait sur lui. Peut-être chercherait-il à l'éviter ! à s'éloigner de lui ! Peut-être même quitterait-il Baker Street ! John tenta de garder son calme et de ne pas se crisper. Cela n'arriverait pas s'il restait de glace, empêchant le détective de mettre à nu ses émotions les plus intimes.

« MAIS, continua ce dernier, je dispose tout de même de quelques détails. D'abord, il y a fort à parier que ce trouble est le même que celui qui a déclenché ton départ précipité : tu es parti parce que tu étais contrarié, et marcher n'a probablement réussi qu'à te faire à ruminer davantage cette même idée. Deuxièmement, tu n'es pas en accord avec cette idée, je dirais même qu'elle t'embarrasse particulièrement puisque la possibilité que je puisse la deviner semble te mettre mal à l'aise, si on en croit cette attitude nerveuse et cette sueur qui commence à perler à ton front (John s'empressa de porter la main à sa tempe pour vérifier). Me cacherais-tu quelque chose, John ? »

Le brun roula des yeux et n'attendit pas la réponse.

« Bien sûr que oui, sinon ton amour-propre t'aurait déjà poussé à me faire remarquer mon erreur. Ensuite, focalisons-nous plus précisément sur ton attitude. Ton attitude est inhabituelle. Comme je l'ai précédemment déduit, ton humeur actuelle est au tourment. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Lorsque je me suis avancé vers toi, tout à l'heure, ton comportement a sensiblement évolué. Tu t'es contracté davantage, ce qui montre que ma présence rapprochée était plus ou moins désirable. Ensuite, au vu de la couleur de tes joues et de tes tempes, ainsi que tes mains moites, j'ai constaté une hausse de ta température corporelle : ma présence était _vraiment_ embarrassante. Pourquoi donc ? Je ne pense effectivement pas que parler du temps qu'il fait ou de tes promenades soient particulièrement exaltants. Tu as aiguisé ma curiosité. Lorsque je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, après t'avoir contourné, j'ai remarqué que ta respiration s'était amplifiée, et surtout que tes pupilles étaient dilatées, signe d'une émotion forte. Mais quelle émotion ? Peut-être ceci m'en dira-t-il plus. »

Avant que le médecin ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, Sherlock lui saisit le poignet et y exerça une légère pression. Un peu déconcerté par le contact et la rapidité du geste, John ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Sherlock était en train de prendre son pouls. Que peut bien révéler le pouls ? L'état du rythme cardiaque. Le sien s'était notamment accéléré depuis la proximité du détective. Que révèle un rythme cardiaque accru ? Un effort physique ou... une émotion.

Une émotion.

Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Les bouffées de chaleur, la dilatation des pupilles, la respiration accrue, le cœur qui s'emballe. Le tout déclenché par la proximité de son colocataire. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'à ce moment précis, Sherlock perde ses superbes facultés. Mais Sherlock restait Sherlock. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper, pas même les sentiments.

Inutile de se voiler la face.

Sherlock savait.

John pouvait le lire dans son regard éclairé par... oh ? Était-ce de la surprise ?

Mais il n'avait évidemment pas le cœur à savourer ce moment. D'autant que son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra davantage quand le visage de Sherlock se rapprocha un peu du sien. Pour sûr, il était grillé.

Il se dégagea et mit une distance respectable entre eux deux. Il s'était départi de son engourdissement mais n'en demeurait pas moins bouleversé. Il trouva la force d'articuler :

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as déduit. »

Avant de monter dans sa chambre, vaincu.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sherlock resta un moment coi, ne songeant même pas à retenir John. Il n'était pas allé au bout de ses déductions, du moins pas à voix haute. Il n'avait pas pu. La surprise l'en avait empêché. La surprise puis... le doute.

Brusquement, il sortit de sa torpeur et s'assit sur le canapé. Il croisa les mains.

Il avait le choix. C'était l'évidence ou le doute. Mais bon sang, pourquoi se posait-il même la question ? Pourquoi doutait-il soudain de lui ? Jusque là, il avait toujours pu compter sur ses capacités, alors pourquoi les remettre soudainement en question ?

Oui mais... c'était pas facile à digérer. Tout de même. Cela méritait bien quelques secondes de scepticisme. Vraiment, et pourquoi donc ? C'est vrai, ça ? Le détective expira lentement, comme pour se calmer. Oh, c'était donc ça... les sentiments. C'étaient les sentiments qui l'avaient fait douter. C'étaient eux qui l'avaient influencé, qui lui avaient donné l'illusion de connaître son colocataire par cœur. Il était persuadé de cette dernière chose, mais il n'en était rien. Il avait loupé quelque chose, de l'ordre d'un domaine qui lui échappait complètement. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu saisir l'élément qu'il venait tout juste de déduire. Il avait omis de considérer le fait que John puisse être un être humain et avoir lui aussi des sentiments. Et voilà qu'il avait été aveugle. Les regards en coin de John pendant la partie d'échecs l'avaient intrigué. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu envisager le fait que...

John était amoureux de lui. Mince. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Peut-être même était-ce le cas depuis leur rencontre ? Dans ce cas, les questions un peu ambigües du médecin pendant leur premier dîner chez Angelo s'expliquaient d'elles-mêmes. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Sherlock s'était résigné depuis longtemps à renoncer à comprendre les sentiments et les relations humaines. Il avait dû accepter que certains « détails » lui passent sous le nez, d'autant que cela ne l'avait jamais pénalisé durant ses enquêtes. Non, ce qui importait, à présent, c'était de décider de la conduite à suivre. Et là, Sherlock devait bien se reconnaître totalement inexpérimenté.

Comment devait-il réagir ? Il n'avait pas été souvent confronté à ce genre de problème. Avec Molly, c'était différent : il lui suffisait d'être un minimum aimable, d'ajouter quelques flatteries et le tour était joué. Il ne se sentait pas impliqué personnellement. Mais avec John... les choses étaient toutes autres. Le détective le considérait infiniment plus que Molly, il vivait avec lui, enquêtait avec lui... Il ressentait même une sorte d'attachement pour lui, un sentiment qui lui dictait de ne pas demeurer éloigné de lui trop longtemps ou de s'inquiéter constamment de sa sécurité. Oui, c'était cela, Sherlock était _attaché_ à John. Et beaucoup trop pour le blesser ou risquer de provoquer son départ par des propos déplacés. Du moins pas volontairement ! John ne devait pas partir. Car Sherlock imaginait très mal son avenir sans John. Alors il devait agir en conséquence. Mais comment agir ? Peut-être que John aurait honte de ses sentiments et qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder le détective en face... dans ce cas, la vie à Baker Street deviendrait vite insoutenable et s'apparenterait plus à une cohabitation qu'à une colocation, d'autant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour améliorer la situation... Cette solution était envisageable mais indésirable. Et si, au contraire, John assumait ses sentiments ? Etant donné sa nature responsable, cette solution semblait plus plausible. Optons pour celle-ci alors ! Quelle conduite adopter ? Bien, Sherlock pouvait-il se comporter comme si cet épisode n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Pourquoi pas. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y aurait de mal. C'était peut-être même la meilleure solution. John pouvait être capable de se rétracter s'il voyait le détective trop entreprenant. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas agir, mais attendre et observer.

Mais c'était sans compter l'ardente curiosité du détective... et, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, le désir de faire avancer les choses ?


	8. Chapter 8

_Me revoilà !_

_Je sens que vous allez tous me haïr pour un chapitre aussi rikiki, et en plus ces notes qui bouffent des mots, vous allez dire que je triche vraiment ! (et je ne vous en blâmerai pas). Bah, vous ne m'oubliez pas comme ça ! :D_

_Je remercie tous les gens qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot ! Les autres n'hésitez pas, ça fait plaisir et je ne mords pas._

_En parlant de reviews, je vois dans mes statistiques (big brother mouahaha) que ma fic reçoit des visiteurs étrangers. Je suis très flattée qu'on s'intéresse à mon histoire hors des frontières francophones :D C'est pour dire que je suis aussi ouverte aux reviews en langue étrangère, je comprends : le français (xD), le français pas bien écrit, l'anglais, l'italien, l'espagnol, et même le breton si ça vous éclate. Les autres langues, je me débrouillerai toujours pour traduire._

_**Love Sherlock - NCIS** : tu es perspicace dis donc ;)_

_**SherlockIsNotRea**l : ben oui mais que veux-tu, entre Sherlock le sociopathe et John qui ne veut pas assumer son homosexualité... c'est pas un couple facile finalement :)_

_**Papergirl85** : ta review me fait très plaisir ! Bon, alors mon style n'est pas si lourd, finalement. Eh oui le rythme c'est fait exprès. En fait, quand j'ai commencé ma fic, je n'ai pas publié le 1er chapitre tout de suite, pareil pour les suivants, ce qui fait que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et que je publie un peu quand j'ai envie. Ça évite la pression !_

_**Tsukiko **: héhé c'est vrai que la série est vite vue, vivement la saison 3 ! heureusement qu'il y a les fanfictions pour nous faire patienter._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

John referma la porte derrière lui et soupira. Eh bien, la fuite, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui qui avait été capable de faire face à toutes sortes de situations, qui avait vu la guerre en Afghanistan sans même penser à s'y dérober, il fuyait devant son ami ! Oui, seulement il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de circonstances : lui, qui venait juste de se découvrir des penchants homosexuels, en train de se voir percer à jour par l'objet-même de ses sentiments, qui se trouvait être le sociopathe du siècle ! Cela faisait beaucoup à emmagasiner d'un coup. Un peu trop. D'où la fuite. Logique et compréhensible.

Il s'assit au bout du lit et courba la tête. Qu'est-ce que Sherlock allait penser de lui désormais ? Le détective allait-il le fuir ? John allait-il baisser dans son estime ? Après cette révélation de faiblesse (et cela ne faisait aucun doute que le détective ne le considère pas ainsi) qu'était le fait d'avoir des sentiments et cette seconde que constituait la fuite, John ne donnait pas cher de son image. Sherlock serait probablement déçu de lui. Sherlock ne lui trouverait certainement plus aucun intérêt – tellement banal, ce John ! - … Peut-être Sherlock se lasserait-il de lui ? Peut-être ne voudrait-il plus de lui ?!

John bondit sur ses pieds et commença à arpenter frénétiquement la pièce. Bon sang, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela arrive ? Lui qui venait de trouver la vie qui lui convenait, celle-ci allait donc si vite prendre fin ? Non, non, non ! Cela ne pouvait pas arriver ! Peut-être était-ce un sentiment passager qui s'était saisi de lui... Enfin, John n'avait jamais été sujet à des tendances homosexuelles ! C'était forcément provisoire ! C'était peut-être l'inaction, oui, l'inaction qui le rendait... dingue.

Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et s'appuya à l'encadrement. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Les passants se faisaient plus rares dans la rue. Il avisa une femme plutôt élégante. Il fut rassuré de constater qu'il était toujours attiré par la gente féminine. Oui, cela devait être la cause de tout ce méli-mélo : l'inaction, additionnée à l'influence de ce dépressif de Sherlock... Le tout ne devait pas être très bénéfique pour le maintien de son moral à un niveau acceptable. Bien ! Mettons donc tout cela sur le compte de l'inactivité. Ce n'était qu'un égarement. De toute façon, on ne devient pas homosexuel comme ça. Il ne croyait d'ailleurs pas qu'on pouvait le devenirtout court. S'il l'avait vraiment été, il s'en serait aperçu depuis longtemps. Et puis franchement, se poser des questions pareilles à pratiquement quarante balais... John, ta psychothérapeute te dirait que tu deviens anxieux. Le médecin se redressa, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tout à coup, il se sentait libéré d'un lourd fardeau. Non, il n'était pas gay. Il ne le serait jamais.

Mais cela ne résolvait pas la question de ce que Sherlock pensait désormais à propos de lui. A tort, évidemment, mais le détective disposait désormais de suffisamment de données probantes. L'attitude du médecin avait été on ne peut plus explicite. Mais c'est l'inaction, John, _l'inaction_... une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tu verras. Le lendemain, tu n'auras qu'à te comporter habituellement, Sherlock se rendra compte de sa méprise et tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu verras...

Oh oui, tout redeviendra comme avant... il aimait le croire. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Soit. Mais il restait encore un problème : _tout redeviendra comme avant_... C'est-à-dire que, le lendemain, John devrait avoir une bonne raison pour se lever puisqu'en plus d'être en congé ce jour-là, aucune enquête ne réclamerait son attention... Il allait devoir être fort. Ou bien...

Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche. On ne sait jamais.

Il composa le numéro de Lestrade.

Le policier ne se fit pas désirer.

« Oui allô ? C'est vous, John ? »

« Oui c'est moi, bonsoir Gregory. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Euh... oui pourquoi ? » fit le médecin, un peu surpris par le ton précipité de l'agent.

« Oh, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir d'appel de votre part, et avec Sherlock qui doit être en train de se morfondre à l'heure qu'il est... on ne s'inquiète jamais assez ! »

« Ah oui, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un rire forcé. Non, rassurez-vous, tout va bien... enfin... Oui, tenez, parlons-en, de Sherlock », ajouta-t-il.

Un autre rire lui répondit au bout du fil.

« Laissez-moi deviner... à défaut d'objet à analyser, il se défoule sur vous ? »

« Oui, c'est un peu ça. »

Le médecin s'était mis à se déplacer d'un pas distrait dans la chambre, une main massant soucieusement sa nuque.

« C'est bien Sherlock, ça... Emmenez-le faire un tour dehors ou dans un pub, ça lui changera les idées. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il trouvera une autre « victime ». »

« Vous le connaissez ! Il ne sort jamais sans une bonne raison. Cela relève déjà du miracle que j'aie pu le faire émerger du canapé, tout à l'heure. »

« Vraiment ? C'est un progrès, en effet ! Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas en si bon chemin. »

« Je voudrais bien vous y voir ! »

« Oui, vous devez avoir raison... Vous êtes déjà bien chanceux de pouvoir le supporter à longueur de journée ! »

« Oh, c'est juste une habitude à prendre... J'ai connu pire, vous savez. »

« Ah oui, l'Afghanistan... C'est vrai, excusez-moi. »

« Ce n'est rien. En fait, je vous appelais pour savoir si vous n'auriez vraiment pas une petite enquête à lui proposer ? Même une question sur laquelle vous n'êtes pas tout-à-fait sûr ? N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, à ce stade-là... »

Il entendit un soupir, accompagné d'un bruit de paperasse.

« Non, je suis désolé, John. Déjà, comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas censé faire appel à des civils : si mon supérieur était au courant de mes relations avec Sherlock, j'aurais droit à un sacré savon. Ensuite... (le froissement de papier se fit plus audible) Non, non, John, il n'y a définitivement rien ces temps-ci qui puisse intéresser Sherlock. Les criminels semblent s'être relativement calmés, et les rares crimes auxquels nous avons eu affaire ont été d'une simplicité enfantine à traiter. Tout ce que nous avons eu depuis trois semaines, c'est un combat de rue qui a viré au drame, un crime passionnel, un accident de train et un suicide. Il ne faut pas être Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre que ces cas sont d'une nature très courante ! »

John s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, soupira, se passa la main sur le visage.

« Je suis navré, John, je ne peux rien faire pour vous et Sherlock », dit-il devant le silence du médecin.

Sa voix était sincère.

« Franchement, Gregory, je ne sais plus quoi faire, dit finalement le blond. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il se bousille la santé, à rester avachi sur le canapé à longueur de journée et à n'absorber pas même le quart d'une ration alimentaire journalière ! Il a déjà maigri, et il est clairement bien parti pour continuer. En tant que médecin - et aussi en tant qu'ami - je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés à le regarder dépérir de la sorte. Il faut faire quelque chose, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. »

John appuya sa tête contre la vitre, découragé par les faits-mêmes qu'il venait de mettre en évidence.

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire », répondit le DI, embarrassé.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »

« Sherlock n'est pas un patient comme les autres, mais... vous avez essayé les antidépresseurs ? »

« Les antidépresseurs ? Je veux bien lui en prescrire, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il accepte de les prendre. »

« Cachez-les lui dans la nourriture, comme pour les animaux. »

« Non, il est bien trop malin... si je le faisais, il ne toucherait même pas à son assiette. »

« Parlez-lui, alors. »

« Lui parler ? fit le médecin en ricanant. Mais que voulez-vous que je lui dise ? Il ne me répond même pas. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne vous écoute pas. »

John souffla contre la vitre, observant tristement la buée qui se formait.

« Ecoutez, John... une affaire un peu ardue finira bien par arriver tôt ou tard. A ce moment-là, il redeviendra le Sherlock que nous connaissons tous deux, je vous le garantis. Mais en attendant... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, visiblement bien embêté de trouver un argument convaincant pour l'achever.

« J'espère que cette affaire ne tardera pas trop », dit John.

« Je l'espère aussi. Je suis désolé John, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, il faut vraiment que j'en finisse avec ces dossiers. »

« Bien sûr. Au revoir, Gregory. »

« Au revoir, John. Vous avez tout mon soutien. »

« Merci. »

John raccrocha, posa le téléphone et s'assit sur le lit. Il ôta son pull et déboutonna entièrement sa chemise pour se mettre à l'aise. Après quoi, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Sa journée avait été peu prodigue en événements – peut-être à part ces remises en question passagères – cependant, il se sentait étrangement fatigué. Mais pas tellement au sens physique du terme. A vrai dire, il n'était pas proprement fatigué il était las. Las de cette inaction, las de cet ennui, las de cette dépression qui rongeait impitoyablement son ami, et qui plus est se révélait contagieuse... Las de son impuissance. Et inquiet quant à la suite de l'histoire. Mais il ne restait qu'une chose à faire pour l'instant : attendre, et espérer qu'il verrait prochainement le bout du tunnel.

Il se laissa indolemment couler dans les brumes du sommeil. Il ne s'aperçut pas que le nom de « Sherlock » erra longtemps sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sombre complètement.


	9. Chapter 9

_C'est re-moi !_

_Je me rattrape du dernier chapitre par celui-ci qui est un peu plus long et peut-être un peu plus concret._

_Pour la scène, je me suis peut-être m'inspirée involontairement de la fic "Parfum" de Ryokushokumaru. Mais bon, dans les circonstances de l'histoire, il pouvait pas arriver grand-chose d'autre, ou alors j'ai vraiment une imagination tordue :D Mais allez voir sa fic, ça vaut le détour !_

_Bon, toujours pas mal d'introspection mais il en faut ! ^^ Un peu d'action, aussi. Mais pas une seule parole. Donc challenge : rendre le texte intéressant sans dialogue. Vous me direz si je le tiens :D_

_**Love Sherlock – NCIS** : mais oui mais oui ils vont agir, peut-être pas comme ils devraient mais ils vont agir ;) ouais pour les antidépresseurs l'idée m'est venue parce que j'ai actuellement beaucoup de difficultés pour faire prendre à mon chat son vermifuge ! Et que le subterfuge de le cacher dans la nourriture ou dans de la pâte ne marche plus bouhouhouhou. Mon chat est aussi rusé que Sherlock._

_**Morgane **: ta review me va droit au cœur ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit de tels compliments ^^ ça m'a remonté le moral, tiens. Eh oui je suis quelqu'un de très visuel, je trouve ça dommage quand on se contente de mettre des dialogues et de ne pas décrire les expressions des persos, alors je décris. Pareil pour les pensées, c'est parfois un peu long mais bon ! ^^ Ah je suis contente que le « prologue » te plaise, en vérité je savais pas trop où le caser, au départ je voulais commencer la fic direct avec Sherlock et John... bah, faut bien faire des choix. Héhé pour l'expression « prier les dieux » je me suis dit que ça ferait plus neutre. C'est qu'une expression après tout ^^ Et pour Moriarty... il n'a pas dit son dernier mot !_

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Devant la porte de la chambre de John, une ombre remua.

Dès que Sherlock avait entendu la voix du médecin s'élever, il s'était précipité dans les escaliers et les avait grimpés d'un pas leste et silencieux. Il était parvenu à l'étage en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

C'était une occasion trop belle d'en apprendre davantage sur son ami pour qu'il ne la laisse s'échapper. Peu après le départ de John, il était retourné se coucher sur le sofa. Il avait alors commencé à écouter attentivement les pas de son colocataire pour essayer d'en déduire ses actions et son état d'esprit. Mais cette tentative n'avait rien donné de fructueux. En revanche, une conversation téléphonique était mille fois plus explicite...

John, absorbé dans sa discussion avec Lestrade, ne devait même pas avoir suspecté sa présence une seconde. Le détective s'était calé contre le mur, à côté de la porte légèrement entr'ouverte, et avait écouté. C'était peu dire que ce qu'il avait entendu ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre.

John se souciait réellement de lui. Vraiment. De lui, le sociopathe, qui se montrait acariâtre avec le médecin à longueur de journée et qui, en cette période, l'avait totalement ignoré jusqu'à la partie d'échecs. Mais John n'en avait cure. John ne se contentait pas de lui préparer ses repas et de trouver de temps à autres une ou deux remarques destinées à le faire réagir – toutes plus navrantes les unes que les autres, mais l'intention était toujours là. Non. John s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était prêt à agir pour lui, même s'il ne savait pas tout-à-fait comment. John se rendait triste pour lui. Il était affecté, alors qu'il aurait pu ne pas faire cas de l'état de Sherlock, passer outre. Que nenni. L'esprit de John était préoccupé par son ami. Cela signifiait donc que... le détective comptait _vraiment_ pour le médecin.

John ne le suivait pas juste par désir d'adrénaline, ou pour partager le loyer. C'était dans ses intérêts, mais il ne s'agissait pas là de facteurs exclusifs. Il le suivait également parce qu'il l'appréciait, parce qu'il était attaché à lui. Extrêmement, en réalité, d'après ce qu'il venait de constater un peu plus tôt dans le salon.

Sherlock n'était pas habitué à une telle considération. Bon, exception faite de son fraternel, qui était un peu trop envahissant à son goût. Toutefois, dans ce cas, c'était presque normal : il s'agissait de son frère, soit un membre de sa famille, et les liens du sang impliquaient toujours une forme d'attention plus ou moins poussée. Mais là, il était question de John, un homme étranger à la nébuleuse des Holmes, qui n'avait aucune raison, et même peut-être aucun intérêt à se lier affectivement avec Sherlock. Mais qu'importe, il le faisait. Spontanément, inconditionnellement. Et pour cela, John n'était pas banal. En fait, John était un être d'exception.

Qu'il ne fallait surtout pas perdre.

Bientôt, le bruit de la respiration régulière du médecin lui parvint, signe que ce dernier s'était endormi. Il prit le risque de pousser légèrement la porte. Il vérifia, et constata que c'était effectivement le cas.

Il aurait pu s'en tenir là et faire demi-tour pour regagner son cher canapé. Retourner dans sa morne solitude et se remettre à retourner les pensées les plus sombres.

Mais quelque chose en lui décida qu'il ne devait pas en être ainsi.

Il ouvrit entièrement la porte et se glissa sans bruit à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il s'avança d'un pas souple, mais tout en se tenant toujours aussi droit qu'à son habitude, prenant garde d'étouffer ses pas et de ne pas faire grincer le parquet. John était là, sur le lit, face à lui. Il s'était allongé sur le dos, le visage légèrement tourné sur le côté. Ses muscles semblaient totalement détendus, tranquillisés et délassés par le sommeil qui avait finalement eu raison de lui. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer, ni de tirer les draps et la couverture pour s'en recouvrir. Il s'était contenté de retirer son pull et de déboutonner la chemise qu'il portait en-dessous. Il avait laissé celle-ci entr'ouverte, dévoilant de cette manière son torse blond et musclé, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa lente respiration. Sherlock s'approcha, ne quittant pas l'ex-soldat des yeux. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire, au juste ? Il constata, non sans effroi, qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Impossible de le savoir. Il lui manquait des données. Des données qui ne semblaient pas vouloir apparaître ! Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était qu'il s'avançait vers John, son ami, et qu'il ne ferait demi-tour pour rien au monde. Parce que John exerçait sur lui un véritable effet d'aimant, et qu'il était simplement impossible de s'y dérober.

La raison de ce comportement n'était pourtant pas compliquée.

Sherlock était en train d'agir par instinct.

Incroyable. Mais inacceptable. Indigne de Sherlock Holmes. Inconcevable.

Mais également un peu... fascinant.

De la fascination, oui. C'était ce que Sherlock ressentait alors qu'il s'approchait de John. John qui était capable de le magnétiser sans même s'en rendre compte... Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment John pouvait-il... l'_attirer_ de cette manière, tout en étant inconscient ? Car en temps normal, même s'il avait été éveillé, quoi qu'il ait pu faire, le médecin n'aurait jamais été capable d'avoir un tel effet sur Sherlock. Pas même s'il détenait un indice capital pour l'affaire en cours. Et quel effet... il ne s'agissait pas d'une forme plus ou moins vague d'intérêt. Cela ressemblait davantage à de... l'attraction. Sherlock était attiré par John, sans qu'il puisse définir exactement la nature de cette attirance. Mais mince, qu'il y avait-il de fascinant ou d'attirant dans cette chambre grise, éclairée seulement par la lumière glauque d'un début de soirée pluvieux ? Tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce, c'était John, étendu sur le lit, vraisemblablement plongé dans un sommeil de plomb. Quoi de plus normal ? Il n'y avait rien de fabuleux à cette scène ! John était dans son bon droit de se trouver ainsi. John ne faisait que se reposer de sa journée !

Oui, mais... John, en lui-même, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Le détective était à présent tout près de son colocataire. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, légèrement, progressivement, afin que l'affaissement du matelas ne perturbe pas le dormeur. Ce dernier ne broncha même pas, pas plus que que le rythme de sa respiration ne s'altéra. La présence de Sherlock ne semblait ainsi pas déranger John. Sherlock n'était pas importun. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Sans se poser davantage de questions, Sherlock dirigea sa main vers le torse de John. Doucement, il écarta un peu plus les deux pans de la chemise pour dévêtir sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait celle-ci. Ou alors qu'il la voyait d'aussi près. En tout cas, qu'il lui prêtait attention. Pourquoi en effet ne l'avait-il pas remarquée plus tôt, par exemple quand John sortait de la douche, une serviette passée derrière le cou, la peau admirablement humide et rougie des vapeurs d'eau chaude ? Pourquoi avait-il raté ça ? Il était sérieusement en train de se le demander alors qu'il dévorait des yeux ce torse d'ancien soldat. Tanné par le soleil d'Afghanistan, toujours assez musclé, couturé de cicatrices par endroits, le détective trouva difficile de ne pas trouver celui-ci désirable. Tentant. En tout cas, ce fut l'excuse qu'il se trouva alors qu'il commençait à effleurer du bout de ses doigts la poitrine de son ami, puis à les promener sur l'épiderme. C'était doux, chaud, comme il se l'imaginait. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, addictif. Très vite, le bout des doigts ne suffit plus : les premières phalanges vinrent, puis le pouce, et pour finir la paume de la main. La seconde main vint rejoindre la première, aidant celle-ci à découvrir et à enregistrer ces nouvelles sensations qui, il fallait le reconnaître, n'étaient absolument pas désagréables. C'était même bon. Très bon. Meilleur que la cigarette. Et peut-être même que la cocaïne...

A présent, la poitrine ne suffisait plus au détective. Sa main droite glissa sur la clavicule et vint se loger dans le cou du médecin. La peau était un peu plus mince que celle du torse, mais pas moins plaisante. Ses doigts se faufilèrent derrière la nuque chaude, tandis que son pouce coula sur le renflement de la pomme d'Adam, avant d'atteindre le menton et de suivre le contour de la mâchoire carrée de l'ex-soldat. Pour finir, les doigts se refermèrent sur la gorge de John et la massèrent lentement. Elle était ferme, tout en restant molle, et Sherlock dût se concentrer pour ne pas risquer de déranger le souffle uniforme du blond. John respira alors profondément et se tortilla légèrement, comme sous l'effet de la caresse de Sherlock. Un instant, le détective eut un doute sur l'état de conscience réel de son ami : dormait-il vraiment ? Ne simulait-il pas le sommeil ? Avant de se souvenir que son ami ne semblait pas si prompt à accepter ses sentiments pour le détective, comme la retraite dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt le lui avait clairement signifié.

Soudain, sans crier gare, la main de John vint agripper celle de Sherlock sur son cou. Aussitôt, Sherlock se raidit, redoutant que ce brusque mouvement ne fut un geste conscient. Mais il se détendit vite : les yeux du médecin demeuraient clos. Sa main ne fit que presser la sienne et resta scellée sur celle du détective.

Bien.

Ces deux dernières réactions confirmaient les déductions de Sherlock. Ainsi, John était réellement épris de lui, mais ne semblait pas vouloir se l'avouer. Pourquoi ? Où était le problème ? Parce que Sherlock était un sociopathe et que John répugnait à entretenir une relation non réciproque ? En tout cas, il n'y avait plus de doute possible sur ses sentiments, quoi que John puisse faire ou dire à l'avenir. Sherlock avait ses preuves.

D'accord. Bon. S'être assuré de cette réalité était une chose. Sortir de cette chambre en ne laissant aucun indice de son passage en était une autre. La main de Sherlock restait en effet glissée dans celle de John. « Emprisonnée » aurait d'ailleurs été un terme plus juste : le médecin ne semblait pas résolu à la lâcher, d'autant que la moindre modification de pression était susceptible de réveiller le médecin. Se dégager sans attirer l'attention du médecin allait prendre un certain temps.

Mais, après tout, Sherlock n'était pas pressé de mener à bien cette opération. Pourquoi le serait-il ? La peau chaude de John était si agréable sur la sienne, son étreinte si... Bref, difficile de s'en défaire. Et il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire.

Vraiment aucune raison ? John semblait plongé dans un sommeil profond, il ne se réveillerait pas si aisément. En tout cas, pas de lui-même. Une stimulation extérieure pouvait surgir à tout moment : un coup de klaxon prolongé, un crissement de pneus ou encore des voix un peu trop élevées, et Sherlock était découvert. Or, ce n'était pas tellement dans les objectifs du détective : John serait probablement peu enchanté de trouver son colocataire dans sa chambre, et qui plus penché sur lui de cette manière ! Sherlock pourrait alors s'estimer heureux s'il avait le temps de lâcher sa gorge, et ce sans que l'ancien soldat ne s'en aperçoive. Mieux valait donc se retirer discrètement.

A contrecoeur, le détective entreprit la manœuvre. Millimètre par millimètre, il commença à s'extraire. La tâche n'était pas aisée. Pas seulement parce John enserrait fermement sa main. Mais aussi – et surtout – parce que se détacher du plus désirable des étaux n'était pas particulièrement souhaitable ni agréable. A vrai dire, chaque frottement contre la paume de John pour s'en séparer était une torture. Pourquoi se détacher d'une chose aussi plaisante ? Quel mal y avait-il à en profiter ? Le risque. Mais le risque, c'était de la routine. Mais enfin, cela n'avait rien à voir ! L'objet n'était pas le même. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il mettait l'amitié de John en jeu ! _Alors Sherlock, pour la dernière fois, retire-toi, si tu ne veux pas qu'un drame n'advienne._

Sherlock s'exécuta habilement, et parvint finalement à reprendre contrôle de sa main. Il se recula un peu pour éviter un second incident. La sensation de vide lui parut immédiatement désagréable, mais au moins John ne s'était-il pas réveillé. Le drame n'avait pas eu lieu.

Il resta un instant, assis sur le bord du lit, à contempler l'objet de l'interdit. Pendant une seconde, il se sentit las, impuissant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas le droit ? Sherlock détestait se sentir impuissant, et ce dans tous les domaines. Mais savait-il seulement ce qu'il voulait faire ? Etait-il au moins conscient de ses intentions ? De ce qui le poussait à rechercher le contact physique de John ? C'était vrai... pourquoi s'était-il comporté ainsi ? Il avait agi sans réfléchir, il n'en avait pas pris le temps. Il ne s'était pas demandé une seconde quelles motivations, ou plus exactement quelles pulsions, avaient pu l'animer. Des pulsions ! Car c'était là exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Sherlock Holmes avait été en proie à des pulsions ! Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas été capable de contrôler son corps, ce dernier ayant été visiblement aimanté à celui de John ! Sherlock Holmes avait été impuissant... Bon sang, mais quel genre d'effet John avait-il et continuait-il d'exercer sur lui ? Comment était-il arrivé à le désarmer de la sorte, tout en étant absolument inconscient ?

Il regarda plus attentivement son colocataire, nullement troublé par la présence du détective. Son ami, qui dormait du sommeil du juste, tout-à-fait inconscient des nombreuses interrogations qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Sherlock. John, si beau dans sa léthargie... Quoi ? Le détective sursauta. Comment ça, si « beau » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait par « beau » ? Mais non, c'était juste un constat ! C'était l'évidence-même ! John était beau. John et son corps d'ancien soldat, avec sa poitrine dénudée, ses muscles apparents, sa pose détendue, presque lascive, ses cheveux blonds en bataille. C'était un fait. Personne n'aurait pu le nier. _Peut-être, mais le concept de beauté impliquait une part non négligeable de subjectivité... C'est ton affect qui est en train de parler, Sherlock. Pas ton intellect..._

Son... son affect ? Sherlock serait-il affecté par John ? Dans quel sens ? Déjà, il était évident que le détective venait d'être troublé par son colocataire. Son attrait exacerbé, cette recherche de contact et maintenant cette fascination pour son ami étaient loin de constituer une conduite normale, et qui plus est purement platonique. Que Sherlock ait été affecté par John, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais le mot était faible. Le terme « attiré » aurait été plus juste.

Attiré.

Sherlock avait été « attiré » par John.

C'était à peine croyable. Mais pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot ! C'était exactement cela. C'était l'attirance qui l'avait incité à s'approcher de John, à le toucher, à s'obstiner à refuser de se séparer de son étreinte. C'était encore elle qui, à présent, qui le poussait à le dévorer des yeux, sans être capable de s'en détacher.

Le détective s'ébroua. Peuh ! Évidemment qu'il pouvait lâcher John du regard. La preuve ! Tac ! Il venait tout juste de le faire... mais ce ne fut que pour le relever quelques secondes plus tard sur lui.

Sherlock devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il devait admettre. Admettre qu'il était attiré par John. Et qu'il ne pouvait agir en conséquence. Qu'il était totalement impuissant. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas été, qu'il ignorait la conduite à adopter. C'était dur à accepter. Très. Sans doute autant que l'ennui.

Être attiré était une chose. Encore restait-il à définir la raison de cette attirance. Etait-ce une attirance physique, sexuelle ? Sherlock avait certes éprouvé le besoin de toucher John, mais il ne s'en était pas trouvé particulièrement échauffé. De la curiosité, alors ? Il avait manipulé assez de cadavres à la morgue pour savoir ce qu'était le corps d'un homme. Il n'allait pas le découvrir sur John. Bon. Et si on prenait en compte les circonstances dans lesquelles ses agissements avaient eu lieu ? Remettons l'action en contexte. Sherlock venait tout juste d'avoir été « touché » par l'inquiétude de John à son égard. Peut-être Sherlock avait-il voulu réagir à cette sollicitude, mais en ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. C'était peut-être une façon de ne pas se montrer ingrat. Mais il était évident que son geste n'avait pas l'allure d'un simple remerciement ! Ecartons l'hypothèse de la reconnaissance. Bon. Sherlock avait été touché, et il avait certainement agi en conséquence. Il avait été touché... cela signifiait que c'étaient ses _sentiments_ qui avaient été sollicités.

Ses sentiments.

Les sentiments...

Il se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello !_

_Bon, je n'avais pas prévu de poster avant le week-end, mais à cause de certains événements imprévus rrivés aujourd'hui je me retrouve tristement désoeuvrée. Snif. Du coup, ça vous arrange ;)_

_Pour ce chapitre, eh bien... j'ai toujours autant de mal à abréger, j'en suis franchement désolée ^^ mais ça avance. Lentement, sûrement c'est à vous d'en juger :p_

_Merci à **Papergirl85**, **love Sherlock – NCIS** et **Morgane** pour leurs reviews ! Eh oui, heureusement que Sherlock ne s'est pas réveillé, ça aurait été très embarrassant, et ce pour les deux (Sherlock pris sur le fait, John en train de tenir inconsciemment sa main... y'aurait eu des étincelles)_

_**Morgane **: Aww un palace, la Tour de Londres... je suis le maître de Londres alors mouahaha. En tout cas merci pour cette longue review ça m'a fait plaisir ^^ (que je n'ai pu visionner intégralement que quelques jours après car Fanfiction . net met toujours plus de temps à afficher les reviews des guests, c'est de la discrimination ça xD). Bise :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Quand John se réveilla, le lendemain matin, ce fut avec un sentiment de récupération totale. Cette nuit, il ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois, ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir fait de cauchemar et avait pu dormir tout son soul. C'était inhabituel. Mais si agréable, confortable, qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Une impression de satiété complète l'enveloppait, comme s'il venait de terminer un copieux repas. Il ne ressentait absolument aucun manque. Il se sentait bien.

Mais à quoi bon.

Cela en valait-il la peine si c'était pour commencer une journée qui s'annonçait aussi morne que les précédentes ? Une journée où il ne pourrait mettre à profit cette énergie ainsi emmagasinée ? John se renfrogna davantage sous sa couette. Tout ce qu'il allait parvenir à faire, ce serait de prendre du gras et de broyer du noir, tout comme son colocataire. Mais mince quoi ! Il aurait mille fois préféré que Sherlock le réveille en fanfare au beau milieu de la nuit, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand une affaire réclamait son attention, ou même de passer une nuit blanche à essayer de décoder des piles et des piles de livres ! Cela aurait toujours été plus enthousiasmant, et au moins aurait-il eu l'impression de rentabiliser son temps. Mais dans le cas présent... où rien n'apparaissait pour le stimuler... Sherlock avait raison. La situation était tout bonnement affligeante. Et insoutenable.

Bah. Prenons les choses du bon côté : comme il venait de le constater, il venait de retrouver toutes les forces dont il pouvait disposer. Autant essayer de les exploiter, même si ce n'était pas pour une chasse au criminel. A quoi les consacrer ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas grand-chose digne d'intérêt. Décidément, Sherlock déteignait parfois beaucoup trop sur lui.

Sherlock...

Bon sang, Sherlock ! Il se rappela tout à coup les événements de la veille. Sherlock qui avait tout vu, Sherlock qui avait déduit, Sherlock qui savait... Il se souvint que pendant cette journée, il allait devoir jouer la comédie pour démentir les vérités qu'avait conclues le détective. Il soupira et ramena la couverture sur son nez. Inaction et comédie. Quelles perspectives réjouissantes.

Il tourna la tête vers son radio-réveil. 7h25. Il était encore bien tôt pour un jour de congé, mais le fait de s'être couché encore plus tôt que de coutume équilibrait son temps de sommeil. De toute façon, il n'avait plus sommeil.

Il allait devoir se lever : paresser ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'était déjà laissé piéger quelques fois, mais cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis son service à l'armée. Il _fallait_ qu'il se lève, s'il ne voulait pas se laisser prendre par la tentation de la fainéantise. C'était dangereux : quand on s'y adonne une fois, il est souvent difficile de ne pas se laisser tenter une seconde fois. En bon soldat, il ne pouvait se le permettre. C'était pour cela qu'il allait se lever.

Oui, mais... rien ne l'y obligeait vraiment, non ? Et puis, un jour de repos, c'est fait pour cela ? Il pourrait trouver un compromis, attendre encore un petit quart d'heure par exemple ? Jusqu'à... 7h40, disons ?

Mais son corps n'en décida visiblement pas ainsi. Il se retrouva vite plié en deux, son estomac ayant apparemment décidé de se réveiller en même temps que lui. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le repas de midi de la veille, trop perturbé qu'il avait été pour prendre un dîner digne de ce nom.

Bon. Il n'avait pas le choix, alors.

* * *

« 'jour, Sherlock. »

Celui-ci était évidemment couché sur le côté sur le sofa, où il devait avoir dormi, si on admettait qu'il avait dormi. Cette dernière chose était beaucoup moins sûre : John pouvait légitimement avoir des doutes après avoir osé un coup d'oeil en direction de son colocataire et discerné les traits tirés, ainsi que les yeux sensiblement plus petits que la veille. Non, Sherlock n'avait pas dormi. Dans ce cas, le détective avait eu quelque chose à méditer. Ce ne pouvait être une enquête, étant donné son air fermé et même un peu dur. De plus, John aurait déjà eu droit à la nouvelle par un réveil assez peu subtil. Et l'ennui ne l'avait jamais empêché de dormir. C'était dans ses périodes d'ennui qu'il prenait le plus de sommeil. Sherlock avait donc réfléchi à quelque chose, mais pas à quelque chose de très plaisant.

John s'ébroua. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lent parfois ! Il était plus que temps qu'il se réveille. C'était évident : Sherlock avait dû penser à ce qu'il avait déduit du médecin la veille ! Il avait dû y réfléchir, essayer d'y donner un sens et y ressasser sans arrêt ! Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Cela démontrait clairement que Sherlock avait pris ces déductions au sérieux et que... leur relation risquait de s'en trouver altérée.

Alarmé, John s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui, tout en conservant une distance respectueuse. Son effarement lui fit quelque peu oublier le fait que Sherlock était en train de le détailler attentivement du regard.

« Sherlock, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Un vague « hum-hum » lui répondit. Le genre de répartie qui voulait tout et rien dire.

John s'agita un peu, détourna nerveusement la tête.

« Ecoute, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Je sais, ça peut prêter à confusion... Tu as vu des choses, elles étaient bien réelles... Enfin non ! Pas réelles au sens où tu l'entends ! C'est juste que... »

« Parle clairement, John, » le coupa Sherlock.

Le médecin s'emmêlait dans ses propres propos. Sherlock n'aimait pas les détours.

John s'en rappela. Il se reprit et arrêta de fuir le regard de Sherlock. Il joignit ses mains, scandant ses paroles :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent. »

« Bien. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? » répondit précipitamment le détective.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. »

John acquiesça.

Non, il ne s'était rien passé. Absolument rien.

Les choses s'en porteraient probablement mieux ainsi.

Soulagé, John se releva. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se faire griller des toasts et mettre la bouilloire en route. Non, il n'était pas homosexuel, et il n'y avait rien eu la veille. Il pouvait définitivement effacer de sa mémoire les incidents de la veille. Reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Il fit infuser le thé, récupéra ses toasts à point dans le grille-pain et les enduisit de confiture. Tout allait bien. Tout était OK.

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et croqua dans un toast. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Sherlock n'allait pas bien. En entendant la dernière affirmation du médecin, le détective aurait dû se détendre, tout comme son ami. John se leva. Il ne s'était pas souvenu l'avoir vu aussi soulagé que lui.

Il revint dans le salon. Sherlock était effectivement toujours allongé. Son expression n'avait pas changé : ses traits étaient tendus, son front strié, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Il cogitait. Ses pensées devaient être florissantes, abondantes... mais en aucun cas il ne semblait pouvoir les organiser dans un ensemble cohérent, comme l'indiquait le souci sur son front. Ça devait le dépasser complètement. Il devait tourner et retourner ces mêmes idées sans arrêt. Ressasser. Inlassablement. Stérilement. Il ne réfléchissait pas de la même manière qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il était soucieux.

John s'avança vers lui, grignotant toujours son toast, l'air de rien. En effet, si Sherlock le percevait impliqué, il se méfierait immédiatement et se replierait sur lui-même, se fermant à toute influence extérieure. Et dans ce cas-là, John aurait tout le mal du monde à l'extirper de son renfermement... et devrait s'estimer chanceux s'il y arrivait. Car, évidemment, il était tout-à-fait inconcevable de solliciter Sherlock plongé dans ses réflexions, aussi infructueuses pouvaient-elles être !

Il s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil, ne montrant que son profil à Sherlock.

« J'ai appelé Lestrade, hier », tenta-t-il.

Pas de réaction. Pourtant, le nom de Lestrade était associé à une potentielle satisfaction, celle d'une enquête.

« Il m'a dit que le crime se fait très rare en ce moment, et que les seuls cas qui se sont présentés ont été résolus en un tour de main. »

Peut-être le fait de confirmer la « triste » situation du milieu du crime londonien, d'autant plus cause de la dépression du détective, n'était-il pas le meilleur moyen pour stimuler Sherlock. Mais au moins le médecin était-il sûr de détourner son attention du délicat sujet de la veille.

« Qu'est-ce tu en penses ? » ajouta-t-il.

« C'est louche, John, je te l'ai déjà dit », répondit-il immédiatement. "Je n'aime pas me répéter. Tu le sais."

« Certes, certes... mais qu'entends-tu par « louche » ? »

Le détective eut un geste sec de la tête.

« Pas assez de données. »

Et il reprit cette expression tourmentée.

John aura essayé.

Bah, ça lui passera sans doute. Peut-être même était-il mieux de le laisser potasser et aller jusqu'au bout de ses réflexions. Il réaliserait tout seul que cela ne le mènerait qu'à une impasse.

Une impasse ou... autre chose. Comme une conclusion un peu moins plaisante. Non, John n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser ruminer un tel sujet. Ça pouvait être risqué, dangereux. John savait comment le détective pouvait être imprévisible, et capable des choses les plus stupides. Bon, c'est joli, ça, John, de t'inquiéter pour ton ami, mais que comptes-tu faire concrètement pour y remédier ? Cette tête de mule de sociopathe de détective ne comprend rien aux sentiments et ne veut rien comprendre. Et encore moins oublier... comment le médecin pouvait-il croire qu'il avait le pouvoir de toucher au génial disque dur du détective ? D'influer sur le raisonnement du logicien ? C'était assurément peine perdue.

Il termina son toast. Mais il ne pouvait laisser Sherlock comme ça...

Il tourna la tête vers son colocataire.

« Sherlock, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... sache je suis là. »

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Il retourna dans la cuisine pour finir son petit déjeuner.

* * *

Sherlock le suivit du regard avec une pointe de curiosité.

John était charmant. Si attentionné. Si obligeant. Quoi que le détective fasse, quoi que le détective dise, ou même pense, John restait le même. Il ne se lassait jamais. Toujours cette sollicitude inconditionnelle envers lui, comme si l'ancien soldat se sentait investi d'une mission, comme s'il s'estimait responsable. Normal, c'est un médecin, il se soucie du bien-être de ses patients. Peut-être, mais... Sherlock n'était pas un patient. D'autant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du domaine d'expertise du docteur.

Sherlock se prit à sourire. Il ressentait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'amenait à désirer John, à vouloir sa présence, là, à côté de lui, tout de suite. Il souhaitait que John soit assis près de lui, sur le parquet, et qu'il y reste, jusqu'à ce que le détective se lève. Qu'est-ce que c'était, au juste ? De la reconnaissance ? Il y avait déjà réfléchi et savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. C'était plus fort. C'était comme... un besoin. Sherlock avait besoin de John. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il en avait besoin parce que... il le voulait.

Désir.

Sentiment.

Avec John, ces notions étaient liées. Le désir exprimait des sentiments.

Des sentiments...

Sherlock se crispa.

Les sentiments ! La cause de ses ennuis présents ! Ce qui l'avait empêché de fermer l'oeil cette nuit ! Sherlock recommençait à avoir des sentiments. Ça n'était pas bon signe.

La veille, il était redescendu de la chambre de John particulièrement préoccupé et avait regagné son canapé. Il s'était mis à réfléchir. Longuement. Interminablement. Toute la nuit. Sans parvenir à une conclusion qu'il jugeait probante.

Il s'était mis à éprouver des sentiments envers John. Parce qu'il avait été touché par la considération du médecin. Bon. Encore, ça, dans le pire des cas, ça pouvait passer. Mais il lui avait semblé qu'il y avait autre chose. Ce n'était pas par pure reconnaissance qu'il s'était avancé vers le docteur et qu'il l'avait touché. Le détective évitait à tout prix les contacts et quand il s'y résignait, ce n'était qu'en dernier recours. Non, sa motivation avait été bien plus forte. Sherlock s'était avancé vers John parce qu'il avait été attiré par lui. Pour une raison inconnue, mais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mettre en évidence.

Désir. Sentiment. Attirance.

Il connaissait ces symptômes. Il les avait déjà ressentis.

Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Les sentiments de John Watson n'étaient pas à sens unique.

Il avait tourné et retourné cette même idée toute la nuit, étudiant les fondements et l'authenticité de cette affirmation. Mais il n'avait trouvé aucune donnée contradictoire. Aucun doute possible.

Les choses auraient pu être simples : se mettre en couple avec John sans se poser plus de questions et profiter d'une existence heureuse, bien qu'immanquablement ponctuée de disputes passagères liées aux manies du détective. C'est ce que font la plupart des gens quand ils se trouvent des sentiments réciproques.

Mais avec Sherlock, les choses n'étaient _pas_ simples.

Le problème ? Les sentiments évidemment. Sherlock n'aimait pas éprouver des sentiments. Ça n'était pas digne de lui. Les sentiments, c'était pour le commun des mortels, dont il ne faisait certainement pas partie. Les sentiments, c'était pour les idiots, pour les faibles. Lui était au-dessus de tout cela.

Et pourtant...

Cela voulait dire qu'il était lui aussi idiot et faible ?

Bon, rectification : Sherlock ne détestait pas les sentiments. Certes, il ne les tenait pas en haute estime, mais ce n'était pas la question. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais c'était pourtant la vérité : en réalité, il les redoutait. C'était rabaissant, mais toujours moins que dans le cas précédent. Et, il dut se l'avouer, un peu plus vraisemblable.

Sherlock craignait les sentiments. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour en comprendre la raison. Les sentiments étaient absolument incompatibles avec sa personne. Les sentiments étaient asservissants : ils étaient capables de lui dicter une conduite, à laquelle il ne pourrait se dérober sans être en contradiction avec lui-même. Et pour Sherlock, il était tout-à-fait impensable de se laisser assujettir à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à rien ni à personne, et comptait bien laisser la situation inchangée. De plus, les sentiments nécessitaient une part d'engagement que Sherlock ne pouvait se permettre. Ça allait de pair avec la question de l'asservissement : Sherlock _devait _conserver son indépendance. Ce que les sentiments ne lui permettraient pas. Les sentiments liaient une personne à une autre en créant une forme d'addiction entre elles, parce qu'elles ne pouvaient se passer l'une de l'autre. Et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter non plus. Pas question de replonger dans une drogue quelconque. Pas maintenant qu'il avait refait surface et qu'il s'était reconstruit. Qu'il avait pratiquement oublié. Ainsi, Sherlock devait à tout prix préserver son détachement. Sa neutralité. Sa rationalité. Et là, c'était ses compacités intellectuelles qui étaient en jeu : des sentiments auxquels il serait devenu trop familier à force de les éprouver pouvaient obscurcir son jugement. L'influencer. Le corroder. L'anéantir.

C'était simplement hors de question.

Sherlock devait conserver son intégrité.

Alors il n'y aurait pas de sentiment.

Il en était là de ses réflexions. A présent, il était en train de réaliser que s'en défaire n'était pas chose aisée. Il se trouva même vexé que des éléments aussi futiles et irrationnels puissent avoir une telle emprise sur lui et le faire autant cogiter. Retenir son intérêt. Sherlock grogna. Maudits soient-ils ! Qu'ils partent, ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus ! Il ne voulait pas d'eux. Mais ils ne partaient pas : ils semblaient bien décidés à rester, et c'était en train de virer à l'obsession. Sherlock s'agita sur le sofa. Comment diable pouvait-il s'en débarrasser ? Il avait déjà été confronté à cette situation par le passé, avec Irène. Il avait alors pu s'en libérer, consolé par la certitude que la Femme était toujours en vie. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Ceux qu'il éprouvait pour John étaient d'une toute autre nature. Ils étaient plus forts. Parce ce qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute... _véritables_.

Peut-être, mais ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Ces sentiments étaient indésirables, point. Ils n'avaient pas lieu d'être, et Sherlock n'allait avoir aucun scrupule à s'en libérer.

C'était ce qu'il allait faire, immédiatement.

Il gesticula et remarqua que John était en train de le considérer d'un air étonné. Ça ne le calma pas. Un instant, il fut tenté de lui demander son aide, ou au moins son avis. A force d'enchaîner des conquêtes, le médecin devait bien s'y connaître ! Mais il savait d'avance que cela n'améliorerait pas les choses, que ça pouvait même les faire empirer. Pas question de prendre de risque pour ce sujet-là. Il devrait se débrouiller tout seul cette fois.

Tout seul... ou pas.

Le détective rendit grâce à son génie avant d'attraper son téléphone.

_Il _lui avait fait une proposition la veille. _Il_ avait été intéressé par Sherlock. Ce dernier avait alors refusé en faisant preuve d'un tact inhabituel. Mais à présent, il n'allait plus y aller avec des gants. Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Il se débrouillerait pour faire en sorte que John ne soit jamais au courant. Il devait le faire. C'étaient ses facultés intellectuelles qui en dépendaient.

Il afficha la dernière conversation en cours.

Il n'y avait que _lui_ qui puisse faire quelque chose. L'aider à oublier.

_L'araignée_.

D'un geste décidé, il pressa le bouton « sent ».


	11. Chapter 11

_Tadaaaaaaaaa c'est encore moi avec un nouveau chapitre._

_Vous allez sans doute encore me haïr pour la fin, mais c'est pas grave je ne vous en voudrais pas ;)_

_Et pensez à laisser une petite review, même de 2-3 mots, c'est pas grand-chose et ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur :)_

_Merci à love Sherlock – NCIS et Papergirl pour leurs review en tout cas !_

_**Important **: vous vous en doutez, au vu de ce qui se profile avec Moriarty, le rating de cette fanfiction va changer. Je vous dis ça au cas où vous avez l'habitude de trier les résultats de vos recherches par rating, ça serait bête que vous ne retrouviez pas ma fic ;)_

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

John était resté un moment à regarder Sherlock gesticuler sur le sofa, intrigué. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc se passer dans la tête du détective ? Un ouragan cérébral incontrôlable au point de nécessiter des mouvements physiques pour l'extérioriser ? Quel mécanisme pouvait faire passer Sherlock de cet état apathique à l'agitation la plus soudaine ? Difficile de le savoir sans lire dans les pensées du brun. Et ça ne figurait pas non plus dans la liste de ses compétences.

Il resta un instant perplexe, ne sachant pas quelle conduite adopter. Après tout, ça faisait peut-être partie de la crise d'ennui du détective ? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une crise, peut-être cela passerait-il aussi vite que cela était venu ? Au moins l'agitation, pas l'ennui. Il l'espérait, et il eut raison : Sherlock s''immobilisa brusquement pendant quelques fractions de seconde.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. John se hérissa quand il vit son ami saisir son _blackberry_. C'était comme si son esprit génial avait trouvé une solution, ou bien que le détective avait cédé à une pulsion subite. Ou peut-être les deux : Sherlock s'accrochait décisivement à son portable, un peu comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il se mit à pianoter sur les touches.

Qui était la bouée de sauvetage ?

Par discrétion, John ne s'en enquit pas. De toute manière, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse pertinente. Ça n'empêchait pas son imagination de faire toutes sortes de suppositions. Cependant, faute de moyen de pouvoir les vérifier, il ne pouvait que rester au stade des hypothèses...

Néanmoins, il n'aimait pas ça. Sherlock qui se mettait à agir sous ses impulsions, qui en venait à solliciter une personne autre que John... ça n'avait définitivement rien de bon.

Il s'inquiéta franchement quand Sherlock bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa son manteau. Son visage était toujours aussi tendu, ses gestes secs.

« Où vas-tu ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Sa question était peut-être un peu trop directe pour que Sherlock daigne y répondre. Mais c'était trop tard.

« Je dois régler certaines choses... » dit-il néanmoins, l'air évasif.

Le détective évitait manifestement son regard. Ses propos étaient vagues, irrésolus. Sa démarche, un peu trop mécanique.

Ça n'avait rien de bon.

John s'élança derrière lui juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte de l'appartement.

« Sherlock ! » appela-t-il.

Sa voix était vibrante.

Il s'approcha un peu de lui, mais se trouva tout à coup à court de paroles.

Quel argument pouvait-il lui opposer ? Il n'avait pas d'ordre à donner à Sherlock. Sherlock faisait ce qu'il voulait. Sherlock était un adulte responsable. C'était discutable sur bien des points, mais Sherlock avait dépassé depuis longtemps l'âge majeur. Et John n'était même pas de sa famille pour avoir un semblant d'autorité sur lui.

Le détective s'était immobilisé devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, le visage tourné aux trois quarts vers John, sans toutefois le regarder. Mais l'appel du médecin avait été entendu. Le brun s'était figé, peut-être interpelé par le ton de sa voix. Il attendait la suite de ses propos.

Le médecin fut un peu soulagé de son attention.

« Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré », dit simplement le docteur.

Le détective esquissa un sourire entendu mais sans joie.

« Je ne serai pas long. »

Il referma la porte.

* * *

John écouta les pas de son colocataire descendre les escaliers.

Il n'aimait pas ce genre de réponse lacunaire, surtout venant de la part d'un être aussi imprévisible et téméraire que Sherlock. Ça pouvait laisser présager tout et n'importe quoi. C'était dangereux et malavisé. Inacceptable pour le docteur.

_Sherlock fait ce qu'il veut. Sherlock est responsable. Sherlock est indomptable. Sherlock n'a rien à apprendre de toi..._

Peut-être. Mais Sherlock était son ami.

Et ça surpassait tous les autres arguments.

En tant qu'ami, John n'allait pas laisser Sherlock se fourrer intentionnellement dans les pires pétrins sans lui. C'était pourquoi il allait le suivre discrètement.

Il enfila son manteau à son tour et quitta l'appartement.

Il dévala l'escalier et se précipita sur la porte d'entrée.

« John, est-ce Sherlock qui vient de sortir ? »

Mme Hudson se tenait sur le pas de la porte de son appartement, l'air étonné.

Mais c'était bien le dernier moment pour lui faire la causette.

« Tout-à-fait, Mme Hudson ! Mais excusez-moi, j'ai à faire. »

Il sortit dans la rue sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Il chercha Sherlock des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Il devait avoir pris un taxi. Il porta son attention dans la circulation. Il en repéra un, et fut heureux de distinguer la silhouette caractéristique du détective à l'intérieur.

Il intercepta un taxi gris et sauta à l'intérieur.

« Suivez cet autre taxi, là-bas », dit-il avant que le chauffeur n'ait pu lui demander une quelconque destination.

« Pas d'emmerde, hein ? » lui répondit ce dernier.

« C'est un ami. »

Le taxi démarra. Non, John n'abandonnerait pas Sherlock à sa propre folie.

* * *

Sherlock, une fois descendu dans la rue, avait hélé un taxi et indiqué l'adresse de l'hôtel que Moriarty lui avait envoyée. Installé sur la banquette arrière, son regard s'était immédiatement dirigé sur le rétroviseur intérieur, ce qui lui permettait de surveiller l'arrière de la voiture sans prendre le risque de se retourner et d'être constaté témoin de ce qu'il soupçonnait. Il vit alors précisément ce à quoi il s'attendait : John surgissant de la porte du 221b, John s'immobilisant, John balayant la rue du regard à la recherche du détective. Et John sautant dans un taxi. Sherlock sourit amèrement. Le médecin était si prévisible. Avant de quitter l'appartement, au moment-même où John avait prononcé son nom, le brun n'avait eu aucun doute sur la suite des événements. Le médecin l'avait interpellé avec un tel trouble dans la voix... impossible de passer à côté de ça. Impossible de passer à côté de l'indice... mais aussi de l'émotion du docteur.

L'émotion avait été contagieuse. Elle avait été suffisante pour figer le détective dans ses mouvements ainsi que pour le faire réfléchir à nouveau sur ce qu'il entreprenait. Avait-il vraiment le droit de faire ça ? De faire ça à John ? Mais non ! Il ne le faisait pas pour blesser John. Il se haït momentanément pour avoir laissé une telle idée lui traverser l'esprit. Il le faisait pour lui, afin de se prémunir contre d'indésirables influences extérieures. Ça, c'était tout-à-fait légitime, parce qu'il se devait de rester lui-même. Et ça ne nuirait certainement pas à John.

Du moins, pas si John avait connaissance des raisons qui l'avait poussé à quitter Baker Street.

Ça ne devait jamais arriver.

« Pouvez-vous semer ce taxi gris, derrière nous ? » dit-il à l'adresse du chauffeur.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard en coin.

« Il me semble que c'est juste dans les films que les taxis font ça... »

« Vous pourrez garder la monnaie », lui asséna-t-il.

« Ça marche. »

Sherlock s'adossa au siège.

L'interpellation de John dans le salon l'avait déjà touché. Il aurait tellement voulu revenir sur sa décision et terminer sa journée en compagnie de John, quitte à devoir replonger dans l'ennui le plus mortel par la même occasion.

Mais l'injonction qu'il avait donné au chauffeur venait de faire voler en éclats les dernières défenses qu'il lui restait. A présent, il comprenait la signification du mot « crève-coeur ». Il venait d'en expérimenter le concept. Son cœur avait été touché, et c'était lui-même qui avait manié le couteau. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore l'arme remuer dans la plaie, bien que ses deux mains reposassent l'une sur l'autre sur ses cuisses, la première serrant la deuxième à lui en faire mal, les ongles enfoncés impitoyablement dans la peau lisse. Peu importe. Son cœur saignait.

Les traits tirés, le regard sombre, il vit le taxi gris disparaître de l'angle de vue du rétroviseur alors que son véhicule accélérait et se mettait à zigzaguer dans la circulation. Il le chercha longtemps des yeux, espérant que le chauffeur de John soit plus malin que le sien ou que John lui mette la pression, et que le véhicule finisse par réapparaître miraculeusement à l'arrière. Il aurait voulu que son taxi fut contraint de s'arrêter, pour laisser l'occasion à John de s'éjecter du sien et de tirer le détective hors du véhicule, que le médecin le serre fermement par les épaules et l'empêche d'aller au bout de sa sinistre entreprise. Il aurait aimé le laisser le traiter de tous les noms, avant d'être ramené _manu militari_ au 221b en écoutant ses inlassables leçons de morale et de bienséance. Il aurait aimé être obligé à faire tout cela, lui qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de se laisser donner des ordres.

Mais son chauffeur était visiblement plus expérimenté que celui de John.

* * *

Son taxi le déposa devant un hôtel luxueux à en juger par le vaste porche, le tourniquet non moins large qu'il abritait, ainsi que l'ancienneté du bâtiment et sa situation centrée – en plein cœur de Londres, à vrai dire. Il sourit intérieurement. Moriarty n'avait vraiment peur de rien.

Il entra. Le hall ne décevait pas les attentes du visiteur qui découvrait l'hôtel de l'extérieur. Il était exactement à son image : spacieux, ancien mais savamment rénové, lumineux grâce à la prédominance de marbre et de métal doré, ainsi que par le lustre démesuré qui descendait du plafond sculpté. C'était un palace.

Sherlock s'avança jusqu'au comptoir de cuivre et demanda où se situait la chambre dont il avait le numéro. L'employé le renseigna cérémonieusement, avant de lui proposer les services d'un groom. Sherlock refusa, préférant être libre de ses mouvements. Après quoi, il se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre blanc d'un pas rapide.

* * *

La porte devant laquelle il s'arrêta n'était pas tellement différente de celle des autres chambres. En bois massif, vernie à l'extrême, rehaussée d'or à plusieurs endroits, elle était tout aussi admirable que ses voisines. Identique. Ordinaire, pour un palace.

Il n'en était pas de même pour l'homme qui se trouvait derrière.

Sherlock hésita un instant avant de frapper. Etait-il réellement sûr de vouloir faire cela ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Cela en valait-il la peine ? L'acte avait en effet sa part de risque : Moriarty était un individu assurément dérangé, d'autant que le détective n'avait pas pris soin de se munir du browning de John. Il aurait pu prendre cette précaution, mais cela aurait éveillé encore plus les soupçons chez son ami. Et son inquiétude. Et sa colère, si Sherlock revenait. John... Il eut une désagréable sensation de nausée, de mal-être. John l'aimait. Que viendrait-il à penser si Sherlock en venait à mourir ici, bêtement, vaincu par son rival auquel il venait tout juste de se rendre ? Se sentirait-il trahi ? Abandonné ? Il en serait probablement affecté, étant donné le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour la santé du détective. Il était peut-être même capable de se rendre malade pour lui. Peuh, un médecin, se rendre malade ? Plutôt paradoxal pour Sherlock, en effet. Cependant, un médecin restait toujours un être humain... Non, John était capable de tout. Sherlock ne sortirait pas de sa vie aussi aisément. Il serait sans doute très affligé. Mais les choses ne s'arrêteraient sans doute pas là. John avait beau être un homme paisible, doux, facile à vivre, il n'en demeurait pas moins un soldat. Un guerrier. Il ne laisserait pas le crime impuni. Il était capable de se venger... et, de cette manière, de mettre sa vie en danger. De la condamner, en réalité, si on prenait en compte l'efficacité du réseau de Moriarty et l'habileté de ses tireurs. John ne pourrait rien contre Moriarty.

Sherlock recula légèrement. Non, il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité-là. Que John se fasse tuer en voulant venger la mort du détective. C'était épouvantable. Mais hautement probable. C'était l'évidence-même.

Mais cela n'arriverait pas. Sherlock allait agir, mais il ne se laisserait pas tuer. Moriarty ne le ferait pas, il le savait. Et John ne mourrait pas.

Sherlock savait pourquoi il se tenait devant cette porte qui s'ouvrirait bientôt sur le plus grand danger de Londres. Il était là pour affronter ses sentiments et y mettre un terme. Il était là pour redevenir lui-même, quoi que cela puisse lui en coûter.

Il s'avança et leva la main pour frapper. Avant même qu'il ne pût terminer son geste, comme si elle avait été avisée des intentions du détective, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Elle révéla bientôt la silhouette familière, mince, du maître du crime londonien, vêtu de son habituel costume gris.

« Bonjour, Darling. »

Sherlock sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette voix... éraillée, tout à la fois mielleuse et venimeuse... inoubliable. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue, il avait bien cru sa dernière heure venue. Il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Rien ne la lui ferait oublier. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Il dévisagea son propriétaire. Toujours cet air suffisant, rebelle, et ce demi-sourire satisfait. Cette expression qui vous dominait et qui vous remettait instantanément à votre place, et ce quelque soit la taille que vous faisiez ! Et ce regard, perçant mais toujours un peu dans le vague, un peu fou. Peut-être même complètement. C'était même certain. Les yeux ne sont-ils pas le miroir de l'âme ?

« Bonjour, James », répondit-il.

Sherlock fut satisfait de constater le léger froncement de nez provoqué par l'évocation du vrai nom du criminel.

Mais il ne s'en offusqua pas davantage.

« Je t'en prie », ajouta celui-ci en s'effaçant un peu pour le laisser entrer.

Son sourire était devenu carrément flippant.

Sherlock s'efforça de l'ignorer alors qu'il s'exécutait.

Il commença à examiner la pièce – ou plutôt le hall ! - dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pareille au hall d'entrée : vaste et richement meublée. Avec un lustre également, de taille évidemment plus modeste, mais tout aussi resplendissant. Et des tons qui oscillaient entre le jaune d'or et le blanc éclatant. Même pour un palace, c'était remarquable.

L'ameublement était à l'ancienne, dans le style empire. Au fond de la salle, le lit, immense, ne pouvait être authentique, mais c'était beaucoup moins probable pour les deux groupes de fauteuils et peut-être aussi les tables basses de marbre, ainsi que le secrétaire dans un coin. Tous ces beaux meubles s'assortissaient dans la même couleur, le beige éclatant, qui ne contrastait qu'à peine avec le bois peint. L'immense tapis, tissé dans les tons de crème et de rouge, ne venait même pas perturber l'harmonie de ce décor.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte haute, sans battant, à gauche au fond de la pièce. Au-delà, l'enfilade des salles semblait se dérouler à l'infini.

« Jolie suite », admit-il.

Moriarty s'était s'éloigné en direction d'une des tables basses.

Il lui avait tourné le dos et le faisait toujours. Il ne craignait pas que Sherlock l'attaque subitement. Il était sûr de son coup.

Sherlock ne put déterminer si c'était bon signe.

Il ôta son long manteau et le posa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

« En effet, je l'avoue. »

Il y eut un bruit de bouchon qui saute, suivi de celui d'un liquide qu'on verse.

« Quand on est à la tête de la Banque d'Irlande, on peut se permettre quelques folies. »

« La Banque d'Irlande ? » répéta Sherlock, incrédule.

Moriarty revint vers lui d'un pas tranquille.

« Oui. Je ne vois pas ce qui te surprend autant, dit-il lentement. Le directeur actuel n'en est pas tellement un. Il est juste là pour le décor, pour faire mine de diriger un peu l'institution et pour assister aux événements mondains. Pour faire bonne figure en un mot. Il jouit de certains revenus, juste pour avoir l'air acceptable. Mais, dans la cruelle réalité, il est plutôt... »

Moriarty leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de chercher ses mots. Il sembla finalement les trouver, car il afficha un sourire encore plus dément, mais toujours raffiné. Vénéneux.

« … le pantin. »

Le criminel le fixa un instant, laissant le temps aux mots de faire leur effet.

« Champagne ? »

Il tendit au détective une flûte de cristal remplie du liquide pétillant.

Sherlock l'accepta, la porta à ses lèvres en même temps que son interlocuteur mais ne but pas.

Moriarty éloigna la sienne d'un geste distrait :

« Tu acceptes l'invitation de l'homme qui a toutes les raisons d'attenter à ta vie. Tu viens à lui, tu t'offres à lui, sans même prendre la précaution de te munir d'une arme (Sherlock frémit à l'idée que son ennemi le sache désormais désarmé), mais tu refuses la plus petite attention venant de lui. Aurais-tu l'intention de froisser l'amabilité de ton hôte ? »

« Vous pourriez vouloir me droguer. Pour vouloir m'utiliser contre ma volonté. »

Moriarty secoua la tête toute en affichant une légère expression de dégoût.

« Non, non, non, Darling, fit-il. Les gens sous l'emprise d'une drogue sont affaiblis, pitoyables, inintéressants... ce serait indigne de toi. »

Il but pour illustrer l'authenticité de ses propos. Sherlock l'imita.

« Et puis, j'ai besoin de toute ta lucidité pour ce qui va suivre. »

A ce moment-là, Moriarty s'avança d'un pas vers Sherlock. Il prit sa coupe de champagne et la posa avec la sienne sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Puis, brusquement, il saisit le détective par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

Celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. Après tout, il s'y attendait. Il était venu pour quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Il avait répondu à l'appel de Moriarty, il se devait donc d'assumer. Plus possible de faire marche arrière, désormais.

Le criminel le fixait à présent intensément mais Sherlock soutint son regard. Ses yeux étaient devenus aussi déments que son sourire. Sherlock en vint à regretter sérieusement le browning de John. Il se rassura en se souvenant qu'il était toujours aussi habile boxeur, si la situation venait à se gâter. Mais que pouvaient les poings contre les _snipers_ de Moriarty qui pouvaient être en train de surveiller la pièce ?

En tout cas, pour l'heure, le criminel ne semblait pas d'humeur belliqueuse. Il raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de Sherlock et rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi combler quelques vilaines petites lacunes, ... »

Le criminel n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Sa voix était devenue basse et rauque.

« … _le Puceau_. »

Le détective ne put répliquer.

Moriarty avait déjà fondu sur sa proie.

* * *

_Ellipse ou lemon ?:D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé un peu plus que d'habitude, surtout après une fin pareille (tu dois déjà me détester **Callis** ^^). D'ailleurs je sens que je vais y prendre goût à ce type de fin :D. Mais bon, le chapitre a été long à rédiger, et les fins d'année scolaire, vous savez ce que c'est : où est-ce que je vais atterrir l'année prochaine, qu'est-ce que je fais cet été... qu'est-ce que je fais de ma vie tout court... Bref c'est la galère :p_

_Yeaaah 11 reviews pour 1 chapitre, je devrais écrire des lemons plus souvent ^^_

_Hem par contre Moriarty a l'air de déclencher la polémique. Ça m'embête beaucoup, j'aime bien satisfaire l'ensemble de mes lectrices moi :(_

_Je pense que ce chapitre va satisfaire tous les pro-Moriarty. Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas fans de ce couple, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrive pas à imaginer sérieusement Sherlock et Moriarty ensemble... et puis, quand j'ai vu la fin de la saison 2, je l'ai franchement haï :p Le lemon ne dure qu'un chapitre, courage, vous pouvez le surmonter. Faites juste confiance à la suite ;)_

_Sinon, je suis très contente de faire l'unanimité quant au respect du caractère des persos ! Je ne savais absolument pas pas si j'en étais capable, surtout avec Sherlock qui est difficile à appréhender avec tous ses raisonnements, pas facile quand on n'est pas aussi intelligent que lui :p challenge réussi alors, me suis contente ^^_

_Bon, et puis qui dit première fic dit premier lemon... dites-moi si je me débrouille ! (si c'est toujours absolutly yaoi and sexy **Roussette** ;) )_

_Merci à **SherlockIsNotReal**, **love Sherlock – NCIS**, **Callis**, **Mi**, **Kdj**, **Aurozia**, **Maxinette**, **Sherlockette**, **Miss Osaki**, **Roussette** et **Vio** pour leurs reviews !_

_**Maxinette **: quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai cru (à tort) que tu pensais que j'avais terminé ma fic ! Non mais je suis pas maso non plus ;) ne me fais plus des frayeurs pareilles !_

_J'attends vos impressions... les anti-Moriarty ne soyez pas trop dures avec moi pitié, je dois garder ma motivation pour finir l'histoire... =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dépité, John se recula davantage sur le siège arrière tandis que le taxi prenait le chemin du retour.

Sherlock lui avait échappé. Purement et simplement. Bêtement surtout. Cela n'avait pas été un hasard si le véhicule dans lequel était monté le détective avait soudainement accéléré et qu'il s'était mis à zigzaguer entre les voitures. Le chauffeur était expérimenté, mais pas discret. Sherlock y était assurément pour quelque chose. Comment John avait-il pu croire une seconde qu'il allait pouvoir berner le plus grand détective de Londres ? John, ta stupidité peut parfois dépasser l'entendement.

Sherlock était beaucoup trop rusé. Il devait l'avoir vu descendre dans la rue dans le rétroviseur et avoir promis un salaire généreux au conducteur en conséquence. Ce dernier n'aurait pas opposé beaucoup de résistance, étant donné les probables revenus que Mycroft devait assurer à son frère.

Le médecin ignorait ce que Sherlock avait derrière la tête. Mais ce départ irréfléchi, ajouté à la tendance du détective à se fourrer dans les pires situations, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il descendit du taxi devant le 221b et paya le chauffeur. Non, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire à part attendre et espérer que Sherlock revienne en un seul morceau. Ou alors il y avait toujours le recours à Big Brother. Mais John n'allait pas s'abaisser à demander de l'aide au ministre, d'autant qu'il n'était pas sûr de la dangerosité de la sortie du détective.

A peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'il fut accueilli par une voie familière :

« Vous êtes déjà de retour, John ? »

Mme Hudson l'avait interpellé depuis l'intérieur de son appartement.

« Oui. Rien de bien important... une petite course. Et une envie de prendre l'air. »

Elle s'approcha de l'entrée.

« Vous avez raison, l'air est bien bon ce matin. Qu'est-ce que je voulais vous dire déjà... ah, oui ! Le plombier vient de passer pour la fuite de votre radiateur, celui la salle de bain, vous savez. Je me suis permise de le laisser entrer pendant que vous étiez absent. »

« Vous avez bien fait, Mme Hudson ! Bonne journée... »

Il prit les escaliers. Préoccupé, il n'avait pas la tête à la conversation.

Mais il eut beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une quelconque fuite de radiateur.

* * *

Sherlock se trouvait cloué au mur par Moriarty, incapable de se défaire de son emprise. S'il l'avait réellement voulu, peut-être aurait-il pu parvenir à s'en dégager. Mais il n'oubliait pas pourquoi il était là. D'autant que, il dût bien se l'avouer, il n'était pas totalement indifférent à ce corps mince qui se collait de tout son long contre le sien, ainsi qu'à cette voix si délicieusement rauque qui n'avait qu'à demander pour obtenir... Son idée était définitivement bonne : Moriarty allait pouvoir le distraire pour lui éviter de penser à...

Soudain, Moriarty combla l'espace entre eux deux et vint écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock. Un peu surpris, le détective tenta de reculer, avant de se souvenir que le mur ne pas lui permettrait pas cette opportunité. Il sentit bientôt une langue avide passer la barrière de ses lèvres et se faufiler dans sa bouche, avant d'entrer en contact avec sa semblable. Elle commença à la lécher voracement, follement, longtemps, visiblement peu désireuse de s'en séparer. Sherlock la laissa faire, déstabilisé par ces sensations nouvelles et cet aspect jusqu'alors inconnu de son ennemi. Il se sentait écrasé. Pas seulement contre le mur. Ecrasé par le criminel consultant, dont la bouche semblait avoir un ascendant non négligeable sur la sienne, ainsi que par la fougue insoupçonnée qui pouvait sortir de ce corps si malingre. Bientôt, les mains de Moriarty se dé-serrèrent sur ses épaules et firent lentement glisser la veste noire du détective. Sherlock ne vit pas où elle atterrit. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était bien trop captivé par cette bouche qui ne cessait de réclamer son attention et par ces mains qui allaient et venaient avec insistance sur son torse. Probablement contrariées par le tissu persistant de la chemise, elles se glissèrent sous le haut du pantalon pour libérer celle-ci, touchant pour la première fois la peau du détective, et restèrent ancrées à ses hanches. Sherlock frissonna. C'était beaucoup de sensations à la fois. Et elles devinrent particulièrement difficiles à gérer quand Moriarty s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise, qu'il défit avec une habileté déconcertante. Lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la peau de son torse, cela devint tout-à-fait ingérable.

Le souffle de Sherlock s'exigeait plus profond. Pour le satisfaire, le détective se défit de la bouche de son partenaire et bascula la tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le mur. Il contempla le plafond mais ne le voyait pas, car Moriarty avait profité de ce geste pour se glisser dans son cou afin de le découvrir avec ses lèvres. Il agrippa Sherlock de chaque coté du torse, sous le vêtement, plaquant de cette manière ses mains sur sa peau devenue brûlante. La respiration de Sherlock s'amplifia encore, au même titre que la pression de sa tête sur le mur, dont il doutait sérieusement de la solidité en cet instant. Le détective sentait le criminel humer sa peau et pouvait l'imaginer en train d'enregistrer mentalement son odeur. Lorsque Moriary eut inspecté un côté du cou, il contourna lentement ce dernier pour en atteindre l'autre versant. Avant d'y parvenir, il s'attarda sur la gorge fragile du détective, descendant dans le creux des clavicules pour remonter nonchalamment en direction de la pomme d'Adam, sur laquelle il arrêta sa trajectoire. Il y demeura pendant un moment qui parut interminable au détective. Il inclina la tête puis embrassa, avant d'ouvrir la mâchoire pour mordre imperceptiblement le renflement de l'organe vital. Il recommença l'action plusieurs fois, serrant à chaque coup plus fort. Crispé, Sherlock n'osait fermer les yeux, absolument incapable d'anticiper les plans retors de son partenaire. A cet instant, il pouvait juste remercier le ciel que Moriarty n'eut pas de crocs, sans quoi son sort aurait été réglé depuis longtemps. Ce type était maso. Il devait avoir été un fauve dans une autre vie, étant donné le plaisir apparent qu'il tirait à jouer avec la partie la plus vulnérable du corps du détective. D'ailleurs, c'était à peine si ce dernier osait respirer, ou encore déglutir, imaginant malgré lui que chaque inspiration pouvait être la dernière.

Mais Moriarty n'était pas un fauve. Du moins, pas au sens propre du terme... Il se lassa de la gorge et atteignit le creux du cou opposé. Toutefois, il n'y demeura pas longtemps, juste le temps de s'assurer qu'il était identique à celui qu'il avait visité précédemment. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il se recula légèrement, lâcha Sherlock puis fit glisser la chemise blanche de ce dernier. Bien que l'air ne fut pas froid, Sherlock frissonna de se savoir ainsi dénudé, exposé. Cela parut être au goût du criminel. Celui-ci attrapa le détective derrière la nuque et vint l'embrasser de nouveau, possessivement, s'enfonçant loin dans sa bouche et ne lui laissant aucune opportunité de réplique.

« Tu es à moi. »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase en fixant le détective et en en détachant clairement les syllabes. Sherlock voulut protester. Mais tout alla très vite. Moriarty plaqua instantanément ses mains sur son torse, lui arrachant d'entrée un petit cri de surprise. Sherlock savait qu'il était sensible. Très. Il aurait dû s'y attendre et ne pas donner ce plaisir si rapidement à Moriarty. Aussi se résolut-il à se concentrer sur sa respiration pour éviter ce genre de maladresse à l'avenir. Ou au moins le retarder le plus possible, car Moriarty semblait fichtrement doué à ce jeu-là...

Cette résolution fut clairement mise à l'épreuve lorsque les mains du criminel commencèrent à se mouvoir sur sa poitrine. Elles exploraient, caressaient, palpaient la peau marmoréenne et presque imberbe du détective, lequel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller pour en demander plus et encore plus. Toujours plus... il ferma les yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait en cet instant. Que Moriarty reste et n'arrête jamais. Que lui jubile éternellement dans ses bras. Sans se poser de question, sans se soucier de l'avenir ou du monde extérieur, sans... réfléchir.

Sherlock ouvrit brièvement les yeux, mais une caresse plus poussée du bandit les lui fit immédiatement refermer. Toutefois, elle ne fut pas suffisante pour enrayer complètement sa pensée. Là, il ne réfléchissait pas. Il ne bâtissait pas d'exubérants raisonnements à l'aide de données qu'il aurait pu collecter. D'ailleurs, il n'observait pas. Il ne déduisait pas. Il pensait juste. Des pensées qui venaient percuter son cerveau, sans qu'il puisse précisément déterminer d'où elles venaient. Des pensées qui allaient et venaient dans son esprit, sans qu'il puisse les maîtriser. Un flot ininterrompu. Incontrôlable. Chaotique. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Désormais, son souffle était plus proche du gémissement que d'une respiration normale. C'était cet homme qui était la cause de toute cette anarchie. Cet homme dont les mains décrivaient des cercles sur sa peau rendue sensible à l'extrême, et qui s'abaissaient toujours plus à l'exécution de chaque nouvelle figure. Dangereusement. Il ouvrit les yeux. L'homme était à présent bien plus bas qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Ses jambes étaient fléchies, sa bouche affairée au niveau de son nombril. L'homme ne semblait pas pressé, mais il devait trépigner intérieurement. Et peut-être que lui aussi.

Cet homme le rendait fou.

Asservi aux besoins de son corps. Et incapable du moindre raisonnement en cet instant.

Incroyable.

Sherlock posa sa main sur la tête de Moriarty et força. Ce dernier descendit d'un niveau supplémentaire pour se retrouver à genoux, et releva la tête, ce sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Il avait beau être agenouillé, c'était lui qui contrôlait tout. C'était ce que Sherlock pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Et il avait raison. C'était lui qui tenait le détective plaqué au mur, lui qui neutralisait chacun de ses mouvements, lui qui dominait son corps et son esprit. C'était lui qui allait mener la danse.

Le bandit glissa ses doigts entre le haut du pantalon de Sherlock et sa peau, et suivit le tour de sa taille, observant avec un plaisir non dissimulé la protubérance qui tendait le vêtement du détective. Tiens, Sherlock ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ou presque pas. En fait, c'était à peine s'il s'était aperçu qu'il commençait à se sentir serré. Peut-être parce que cela était advenu progressivement, et que Moriarty avait été plus « distrayant » que son propre corps. En tout cas, la situation devenait de moins en moins tolérable. Il fut donc infiniment reconnaissant à Moriarty quand celui-ci se décida à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il s'attaqua ensuite au bouton et à la fermeture éclair, avant d'écarter les pans du pantalon, sans toutefois le faire glisser. Tout en retenant le vêtement, il s'approcha et vint prendre le renflement dans sa bouche. Immédiatement, Sherlock frémit de la tête aux pieds et inspira un peu plus bruyamment. Il y avait toujours le tissu du boxer, certes. Mais pour Moriarty, cela ne devait pas constituer un élément digne de considération : le criminel massait, léchait, et bientôt mordait (légèrement) sans se soucier davantage de l'obstacle. Il devait presque sentir la pulsation du membre, sans jamais l'atteindre directement. Sherlock écarta les pieds pour se donner meilleur aplomb et se colla un maximum au mur.

Le criminel resta longtemps à manipuler le détective de la sorte. Il le faisait à présent haleter, comme si chaque inspiration avait lieu après un séjour un peu trop prolongé sous l'eau, comme si c'était en soi un acte absolument vital. Certes, la respiration était vitale, mais chaque inhalation revêtait un caractère urgent auquel Sherlock n'était pas habitué, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la récupération qui pouvait suivre une bonne course-poursuite. Il avait l'impression que si le criminel le saisissait de nouveau à la gorge comme il l'avait fait précédemment, même en y exerçant une légère pression, ses jours devront en rester là.

Mais, et il en remercia le ciel, Moriarty ne pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois. Et il le préférait mille fois à l'endroit où il se trouvait à l'instant. Ses attentions étaient bonnes. Bonnes mais tellement frustrantes. Sherlock avait encore son boxer. Et il ne se voyait pas venir dedans comme un vulgaire adolescent. Ce qui semblait le menacer à tout instant. D'ailleurs, le sous-vêtement était suffisamment trempé comme ça.

« Arrêtez de jouer... » râla-t-il à l'adresse de son partenaire.

Il resta un moment perplexe. C'était sa voix, ça ? Faible, plaintive et même suppliante ? C'était lui qui venait le parler ?

Qui d'autre...

Moriarty arrêta sa besogne et se releva. Il se posta à quelques centimètres du visage du détective :

« Je croyais que tu aimais le jeu ? » dit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement. Pendant de longues secondes.

Le goût de Moriarty. Le goût de Moriarty était si...

« Mais si tu insistes... »

Il avait senti une douleur dans sa bouche. Le goût de Moriarty était familier.

Moriarty appuya ses ongles sur ses flancs et descendit pour se remettre à genoux, marquant de traces blanches la trajectoire de ses ongles. Il revint à sa position précédente, mais cette fois-ci le pantalon sembla l'ennuyer. Il le laissa tomber aux pieds de son propriétaire, avant de s'attaquer au sous-vêtement. Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique puis fit glisser le boxer, libérant ainsi le membre comprimé. Il attrapa Sherlock par les hanches et prit le membre en bouche.

Dès le premier contact, le corps entier de Sherlock fut secoué d'un violent spasme, dont le détective ne soupçonnait pas même la puissance. L'instant d'après, il se sentit défaillir car il ne put que constater que tout son sang était en train de migrer au sud, évacuant de ce fait son cerveau. Se remettre ne fut pas aisé. Surtout quand Moriarty commença à aller et à venir sur le membre tendu et à le titiller avec sa langue par endroits. Ce fut à ce moment que Sherlock commença à gémir. Faiblement d'abord, mais allant croissant au fur et à mesure que les caresses buccales s'approfondissaient et se faisaient plus osées. Il s'appuya de tout son poids contre le mur. Les motifs sculptés de la frise lui faisaient mal, s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son dos. Bah, il aurait des bleus quelques heures plus tard, voilà tout. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options. Il ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre cette bouche savante qui le besognait patiemment et qui se faisait plus hardie à chaque seconde. Qui connaissait tellement son travail. Il songea alors que Moriarty devait être complètement gay pour être aussi doué, et que sa liaison avec Molly avait été une véritable farce du début jusqu'à la fin.

Une caresse plus osée acheva de réduire à néant toute capacité de raisonnement du détective. Sherlock ne pouvait plus rien contre son partenaire désormais. Ni contre lui-même. Il y avait cette tension en lui, qui allait grandissant à chaque instant et qui était alimentée par chaque étreinte de Moriarty. Cette tension, inconfortable, qui exprimait un manque et qui réclamait toute l'attention du détective. Qui s'imposait à lui. Qui lui ordonnait d'en demander toujours à Moriarty. Irrésistible et invincible. Sherlock passa la main dans les cheveux du criminel et l'appuya contre lui pour le presser de continuer sa tâche. En guise de réponse, les mains de Moriarty migrèrent sur ses fesses et les pressèrent. La tension montait. Montait toujours. Sherlock chercha quelque chose à agripper mais, à part les cheveux courts de Moriarty, il n'y avait rien de stable à proximité. Il serra alors le poing, tandis que l'autre main pesait sur le crâne du bandit. Il venait. Il allait venir, il allait...

Il ne se passa rien. Tout retomba. A part cette envie cuisante en lui qui lui hurlait d'aller jusqu'au bout de son entreprise. C'était horrible, désagréable, insupportable. La frustration. Il ouvrit les yeux. Moriarty s'était tout simplement arrêté et le fixait avec intérêt.

« Vous ne pouvez pas... pourquoi... » balbutia le détective, désorienté.

Moriarty se releva en s'essuyant la bouche et s'éloigna tranquillement.

« Patience, Darling. »

Il retira sa propre veste et la jeta négligemment sur un fauteuil. Après quoi, il déboutonna sa chemise, enleva sa cravate ainsi que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Et pour cause : les vêtements ajustés sur mesure devaient l'enserrer bien trop étroitement pour convenir à la situation présente. La peau de son visage était rougie, son entrejambe gonflée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se déplacer élégamment. Sherlock fut heureux de constater que l'état dans lequel il se trouvait était partagé. De cette manière, il n'était pas qu'un jouet dans les mains de Moriarty, comme il se sentait l'être depuis le moment où il était entré dans cette chambre.

Il était quelque chose dont Moriarty, même pendant un court moment, allait être dépendant.

Il se débarrassa des vêtements qui lui restaient et s'avança, nu, vers Moriarty. Celui-ci se tenait à présent devant l'immense lit, un genou appuyé sur le matelas, comme montrant la direction à prendre à Sherlock. Sherlock, néanmoins, s'arrêta devant lui lorsqu'il fut parvenu à sa hauteur. Le criminel admira le détective de la tête aux pieds pendant un moment, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Johnny ne sait pas ce qu'il rate... »

Sherlock se raidit. Il déglutit.

« Je vais prendre ceci comme un compliment », se força-t-il à répondre pour repousser l'amertume qui était en train de l'envahir.

Et probablement surtout pour changer de sujet.

Moriarty plissa légèrement les yeux.

« A la bonne heure. »

Le criminel se remit sur ses pieds et s'approcha du détective. Il l'enlaça alors possessivement d'un bras par la taille, le ramena à lui et l'embrassa. Longuement. Tout en continuant, il le fit pivoter et le renversa sur le lit. Sherlock sentit de nouveau un picotement dans sa bouche, pendant que le bandit venait se mettre à quatre pattes sur lui. Il comprit alors. Dans le mouvement, les dents de Moriarty étaient venues blesser accidentellement sa langue. La saveur dans sa bouche était amère.

_Oh_. C'était donc ça. La saveur de Moriarty.

Moriarty avait le goût du sang.

Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux de Sherlock. Moriarty venait de le blesser. A deux reprises. Sans le prévenir, et même sans qu'il s'en aperçoive instantanément. Et les deux coups avaient été intentionnels : le basculement de Sherlock sur le lit n'avait été qu'une diversion. Et, plus inquiétant encore, il sentait la langue de Moriarty revenir un peu trop souvent sur la zone blessée de la sienne. Moriarty était en train de se repaître de son sang.

Bon sang mais il le savait bien que ce type était malade ! Il en était conscient lorsqu'il avait accepté son invitation ! Pourquoi alors avait-il fallu qu'il le fasse ? Qu'il se laisse tenter par le diable ? Toutefois, il pouvait penser ou regretter ce qu'il voulait... Il était bien trop tard pour reculer.

Sherlock rompit le baiser pour se reculer et s'allonger entièrement sur le matelas. Le criminel le suivit immédiatement pour revenir se coller à sa bouche. Oh. Lui aussi était devenu addict. Sherlock pensa que cela pouvait avoir du bon.

Le criminel se détacha au bout de quelques minutes pour se redresser et se mettre à califourchon sur le détective. Il quitta sa chemise, l'envoya en boule à travers la pièce et déboutonna son pantalon. Après quoi, il cloua Sherlock au lit par les épaules et resta assis sur lui, le considérant avec l'expression tordue qui lui servait de sourire. Puis il fit mine de réfléchir :

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es venu, chéri. »

Il plongea de nouveau sur lui et attrapa l'oreille gauche du détective entre ses dents. Parallèlement, il pesa plus fort sur les épaules de Sherlock. Ce dernier frémit. Le criminel avait des ongles.

Moriarty lâcha son oreille mais ne se retira pas.

« Parce que Johnny ne se montrait pas assez entreprenant ? » lui souffla-t-il.

La pression sur ses épaules augmenta. Il grogna.

« Laissez John en-dehors de tout ça », protesta-t-il faiblement.

Moriarty l'ignora. Il abandonna l'oreille droite pour la gauche.

« Ou peut-être avez-vous peur tous les deux de ce que vous êtes vraiment... »

Sherlock laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Les ongles se déplaçaient à présent. Il essaya d'ignorer leur mouvement.

« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous « immiscer dans notre intimité », trouva-t-il la force de dire, l'air goguenard.

Moriarty fit la moue.

« Je ne faisais que m'_inquiéter_ pour toi, Darling. Tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant. »

Sherlock eut un petit rire moqueur. Il ne répondit rien. Non, il ne tenait pas à connaître le sens que pouvait avoir le mot « s'inquiéter » pour Moriarty.

Le criminel retira enfin ses ongles de la peau de Sherlock. Ce dernier souffla. Il constata sans surprise qu'il saignait.

« Mais parler de cela te bloque, n'est-ce pas ? Alors n'en parlons plus. Parlons plutôt de choses plus... réjouissantes. »

Le criminel ôta ses derniers habits.

* * *

Moriarty qui l'éveillait. Moriarty qui l'initiait. Moriarty qui le faisait frissonner. Rien que le contact entre leurs deux corps nus était insupportable. Lorsqu'après avoir retiré ses derniers vêtements, Moriarty s'était étendu sur lui, Sherlock avait tout bonnement cru que son corps allait éclater. Beaucoup, et évidemment trop de sensations d'un coup. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il ne connaissait même pas. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Pourtant, il ne savait trop comment, son corps avait résisté. Il en était sorti indemne. Mais sa résistance fut immédiatement remise à l'épreuve quand Moriarty commença à se frotter lascivement contre lui, et que ses mains baladeuses se mirent à courir un peu partout le long de son corps. Non, pas seulement un peu partout : partout.

Sherlock arqua involontairement son dos, renversa sa tête en arrière. Il ne pouvait empêcher sa respiration d'accélérer, son cœur de s'emballer, son corps de se contorsionner sous celui de Moriarty. Celui-ci qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, qui faisait tout pour les déclencher. Et qui s'en repaissait voracement. Impitoyablement. C'était juste intolérable.

Le poids du corps de Moriarty sur lui. Le contact électrisant avec la peau de Moriarty. La jambe droite de Moriarty postée entre ses cuisses. Et maintenant sa bouche. Partout. Tout cela contribuait à faire revenir la tension, et à la faire remonter. Progressivement. Mais de plus en plus vite. Elle commençait à occulter son esprit de manière inquiétante. Car son esprit n'était plus une faculté formée de pensées ou de raisonnements : mais de sensations.

Trop focalisé sur la tension qui montait, il eut à peine conscience de la douleur qui courait le long de ses flancs, tracée par les mains-mêmes de Moriarty. Elle fut un peu plus probante quand la langue du criminel vint les recouvrir, puisqu'un léger picotement parvint à son cerveau. Mais son cerveau n'était pas lui-même vraiment opérationnel. Sherlock confondait tout. Excitation, plaisir, douleur. Il ne faisait plus la différence. Il ne distinguait plus rien. Il savait juste que c'était un tout, absolument inconnu jusque là, mais un tout quand même. Il râla. Et cette force qui montait en lui. C'était insoupçonné. Surprenant. Et même un peu effrayant.

Il sentit Moriarty qui l'incitait à se retourner, et obéit. Puis il se mit à quatre pattes. Le criminel se plaça derrière lui, continuant à promener bouche et mains sur son dos, mais qui s'attardait de plus en plus sur le bas de son dos. Et puis, il sentit quelque chose en lui. Il grimaça. La chose s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui, lentement, péniblement. C'était douloureux. Il crispa ses mains sur les draps défaits puis baissa la tête, faisant saillir ses omoplates dans son dos. Moriarty progressait toujours. Il le sentit agripper son membre sous son ventre, le faisant sursauter. Puis il commencer à onduler, le massant parallèlement. C'était insoutenable. La tension. C'était ce que les gens appelaient désir ou plaisir. Il la sentait remonter en flèche alors que Moriarty accélérait. Il avait mal, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Désormais, seul comptait le désir. Il resserra sa prise sur les draps, tendit ses muscles à l'extrême, ferma les yeux. Attendit.

Mais le but ne fut pas atteint. Moriarty s'arrêta, et tout retomba de nouveau. Sherlock laissa échapper un grognement, de surprise et de frustration. Il entendit le criminel souffler également. Puis celui-ci recommença à bouger. Fit remonter la tension. La fit encore chuter. Sherlock se tordit, cette fois. Mais qu'est-ce que Moriarty cherchait à faire ? Au grand désarroi du détective, le criminel recommença plusieurs fois ce manège, s'arrêtant exactement lorsque Sherlock était sur le point de venir. A ce moment-là, le criminel resserrait ses mains sur les côtes ou les épaules du détective, ou bien lui mordait furieusement la nuque.

La frustration était un mot bien faible pour exprimer ce que Sherlock ressentait. Et pour cause : à ce stade-là, ce n'était même plus de la frustration. C'était de la torture. Pure et simple. Moriarty était en train de torturer Sherlock, et ce d'une façon que le détective n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. C'était exténuant, déchirant, atroce. Bien plus que les tortures physiques, il lui semblait. Sherlock cessa de compter le nombre de « frustrations » à partir de la cinquième fois. Il n'en avait plus la force. A chaque fois, le désir montait un peu plus, rendant la désillusion encore plus insoutenable. Il ne pourrait plus supporter cela très longtemps.

Ce n'était plus possible.

« Prenez-moi », finit-il par grogner, à bout.

Moriarty s'immobilisa. _Oh_. C'était cela. Moriarty voulait qu'il lui demande grâce.

Il s'en voulut affreusement d'avoir formulé cette requête. Mais il ne pouvait pas regretter. Il n'était pas en position de le faire.

« Bien. »

La voix de Moriarty tremblait un peu. D'impatience, sans aucun doute.

Celui-ci reprit son mouvement de plus belle. Et cette fois, Sherlock ne put déterminer le moment où il s'arrêta.

Sherlock explosa enfin.

Violemment.

De manière incontrôlable. Confuse. Incompréhensible.

A bout de force, ses membres cédèrent. Il sentit que Moriarty se laissait tomber lourdement sur son dos, son souffle haletant contre sa nuque. Le criminel resta ainsi un moment, sans que Sherlock eut la force ou la volonté de le déloger.

Sherlock était complètement à plat. Physiquement et mentalement. Pourtant, il trouvait encore la force de serrer l'oreiller sous sa tête. Il aurait voulu que cela soit quelqu'un. Pas un vulgaire substitut d'être humain. Ni Moriarty.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, signalant un SMS.

Ce ne pouvait être que John, qu'il avait quitté un peu trop brusquement, le laissant en proie à mille doutes et peut-être aussi à l'inquiétude.

Oh oui. Il aurait voulu que l'oreiller soit John. Il aurait voulu serrer John contre lui, là, maintenant.

Mais John n'était pas là. A la place de John, il avait ce vulgaire polochon, ainsi que le pire criminel de Londres étendu sur lui.

Une sensation de nausée le prit. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : se lever et aller laver son corps souillé. Pour se débarrasser de toute cette semence, de cette salive et surtout de ce...

Sang.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello !_

_Bon je suis plutôt satisfaite de mon timing ^^ par contre je ne vous promets pas des merveilles pour ce mois-ci, eh oui voyage d'une semaine en Italie du sud :D (talon de la botte si vous voulez tout savoir) et je vais éviter de traîner mon pc là-bas vu la chaleur qu'il va faire, même si pour le moment ce n'est pas gagné... pfff cette pluie qui n'en finit pas je vais devenir dingue xD mais d'un autre côté ça vous arrange car je suis plus souvent devant mon ordinateur lol._

_En ce qui concerne le dernier chapitre... WAH je ne m'attendais pas à traumatiser tout le monde avec mon Sheriarty :O roooh surtout que je suis une petite fille toute sage dans la vraie vie (comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ?;) ). Sisi c'est vrai. Mais bon l'étape était nécessaire, elle est passée, on peut continuer._

_Donc voilà, un chapitre pour tenter de remettre les choses en ordre... je ne me voyais pas partir en vacances en vous laissant sur une scène pareille. On retourne à quelque chose de plus soft ^^ Bon ok j'ai encore coupé là où il ne fallait pas, mais sinon ça fait trop long et surtout je ne l'aurais pas publié aussi tôt. Et l'auteur a le droit de souffler de temps en temps ;)_

_D'autre part il m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre : même après l'avoir relu, je le trouve encore assez long, et j'en suis pas complètement satisfaite. Mais bon faut bien se décider à publier, sinon on ne publie jamais :p Vous me direz :s_

_Mais promis, je vais essayer d'être plus brève dans le prochain, ça sera plus light. Moins de réflexion, plus d'action ! :)_

_Je remercie **Ellanather**, **love Sherlock BBC – NCIS**, **Callis**, **Aurozia**, **SherlockIsNotReal** et **Maxinette** pour leurs reviews !_

… _et en espérant de ne pas vous avoir trop choquées **Callis**, **Aurozia** et **Maxinette** ;)_

_**Maxinette **: mouahaha si j'ai réussi à te faire baver ça veut dire que mon lemon est réussi :D_

_**SherlockIsNotReal **: hey tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu en pensais, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! reviens ici tout de suite ! )_

_**Aurozia** : je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite, c'est que j'écris très lentement moi ^^ et quand je me presse, soit je me bloque soit je bâcle, alors j'évite. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

John retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil, l'air pensif. Il resta un moment ainsi, émettant d'hypothétiques raisons quant au départ précipité de Sherlock, puis les pesant et les confrontant, pour tenter d'en retenir les plus vraisemblables. Mais il n'était pas Sherlock Holmes. Et il n'avait pas foule d'indices à sa disposition. Il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Il grogna et se leva. Cela ne servait à rien de ruminer tout ceci. Sherlock était parti et il n'avait pas été en mesure de le suivre. Il avait perdu sa piste, n'avait aucune idée de sa destination. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose qu'il put faire pour lui.

Il attrapa le dernier numéro de sa revue médicale préférée et revint s'installer dans le fauteuil. Il s'y plongea. Essaya de s'y intéresser. Mais les mots du jargon médical, habituellement si sympathiques envers lui, ne semblaient pas vouloir atteindre son cerveau. Il se concentra. En vain. Les complications ostéo-articulaires de la drépancytose chez l'adulte ou le traitement de la pseudopolyarthrite rhizomélique (1) ne l'inspiraient définitivement pas. Il jeta la revue par terre et prit son front dans sa main. Il commença à se masser les tempes. Non, non, non. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester assis là et encore moins se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Pas avec la pensée que Sherlock pouvait être en danger. Bon. N'insistons pas, alors.

Il se leva de nouveau et saisit le manteau qu'il n'avait accroché que quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'allait pas rester là, à tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage. Marcher paraissait une meilleure option.

En tout cas, c'est ce qui lui semblait. A son retour, vers midi, après avoir parcouru près de la moitié de la ville à pied, il réalisa qu'il avait été bien optimiste. Marcher n'avait fait que l'inciter à se focaliser davantage sur le sujet, et il avait dû se retenir au moins trois fois d'appeler Mycroft. Par contre, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'envoyer un _« Où es-tu ? JW »_ à Sherlock. Le message était resté sans réponse. Sherlock devait être occupé, ou...

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se préparer un plat de pâtes. Il hésita sur la quantité à verser dans l'eau frémissante. Quand Sherlock allait-il rentrer ? Aurait-il faim à son retour ? Bon, la réponse à la deuxième question n'était certes pas des plus ardues, celle de la première était déjà plus problématique. Après avoir considéré le fait que Sherlock allait probablement encore tarder, ajouté à celui qu'il qu'il était assez difficile comme cela et qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à consommer de la nourriture réchauffée, le médecin se résolut tristement à ne préparer qu'une portion. Il pourrait toujours reprendre le tablier une fois Sherlock rentré.

Il avala son assiette de pâtes mais ne put se résoudre à prendre un dessert. Il fit rapidement la vaisselle, avant de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil. Il reprit sa revue. S'y replongea. Mais pas pour longtemps. La digestion allait trop bon train...

Il ne sut exactement combien de temps il dormit, bercé par le bruit continuel de la circulation. En tout cas, c'est le bruit de la porte extérieure qui le réveilla. Quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Il connaissait ce pas rapide, économe et sûr de lui. Ce ne pouvait être que celui de...

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Sherlock traversa la pièce en un éclair pour venir s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il s'adossa, laissa reposer sa tête sur le dossier.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, John, dit-il avant que celui-ci n'ait pu placer un mot. »

John savait de source sûre que cette réplique ne souffrait aucune forme d'objection.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'effrayer devant l'expression du détective.

* * *

Les rôles n'avaient pas été échangés.

Moriarty. Il n'y en avait eu que pour Moriarty.

C'était Moriarty qui avait tout contrôlé. Qui avait tout donné. Du début jusqu'à la fin. Et Sherlock n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Sherlock n'avait rien pu faire. Cela n'avait pas été possible. Non. Pas avec ce satané allumeur collé contre lui, visiblement hostile à toute tentative de détachement de la part de Sherlock, et qui d'autant plus semblait connaître tous les points sensibles de la morphologie masculine. Sherlock ne s'était pas frotté à un débutant. Alors que lui était un débutant. Aussi n'avait-il eu l'avantage.

C'était Moriarty qui l'avait possédé, pas lui. C'était Moriarty qui l'avait fait ressentir, puis qui l'avait guidé, pour le mener là où il l'entendait bien. Et il avait réussi : Sherlock était venu exactement quand il l'avait voulu, et pas avant, ni après. C'était Moriarty qui avait été le maître.

Sherlock expira profondément. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'offre de Moriarty.

Il n'en avait rien tiré de positif.

Il avait été dominé. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Il s'était laissé également dominer par son corps. Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi de la manière dont il s'y attendait. Le détective avait été presque toujours capable de le contrôler jusque là, même dans les rares moments où la peur le submergeait. Et voilà que son corps l'avait abandonné pour se plier aux exigences de Moriarty. Son corps ne lui avait plus obéi. Son corps l'avait trahi. Et pire : son corps avait dépassé son esprit.

Il n'avait plus été capable de réfléchir, d'appréhender de manière logique les événements. C'était comme si son esprit avait tout d'un coup été vidé de ses facultés. Comme s'il avait été proprement neutralisé. C'était à la fois curieux et intolérable. Curieux parce que nouveau. Mais intolérable car cela ne _devait pas_ arriver à Sherlock Holmes. Non. C'était juste indigne de lui. Le superbe esprit de Sherlock Holmes dépassé par de banals processus biologiques. C'était impensable.

Et pourtant. La preuve était là. Sherlock s'était abandonné. Sous les caresses de Moriarty, Sherlock avait agi comme n'importe quel être humain. Ses réactions, ses exigences avaient été les mêmes. Parce que son corps était le même que celui d'un être humain standard. Soit. Mais le plus génial des esprits pouvait-il s'incliner devant un corps des plus communs ?

Apparemment... Sherlock se renfrogna encore plus. Désillusion. Cruelle désillusion. Déception. Oh, que c'était amer. Pour sûr que ça l'était ! Parce qu'en cela, il n'était pas tellement différent des autres mortels. Il se mordit la lèvre. Que oui, c'était amer.

Se comparer au commun des mortels, et s'y trouver égal, voire même inférieur. Et pour cause : Sherlock, débordé par les sensations, n'avait su les gérer et les discipliner. Mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce chaos de perceptions et d'impressions, pour ensuite les apprivoiser. Un mortel averti en aurait été capable. Mais pas lui. Il grogna. Les mortels avaient un sérieux avantage sur lui en ce domaine : l'expérience.

L'expérience... ça s'acquérait. Mais lui n'avait pas eu l'opportunité – ni la volonté – de le faire auparavant. Le sexe ne trouvait aucun crédit à ses yeux : c'était juste banal et inutile. Et bas, surtout. Il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à deux personnes nues batifolant dans un lit si ce n'était pour concevoir une progéniture. Or, dans la plupart des cas, ce n'était pas le but premier des partenaires. Et puis, se laisser asservir aux besoins de son corps... il n'y voyait aucune fierté. Définitivement inintéressant et ennuyeux. Indigne d'intérêt.

Mais le voilà à présent confronté personnellement à ce sujet. Il avait bien été naïf de croire qu'il resterait éternellement en-dehors de tout ça, et qu'il pouvait se situer au-dessus, un peu comme un dieu, à regarder les mortels s'aimer et se détester entre eux. Il pensait être inaccessible. Mais il venait d'avoir la preuve du contraire. Sherlock Holmes avait les mêmes besoins physiques que les petites gens.

Bon, ça, encore, ça pouvait passer. Avoir un corps d'être humain, même pour Sherlock, c'était largement acceptable. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas un dieu. Mais laisser son corps gouverner son esprit, ça l'était déjà beaucoup moins. En fait, ça ne l'était tout simplement pas.

Son ego en avait pris un coup. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé passer ça ? Comment avait-il pu ? Il n'avait simplement pas pu. C'était arrivé, comme ça, et il n'avait pu empêcher quoi que ce soit. Il avait été démuni. Contrairement à une part non négligeable de la population. Mais mince, comment faisaient les gens pour faire face à ces situations-là ? Deux solutions à ça. Soit ils s'adonnaient. Soit ils résistaient.

Sherlock grimaça. Il n'avait pas été capable de résister. Certes, il ne l'avait pas voulu : il était venu rendre visite à Moriarty dans un but bien précis. Mais s'il avait voulu changer d'avis... Non. Pour résister, il aurait fallu que Moriarty ne se soit jamais approché de lui.

Sherlock avait été inapte.

Sherlock...

Il secoua la tête d'un coup sec. Bon sang, c'était quoi, ça ? Tout ce bazar, là, dans sa tête ? Dans son esprit de génie ? A quoi ça rimait de potasser tout ça ? Car il ne réfléchissait pas. Il ressassait. Son cerveau était juste en train de produire des pensées, mais qui s'avéraient tout-à-fait stériles dans son raisonnement. Car il n'y avait pas de raisonnement. Brasser sans cesse des pensées inutiles dans son esprit, ça n'était définitivement pas lui.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il se sentait obligé d'y penser. Sinon, il culpabilisait. C'était peut-être ce que les gens appelaient les remords. Pouvait-il regretter son « entrevue » avec Moriarty ? C'était assez difficile à dire. Il avait pu approcher son rival de près. Il avait même pu apprendre certaines petites choses sur lui. Mais, d'un autre côté, cette rencontre avait perturbé l'équilibre entre son corps et son esprit, le même qu'il s'était appliqué pendant tant d'années à établir. L'équilibre était rompu : il savait désormais que son corps pouvait à tout moment prendre le pas sur son esprit. Son corps lui semblait tout d'un coup lourd, encombrant. Et imprévisible : les surprises ne faisaient peut-être que commencer. Elles menaçaient le détective à tout instant, et insinuaient que son corps pouvait être capable de n'importe quoi. C'était un peu effrayant. Et en plus, Sherlock n'était pas à l'aise. Il se sentait sale. La raison pour laquelle il s'était précipité dans la douche dès que Moriarty lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Les souillures physiques avaient été lavées. Quant aux autres...

Bilan plutôt mauvais dans l'ensemble, donc. Mais c'était sans compter la désastreuse expérience des sentiments. Les sentiments... il fallait qu'il se l'avoue : après l'orgasme, ce n'était pas à Moriarty qu'il avait pensé. Mais à John. C'était John qu'il aurait voulu serrer dans ses bras à cet instant. Pas Moriarty, dont le poids ne faisait que l'engourdir davantage à chaque minute. Mais bien John. Il serra les dents. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : que Moriarty n'avait pas été capable de lui faire oublier John. Et donc que sa visite à son rival avait été complètement vaine.

Bilan noir, en fait. Echec total. Etait-ce pour autant une erreur ? Sans doute. Mais à quoi bon. Le passé était ce qu'il était : le passé. Il aurait été absolument illogique de s'étendre dessus. De vouloir le modifier. Mais l'accepter...

C'était à voir.

* * *

John eut du mal à ne pas lâcher Sherlock des yeux.

Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il voulait réfléchir. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Venant de Sherlock, et concernant un tel sujet, ce genre de déclaration était indiscutable.

Mais il n'y avait qu'à regarder le détective pour mettre cette affirmation en doute. Celui-ci était affaissé sur le canapé, installé de manière inhabituelle. Son corps était détendu à l'extrême, presque flasque, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui et croisées, à l'exception de son visage qui lui affichait une expression tourmentée. Mais le mot était faible. Ses traits étaient contractés, son regard dans le vague, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement pendante. John ne connaissait pas cette expression. Il réfléchissait, certes, mais pas de sa manière accoutumée. Il devait réfléchir comme un peu plus tôt, ce matin-là. Ses pensées ne devaient pas être ordonnées, étant donnée sa mine soucieuse. Toutefois, cette dernière n'était pas que soucieuse, ou tourmentée. Ses pensées ne devaient également pas être très réjouissantes, car ses traits avaient un aspect qui se rapprochait du... dégoût.

C'était décidément trop étrange aux yeux de John. Il n'allait pouvoir garder le silence plus longtemps : l'inquiétude et aussi la curiosité ne pouvaient le lui permettre.

« Tout va bien, Sherlock ? »

Sa voix était calme, mais ces deux sentiments la rendaient légèrement pressante.

Sherlock ne réagit pas, mais quelque chose portait le médecin à croire qu'il avait été entendu. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu l'impression que le détective s'était détendu légèrement au son de sa voix. Encore cela restait-il à prouver.

« Sherlock ? » insista-t-il.

L'interpellé expira longuement, comme pour essayer de s'apaiser ou de chasser une pensée trop déplaisante.

« Ce type est malsain... » dit-il finalement.

Son nez était imperceptiblement plissé, ses traits franchement marqués par le dégoût cette fois.

John ne saisit pas immédiatement.

« Qui est malsain ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock marqua un temps avant de répondre.

« Lui. »

John cligna des yeux. Lui. _Lui _?

Moriarty ?

Il reprit contenance, afficha un rictus.

« Tu t'en rends enfin compte », lui lança-t-il narquoisement, replongeant le nez dans sa revue.

Il n'était pas mécontent que Sherlock l'admette, après tous ces moments de vraisemblable fascination pour son ennemi.

Mais quelque chose clochait.

Sherlock était préoccupé. Il avait été en train de réfléchir, pourtant il lui avait répondu. Aussi y avait-il fort à parier que sa réponse ait été en adéquation avec ses pensées : le détective n'aurait pas abandonné le sujet de ses réflexions pour une discussion sans aucun rapport. Pour une discussion tout court, d'ailleurs. Il fallait forcément qu'il lui trouve un intérêt, et donc qu'elle soit en adéquation avec ses pensées du moment. Ces dernières devaient concerner les événements qui avaient eu lieu lors de sa sortie.

Sortie.

Moriarty.

Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour capable de déduire la suite.

Il sentit sa tension chuter à un niveau inquiétant.

« Sherlock, tu n'es pas allé rencontrer Moriarty ? »

« Bonne déduction, John », railla le détective.

La revue du médecin lui glissa des mains et fit connaissance avec le sol.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Je ne plaisante jamais. Ça me déçoit que tu ne l'ai pas remarqué depuis tout ce temps. »

Mais John restait toujours incrédule.

« Tu as vu Moriarty ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es allé te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? »

Le ton de sa voix avait monté.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le dire de toutes les manières imaginables. Je suis allé voir Moriarty, point. C'est tellement plus simple dit comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? »

John se redressa, essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Puis il feignit un air détaché.

« Bien sûr, oh, je vois, fit-il. Monsieur Sherlock Holmes est allé tranquillement prendre le thé avec un concurrent. Vous avez parlé affaires et vous avez êtes partagés loyalement la clientèle en grignotant des _cupcakes_... »

« J'en suis ressorti indemne », coupa le détective.

« … sauf que le rival en question s'avère être l'homme le plus dangereux de Londres ! » s'écria brusquement John.

« Seul le résultat compte. Le résultat est que je suis vivant. Donc l'affaire est close. »

« Sherlock, tu te fiches de moi ?! s'exclama-t-il. Une fois ne t'a pas suffi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Sherlock Holmes n'a jamais peur. Sherlock Holmes se lance perpétuellement des défis, juste pour prouver qu'il surpasse ce monde de pauvres mortels ! La seule chose qui puisse arrêter Sherlock Holmes, c'est sa propre mort ! »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

« Techniquement, je ne peux pas te contredire. Je vois mal mon corps revenir à la vie pour me permettre de continuer à résoudre des enquêtes. C'est biologiquement impossible, aussi forte peut être la motivation. »

« Sherlock, fit le médecin en luttant pour se calmer, est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte que si Moriarty avait été un peu plus gourmand, tu ne serais pas dans ce canapé pour en parler ? »

« Il n'y avait aucun risque. »

« Aucun risque ? » cracha-t-il.

« Oui. Quand Moriarty nous a rencontré à la piscine, il m'a clairement signifié qu'il voulait me faire souffrir avant de me tuer. Et, à ma connaissance, cela n'a pas encore commencé. »

« C'était avant qu'il ne décide de nous éliminer tous les deux sur-le-champ. »

« Non, non, John. Moriarty commencera à me torturer dès qu'il en aura envie. Il ne va pas se refuser ce plaisir. C'est dans sa nature. Il aime tourmenter, torturer ses victimes. Appuyer là où ça fait mal. »

Il avait grimacé au dernier mot. Il marqua une pause.

« Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Regarde comme il a pris plaisir à te titiller à la piscine. Mais ce n'était rien. Son esprit est retors. Son intelligence, remarquable, et il n'hésitera pas à la mettre au service de ses plans les plus vicieux. Cet homme est un sadique. »

Il se tut, le regard toujours dans le vide.

John ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir. Si Sherlock avait eu cet air réjoui, celui qu'il se réservait lorsque qu'une bonne affaire se présentait à lui ou quand il s'extasiait devant les « exploits » de Moriary, ça aurait été moins compliqué.

Mais Sherlock n'était pas réjoui. Il était tout sauf réjoui.

Quand John avait commencé à lui parler, c'était à peine s'il s'était départi de son expression troublée. A présent, elle demeurait bel et bien. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait préoccuper Sherlock à ce point ?

John ne comptait pas laisser la question irrésolue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Sherlock ? »

Sa voix s'était radoucie. Il savait que continuer à réprimander Sherlock, en plus de se révéler inutile, n'allait certainement pas l'aider à le faire parler.

« Rien qui ne mérite de faire la une du _Sun_. »

Et comme John insistait du regard :

« Une petite entrevue amicale entre consultants. Rien de plus. »

Un ange passa.

« Je ne te crois pas », dit finalement le médecin.

« Pourquoi ? » fit le détective, l'air légèrement intrigué.

« Parce que tu n'es pas crédible, désolé. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Mais tu n'as qu'à te regarder, Sherlock ! Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! »

Le détective cilla, ne sembla pas comprendre.

« Si tout avait été OK, tu ne m'aurais même pas répondu alors que tu réfléchissais ! Non, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

Sherlock le fixait maintenant avec intérêt.

« Et en quoi te sens-tu concerné ? » demanda lentement le détective.

« Je me soucie de toi, que ça te plaise ou non », dit-il laconiquement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis médecin. Je refuse de regarder les gens souffrir autour de moi en restant les bras croisés. »

« Les médecins sont-ils capables de soigner l'âme ? »

« Bon, d'accord, céda John. Je suis aussi ton ami. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Je... comment ça qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Que tu sois mon ami. »

« Oui, j'ai bien compris. mais... »

Le médecin dut lutter pour garder son sang-froid. Parfois, Sherlock était vraiment tout sauf un génie. Ça ne l'aidait pas.

« Je suis ton ami donc tu peux, si tu le veux évidemment, te confier à moi », expliqua-t-il patiemment.

« C'est ce que les gens normaux font, je présume ? »

« C'est ce que les gens normaux font. »

« Alors pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je ne suis pas normal. »

« Tu le feras parce que tu es tracassé et que tu en as besoin. »

« C'est une obligation alors ? »

« Non, non ! »

Le médecin prit sa tête dans ses mains pendant quelques instants. Sherlock avait vraiment le chic pour embrouiller les relations humaines les plus simples.

« Lequel de nous deux est le plus tracassé ? » railla le détective.

« Ça suffit. » Le médecin releva la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais c'est mieux que tu le fasses. Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je peux te l'assurer. »

« Mmh, pas intéressé. »

« La parole a un effet thérapeutique, Sherlock. Dire quelque chose, c'est l'extérioriser, c'est aider à le faire partir, à s'en débarrasser. Je t'assure. »

« Tu tiens ça de ta psy ? »

« Possible. »

« Et elle a dû beaucoup t'aider ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Sherlock, je te déconseille d'abuser de ma patience ! »

« J'essaie juste de comprendre, voilà tout », bougonna-t-il.

« Je... »

John s'interrompit. Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit une profonde inspiration, se calma.

Quand il les rouvrit, il joignit ses mains et se pencha en direction de Sherlock.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Le détective flotta un moment.

« Oh. »

« Oui. »

Un silence plana.

« Mais je te conseille vivement de le faire, reprit John. Je ne te peux pas t'obliger. Enfin si, je trouverai bien un moyen pour t'obliger à aller mieux. »

Le médecin rougit devant la maladresse de ses propos. Il se sentait bête. Et puis mince, Sherlock n'était pas si stupide, il comprendrait bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Mais ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer. Je ne te jugerai pas, je te le promets. »

Le détective haussa les sourcils.

« Après tout ce que tu m'as fait voir, cela fait longtemps que j'y ai renoncé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait amical. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Le détective le scannait de son regard cristallin. Il semblait considérer l'offre, ses implications, ses bénéfices, ses conséquences.

« Et tu ne me jugeras pas ? » dit-il, légèrement suspicieux.

« Je te le garantis. »

« Bien. C'est d'accord. »

Il se redressa, croisa ses jambes, réunit ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il attendit.

« Eh bien ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

John sortit de sa torpeur : en fait, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une réponse positive, malgré son insistance.

Mais avec Sherlock, toute nouvelle expérience était bonne à prendre.

Il secoua brièvement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se leva.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés de Sherlock. Il se tourna à moitié vers le détective pour lui faire face, mais pas trop pour ne pas l'indisposer, et se pencha légèrement vers lui en appuyant ses coudes contre ses cuisses.

« OK, dis-moi tout », l'encouragea-t-il.

Le médecin se voulait avenant. Mais le détective avait toujours le regard ailleurs. Toujours indéchiffrable. Mais incontestablement perturbé. Peut-être même... perdu, à en juger par son incapacité à le tenir immobile plus de deux secondes d'affilée.

John comprit qu'il allait devoir prendre sur lui, quoi que le détective allât confesser.

Le problème était le suivant : qu'allait-il lui annoncer ? Quoi qu'il lui déclare, se sentirait-il toujours capable de ne pas juger ? Car de la part de Sherlock, il était en droit de s'attendre à tout.

Il attendit patiemment que Sherlock se résolve à accepter entièrement sa proposition.

Puis, sans même qu'il ait le besoin d'insister, la phrase sortit :

« J'ai couché avec Moriarty. »

* * *

Des mots simples, tellement banals. Des mots que Sherlock n'avait entendu que dans la bouche des autres jusqu'à présent, que ce soit pendant un interrogatoire de témoins ou dans une stupide émission de télé-réalité. A ces moments-là, il n'avait fait que peu de cas de ces frivolités, si ce n'était pour les prendre en compte dans son raisonnement comme de vulgaires données. Parce qu'il se croyait inaccessible, il s'en était même moqué. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui prononçait ces mots. C'était peu dire que ce n'était pas cela qui allait conforter son amour propre.

Et c'était sans compter que le simple fait de prononcer cette phrase, ça lui faisait mal. La prononcer, c'était mettre en évidence les faits qu'elle contenait : autrement dit, c'était les faire exister. Admettre que ce qui s'était passé avec Moriarty avait bien eu lieu. C'était accepter tout ça.

C'était dur.

Pourquoi le faisait-il alors ?

Parce qu'en même temps, ça faisait du bien.

John avait raison. Le dire, c'était l'extérioriser. Le partager. S'alléger d'un fardeau. C'était bien plus utile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il nota dans un coin de son disque dur qu'il devra écouter plus souvent les conseils de John dans ce domaine à l'avenir.

Le dire permettait à Sherlock de se soulager. Mais le dire, c'était aussi un devoir. Sherlock se sentait coupable. Non seulement de l'avoir fait, mais aussi de le cacher à John. Cependant, il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune raison valable de s'accuser pour une telle chose : il l'avait fait pour lui, et non dans le but de faire du mal à John. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que, aussi « bonnes » que pouvaient être ses intentions – ou qu'il les pensait être, son attitude pouvait être susceptible de blesser John tout de même. Les deux cas de figure ne lui avaient pas paru compatibles. Il avait considéré trop rapidement la question, n'en avait pas analysé soigneusement les tenants et les aboutissants comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Alors il fallait réparer.

Aussi risqué cela pouvait-il être.

* * *

La pierre imaginaire qui tomba au fond de l'estomac de John ne sembla pas vouloir s'évanouir.

Elle empêchait le médecin de réagir. Elle le paralysait entièrement, impitoyablement. Elle neutralisait le moindre de ses mouvements, l'engourdissait, immobilisait fermement ses muscles. Elle le faisait ressembler à une statue de marbre. De marbre, c'était exactement cela : le blond devinait que son visage devait inévitablement en avoir l'aspect, parce qu'il en avait senti tout le sang le quitter subitement. Il devait en être de même pour son cerveau : autour de John, le monde tanguait, chavirait, se renversait et tournait, tournait, lui donnant inexorablement le vertige. Le monde ne ressemblait plus à rien. Tout ce qu'il percevait, c'était Sherlock devant lui qui l'observait attentivement, guettant sans aucun doute chacune de ses réactions. Il savait qu'il devait être aussi blanc qu'un fantôme.

Ce n'était pas une réaction digne d'un soldat.

Il essaya de se ressaisir.

« Tu as quoi ? »

Sa voix était sans timbre. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi.

Sherlock roula des yeux.

« J'ai couché avec Moriarty », répéta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait patient.

Il doutait à présent de son entendement.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ? »

« Tu viens de me dire que tu ne me jugerais pas ! » lui rappela durement le détective, haussant la voix.

Le médecin déglutit difficilement.

« Je sais... » lui répondit-il mécaniquement.

Il baissa la tête et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Après un moment, il la redressa. Il vit Sherlock avoir un léger mouvement de recul, peut-être à cause de l'expression que ses traits avaient pris.

« … et je ne me le permettrai pas. »

Le médecin avait bien compris. Pourquoi avait-il douté ? Il comprenait toujours tout. Les mots marmonnés, les raisonnements mathématiques, les détails que les gens essaient de cacher, les non-dits, les personnes dépressives... Même Sherlock. Tout. Ça l'énervait toujours de ne pas comprendre.

Mais pour une fois, cette putain de simple fois, il aurait souhaité être complètement à côté de la plaque.

Ça lui aurait évité de souffrir. A la douleur, il préférait mille fois l'incompréhension. La souffrance était la chose qu'il évitait le plus, que ce soit chez lui ou chez une autre personne. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu devenir médecin : éradiquer la souffrance, au moins physique. C'était une noble cause pour lui, un peu son obsession. Car il ne la supportait pas. Il ne s'y exposait jamais délibérément, même dans ses moments de profonde détresse, ne se laissait jamais abattre. Il se battait. Toujours. Il se battrait sans fin s'il le fallait. Mais jamais il ne choisirait la facilité de se morfondre dans la souffrance, sans tenter de s'en extraire.

Cette situation était toutefois un sérieux défi à ses convictions.

Où allait-il trouver la force de surmonter ça ?

Il n'eut qu'à regarder Sherlock pour avoir sa réponse.

Sherlock ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Comme à son habitude, il était suspendu à chaque micro-mouvement de ses traits ou de ses muscles afin d'en tirer tout ce qu'il y avait à déduire. Mais ce qui était moins habituel, c'était son air défiant. Oui, c'était cela : Sherlock était sur la défensive. Peut-être la raison qui l'avait conduit à hausser le ton, mais passons. Il était méfiant, et observait son colocataire d'un regard beaucoup plus affuté que de coutume. Mais il y avait autre chose, là, dans ses yeux. Quelque chose que John ne lui avait que très rarement vu, que le détective donnait la plupart du temps l'illusion de ne pas connaître, ou alors de s'en moquer royalement. C'était... oui. John en était certain. C'était de la peur. Une lueur de peur dans les yeux de Sherlock Holmes. Faible, mais présente tout de même. Le détective se méfiait et avait peur. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Fallait-il s'en alarmer ? Cela laissa le médecin perplexe un instant, mais il résolut vite le problème : Sherlock se méfiait et avait peur de lui. Sherlock avait peur de ses réactions. Il avait peur que John ne le comprenne pas, qu'il se mette en colère contre lui et qu'il l'abandonne là, en proie à ses démons. Il était terrorisé par l'éventualité que John se mette à le haïr et qu'il se désintéresse de lui.

Sherlock ne demandait que de la considération.

« Pourquoi ? »

Et c'était pour ça que John allait prendre sur lui.

« Parce que je sais que si tu l'as fait, c'est que tu avais une bonne raison. »

L'allure du détective se détendit instantanément. Il avait vu juste.

« Aussi stupide et irrecevable soit-elle, ajouta le médecin. »

Mais son air n'était même pas sévère.

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire, visiblement trop heureux d'avoir échappé à la désapprobation de son colocataire.

John se sentait un peu mieux également. Bah, c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Il se voyait mal sermonner Sherlock sur sa conduite comme un enfant. Ça n'était pas son rôle et ça n'aurait aucun effet sur le détective. Et surtout, Sherlock était assez perturbé comme ça. Le réprimander n'aurait fait que le décevoir et lui faire perdre toute foi en le médecin. Et s'il devait être puni, alors il l'était déjà. Son tourment, sa perdition, ça suffisait au médecin. Ce dernier n'aimait pas les sentences. Mais il les estimait nécessaire. Surtout pour réfréner quelqu'un d'aussi entêté et indocile que Sherlock. Et d'ignorant aussi : Sherlock ne devait pas toujours réaliser la portée de ses actes. Il agissait parfois – et bien trop souvent au goût du médecin – spontanément, sans se soucier des conséquences que pouvait impliquer un éventuel échec. John en avait eu une illustration suffisante avec l'épisode du taxi. Alors une petite leçon, de temps en temps, ça n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Et si elle le secouait autant, c'était encore mieux.

Il fit tout son possible pour refouler sa rancoeur au placard et se détendit.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Le détective ferma à moitié les yeux.

« Oui. »

* * *

_(1) ne me demandez pas ce que c'est j'ai juste piqué une revue à mon père et recopié les deux premiers titres ;D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour !_

_Bon allez, un dernier chapitre pour la route avant que je parte, comme je l'avais promis à certaines. Je ne pouvais pas rester sur un chapitre 13 hein ;)_

_J'ai carburé pour le coup. Avec + de 6800 mots, j'ai bien le droit de souffler un peu ^^ et puis, j'ai trop l'impression d'être un zombie._

_Par contre ce chapitre a été pire que le précédent à rédiger. Ben oui, dépeindre un Sherlock perturbé et avec une (toute) petite touche de hurt/comfort sans le faire OOC, pas franchement facile :S j'espère que je n'ai pas trop « dérogé »._

_Comme d'habitude, je remercie toutes mes revieweuses : **GleeKlAine21**, **Miss Osaki**, **Siamoises**, **love Sherlock BBC – NCIS**, **Ellanather**, **Callis**, **Maxinette**, **SherlockIsNotReal** ainsi que toutes mes lectrices anonymes._

_**Callis **: en fait perso je vois plutôt John comme un homme impulsif d'accord, mais avant tout compréhensif. Après c'est mon point de vue hein ^^ Mais genre il voit débarquer Sherlock complètement paumé, il va pas s'amuser à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il est jaloux, il en veut à Sherlock, mais il se dit qu'il va faire passer le bien-être de Sherlock avant ses pulsions et ses intérêts. Sinon, il aurait été un peu égoïste, je pense. Il se dit que Sherlock a fait une bêtise et qu'il a déjà eu sa « punition ». Pour la culpabilité c'est toujours un peu délicat vu qu'ils ne sont pas officiellement ensemble, mais bon c'est vrai, Sherlock la ressent un peu, j'y repenserai._

_**Maxinette **: haha j'ai bien failli couper à ce moment :D mais bon je me suis dit que vous alliez vraiment m'en vouloir après ^^ nan en fait c'était pour équilibrer avec le chapitre suivant, sinon je n'allais pas pouvoir tout développer correctement dans le chap 14._

_**SherlockIsNotReal **: eh oui du sannnnnng :D mes chapitres se font de plus en plus long, mais je pense avoir atteint le maximum avec le chap 14. Arrête de lire pendant le boulot et installe-toi plus confortablement ;D_

_Bonne lecture et reviewwwws please !_

* * *

« Bien. »

Le médecin s'éclaircit la gorge. Il se réinstalla comme précédemment, mais en se penchant un peu plus vers Sherlock cette fois-ci. Et aussi en étant plus attentif. La raison était valable : il sentait Sherlock fragile à ses côtés, et il devinait qu'une phrase mal tournée pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques sur sa psychologie. Aussi le médecin allait-il devoir peser ses mots.

Sherlock, lui, était toujours dans le vague, enfoncé dans quelque noire pensée qui déteignait inévitablement sur ses traits. Il semblait toujours aussi consterné, perdu. Il n'était pas très entreprenant. Ìl n'allait pas être facile à faire parler.

Comme il n'amorçait rien, John prit l'initiative.

« Par où veux-tu commencer ? »

Il fallait bien débuter par quelque chose. Et John n'allait pas lui asséner d'emblée la question fatidique du « pourquoi ? ».

Le détective leva un sourcil, continuant à fixer le vide devant lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux me raconter tout depuis le début, ou alors te limiter à certains points ? tenta le médecin. »

Ça ne semblait pas l'inspirer davantage.

Le médecin eut une idée :

« Non, résume-moi plutôt. Par exemple, est-ce que tu peux mettre un mot sur la... _relation_ (il déglutit et refoula par la même occasion toute l'amertume que ce terme déclencha aussitôt en lui) que tu as eue avec Moriarty ? »

C'était déjà plus concret. John lui laissa du temps pour réfléchir.

Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Le médecin soupira en inclinant la tête. Punaise quand Sherlock était déboussolé, c'était vraiment quelque chose. A côté de ça, il trouvait l'ennui mille fois plus enviable. Heureusement pour le détective que ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

John se passait distraitement la main dans les cheveux, se creusant la tête pour trouver autre chose, lorsque le mot sortit :

« Violente. »

Le médecin redressa brusquement la tête.

« Quoi ? »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

« Il t'a maltraité ? »

Sa voix avait gagné un ton et tremblait. De rage. Oui, de rage : c'était monté d'un coup, comme un réflexe, aussi vite que l'adrénaline. Et ça continuait. Ça n'allait pas s'arrêter. Ou alors pas encore. Comment, comment ce bâtard de Moriarty avait-il pu...

« Je veux dire, reprit soudain le détective. La délivrance... La délivrance a été violente. »

La rage retomba.

Oh. Il s'était trompé : ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Moriarty. Ça aurait pu arriver avec n'importe qui.

« Tu n'avais jamais... »

« Non. »

John aurait dû s'en douter. Certes, il avait déjà quelques suspicions... mais de là à le penser vraiment...

C'était juste que Sherlock n'avait aucune expérience du sexe et qu'il venait d'y être confronté pour la première fois.

Ça n'avait rien de bien grave alors. Sherlock Holmes venait juste de connaître une expérience normale de l'existence, et ne l'avait pas bien vécue. Il devait avoir été surpris par les réactions de son corps, lui qui était trop arrogant pour songer une seconde que ce celui-ci pouvait échapper à son contrôle. Ça devait l'avoir perturbé, c'était normal. Il n'y avait rien de plus.

Oui, c'est ça, John. Pas de quoi s'alarmer. Même si le partenaire n'avait été autre que ce cinglé de Moriarty, lequel n'avait pas dû perdre l'occasion d'en profiter. A part ça, tout va bien.

John serra les poings. Son visage se durcit. Mais il se contint : à cet instant, l'objectif prioritaire était Sherlock et il était hors de question de le perturber davantage. Il l'était déjà bien assez. Moriarty, il verrait ça plus tard.

Bon. Envisageons le moment présent. Sherlock était déstabilisé, il s'agissait de minimiser les dégâts et au mieux de décharger le détective de ses tourments. Ça n'allait pas être tâche aisée. Mais, d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si... hors du commun. En fait, John se trouvait dans une situation plutôt commune : installé sur un canapé en train de recueillir les confidences d'un ami et de réfléchir à un moyen de le réconforter. Mince alors. Il était en train d'avoir une conversation ordinaire avec Sherlock Holmes. Ça, c'était pas commun.

Ça serait bête de laisser passer l'occasion.

De toute manière, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Et il ne voulait pas avoir le choix.

En attendant, il fallait trouver une réponse convaincante à donner à Sherlock.

« Et... la violence t'a surpris, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

Des informations plus précises lui seraient utiles.

« Oui, répondit le détective. Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi intense. »

Il agita négligemment une main.

« Mais passons. Le problème n'est pas là. Ça, ça n'était pas un problème. Au contraire. C'est une expérience qui m'a signifié le sens exact de ce qu'est « faire l'amour ». Cela m'a été utile. »

John cligna des yeux. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser. Mais d'un côté, ça lui évitait la réponse du « c'est quelque chose qui doit arriver à tout le monde, même à toi » qu'il se voyait mal servir à Sherlock. Ne jamais comparer Sherlock Holmes à « tout le monde » si ce n'était pour le mettre en position supérieure.

Bien, donc ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qui avait troublé Sherlock.

« D'accord. Où est le problème alors ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait réfléchir. Ou hésiter.

« Cerne le problème, Sherlock, dit John. Les choses seront beaucoup plus claires. Qu'est-ce qui t'a autant perturbé pendant cette relation ? »

Sherlock balayait toujours la pièce d'un regard troublé. Mettre un mot sur des maux ne lui semblait pas si facile.

« Je... je n'étais pas moi-même. »

John haussa les sourcils.

« Pour aller rendre visite à Moriarty ? Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

« Non, je veux dire, pendant l'acte. »

Il déglutit.

« Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Quand Moriarty me... touchait, c'était comme si je perdais toute volonté, toute aptitude à prendre une décision. Je ne pouvais plus raisonner, ni voir les choses lucidement. C'était comme si tout basculait autour de moi. Tout ce que je voyais, tout ce que je ressentais, c'était Moriarty qui me touchait. Je ne pouvais presque pas utiliser mes facultés pour le déduire ou même pour anticiper ses mouvements, parce qu'il avait trouvé un excellent moyen de me distraire, de détourner mon attention. S'il avait voulu me blesser ou même en finir avec moi, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à m'atteindre. »

John eut le tact de ne rien répondre. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Se pourrait-il que Sherlock réalise enfin le potentiel danger que le fait de se « livrer » à Moriarty pouvait représenter ?

« Mais, comme je l'avais prévu, il n'en a rien été. (Les espoirs de John retombèrent. Au diable sa fierté et sa foutue assurance !) Mais le problème, reprit-il, c'est que je n'arrivais plus à me maîtriser. Si j'avais voulu dire non, si j'avais voulu partir, je sais que je n'aurais pas pu. Mon corps... mon corps me trahissait. Il ne me répondait plus. Il n'avait plus d'ordre à recevoir. Je devenais esclave de mon corps. Mon esprit était totalement asservi à lui. Il n'arrivait plus à lui imposer quoi que ce soit, pas même le plus infime mouvement de recul. Je... je ne pouvais rien... »

Il se tourna brusquement vers John.

« Ce n'est pas moi, John ! »

Il avait presque crié. Sa voix était vibrante, interpellante. Et, ce qui étonna John, singulièrement franche. Il parvint même à y déceler une note de détresse. Tout comme dans ses traits. Son visage s'était décomposé, et il fixait John d'un regard brillant et demandant. Un regard désarmé, désarmant, qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'aide.

Le médecin en fut touché.

Mais ce fut bref. Le détective détourna les yeux puis prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Moi, le génial détective, asservi aux besoins de mon corps... »

Il y avait un réel mépris dans sa voix. Un mépris dont il avait chargé chaque mot, mais qui avait plus particulièrement pesé sur le dernier. En fait, celui-ci, il l'avait carrément craché.

« Où est mon esprit dans tout ça... »

Il commença à se frictionner frénétiquement le cuir chevelu, la tête baissée. John fronça les sourcils.

« Comment, comment... » gronda-t-il.

Ses mains se crispaient sur ses boucles pour les tirer et les relâcher instantanément. Puis il se mit à secouer la tête brutalement, le mouvement entraînant le haut de son torse. Ses mains tantôt passaient et repassaient dans sa chevelure sombre, tantôt se plaçaient de chaque côté de sa tête et l'enserraient durement, comme dans un étau. Il commença bientôt à s'agiter comme un forcené. John le regardait faire, désarmé et fasciné. Il savait que Sherlock pouvait parfois se montrer impulsif, mais...

John, c'est pas le moment de rêver aux anges.

Ses gestes devenaient violents.

« Pourquoi... »

« Sherlock, arrête ça ! »

Le soldat en lui prit le relai. Le médecin bondit vers lui et l'attrapa fermement par les épaules, entreprenant de faire tout son possible pour le maintenir en place. Mais ce ne fut pas difficile. Sans doute surpris, le détective s'immobilisa et releva vivement la tête vers son colocataire. John s'aperçut alors que pratiquement toute trace de désarroi avait déserté son visage. Là, le détective avait l'air plutôt surpris, intrigué.

C'était sans doute mieux, jugea-t-il.

Il plongea dans le regard océan. Dans le même qui était en train de sonder le sien, attentivement, et qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'en détacher.

« Calme-toi, d'accord ? » lui dit-il doucement.

Le médecin ne voulait pas non plus lâcher son regard. Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Pourquoi vouloir se détacher d'une chose aussi belle ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à l'apprécier ?

Le détective semblait aussi apprécier le sien. Il ne se lassait pas. Il demeurait tendu, mais immobile, les yeux rivés aux siens. S'il avait voulu se dégager de l'emprise de John, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Connaissant Sherlock, ça aurait même été la première chose qu'il ait fait dans ce genre de situation. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour se libérer. Ça devait-être l'effet de la surprise. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être aimait-il ce contact ?

Absurde, le détective évitait constamment toute forme de contact. Il mettait même des gants pour s'en prémunir. Impensable. La surprise, alors.

Puis John eut un moment de flottement. Ce n'est que là qu'il réalisa que son visage n'était qu'à une quinzaine de centimètres de celui de Sherlock. Il n'avait pas dû le remarquer plus tôt, captivé qu'il avait été par les yeux du détective. Et ça n'avait vraisemblablement pas dérangé ce dernier. Normal, se dit-il : Sherlock, en bon sociopathe qu'il était, n'avait aucune notion des distances physiques respectables entre deux individus. Rien d'étonnant, alors. Par contre, lui... Soudain gêné, il lutta pour ne pas piquer un fard.

Il s'efforça de remettre ses idées en place.

Avec succès. Faisant abstraction de son trouble pour se donner un air convaincant, il reporta son attention sur Sherlock :

« Ça va aller, OK ? » ajouta-t-il.

Ça eut l'effet voulu. Le détective se détendit finalement, comme tranquillisé par ces simples mots. S'en étant assuré, John le lâcha et se recula un peu.

Bon, il s'agissait de trouver des arguments convaincants à présent. Mais quelle manière adopter pour résoudre ce problème ?

John opta pour le domaine dans lequel il excellait, et qu'il pensait être le plus susceptible de convaincre Sherlock. L'amateur de sciences exactes.

« Sherlock, tu sais que je suis médecin... »

Le détective poussa un grognement distrait.

« Bon. En tant que médecin, je peux t'affirmer que tous les phénomènes physiologiques auxquels tu as dû être... sujet (ne surtout pas dire « assujetti ») sont tout-à-fait normaux. »

Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui.

« L'augmentation de la pression sanguine, les spasmes dus aux contractions qui ont dû te paraître incontrôlables, la sensation de perdre pied... tout ça, c'est normal. Ça fait partie de l'orgasme », continua le médecin.

« Mais sans aller jusqu'à l'orgasme ? Je perdais déjà pied avant. »

« C'est normal aussi, assura John. Tu as été stimulé, et ton corps a répondu logiquement à la stimulation. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans. »

« J'aurais pu résister », bougonna-t-il.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait car tu as été confronté à un domaine nouveau, que ton inexpérience ne te permettait pas de maîtriser », répliqua l'ex-soldat.

Le détective ne répondit rien.

« Et même lorsque tu as de l'expérience, je peux t'assurer que résister à certaines compagnies, ce n'est pas toujours gagné. »

Sherlock plissa les lèvres, visiblement peu satisfait. Ou alors réticent à accepter les constats du médecin.

« Tu dois juste accepter d'avoir un corps humain, Sherlock, ajouta le médecin. Ce genre de truc, ça arrive à tout le monde. » Le médecin devinait que la suite n'allait pas forcément lui plaire. « Physiquement, ou moins anatomiquement et physiologiquement, nous sommes tous égaux. Après, nous sommes beaucoup plus hétérogènes par notre personnalité et notre esprit. Et, évidemment, le tien se démarque entre tous », ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Une petite flatterie, ça ne pouvait que lui attirer l'approbation du détective. Mais était-ce vraiment une flatterie ?

Il savait pertinemment que non. Mais c'était l'aspect qu'il voulait donner à ses paroles. Car il savait le détective incapable de résister aux flatteries.

Sherlock récapitula :

« Mon corps est celui d'un être humain. »

« Oui », approuva John.

« Mais mon esprit est celui d'un génie. »

« Oui », dit encore le médecin, mais après un instant de réflexion cette fois-ci.

Sherlock se tut, ayant visiblement du mal à concilier les deux propositions.

« Les génies sont des êtres humains, Sherlock, anticipa le médecin. Ils sont soumis aux mêmes lois biologiques que le plus simple d'esprit de cette planète. »

Le médecin garda pour lui le « chacun a ses faiblesses ».

Le détective le regardait avec intérêt.

« Et tu es un génie. »

John réalisa avec amusement qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé cette façon de féliciter le détective sur ses talents. Bah, ça mettait un peu d'originalité dans le principe. Et ça n'allait pas déplaire à Sherlock.

Effectivement. Le trait, même infime, de satisfaction sur son visage n'échappa pas à John.

« Mais même « le plus simple d'esprit de cette planète » aurait pu mieux se maîtriser que moi, fit-il remarquer dédaigneusement. Je trouve cela assez dégradant. »

« N'exagère rien, fit le médecin avec un geste vague de la main. Il te manque juste un peu... d'expérience, et quelques... notions. Au même titre que certaines connaissances telles que par exemple le nom du premier ministre, le système solaire ou... »

Mais le médecin dut s'arrêter, le détective s'étant immédiatement mis à le foudroyer du regard. Ah oui, le système solaire...

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas essentiel, se rattrapa-t-il. Mais c'est toujours utile. C'est un plus, si tu veux. »

Le médecin ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air un peu sceptique du détective, qu'il tenta de dissimuler en inclinant la tête. Bah, il trouvait toujours Sherlock un peu mieux que lorsqu'il était venu s'asseoir sur ce canapé.

Mais son amusement fut de courte durée.

Son sourire retomba.

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

John venait de distinguer une trace rouge, juste au coin du cou de Sherlock. Sans que le détective ait pu faire un geste pour l'en empêcher, il écarta le col de la chemise blanche. Il n'avait pas rêvé, la trace se prolongeait.

Le détective se dégagea.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Mais le médecin n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

« Sherlock, montre-moi ça », dit-il calmement mais fermement.

« Il n'y a rien de grave », John.

« Sherlock, montre-moi ça, ordre du médecin ! » dit-il en haussant la voix cette fois-ci.

Après tout, il ignorait totalement ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sherlock et Moriarty.

Sherlock leva les yeux au plafond et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

John détourna le regard alors que son colocataire s'exécutait, ne réalisant qu'après coup ce que cela impliquait.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux tergiversations. Avec Moriarty, il était évident qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout. Et réagir en conséquence.

Le détective écarta les pans de sa chemise.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait voulu découvrir le torse de Sherlock.

Il resta perplexe pendant quelques secondes, puis se ressaisit. On aurait presque dit que Sherlock avait fait l'amour avec un fauve. En tout cas, il n'en aurait pas été tellement plus amoché. Regroupées systématiquement par trois ou quatre, les longues traces rouges recouvraient bel et bien son torse, avec peut-être une prédilection pour les flancs du détective. A certains endroits, la chair était à vif. Il devait avoir saigné. En tout cas, il n'y en avait aucune trace sur la chemise blanche : pas de doute que le détective avait pris quelques précautions pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du médecin. Mais sa négligence à ne jamais utiliser de cravate l'avait trahi. Quoi qu'il en soit, le contraste entre les griffades rougies voire rouge sang et la peau immaculée était intolérable. Inacceptable.

« Satisfait ? » dit le détective avec un rictus en entreprenant de reboutonner sa chemise.

« Je n'y crois pas... » laissa échapper le blond, prenant sa tête dans sa main.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? Une tendre nuit d'amour avec ce cher Jim ? »

Il referma complètement le vêtement.

« Moriarty est _accroc_ au sang, et ce sous toutes ses formes. Il aime la souffrance. Torturer ses victimes, puis se les approprier en y laissant sa marque », cracha-t-il.

« Il t'a torturé ? » s'enquit précipitamment John.

Le détective sembla hésiter.

« Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. »

« Tu ne peux pas être plus clair ? »

« D'accord. »

Le détective se tourna vers lui.

« Les traces que tu as vues, dit-il en désignant sa poitrine, ont été effectuées par des ongles, tu l'as deviné. Donc par un outil aux possibilités relativement peu étendues. Donc non, je n'ai pas été torturé à proprement parler. En fait, je n'ai pas tellement souffert. Enfin si, mais dans une portée assez limitée. »

Il semblait captivé par ses propres paroles.

« Mais je ne le sentais pas. Je confondais avec autre chose. Je n'arrivais pas à faire la différence. Ça en faisait partie. »

Il resta un instant pensif.

John s'éclaircit la voix, renonçant à comprendre.

« OK. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu me désinfectes tout ça, d'accord ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

Mais que John était bête ! Pour Sherlock, une blessure n'était digne d'intérêt que si elle entraînait un danger de mort imminent. Alors quelques égratignures...

Le médecin soupira. Sherlock ne se soignerait pas. Et John ne pourrait l'obliger à le faire.

Il allait devoir prendre les choses en main.

Il se résigna. Tant pis. Il ferait le maximum pour se contrôler.

_Pour se contrôler _? Hola hola, c'était quoi le truc, là ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de se contrôler ? Il était juste sur le point de soigner son meilleur ami, c'était tout ! Y'avait un problème ?

_Alors pourquoi as-tu détourné le regard quand Sherlock s'est dévêtu ?_

Il se sentit blêmir. La petite voix avait toujours raison. Toujours.

Ou alors avait-elle eu toujours raison jusqu'à présent. Il s'ébroua. Ce n'était pas le moment d'approfondir la question. Il fallait qu'il agisse sur-le-champ, s'il ne voulait pas laisser le loisir au doute de s'insinuer

« Bon, allez. »

Il se leva.

« Salle de bain », exigea-t-il en montrant la destination de la tête.

Le détective le considéra un instant d'un œil un peu surpris, mais se leva sans rechigner. Le médecin le laissa passer et le suivit dans la salle d'eau, décidant d'ignorer tous les fantasmes qui lui venaient à l'esprit concernant ce lieu.

« Déshabille-toi », dit-il quand le détective fut devant le lavabo, face à la glace.

John ouvrit la petite armoire au-dessus du miroir, attrapa un flacon de désinfectant et du coton. Pendant ce temps, le détective s'exécutait, se débarrassant complètement de sa chemise cette fois. Il jeta le vêtement sur le radiateur.

John lui jeta un coup d'oeil, maudissant le saut de l'ange que son cœur fit dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître. _C'était quoi le problème, c'était quoi le problème avec Sherlock..._

« Sur les jambes aussi ? »

Le détective resta un instant muet.

« Non », dit-il.

« Ok, enlève ton pantalon aussi », soupira le médecin. Quand Sherlock hésitait, le non voulait toujours dire oui.

Sherlock obéit encore. Le médecin déboucha le flacon et versa le désinfectant sur le coton.

Bon. Les dégâts étaient plus réduits sur les jambes, se limitant aux cuisses, peut-être aux fesses. C'était déjà ça.

Il posa la bouteille sur le lavabo. Avoir Sherlock à moitié nu, là, devant lui. Avoir Sherlock à moitié nu si près de lui. Sherlock exposé, Sherlock qu'il allait pouvoir toucher, qui n'allait pas se dérober à lui. C'était... c'était juste...

John secoua brutalement la tête. Non mais c'était quoi ces pensées parasites ? Il était médecin oui ou non ? Il n'allait pas se mettre à fantasmer sur ses patients maintenant ? Bon, ok, Sherlock n'était pas un patient comme les autres, mais ça ne justifiait en rien ses pensées égarées. Et, justement, il ne fallait surtout pas fantasmer sur Sherlock. Car Sherlock était perturbé. Sherlock était blessé physiquement et intérieurement. Sherlock avait besoin de lui. Et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de le reluquer de la tête aux pieds. Pendant un instant, il eut honte. Il se sentit lâche. Lâche d'avoir eu de telles pensées à l'égard de Sherlock. A avoir même songé à profiter de lui. Car oser le faire pendant sa faiblesse, c'était profiter de lui. Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas digne de lui. Il n'était pas comme ça. C'était inacceptable. Il se haït pour ça. Il eut envie de se frapper, mais se dit que cela ne contribuerait pas à arranger les choses pour Sherlock. Il se frapperait plus tard.

Il se plaça face au détective. Ìl allait commencer par la poitrine. Il soupira de nouveau. Mais il se refusa les attendrissements. Professionnellement, c'était simplement hors de question ça ne servait à rien, les apitoiements ne pouvaient modifier le passé et ce n'était pas eux qui allait aider les patients à guérir. Il commença à faire son travail, refoulant donc attraction et commisération.

Au premier contact des blessures avec le coton imbibé d'antiseptique, Sherlock frémit. Le médecin retira le coton, puis l'apposa plus longuement. Il vit le détective crisper ses mains.

Sensible.

« Tu as enduré pire, j'en suis sûr », le taquina-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de consulter un médecin pour de simples égratignures », répliqua le détective.

« Ces _simples égratignures_ comme tu dis pourraient s'infecter et devenir beaucoup moins commodes », fit-il remarquer.

« Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Sherlock voulut répondre mais un nouveau frémissement l'en empêcha. Le docteur venait de toucher une zone à vif.

Tellement sensible.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » demanda soudain John, sans lever les yeux.

Le détective haussa les épaules, ou au moins essaya.

« Quel intérêt ? Ça ne changera pas le passé. »

« C'est juste une question. Est-ce tu aurais préféré éviter cette... mésaventure ? »

« Non. »

La réponse fut nette, tranchante. Le médecin s'assombrit, mais continua son activité.

« Parce je ne me trouvais pas dans une situation psychique qui m'aurait permis de décider du contraire », ajouta-t-il.

John releva vivement les yeux, une lueur d'espoir y brillant sans doute.

« Mais est-ce que si, mettons, tu pouvais te transporter dans le temps, maintenant, avec ton état psychique actuel, et faire en sorte que cette _aventure_ n'ait jamais eu lieu... est-ce que tu le ferais ? »

« C'est absurde », se moqua le brun.

« Si c'était possible, le ferais-tu ? » insista John.

Le détective resta silencieux un instant, qui parut une éternité à John.

« Oui, je le ferais », dit-il finalement.

La tension en John se soulagea. Il semblait vraiment le penser. Il regrettait. Sherlock Holmes regrettait. Il se remettait en question. Donc il remettait en question cet intérêt pour Moriarty : l'intérêt intellectuel et l'intérêt charnel. Ou au moins le dernier.

John se sentit un peu mieux. Mais non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de se détendre. Sherlock n'avait très certainement pas perdu sa fascination pour l'intellect de Moriarty. La relation physique l'avait peut être dégoûté, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le lien intellectuel en fut affecté. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport entre les deux. Et ce n'était surtout pas Sherlock qui allait en établir un.

Mais Sherlock resterait une tête de mule. John l'imaginait mal rompre complètement les ponts avec Moriarty, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il fallait qu'il eut une bonne raison de le faire. C'est-à-dire qu'il en soit obligé physiquement ou moralement, ou alors qu'il trouve un solide palliatif.

Mais John avait sincèrement du mal à imaginer un substitut aussi valable qu'un rival à la hauteur de Sherlock Holmes, capable d'attirer l'attention du détective rien qu'en levant le petit doigt.

Cette histoire n'était pas terminée.

« Donc tu regrettes », dit le médecin.

« En quelque sorte. »

Le docteur s'attaqua aux flancs.

Le détective grimaça.

« C'est bien », dit John.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être par sollicitude envers les victimes ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Oh Seigneur, ne me ressors pas le couplet... » fit le brun d'un air agacé.

« Sherlock, est-ce que tu réalises que tu as donné de l'amour, ou au moins du plaisir, rectifia-t-il en voyant la contorsion immédiate de ses traits, à un homme sanguinaire qui, en plus d'avoir attenté à la vie de centaines de pauvres gens, ne doit nourrir aucun respect pour les sentiments ? Qui est bien le dernier à mériter ce genre d'attention ? Sherlock, tu lui as rendu service ! »

« Je... ah ! »

Le médecin, dans son élan d'animation, venait d'appuyer un peu fort sur une zone à vif.

« Désolé », fit-il

« Ça va. »

Le détective déglutit.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait dans le but de servir ses intérêts», dit-il.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ? » s'exclama John.

La question cruciale. Celle qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres depuis l'instant où Sherlock avait avoué. Il avait été incapable de la retenir plus longtemps. Ni de contrôler le ton de sa voix.

Il n'avait même pas la volonté de cacher son emballement. Il voulait savoir. Il _fallait_ qu'il sache.

Sherlock devait lui répondre.

Le médecin s'était immobilisé, donnant un moment de répit à Sherlock. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment du répit. Pas du tout, en fait. Le détective avait semblé plus à l'aise alors que le docteur était en train de malmener son épiderme avec ce foutu désinfectant. Le détective semblait visiblement embarrassé. Mais il devait faire tout son possible pour le dissimuler.

Et peut-être que le regard insistant que John fixait impitoyablement sur lui n'aidait pas non plus.

Mais John était trop accroché à ses lèvres, au moindre petit mot qui pouvait en sortir, pour remarquer tout ça.

« Prends cela comme une expérience, dit-il enfin. Deux rivaux doivent toujours saisir l'opportunité de mieux se connaître. »

« Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ? »

Le détective se figea.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre, John. Il fallait que j'en sache plus sur la personnalité de Moriarty afin de mieux la cerner et, au mieux, de prévoir ses agissements. »

« Bien, bien. Alors qu'as-tu appris de concret sur lui ? » dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

« J'avoue avoir été un peu distrait. »

« Distrait, répéta le médecin. » Sherlock était indubitablement doué dans l'art de l'euphémisme.

Le blond souffla d'exaspération avant de jeter le coton et d'en préparer un nouveau.

« Que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? » ajouta Sherlock.

C'était vrai : quoi d'autre chez un sociopathe comme Sherlock ? Sentiments ? Sexe ? John savait pertinemment que le détective n'était pas accroc aux deux. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était immunisé. D'autant que John avait déjà eu une illustration concrète de la première supposition avec _la Femme_.

Il serra les dents.

« Voilà pour les flancs », dit-il d'un ton lapidaire.

Il se baissa et s'attaqua aux quelques griffures sur les cuisses, tout en tournant et retournant cette possibilité dans sa tête et en en examinant la potentielle véracité. Ayant terminé sa tâche, il se redressa, prit un autre coton et se plaça derrière le détective.

Le dos n'était pas non plus très beau à voir. Les traces profondes sur les flancs se prolongeaient dessus, tandis que de nouvelles couraient des omoplates jusqu'au bas du dos. La mâchoire du médecin se contracta encore plus. Au vu de ce qu'il avait devant lui, Moriarty devait s'être sacrément « amusé ». La rage remonta en lui. Difficilement contrôlable. Il recommença à s'occuper des plaies. Si jamais, au grand jamais, Moriarty avait le malheur de se trouver un jour sur son chemin et qu'il commettait l'imprudence de négliger ses _snipers_... non... même les _snipers_ n'étaient plus un problème pour John... foncer... il allait foncer... quoi qu'il allait advenir... comme il avait appris à le faire en Afghanistan...

« N'exagère rien, Moriarty ne m'a pas coupé en morceaux », dit soudain le détective.

Les mains de John avaient dû se faire plus dures sur lui. C'est ce que le blond pensa, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elles étaient en fait en train de trembler.

Il tenta de se calmer.

« Il ne te mérite pas », dit-il simplement.

John le vit ciller dans le miroir.

Mais la question des sentiments lui posait toujours problème. Il savait qu'il ne la résoudrait pas sans le concours de Sherlock. Mais comment tourner le problème sous un aspect plus... déguisé ?

« Est-ce que tu as pris du plaisir avec lui ? » demanda-t-il, le regard fixé sur son activité.

Le détective gardait également les yeux baissés.

« Oh oui. »

John déglutit, essayant de refouler l'amertume qui se déversait en lui et s'insinuait dans le moindre recoin de son être.

« Ça m'a même fait peur », ajouta le brun.

« Je sais. »

Les gestes de John s'adoucirent. Oh oui, il n'avait que trop perçu cette détresse. La même qui continuait de ronger le détective, ici, devant lui.

John posa le coton usagé. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de Sherlock, là où la peau avait été épargnée. Et il ne les retira pas. Peut-être pour le réconforter. Il ne savait pas très bien. Il serra légèrement, sentant les dernières cotes du détectives sous ses doigts, un peu trop saillantes à son goût. Sherlock aurait dû se dérober à lui, lui qui tenait le contact en exécration, s'il n'avait pas déjà fait en sorte que celui-ci n'ait lieu, ce qui était encore plus probable. Mais rien de la sorte. Sherlock ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager, ne se débattit pas. Il ne bougea pas, la tête toujours légèrement inclinée, les yeux mi-clos à présent. Il demeura avec John. Par faiblesse ? Non, Sherlock n'était pas faible, même dans ses moments passagers de remise en question. Pourquoi alors ? Pour le réconfort ? Mais le détective n'affectionnait pas non plus ce principe, comme il l'avait clairement montré au médecin à Baskerville. Ou alors... se pourrait-il que Sherlock aime le contact de John, tout simplement ? Être juste à côté de lui et sentir ses mains sur lui ? Se pourrait-il que...

John fit taire ses pensées. Il savoura juste ce moment.

Mais il avait réellement besoin de savoir.

« Est-ce que tu l'as aimé ? » demanda-t-il.

Sherlock tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

« Pas une seconde. »

Le poids qui oppressait la poitrine de John depuis une bonne heure vola en éclats. Sherlock ne disait nourrir aucun sentiment pour Moriarty. Sherlock le couvrait de son regard insondable. Mais Sherlock semblait sincère. Il ne mentait pas, en tout cas pas pour sa dernière réponse. John en aurait donné sa main au feu sans hésiter. Parce chaque trait sur son visage exprimait la sincérité. Or John ne se souvenait pas lui avoir déjà vu feindre la sincérité, en tout cas pas pour lui, pas comme ça, ni avec une telle habileté. Et il y avait aussi peut-être autre chose, un petit quelque chose que John n'arrivait pas à définir.

Quelque chose qui faisait que le détective ne semblait pas enclin à le lâcher des yeux si vite. Pas plus que John ne voulait rompre le contact physique. Quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, qui passait là, maintenant. Quelque chose de réel, de solide, qui les tenait liés entre eux, qui rendait impossible toute tentative de séparation. Quelque chose qui les connectait. Quelque chose de... fusionnel.

Quelque chose qui aurait persuadé John de pardonner n'importe quoi à Sherlock.

John ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était imperceptiblement rapproché de Sherlock. Son visage n'était plus très loin de celui du détective, ni de son cou long et admirablement plissé par le mouvement de torsion, ou encore de ses épaules blanches tombantes. Si près. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher un peu plus en avant, resserrer ses mains sur la taille de Sherlock, terminer avec sa bouche ce que ses pulsions lui dictaient et avaient déjà commencé...

Mais non. Il ne le ferait pas. Il ne se le permettrait pas.

Sherlock était son ami. Rien de plus. Un ami à réconforter, certes, mais un ami tout de même. Et il se refusait à profiter de sa faiblesse passagère pour satisfaire ses propres envies.

Et puis... pourquoi même acceptait-il ces pulsions ? Elles n'avaient aucune raison d'être ! Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix toucher Sherlock ? Pourquoi en avait-il envie ? C'était absurde ! Il avait en effet déjà réglé la question de l'homosexualité.

Il devait lâcher Sherlock.

« Allez, rhabille-toi », dit-il.

Il tapota gentiment la taille du détective, rompit le contact et s'éloigna.

Mais il n'alla pas très loin.

« John ! »

Il se retourna.

Le regard du détective avait sensiblement changé. Il était plus expressif. Indubitablement plus profond et plus... intense. Et John y percevait distinctement le « quelque chose » qui venait de passer entre lui et Sherlock.

Le médecin lui fit face et croisa les bras.

« Oui ? »

Le détective se redressa légèrement.

« Pourquoi te sens-tu affecté par tout ça ? »

Rien de faux dans sa voix. Juste une franche envie de savoir.

« Tu m'as déjà demandé ça tout à l'heure, non ? » lui fit remarquer John.

« Non, tout à l'heure, je t'ai demandé comment est-ce que tu te sentais _concerné_. Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Explique-moi la différence alors », dit-il, l'air amusé.

John était en fait surpris que Sherlock distingue les deux termes. Mais il n'en était pas moins inquiet quant à la tournure que la conversation allait prendre.

« Le terme « affecter » a une dimension beaucoup plus ambivalente et subjective que le terme plat de « concerner ». Beaucoup plus profonde. Intime. Je dirais même sentimentale. »

Ces mots étaient étranges dans la bouche de Sherlock, qui les prononçait comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires données objectives. En un sens, John était ravi que le détective les reconnaisse.

Mais dans l'autre...

« « Affecter » touche à l'affect de l'individu. « Affecter » touche l'individu _personnellement_. »

Définitivement rien de bon.

« « Affecter » fait appel aux sentiments. »

Aïe.

Le détective s'avança d'un pas.

« John, en quoi te sens-tu affecté ? »

Jamais le docteur Watson n'avait autant souhaité se trouver à un autre endroit qu'en cet instant-là.

Cette simple question sous-entendait tellement de choses. Trop. Beaucoup trop de choses qu'il ne souhaitait aborder et encore moins porter à la connaissance de Sherlock.

Mais le brun n'allait pas le lâcher. Et il ne pourrait pas se dérober à lui. Le changement de sujet serait vain, en plus d'être suspect. Quant à la fuite... impensable. Malgré sa faiblesse momentanée de la veille, John n'était pas un lâche.

« Je suis ton ami, tenta-t-il, sachant malgré tout que cela n'allait pas satisfaire le détective. Les amis éprouvent de l'empathie les uns envers les autres. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce genre d'empathie qui a caractérisé ta sollicitude envers moi. Ta sollicitude était bien plus... qu'amicale. »

« Sherlock, le coupa le médecin, je ne sais pas quelle géniale théorie tes incomparables neurones viennent encore de forger, mais peux-tu au moins te montrer plus clair sur le problème ? »

« Je te retourne la question. »

Sherlock se pencha vers lui, l'intérêt animant son visage.

« Je te retourne la question et je te la repose : pourquoi es-tu affecté ? »

John était tout bonnement paralysé sur place. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Ni y penser. Ni que Sherlock sache quoi que ce soit. Bref, éviter le sujet. Mais Sherlock était là, devant lui, insistant, inévitable. Fatal.

Aucun échappatoire possible.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il paraissait.

John ne croyait pas aux miracles. Mais il avait tort.

Les deux hommes entendirent soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir au rez-de-chaussée. Des pas rapides pénétrèrent dans le hall et montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Ils se dirigeaient inévitablement vers leur appartement.

Les yeux de Sherlock brillèrent.

« Lestrade. »


	15. Chapter 15

_Me revoilà ENFIN ! Aw j'espère ne pas m'être trop laissée désirer :3 Sinon le voyage s'est bien passé, j'ai bien pris le soleil, j'ai fait un giga break, je suis de nouveau opérationnelle ^^_

_Bon voilà, encore un chapitre un peu long, j'avoue avoir du mal à revenir en-dessous de la barre des 5000 mots... bah, j'espère qu'il sera intéressant. Vous aurez droit à une enquête, je ne suis pas spécialiste du genre alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous intrigue, si ça vous laisse de marbre... même si c'est le slash que vous attendez le plus ;D_

_Et sinon... encore une fin que vous allez détester, une ! :D_

_Je vous remercie de tout cœur pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié ! et ça me motive pour écrire plus vite :D_

_Donc je remercie : **Miss Osaki**, **Belle Pimprenelle**, **love Sherlock BBC – NCIS**, **SherlockIsNotReal**, **Callis**, **Roussette**, **Guest** et **Maxinette**_

_Et je réponds à :_

_**SherlockIsNotReal **: oui lis les chapitres en entier tu comprendras mieux ;) ah tu passes ton bac ! Tu es en 1ère du coup ? J'espère que tu as pu avoir des points d'avance et que tu n'as pas été trop dégoûtée par le bac, perso quand j'ai passé mon bac de français c'était pas gagné pour l'an prochain :S_

_**Callis **: et non pas de révélation mais ce chapitre lance des perspectives !_

_**Roussette **: haha toi aussi tes parents sont dans la médecin ?:) argh oui possible que j'ai fait une faute, quand j'ai écris ça c'était 22h-23h et le jargon médical, déjà en journée...:p cool que le lemon t'ait plu ! Hihi oui t'as raison le slash devrait aller automatiquement de paire avec le lemon :) oui je sais je me suis pas trop cassée la tête pour les déductions, j'étais trop concentrée sur le lemon ! Mais je pense me rattraper avec ce chapitre. Par contre tu n'as pas sauté un chapitre, le 14 ? (tu as reviewé au chapitre 13)_

_**Guest **: merci, contente que mon style te plaise :)_

_**Maxinette **: oula ne me pose pas une question pareille, mais il se pourrait qu'il se passe quelque chose dans le chapitre suivant :)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Lestrade débarqua dans le salon, Sherlock et John étaient toujours dans la salle de bain, le premier en train de se rhabiller, le second de se remettre de ses émotions. John en sortit le premier et accueillit cordialement le DI, trop heureux de s'être tiré d'une situation aussi embarrassante. Mais le visiteur ne partagea qu'à moitié cet enthousiasme, se limitant à une poignée de main un peu sèche et à un sourire poli mais forcé. Pour que le DI se soit déplacé et que son air soit aussi soucieux, l'affaire devait être d'ampleur.

Le médecin tourna la tête et vit apparaître Sherlock derrière lui, qui était en train de reboutonner sa chemise.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Lestrade s'agrandirent, se posant tour à tour sur Sherlock débraillé, John et la salle de bain d'où les deux hommes venaient de sortir.

« Oh je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je... » bégaya-t-il.

« Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » bondit John, saisissant avec horreur le malentendu.

Il rougit furieusement, incapable de maîtriser l'afflux indésirable d'hémoglobine.

« Je peux revenir... »

« Restez. »

La voix de Sherlock était glaciale. Mais aucun doute qu'il y avait tellement plus derrière.

Sherlock n'avait pas eu d'affaire depuis trois semaines. Trois longues semaines, durant lesquelles son degré d'ennui avait atteint des sommets. Et là, à l'instant, Lestrade se pointait, prenait même la peine de se déplacer, avec sûrement un bon dossier sous le bras.

John détesta momentanément le détective. Comment arrivait-il à se contenir autant ? D'un autre côté, il ne faisait pas preuve de son détachement habituel : il semblait calme, mais n'avait pas encore fait de remarque désobligeante sur la vie privée du DI qu'il n'avait pourtant pas côtoyé depuis trois semaines. Pour sûr qu'il bouillait de le faire, mais l'affaire que l'inspecteur lui faisait tacitement miroiter promettait bien davantage. Et puis, une fois que Lestrade aurait exposé son cas, il ne faisait aucun doute que le détective le congédierait, lui disant de partir devant, avant de sauter au plafond et de faire profiter sa joie à tout le 221B. Oui, conclut le docteur, Sherlock était humain après tout. Enfin, si on tenait pour « humain » le fait de se réjouir d'un triple meurtre ou d'une série de suicides. Mais ça, c'était Sherlock.

Après avoir fait signe au DI de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, le détective consultant s'installa dans le sien, croisa les jambes et joignit le bout de ses doigts, posant un regard d'intense concentration sur le visiteur en face de lui :

« Je vous écoute. »

Le DI, accoutumé à cette attention pesante chez le détective, défit tranquillement sa mallette.

John saisit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Sherlock.

« Norman Taylor, retrouvé mort dans son domicile d'Exhibition Road. Riche industriel, 41 ans, marié, pas d'enfant. Abattu d'une balle dans le cœur, l'arme a été retrouvée à quelques mètres de lui. Pas d'autre blessure apparente. Le crime a eu lieu jeudi dernier : les voisins ont entendu des cris et un coup de feu puis une personne dévaler les escaliers. »

L'inspecteur lui tendit le dossier. Sherlock alla droit aux photographies de la scène de crime. Elles montraient un homme brun, un peu replet, tout vêtu de noir, étendu de tout son long dans le salon d'un intérieur chic.

« Relations ? » dit le détective.

« Très bonnes, pas d'ennemi connu : un homme très populaire dans le milieu mondain, quoique un peu jaloux envers les personnes qui montraient un intérêt marqué pour sa femme, mais très généreux envers sa famille qui le considère comme un homme accompli et l'admire. Très attentionné envers sa femme, Olivia Taylor, qu'il aimait et gâtait sans compter. »

« Mais ? »

« On pense que c'est elle qui a fait le coup. L'arme porte ses empreintes et elle a pris la fuite, d'autant que l'entourage de Taylor ne nous a pas donné d'elle des témoignages très élogieux. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Le détective releva les yeux.

« On disait qu'elle aimait trop l'argent. Elle avait un train de vie assez luxueux, affectionnait les vêtements couteux et particulièrement les bijoux en pierres précieuses. Son mari répondait à tous ses petits caprices de ce genre-là. Elle fréquentait régulièrement l'Hippodrome Casino, s'étant découvert une passion pour les jeux d'argent. Ah, et le couple venait tout juste de signer une assurance-vie, dont je vous laisse imaginer le montant. »

Sherlock replongea le nez dans les papiers.

« Elle n'était pas très aimée parmi les proches de Taylor, continua Lestrade. Comme elle était d'origine modeste – la secrétaire de Norman – on la soupçonnait de nourrir plus de sentiments pour la fortune de celui-ci que pour l'homme en question. D'ailleurs, le courant ne passait pas toujours entre eux deux : on ne comptait plus les scènes de ménage qui se produisaient à Exhibition Road. Quand c'était le cas, tout l'immeuble pouvait en voir ou plutôt en entendre la couleur. »

Le détective tomba sur une photo de ladite épouse, une trentenaire aux cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés. Une illustration parfaite de la prédilection de la jeune femme pour la joaillerie.

« Eh bien, vous avez votre homme », dit-il d'un ton narquois.

« Elle s'est enfuie », insista le DI.

« Et vous voulez me faire jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris ? railla-t-il. Vous me décevez Lestrade, vous en venez à me confier les tâches d'exécution de vos agents. Je n'ai cure de votre esprit de charité. »

« Mais il ne s'agit pas de charité ! protesta le DI. Nous avons besoin de vous. Je pensais que vous pourriez jeter un œil dans ses papiers pour essayer de déterminer l'endroit où elle se trouve ? »

« Retrouver une vulgaire meurtrière en fuite ? Banal et inintéressant. Merci de vous être déplacé, Lestrade. » Le détective donna le dossier à John et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, l'air fermé.

« Mais... »

« Bonne journée et bonne chasse », conclut-il avec une de ses mimiques condescendantes.

Lestrade savait d'avance qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter en ces moments-là. Rien ne pourrait ébranler la certitude chez Sherlock qu'un crime aussi banal était indigne de l'intérêt du plus grand détective de Londres.

Un silence gênant s'installa, Lestrade toujours partagé entre la possibilité de tenter de convaincre le détective (perdue d'avance) et celle de retourner à une situation guère plus avancée que lorsqu'il était rentré au 221b (et qui n'allait pas évoluer aussi aisément), Sherlock résolu dans sa décision d'ignorer l'enquête. Un peu embarrassé, John s'agita, cherchant une distraction.

« Oh ! »

Il se pencha et ramassa une photo qui avait glissé du dossier. Elle montrait le couple dans une tenue décontractée, mais la femme portant toujours ses inséparables bijoux, probablement lors d'un séjour au soleil.

« Elle était tombée. »

Sherlock y jeta un coup d'oeil distrait, prêt à se replonger dans la mélancolie d'où il avait finalement cru émerger. Puis son regard revint subitement au cliché.

« L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur », John crut bon d'ajouter en s'apprêtant à replacer la photo dans le dossier.

Mais l'image lui échappa des mains.

Sherlock venait de se redresser et s'était saisi de la photo. Il l'examinait maintenant minutieusement, plissant les yeux, la tenant à seulement une quinzaine de centimètres de son nez. Son regard semblait s'être arrêté sur un point précis.

« Loupe », dit-il.

John soupira.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Jaquette. »

John remercia le ciel que le vêtement ne soit pas resté sur son propriétaire.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où était toujours ladite veste et revint avec la loupe. Sherlock se saisit de l'objet et l'appliqua sur l'image.

Lestrade s'était penché en avant, un air d'espoir sur le visage.

« Une femme riche, et qui aime les bijoux de valeur ? » murmura lentement Sherlock.

« Oui », répondit Lestrade.

Le DI et le médecin attendirent.

« Je prends l'affaire », dit soudain le détective en repliant la loupe.

Il se leva, glissa la photo dans sa poche et fila dans la salle de bain pour récupérer sa veste.

Lestrade, hébété, lança un regard à John qui semblait signifier : _mais_ _qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur cette photo ?_ Le médecin, n'en sachant guère plus que lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Partez devant et préparez-moi l'accès à l'appartement d'Exhibition Road », dit le détective en nouant son écharpe. Je vous rejoins sous peu.

Le DI, satisfait d'avoir eu gain de cause, acquiesça et quitta l'appartement.

Le détective se tint face à la fenêtre et regarda l'inspecteur regagner son véhicule. John se leva.

« YES ! s'écria d'un coup le détective avant que John ait pu placer un mot, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Une femme riche qui aime les bijoux de valeur et qui ''assassine'' son mari ! Ça a du bon ça, oh que oui ! Les affaires reprennent, John ! Les affaires reprennent ENFIN ! Ah ah ah ! Trois semaines que j'attendais ce moment, mes efforts ont finalement été récompensés, je le savais ! Ah ah ah ! C'est reparti pour un tour, John ! »

Le médecin resta un instant perplexe, regardant avec hébétement son ami tourner et virevolter à travers la pièce tout en levant bras et yeux au ciel. Où était passé le Sherlock désemparé et blessé d'à peine un quart d'heure auparavant ? Se pouvait-il que le docteur eut rêvé ? Que ces trois dernières semaines n'eurent été qu'un simple mais déplaisant cauchemar ? Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, pensa-t-il tristement en distinguant une tâche de sang qui commençait à exsuder de la chemise immaculée, sûrement provoquée par les mouvements exubérants du détective. Il n'avait pas rêvé et il était en train d'assister à la renaissance de Sherlock. Et probablement aussi à la sienne.

Ça pouvait être une bonne chose.

La vue des tâches écarlates s'agrandissant et dévorant le tissu blanc le ramena à la réalité. Cet homme ne sentait donc pas la douleur ? Connaissant le détective, il ne devait s'agir que de détails sans importance. Mais quand même.

« Sherlock, arrête de t'agiter de la sorte, tu vois bien que tu es en train de rouvrir tes blessures ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elles vont cicatriser. »

Contrairement à toute attente, le dénommé s'immobilisa : « Oh. »

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et en sortit une minute plus tard revêtu de sa chemise couleur prune. Ces égratignures n'étaient pas que des détails finalement : John avait omis le fait que le détective se souciait assurément de son apparence.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas trop me tortiller, docteur. »

« Bien sûr. Facile pendant une chasse au criminel. Tu ferais mieux de mettre des pansements. »

« Ils entraveraient mes mouvements et se décolleraient à la première occasion. »

« Bon, bon. Au moins, ne jubile pas trop sur la scène de crime. »

« Non. Ça serait beaucoup trop indécent », dit-il avec un sourire indéfinissable mais un peu inquiétant.

* * *

« Où est le corps ? » fulmina Sherlock.

A peine arrivé dans le salon du drame, le détective pestait déjà contre les stupides usages de la police judiciaire qui, à force de massacrer systématiquement les rares indices laissés par le meurtrier, détruisaient plus la scène de crime qu'ils ne parvenaient à la reconstituer. Ça commençait par effacer les précieuses empreintes des protagonistes, ça continuait par la mise en place de tout un matériel indésirable, ça passait par l'apport de particules tout aussi malvenues sur les éléments du crime. Mais déplacer le cadavre, c'était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Nous l'avons transporté à la morgue de l'hôpital, répondit Lestrade, un poil embarrassé, qui s'attendait probablement à la réaction du détective. Nous n'en avions plus besoin, et nous ne pensions pas avoir autant de mal à retrouver cette femme... »

« Lestrade, combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter, reprit Sherlock, pour pouvoir opérer correctement, il me faut tous les éléments de la scène, TOUS ! Car c'est avec les plus infimes détails qu'on établit les preuves, vous ne l'avez pas remarqué depuis le temps ? Comment voulez-vous que je reconstitue la réalité en m'appuyant sur des indices faux et dénaturés ? »

« On ne peut pas laisser éternellement un cadavre dans un lieu d'habitation ! Et puis vous disposez encore de son emplacement précis, voyez ! »

C'était vrai : sur le sol avaient été tracés les contours de la silhouette du mort.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que négocier une chose déjà accomplie n'était qu'une perte de temps et de salive.

« Et puis, vous n'en avez pas besoin, vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça. » Le DI indiqua une direction de la tête. « La chambre à coucher se situe au fond à droite de la pièce. »

Mais Sherlock ne semblait avoir cure des « directives » de l'inspecteur. Il commença tranquillement à examiner le lieu du crime, balayant la salle de son regard acéré. Sherlock, se faire donner des ordres... John refoula un sourire (indécent sur une scène de crime !). Autant supplier le climat londonien de devenir plus clément. Il vit le DI soupirer avant de se détourner et de faire quelques pas d'un air distrait, prenant vraisemblablement son mal en patience.

Pendant que Sherlock prospectait, le docteur considéra un peu plus attentivement la pièce. Meublée avec goût, dans un esprit avant tout design et moderne et qui faisait contraste avec la façade victorienne, dans un dégradé de noir et blanc. Ni trop chargée, ni trop nue. Quelques meubles élégants contre les murs, de larges canapés en cuir teinté au fond, un lustre métallique, un tapis à la forme fantaisiste en son centre, sur lequel s'étendait le tracé macabre. A gauche, entre les deux hautes fenêtres, s'élevait une statue abstraite en métal, constituée exclusivement de volumes géométriques et dont John avait bien du mal à identifier l'effigie. Ce devait être un original, pensa-t-il.

Sherlock s'accroupit devant la silhouette blanche. Le sang de la victime avait assombri le sol à deux endroits : sur le côté gauche de l'emplacement du corps, sur le tapis gris, où l'hémoglobine avait dû jaillir du cœur et, dans une très moindre mesure, derrière la tête, sur le carrelage blanc, où la tâche était demeurée très nette. Le détective resta un instant immobile, son expression la plus neutre sur le visage, semblant peser mentalement les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Puis il fit un geste pour se relever. Mais il ne continua pas le mouvement. Quelque chose avait attiré son regard. Il fronça les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il se glissa jusqu'à un buffet et se mit à quatre pattes.

« Gants », dit-il en tendant la main.

Lestrade lui fit passer une paire de gants stériles. Il les enfila, tendit le bras sous le meuble avant d'en retirer un objet brillant.

C'était une simple babiole en métal doré : une chaîne détachée avec un pendentif représentant un soleil de manière stylisée.

Un sourire fendit son visage.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser preuve plus flagrante », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tenant le collier par la chaîne, le médaillon se balançant doucement devant ses yeux clairs.

« Quoi ? » dit Lestrade.

Sherlock se releva en silence, un petit air satisfait sur le visage. Il entreprit de glisser l'objet dans sa poche.

« Nous devons le mettre avec les autres objets, Sherlock », intervint l'inspecteur.

« Navré, mais je vais en avoir besoin pour retrouver cette femme. »

« Comment ? » insista-t-il, voyant mal comment un pendentif aussi banal pouvait indiquer la cachette d'une fugitive dans toute la capitale londonienne.

« J'en fais mon affaire. »

« Bon, bon. » Le DI n'insista pas : de toute façon, c'était pour cela qu'il avait fait appel au détective. Mettez-le au moins dans un sachet.

Sherlock soupira.

« Va pour le sachet », dit-il en laissant tomber le bijou dans la pochette transparente que tenait le DI.

Après quoi, il mit l'objet dans sa poche puis il contourna la silhouette, poursuivant son investigation dans la salle. Il passa devant la statue, s'arrêta. Puis il sortit la loupe de son manteau et examina un endroit précis de l'oeuvre d'art, comme il l'avait fait avec la photographie. Puis il se retourna brusquement, avisant le lustre métallique.

« Escabeau. »

John et Lestrade, surpris par une telle demande, regardèrent autour d'eux en quête d'un objet de substitution (trouver un tel outil dans un appartement de luxe ! Sherlock n'avait clairement pas le sens des réalités parfois).

« Le buffet », dit finalement John.

Le médecin et l'inspecteur débarrassèrent le meuble des objets décoratifs qui trônaient dessus et le traînèrent à la hauteur de Sherlock. Ce dernier grimpa dessus sans même regarder le meuble, ne quittant pas le lustre des yeux.

« Pas assez haut. »

Cette fois, le médecin apporta une chaise élégante. Le détective la réceptionna puis mesura sa hauteur de la main.

« Ce plafond est _très_ haut, John. »

Trois ou quatre autres chaises suivirent, ainsi que plusieurs livres trouvés dans la bibliothèque attenante et aussi un tabouret, style victorien obligeait. John frémit alors que Sherlock se hissait souplement sur la pile ainsi constituée.

Enfin arrivé à la hauteur du lustre, Sherlock étudia à la loupe le point qu'il n'avait pas lâché des yeux. Cinq secondes plus tard, il se laissait tomber retomber sur le sol.

« Allons voir les affaires de cette dame. »

Il se dirigea dans la chambre conjugale, suivi par le docteur et le DI. C'était une vaste pièce, décorée dans les tons de fushia et de rose, comportant de nombreuses photos encadrées du couple sur les murs, commodes, armoires et tables de chevet. Le mari devait être particulièrement complaisant envers sa femme, pensa John : il savait que lui-même ne supporterait pas de voir peindre sa chambre en rose, même si sa femme venait à lui poser un ultimatum de cette sorte.

Sherlock alla vers le bureau et commença à vider les tiroirs, dévoilant toutes sortes de documents. Il fouilla, fouilla, mais aucun papier ne sembla le convaincre.

« Avez-vous interrogé ses proches, sa famille ? demanda le détective. Tenez, cette Linda Robson, dont le nom revient très souvent ? »

« Sa meilleure amie. Oui, nous l'avons interrogée, ainsi que tous ses proches. »

« Que pensent-ils d'elle ? »

« Elle était estimée, mais sans plus. Elle ne fréquentait pas sa famille avec laquelle elle était brouillée et très peu ses amis, sauf lors de ses sorties au casino. Mais ses relations s'arrêtaient là. Sauf en ce qui concernent sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière ne la pense pas capable d'avoir assassiné son mari. Elle la trouvait trop sensible, trop émotive, pas très dégourdie. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui ressort des témoignages de ses proches. Mais les preuves sont là. »

Le détective s'immobilisa un instant, puis reprit ses recherches.

« Et le personnel du casino ? »

« Aussi. Mme Taylor se montrant très peu loquace avec eux, ils ne la connaissaient pas très bien. Ils savaient juste qu'elle savait ses habitudes dans leur établissement, qu'elle s'y rendait à horaires réguliers et qu'elle y passait parfois des heures. »

« Bien »

Sherlock rassembla les papiers puis se détourna pour quitter la pièce.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir soumis cette enquête, Lestrade. Je sais tout ce que j'ai voulu savoir. Ou presque. »

« Et pour Mme Taylor ? » demanda Lestrade qui suivait les grandes enjambées du détective.

Ce dernier s'arrêta quand il fut dans le salon et fit face au DI.

« Je vais vous la ramener. Mais pas pour que vous l'inculpiez de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je... que voulez-vous dire ? »

Pour toute réponse, le détective agita le sachet contenant le collier devant le nez de l'inspecteur.

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Ah, et jolie statue », ajouta-t-il en saisissant son téléphone, avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier.

Non, John ne s'accoutumerait jamais assez aux expressions incrédules décidément si comiques du DI. Mais il fallait le comprendre. Il salua ce dernier et suivit son compagnon, dissimulant avec peine son air amusé.

* * *

« Ok, où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? »

John s'était installé dans le taxi aux côtés de Sherlock et avait hésité avant de troubler le silence du détective.

« Retrouver Mme Taylor », répondit-il néanmoins, patiemment.

« Oui, je sais, mais là, tout de suite ? »

« Là ? »

Le docteur acquiesça.

« Trouver des bonnes volontés. »

Le blond cligna des yeux.

« Ah, ton réseau de sans-abris... » comprit-il finalement.

« Oui, il m'est toujours d'une grande aide dans des cas comme celui-là. »

Le médecin s'humecta les lèvres.

« Tu penses qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans la rue ? »

« Réfléchis, John. Une femme sensible, peu dégourdie, qui se retrouve inculpée d'un meurtre et contrainte de prendre la fuite. Que fait-elle ? Horrifiée par ce qui vient de se produire, elle quitte le lieu du crime en quatrième vitesse, dévale les escaliers et déboule dans la rue. Là, où va-t-elle ? La panique de l'acte et la terreur d'être arrêtée obscurcissent son jugement, elle est aveuglée, elle est rendue momentanément folle par ça. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où aller. Son idée fixe, c'est de fuir l'atrocité d'Exhibition Road et de se placer hors d'atteinte de la police. »

« En gros, elle peut être n'importe où. »

« C'est exactement ça. »

Il s'appuya contre la banquette et pinça les lèvres.

« Et ça n'arrange pas nos affaires. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'eux. Ils peuvent l'avoir aperçue lors de sa fuite ou la voir déambuler à tout moment. »

John hocha la tête, laissant involontairement errer son regard sur le corps affaissé du détective. Ce dernier avait en effet laissé son manteau entrouvert, laissant entrevoir au médecin sa chemise prune un peu trop serrée et décolletée et deviner l'appétissant corps qui se trouvait en-dessous... Un corps affaissé, résigné, peut-être soumis, que le médecin, redressé, pouvait dominer de sa hauteur... dominer tout court...

Un petit raclement de gorge. John revint à la réalité et releva les yeux.

Sherlock l'avait surpris.

Ah. Mince. Immédiatement embarrassé, il lutta pour ne pas rougir et reprendre contenance.

« Et si ce n'était qu'une comédienne ? » dit-il précipitamment pour détourner l'attention du détective.

Mais ce dernier plissa les yeux et releva lentement le menton. L'air qu'il prenait quand il perçait à jour une victime en train de cacher vainement son jeu et qui était l'équivalent muet de son « oh » si significatif.

« Si elle avait fait semblant de jouer à la gentille petite épouse sensible ? » continua John, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Sherlock détourna les yeux, ce qui le soulagea un peu. Juste un peu. Car il savait bien que cette histoire n'était pas terminée et qu'elle n'allait pas se résoudre aussi facilement. Bah, de toute manière, ça faisait longtemps qu'il était grillé.

Le détective écarta l'hypothèse de la tête mais ne répondit rien pour se justifier.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est coupable », dit John alors qu'il restait muet.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le coin droit de la bouche du détective se releva. Il glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortit le sachet contenant le collier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, John ? » dit-il en lui montrant l'objet.

Le médecin le saisit pour l'examiner de plus près. Mais non, à part constater que la chaîne avait été brisée, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que cet objet avait de si particulier.

« Une babiole sans valeur », dit-il.

« Continue. »

« Considérant le fait que cet objet n'a pas sa place dans l'appartement des richissimes Taylor, j'en déduis qu'il vient de l'extérieur, oui c'est ça, qu'il a été apporté de l'extérieur par une personne, une personne qui n'appartient pas au même milieu social. Ça pourrait un ou une domestique, ou encore... ah, j'y suis ! Cet objet a dû être échappé par le véritable meurtrier de Norman, ça devait être le bijou de sa petite amie ou un truc de ce genre-là. Mais ça n'explique pas la présence des empreintes d'Olivia sur l'arme. »

Le médecin lui rendit la pochette.

« J'ai raison ? »

Le détective laissa s'écouler quelques secondes.

« A quelques détails près. »

Il se tourna vers John et sortit le bijou du plastique.

« Ceci, John, est un objet sentimental. Il est la clé de l'affaire et aussi ce qui m'a décidé à accepter l'enquête. Ça et la statue. Mais commençons par le collier. Regarde cette photo. »

Il lui mit sous le nez le cliché qu'il avait étudié à Baker Street.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, là ? »

Le médecin se pencha sur le point que Sherlock désignait, sur la poitrine d'Olivia Taylor. A peine visible, caché par une masse de cheveux blonds, une chemise peu décolletée et plusieurs opulents bijoux, on pouvait distinguer...

« C'est le même pendentif ! » constata-t-il.

« Exactement. Je l'ai aperçu sur plusieurs photos des murs de la chambre et des tiroirs du bureau, dont certaines particulièrement récentes (j'ai vérifié la date de prise de vue au dos). A chaque fois, le bijou est savamment dissimulé derrière les cheveux de sa propriétaire ou sous un vêtement assez couvrant. Pourquoi prend-elle la peine de le camoufler de la sorte ? Parce qu'elle en a honte, ce qui explique que son entourage n'ait pu apercevoir le bijou et que ces personnes aient porté un jugement aussi erroné sur elle. Ce qui nous mène à la question suivante : pourquoi porte-t-elle ce bijou, alors qu'elle nourrit une véritable passion pour les bijoux de valeur ? Cet objet doit avoir une valeur pour elle, assurément pas une valeur matérielle donc une valeur sentimentale. Il lui a été offert par une personne chère, mais qui donc ? Olivia avait des relations nombreuses mais affectivement limitées : en écartant sa famille avec laquelle elle avait rompu contact, on se retrouve avec sa meilleure amie mais ce n'est guère plus envisageable à cause de son mari jaloux qui n'aurait pas supporté de voir ce bijou à longueur de journée. Qui reste-t-il ? Ledit mari. D'autre part, jette un coup d'oeil aux deux extrémités de la chaîne : celle-ci n'est pas ouverte au niveau du fermoir ce qui montre qu'elle a été brisée, volontairement ou accidentellement je ne saurais le dire mais je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution, et ceci par un homme plutôt costaud si on prend en compte l'épaisseur du collier. Si cette femme porte ce bijou en faisant l'effort de le dissimuler et que ce dernier lui a été arraché par une personne autre qu'elle-même, c'est qu'elle aime encore son mari. Si elle aime encore son mari, elle n'a pas pu l'assassiner. Ou alors pas intentionnellement. »

Le médecin haussa les sourcils et eut une petite moue, bien qu'il soit habitué à toujours voir ses théories démontées une par une par le détective.

« Pas convaincu ? » se méprit ce dernier. Il n'y a qu'à compter le nombre de photos du couple dans la chambre conjugale.

« Rien ne nous dit que c'est Olivia qui se soit chargée de la déco », remarqua le docteur.

« Non, c'est tout-à-fait sa marque : du rose, du rose et encore du rose, et un mari aussi occupé par son travail n'aurait pas de temps à accorder à de telles frivolités. »

« Mais le révolver, Sherlock ! Le révolver porte ses empreintes ! Ça n'a pas pu être accidentel, elle s'est quand même retrouvée avec une arme à la main ! Peut-être à la suite d'une dispute où elle s'était un peu trop échauffée ? »

« Impossible, rétorqua le détective. Les disputes des Taylor étaient réputées pour être particulièrement sonores, or les voisins n'ont rien entendu de significatif mis à part le coup de feu et les cris d'Olivia. »

« Alors comment expliques-tu cela ? »

Le détective rangea le collier, attrapa son portable et y jeta un bref coup d'oeil.

« Olivia Taylor a bien brandi et utilisé cette arme. Mais pas de la manière dont toi et Scotland Yard êtes convaincus. »

Il fit apparaître une photo qu'il avait extraite du dossier et qui montrait une vue globale de la scène du crime.

« Regarde la statue, dit-il en lui désignant l'objet à gauche du cadavre. Etant donné le poids et l'absence de marques et d'une différence même infime de poussière sur le carrelage, elle n'a pas été déplacée récemment. Lorsque je me suis approché de l'objet, j'ai remarqué une irrégularité sur la surface lisse des formes géométriques. J'ai étudié l'emplacement et j'ai reconnu l'impact très caractéristique d'une balle, laquelle n'a pas transpercé le métal mais a _rebondi_ dessus. De cela, j'ai pu déduire la position du tireur (d'Olivia) et la direction qu'a prise la balle. »

« Le lustre », devina John.

« Précisément. Le lustre, lui aussi en métal, a fait de nouveau ricocher la balle qui, cette fois, est venue atterrir dans... la poitrine du mort. Exactement à l'emplacement du cœur à l'intérieur du tracé. »

Le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Cela veut dire que... »

« Deux choses : d'une que le corps était déjà allongé sur le sol quand elle a tiré et de deux qu'elle n'a pas visé son mari. »

« Donc ce n'est pas pas la balle au cœur qui l'a tué ! »

« Absolument pas. »

« Ok, cette balle n'est pas le seul dommage qu'ait subi le corps de Norman, récapitula John. Mais comment être sûr qu'elle ne l'a pas tué ? L'homme pourrait avoir été contraint de rester par terre en ayant été préalablement assommé ou drogué, et là la balle arrive et fait son boulot. »

« Non, si Norman avait encore été en vie quand la balle l'eut atteint, conscient ou non, il y avait de grandes chances pour que la douleur de la balle le fasse se réveiller et/ou se tortiller. A ce moment-là, le sang qui se trouvait derrière sa tête – qui doit provenir de la plaie qu'il s'est faite en tombant sur le carrelage – aurait été étalé par le mouvement, or la tâche était très propre. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas trouvé le sang très abondant au niveau du cœur, signe que la victime était déjà morte quand elle est tombée au sol, autrement les pulsations cardiaques en auraient expulsé davantage. »

John acquiesça.

« Mais ça ne prouve pas qu'Olivia soit innocente, dit-il. Norman ne s'est pas retrouvé au sol par hasard. Elle pourrait l'avoir assassiné préalablement en l'assommant à mort – je te rappelle qu'il y avait du sang derrière sa tête – ou en l'empoisonnant. »

A ce moment-là, le téléphone de Sherlock sonna.

« Norman Taylor n'a été ni assommé, puisque la blessure aurait laissé des marques conséquentes sur le crâne et laissé échapper beaucoup plus de sang, dit-il, ni empoisonné », ajouta-t-il en montrant l'écran de son portable à John.

Celui-ci affichait le message reçu : _Analyses négatives :) Molly_

L'ex-soldat vit son ami composer un autre SMS : _Décrivez-moi la blessure à la tête. SH_

« Soit, Olivia n'est pas la meurtrière de Norman. Mais que diable faisait-elle avec une arme à la main ? » demanda le médecin.

« Ça, je suis bien en peine de te le démontrer, mais on peut supposer qu'elle a voulu se défendre. Elle a voulu se défendre contre quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un doit être le vrai assassin de Norman, et aussi celui-ci qui a dû lui arracher le collier. »

« Qui est-il, et comment a-t-il opéré ? »

Le détective eut un rictus et haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

« C'est pour cela qu'on cherche cette femme, dit-il. Afin de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avant qu'elle ne tire le coup de feu. »

« Elle peut mentir », fit remarquer John.

« Non, elle ne mentira pas. Elle n'a pas intérêt à mentir si elle veut prouver son innocence. De toute manière, pour en être certain, nous n'aurons qu'à vérifier que son témoignage coïncide avec mes déductions. »

John hocha la tête. Et si... non, il n'était pas judicieux de faire remarquer à Sherlock qu'il pouvait se tromper et fonder l'erreur sur le mensonge.

« Donc nous cherchons Olivia Taylor. » Sherlock acquiesça. « Tu as dit tout à l'heure à Lestrade que tu avais besoin du médaillon pour la retrouver ? »

Sherlock gloussa.

« J'ai menti, autrement il ne m'aurait pas laissé l'emporter. »

« Pourquoi en as-tu besoin alors ? »

« Je veux vérifier quelque chose... »

Le téléphone du détective sonna de nouveau. _Pas de blessure à la tête :) Molly_, lut John.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. C'est impossible ! »

_Regardez bien. SH_, composa-t-il.

« D'où viendrait le sang, sinon ? »

Nouvelle sonnerie : _Il n'y a rien :) Molly_

Sherlock porta la main à son menton et se mit à le caresser distraitement. Son visage se ferma.

Le détective se mura dans son silence jusqu'à ce que le taxi les dépose près d'un pont. Sherlock pria le chauffeur d'attendre et alla retrouver une mendiante qui bivouaquait près du fleuve, la même à laquelle ils avaient eu recours lors du Grand Jeu.

« Je cherche cette personne », lui dit-il.

Il lui donna la photo ainsi qu'un acompte.

« Ça marche », répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait.

Les deux hommes retournèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé le cab.

« On joue au chat et à la souris », dit John alors qu'ils remontaient en voiture.

« J'en ai peur », répondit-il.

* * *

Un fois arrivés à Baker Street, le brun fila s'installer sur le sofa tandis que John se dirigeait dans la cuisine, sans doute pour faire du thé. Le détective s'assit, se cala contre le dossier et croisa les jambes. Durant tout le trajet du retour, il n'avait pas été capable de trouver une solution à la mystérieuse effusion de sang derrière le crâne de la victime, et encore moins à ce qui avait pu se passer avant qu'Olivia ne prenne la fuite. Non, définitivement impossible, il manquait de données. Et le seul moyen de compléter le puzzle était de mettre la main sur cette femme et d'entendre son témoignage. Qu'elle mente ou non, il pourra toujours vérifier la véracité de ses dires en les comparant avec les indices récoltés.

« J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas autre chose à faire qu'à attendre. »

Sherlock leva les yeux. John arrivait avec deux mugs de thé. Il en déposa un sur la table basse.

« Non, en effet. »

Le détective saisit un mug et avala une gorgée. Mmh, John faisait si bien le thé.

Il regarda l'ancien soldat s'installer dans son fauteuil et commencer à siroter sa boisson.

Sherlock avait apprécié que son colocataire se soucie de son état émotionnel et qu'il l'écoute. Il avait aimé le contact des mains du médecin sur ses hanches et sa proximité. Il avait désiré le regard gourmand que le blond avait posé sur lui dans le taxi. Mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Donc John ne pouvait pas savoir. Alors que lui savait pour John. Et ça, c'était un avantage à ne pas négliger. Le savoir, c'était avoir une longueur d'avance sur son colocataire, et donc avoir un semblant de contrôle sur la situation. Mais quel contrôle ? Lui n'était même pas capable de maîtriser ses propres sentiments. Mais il avait envie d'en parler. Parce qu'en parler lui permettait d'apprivoiser la situation.

Alors il en parla :

« John, es-tu attiré par moi ? »


	16. Chapter 16

_Ou-oups bientôt 15 jours que je n'ai pas publié... et je suis en vacances, je n'ai rien à faire, je ne repars pas (du moins pas tout de suite), je n'ai vraiment pas d'excuse ^^ j'ai un peu traîné, je l'avoue, mais je suis quelqu'un qui n'est jamais vraiment satisfait de son travail et qui a beaucoup de mal à rendre sa copie pendant un examen ou à imprimer une lettre de motivation... mais je me suis appliquée ! Parce que je pense que ce chapitre va en satisfaire plus d'une, alors il faut bien qu'il tienne la route !_

_Eh oui, avec la fin sur laquelle je vous ai laissée (et le délai :p), je vous dois bien ça ! Bon, bon, bon, ce n'est qu'un début de slash, mais tout de même ^^_

_Et puis... j'ai été indulgente sur la fin, pas de cliffhanger cette fois-ci... je vous ai assez torturé pour le moment ;) (ceci dit je ne promets rien pour la suite !)_

_Bon, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse apprécier, de toute façon j'ai trop mal à la tête xD_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews c'est vraiment un plaisir de voir que vous appréciez ma fic ! :) Merci à : **Miss Osaki**, **GleeKlAine21**, **raito hana**, **Belle pimprenelle**, **Ellanather**, **Roussette**, **love Sherlock BBC – NCIS**, **Mitsumichi** et **LunaGaga **!_

_**Roussette **: meuh y'a pas de raison de t'en vouloir ^^ wow tu suis trente-cinq histoires à la fois et de fandom différents, moi j'ai déjà du mal à en suivre 4-5, tu es un sujet d'admiration pour moi ;D pour les smileys à la fin des textos de Molly, je crois bien les avoir pêchés quelque part, mais pas moyen de me rappeler où... haha c'est vrai que l'inactivité va bien à Sherlock en un sens, d'ailleurs tu vas en avoir une illustration dans ce chapitre;D Pour le titre, au départ, je voulais rajouter un truc du genre « ou pas » à la fin mais je savais pas comment ça se disait en anglais ! Et pis ça faisait trop lourd, déjà un titre anglais c'est pas facile à mémoriser alors si c'est trop long en plus... Sinon tu excuseras mon incompétence en langue japonaise, j'ai pas l'habitude de lire des mangas (noooon ne me lynche pas ;D). Ok reviens vite en mode groupie alors ! :)_

_Bonne lecture, pensez à reviewer ! :)_

* * *

_« John, es-tu attiré par moi ? »_

Le médecin avala de travers et dût tousser une bonne douzaine de fois avant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Punaise, il n'y avait vraiment que Sherlock pour faire des déclarations aussi incongrues.

« Quoi ? » parvint-il finalement à articuler, essuyant ses yeux humides.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu en fait.

« Es-tu attiré par moi ? » répéta patiemment le détective.

Il avait bien entendu.

Oh la la. Il avait pu s'en tirer une fois, mais deux c'était bien plus incertain. Et vu comme les choses semblaient se présenter, ça relèverait presque du miracle.

« Attiré... attiré comment ? » dit-il, plus pour gagner du temps que pour vérifier le sens de la question du détective.

Mais gagner du temps pour quoi ?

« Es-tu attiré sexuellement par moi ? »

Ah oui quand même. Ça ne laissait plus tellement place à l'interprétation ou au malentendu.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux », dit le docteur avec un rire forcé, sensé alléger l'atmosphère.

Un regard noir lui répondit que si et qu'en outre le détective n'affectionnait pas particulièrement être pris pour un plaisantin.

John avait bien entendu et il n'y avait aucun doute sur les propos du détective. Un échappatoire, alors ? Peut-être : un sans-abri pouvait venir toquer pour renseigner le détective. Mais non, les sans-abris ne faisaient plus discrets (sinon, quel intérêt à ce réseau ?) et venaient mendier mine de rien dans la rue, attendant patiemment leur employeur, et puis même c'était bien trop tôt pour une réponse... Donc pas d'échappatoire possible, à part peut-être la fuite. Mais John était un soldat, et un bon soldat ne fuyait pas, d'autant qu'une fois lui avait largement suffi. Autant dire que cette fois, il était vraiment dans de beaux draps.

Tourner autour du pot alors, au mieux essayer de détourner la conversation... espérer changer de sujet...

« Mais je... pourquoi cette question ? » dit-il.

« Toute question mérite d'être posée. »

« Mais pourquoi celle-ci en particulier, là, maintenant ? »

« Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te la poser avant, alors pourquoi pas celle-ci, là et maintenant ? »

« C'est un peu... inopportun, tu ne trouves pas ? » tenta le médecin.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'inopportun. Tu es là, devant moi, nous ne pouvons strictement rien faire avant que les sans-abris n'aient fait leur boulot et tu sais combien je déteste rester inactif. Donc ce n'est pas inopportun. »

Et bien sûr, Sherlock, en bon sociopathe qu'il était, n'avait aucune notion de ce que pouvait être un sujet tabou. C'était juste normal de demander de but en blanc à son meilleur ami s'il était attiré par vous. Rien de plus naturel.

« Eh bien, John ? » insista-t-il.

Comment y échapper sans fuir ?

La tension monta en John. Solution ? Le mensonge. Ou le déni. Il ne savait pas trop.

« Mais non, je ne suis pas attiré par toi », dit-il avec le même faux rire.

Comme il le craignait, le détective resta un moment dubitatif, se frottant distraitement le menton entre le pouce et l'index. Définitivement non, le médecin ne savait pas mentir. Et même s'il avait su le faire, qui était-il pour espérer leurrer le grand Sherlock Holmes ?

Le détective releva le menton.

« John Hamish Watson, j'ai des raisons de croire que vous essayez de me berner. »

« Vraiment ? » dit le dénommé, tentant de prendre un air détaché.

Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Surtout pas quand le plus grand détective de Londres était en train de vous passer littéralement aux rayons x. Et que vous n'avez aucun espoir de vous en tirer.

Sherlock prit son air le plus innocent :

« J'ai souvenance d'un certain après-midi, où... »

« Ah, ah ! le coupa le docteur, immédiatement sur le qui-vive. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour affirmer qu'il ne s'était rien passé cet après-midi-là. »

Son ton était presque menaçant.

Le détective ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Mais nous ne devons pas nous mentir, dit-il d'une voix profonde qui fit vibrer le médecin. Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à Lestrade : ne pas s'appuyer sur des données fausses pour établir la vérité. Alors je ne peux raisonner de la sorte. Tu me connais, tu es le premier à le savoir. »

Une main crispée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, l'autre serrée sur la poignée du mug aux couleurs du _Royal Army Medical Corps_, l'ancien soldat s'efforçait de cacher son air horrifié par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Mais le succès devait être fort discutable, à en croire l'éclair d'amusement qui passa brièvement sur le visage du détective. Mince, quoi ! Toujours se souvenir d'occuper Sherlock, sinon celui-ci se laissait dépérir ou avait recours à des tentatives désespérées pour échapper aux affres de l'ennui. Toujours. Parce que là, le médecin était en train d'avoir une illustration parfaite de la deuxième option. Et cette fois, c'était lui qui en faisait les frais. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi lui ? Méritait-il vraiment ça ? Méritait-il d'être pris en otage de la sorte ?

Mais le moment ne se prêtait pas à un examen de conscience.

« Alors John, tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Comme le médecin aurait préféré qu'il en fut ainsi.

« D'habitude, tu ne rates jamais une occasion de te plaindre quand je suis un peu trop loquace à ton goût », le railla-t-il.

« Quand je réfléchis. Mais je ne réfléchis pas. »

« Tu devrais. » Le docteur termina son mug et le posa sur le sol. « Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas examiné toutes les possibilités de cette affaire. »

« Il me manque des données, répliqua sèchement le détective. Je ne peux rien faire sans données. »

« Mais tu sais te contenter d'un minimum d'indices. De ça, tu déduis tout ça (le médecin joignit le geste à la parole). Il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne réussisses pas aujourd'hui. Et puis je suis là pour t'aider, si tu veux... »

« C'est toi qui veux m'apprendre à réfléchir ? »

Le blond se raidit, froissé par la répartie du détective.

« Non, évidemment, dit le brun sans y prêter attention. Alors arrête de détourner la conversation en t'imaginant que je suis assez idiot pour m'y laisser prendre et réponds honnêtement à ma question. »

« Je t'ai dit que non, n'insiste pas, » se braqua le docteur.

« Les preuves, John. Les preuves sont là. Dois-je te les rappeler ? »

Le médecin serra les dents. Non, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'entendre Sherlock dresser un inventaire détaillé de ses réactions physiologiques en en tirant des conclusions plus qu'embarrassantes.

« Et puis même si j'étais attiré par toi, qu'est ce que cela pourrait te faire ? Tu es un sociopathe après tout, tu ne cesses de le répéter », dit-il sombrement.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais il était conscient qu'il avait tort de le dire. Sherlock aimait le dire, mais pas forcément l'entendre. Venant d'une autre personne, ça pouvait même être blessant. Mais John ne l'avait pas dit dans cette optique là, ni sur un ton offensant. Alors peut-être cela ne froisserait-il pas trop le détective.

En tout cas, cela eut l'effet désiré : le médecin venait de clouer le bec à Sherlock Holmes. Et une victoire à l'actif de l'ancien soldat, une. Mais quand même. Le docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Pourquoi Sherlock restait-il muet, lui qui d'ordinaire avait réponse à tout ? Quand c'était Sherlock qui le réduisait au silence, l'ancien soldat s'en fichait pas mal. C'était normal, le détective avait raison dans bien des cas. Mais là... Etait-ce la surprise, la vexation, l'atteinte psychologique ? Non, John n'aimait pas ça, et très loin de lui l'idée de faire du mal à Sherlock, même involontairement.

« Je ne suis pas attiré par toi, Sherlock, parce que c'est impossible », dit-il pour se justifier.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Bon, ça pouvait aller, alors.

« C'est impossible parce que je ne suis pas gay », précisa-t-il.

« Oh. »

Le médecin fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce que pouvait sous-entendre ce « oh ».

Le détective se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Je ne suis pas gay et je t'interdis de le remettre en doute ! » ajouta le docteur, suivant malgré lui son colocataire d'un regard inquiet.

Encore le ton légèrement menaçant. Pourtant, ça ne ressemblait pas au médecin. Peut-être parce que... parce qu'il se sentait lui-même menacé. Et que menacer à son tour était la meilleure façon de se prémunir. Mais se prémunir contre quoi ?

« Je ne remets rien en doute, John, je m'interroge », dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre et en regardant distraitement dehors.

« C'est pareil... » marmonna-t-il en se prenant le front dans la main.

« Beaucoup de similitudes, en effet. Mais chaque cas est intéressant à étudier. »

Le détective se tourna vers lui.

« Et le tien l'est particulièrement », ajouta-t-il.

Le médecin releva la tête, fronçant davantage les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il, franchement surpris.

Pendant un instant, il lui sembla que le détective s'était figé. Mais ce dernier répondit :

« Tu es vraisemblablement homosexuel, tu es quelqu'un que je qualifierais de « sensé » et qui a bien les pieds sur terre, mais pourtant tu t'obstines à nier l'évidence et à éviter ce sujet autant que possible, quitte à le fuir. Intéressant. »

« Mais enfin, Sherlock, je ne suis pas homosexuel ! s'excita le blond, n'y pouvant plus. A mon âge, je m'en serais forcément aperçu ! Et je peux t'assurer que pendant mon service en Afghanistan, je n'ai absolument été tenté par aucun homme, même si les occasions ne manquaient pas et qu'il n'y avait que ça à se mettre sous la dent ! »

Le brun écouta sans ciller, se contentant de croiser les bras.

« D'ailleurs, je crois que cette discussion est close, je pense avoir suffisamment disserté sur mon identité sexuelle devant toi pour aujourd'hui. »

Il s'était contenté de nier et de détourner la conversation. Mais, avec un détective aussi obstiné que perspicace en face de vous, c'était amplement suffisant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais une voix douce et profonde l'arrêta :

« Serais-tu prêt à le prouver ? »

Le médecin se retourna, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

« Quoi ? »

Le détective s'avança de quelques pas vers lui :

« J'étais en train d'envisager le fait que nous pourrions vérifier cette hypothèse. Ainsi, nous pourrions nous mettre d'accord sur la question et clore définitivement cette discussion, afin d'éviter qu'elle n'entache nos relations à l'avenir ? »

John cligna des yeux, un peu perplexe. C'était dit sur un ton à la fois si innocent mais aussi... calculé, lucide. Bref, ça découlait de la logique de Sherlock Holmes. Mais quand même : Sherlock qui se préoccupait des relations humaines... Ça pouvait être un jour à souligner en rouge dans le calendrier. Mais c'est stupide, John ! Sherlock se fiche pas mal des relations humaines. Il ne les comprend que quand ça l'arrange. Mais d'un autre côté... Sherlock était quand même un être humain, qu'il le veuille ou non. Non, Sherlock le faisait parce qu'il voulait prouver qu'il avait raison. Bon, le médecin n'arrivait pas à se décider.

« Ce serait dommage qu'il en soit ainsi, tu ne trouves pas ? » continuait-il.

John ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir.

« Tu ne veux pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le médecin s'ébroua :

« Je... non, absolument pas ! »

« Alors soit. »

Le détective s'avança vers lui.

« Hola hola, attends une minute ! dit précipitamment le médecin, reculant involontairement d'un pas. Ça veut dire quoi « on vérifie cette hypothèse » ? »

Le brun s'immobilisa.

« On vérifie si tu es attiré par moi ou pas. »

« J'ai bien compris, merci ! Mais comment veux-tu t'y prendre concrètement ? »

Un regard subjectif qui parcourut le médecin des pieds à la tête lui répondit.

« Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, le prévint le docteur. Il n'est pas question de s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là. »

« Allons, John, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée. Nous avons tous les deux besoin d'une réponse. »

« Mais ce n'est pas la question ! se piqua-t-il. Je te rappelle que nous sommes ni ensemble, ni mariés et que nous n'aspirons à aucune des deux choses... et tu es un homme, Sherlock ! »

« La raison pour laquelle nous faisons ce petit test. »

« Oui, je sais, mais... »

« Nous sommes entre hommes. Si tu n'es pas homosexuel, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Ça fait louche », avança le médecin.

« Ça fait louche pour qui ? Il n'y a personne dans la salle. Et il n'y aura personne, ajouta-t-il en suivant le regard du médecin vers la porte. La porte est fermée, Mme Hudson est en train de prendre le thé avec une amie et si quelqu'un monte nous l'entendrons bien assez tôt. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas cette manie d'être toujours dépendant du regard des autres... »

« Il n'y a personne à part toi. »

« Oh, et j'imagine que cela représente beaucoup ? »

« Oui, plutôt, ricana le blond. »

« Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas les capacités requises pour juger. Je ne fais que constater. »

Le médecin se sentait devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait que l'issue allait être inéluctable.

« Il y a forcément une autre solution, dit-il, plus pour la forme que pour s'en enquérir vraiment. »

« Je te mets au défi de la trouver. »

Evidemment qu'il n'y en avait pas. Et Sherlock, aussi entêté qu'il était, n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Peut-être avait-il raison : régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes et ne plus en parler. Mais Sherlock avait tort : tout ne pouvait être aussi simple. Que se passerait-il si le résultat venait à être positif ? Comment le détective le prendrait-il ? Et si...

Non, le résultat ne serait pas positif. Il se savait fermement hétérosexuel parce qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'avait été que le résultat de trois cruelles semaines d'inactivité où son champ d'action s'était limité à la clinique, au métro, au fauteuil du salon et à son lit, voire occasionnellement à Tesco. En outre, il n'avait eu de visée sur aucune femme, ce qui l'avait sans doute amené, dans un ultime élan de désespoir, à fantasmer sur son colocataire. Mais à présent, il était lucide et Sherlock avait trouvé une affaire : les choses allaient pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre. D'autant que ce... _test_ (il ne savait pas trop comment l'appeler), il ne le ferait pas que pour Sherlock : il allait lui permettre de mettre définitivement un terme au doute qui le titillait depuis la veille et qu'il jugeait un peu trop envahissant.

Fort de cette résolution, il considéra Sherlock qui attendait patiemment que le médecin prenne une décision.

« D'accord », dit-il.

« Bien », répondit-il sans afficher d'expression particulière.

Le détective s'approcha.

« Une minute ! dit brusquement le médecin, ce qui stoppa le brun. D'abord, promets-moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une expérience menée dans l'optique d'étudier les réactions physiologiques du corps humain ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce genre-là. »

« Je te le promets », répondit-il.

« Et de ne pas me considérer comme un vulgaire objet entre tes mains. »

« Je te le promets aussi. »

Le docteur examina son air neutre, mais dut se révéler incapable d'y déceler quoi que ce soit.

Il ne pouvait que faire confiance à son colocataire.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je t'autorise à me _tester_. »

Il n'aimait pas franchement ce mot. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça pour rétablir la confiance entre Sherlock et lui, alors il était prêt à l'endurer.

Résolu à garder son sang froid et à mettre sa gêne au placard, il laissa le détective s'approcher de lui et s'arrêter à une distance plus qu'inconvenante. Doucement, le détective posa ses mains sur ses hanches et guetta sa réaction.

C'était étrange. De se retrouver dans cette position avec Sherlock. Aussi loin que le docteur se souvienne, ça ne leur était jamais arrivé, même dans les situations les plus incongrues. Avoir Sherlock, en face de lui, si près de lui, et surtout en contact physique avec lui, en train d'observer les réactions de son corps. C'était tellement singulier, inconcevable. Mais le fait était là. Et le docteur dût s'y faire.

Le médecin apprécia ce geste – il avait toujours été friand du contact tactile. Mais sans plus. Il fut heureux de le constater.

« Ça commence plutôt bien », dit-il fièrement.

« Pour le moment », répondit tranquillement le détective.

Sur ce, le brun commença à mouvoir ses mains, les déplaçant lentement sur les flancs du médecin.

Et là, le docteur en mena beaucoup moins large.

Les mains de Sherlock sur lui. _Les mains de Sherlock sur lui._ C'était quelque chose. Non, ce n'était pas simplement quelque chose. C'était juste prodigieux. Ces mains qui commençaient à courir sur ses flancs, glissant lentement en cercles concentriques, les pouces appuyant parfois le mouvement, et qui semblaient faire abstraction totale de la chemise dont le médecin était vêtu. Très vite, le souffle de John se dérégla, se faisant à chaque seconde plus erratique et bientôt beaucoup plus profond. Les mains, imperturbables, continuaient leur chemin et se mirent à progresser vers le haut, élargissant désormais leur champ d'action à la poitrine du médecin. Le blond frissonna brièvement, puis s'habitua, un peu – si jamais il était possible de s'habituer à une telle chose ! –, et il laissa ses paupières se refermer à moitié. De toute façon, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il ne voyait ni à ce qu'il entendait. Tout ce qu'il percevait, tout ce qu'il était capable de ressentir, c'étaient les mains de Sherlock qui allaient et venaient sur lui et les sensations qu'elles tiraient de son corps. Le médecin ferma complètement les yeux. Il se laissa submerger par ces sensations. Pourquoi y résister ? C'était si agréable, mais aussi un peu... familier. Oui, c'était ça, familier. Mais le docteur ne creusa pas la question : sans doute avait-il rêvé d'une scène similaire et l'avait-il oubliée au réveil. Il sentit que les mains de Sherlock s'aventuraient à présent sur ses épaules, derrière son cou, et même dans son dos une fois qu'elles étaient redescendues et avaient contourné sa taille... Le détective devait être terriblement près de lui pour y arriver. A cette pensée, il se laissa encore plus aller et bascula légèrement la tête en arrière. Il prit une inspiration plus profonde que les autres, gonflant la poitrine, et sentant sans même la voir la présence magnétique du corps du détective à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Être quasiment dans les bras de Sherlock, ou du moins entre ses mains. C'était fou.

Mais c'était diablement bon.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis gay... »

Il s'était rendu à l'évidence sans même l'avoir décidé : la phrase était sortie toute seule.

Il ne reconnaissait même plus sa voix, embrumée de désir et de volupté. Pas plus qu'il ne se reconnaissait lui-même.

Mince alors. Durant toutes ces années, il s'était trompé sur lui-même. Et jusqu'à la veille, il ne s'était douté de rien._ Il n'avait absolument jamais rien soupçonné_. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Il se crispa légèrement et s'accrocha aux épaules de Sherlock alors que ce celui-ci aventurait ses mains sous le bas de sa chemise. Les mains de Sherlock sur sa peau à présent. Il resserra sa prise sur ses épaules. Il se souvenait de quelques amis qui avaient découvert leur homosexualité assez tard... Il avait chaud, très chaud. Même si les mains du détective n'osèrent aller très loin. Mais à plus de 35 ans... Les mains se retirèrent, remontèrent son torse pour aller explorer son cou, le bout des doigts allant parfois caresser les contours de sa mâchoire. A plus de 35 ans, c'était possible ? Apparemment... Il se tordit légèrement sous le contact des paumes et des doigts de Sherlock sur son cou.

« Rien n'est absolu, John, dit le détective sur un ton doux qui étonna le médecin. Il existe des nuances. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea le docteur, luttant pour rendre ses propos compréhensibles à cause son état grisé. Je suis gay ou je ne le suis pas. »

« Non. Tu peux être pansexuel, c'est-à-dire attiré par des personnes en particulier. »

John ne répondit pas, bien en mal de le faire.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange de l'être ? » s'enquit le détective.

Le médecin fit un geste qui ressemblait à un haussement d'épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Non, peut-être pas. Je m'y ferai bien. »

Oui, peut-être bien. Le « choc » de la révélation était passé, si choc il y avait eu. En fait, il n'y avait pas eu de choc. Ça lui avait paru naturel de se sentir bien dans les bras de Sherlock. Normal. Parce qu'il y était bien. Parce que Sherlock était un endroit où il se sentait bien. Sherlock était peut-être même l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux au monde. En tout cas, il ne se souvenait pas meilleur endroit où il avait déjà pu être. Mais il y était indubitablement mieux que dans les bras d'une femme. Alors pourquoi le refuser ? Par crainte ? Par devoir ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait pas peur et il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, et surtout pas à sa famille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des lustres. A présent, il était son propre maître et faisait ses propres choix. Il agissait et assumait, point.

Alors John décida que les choses seraient simples.

« Tu penses pouvoir gérer cette nouvelle situation ? demandait toujours le détective. »

Le docteur réprima un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce n'est pas tellement ton champ d'investigation. » Mais ce fut dit avec une certaine malice.

« Je me soucie de toi, dit-il. Il laissa sa voix en suspens. »

John frissonna. Sa voix... sa voix était si basse, si patiente, si... intime. Si proche. Et que dire du contenu, au-delà de la forme ! Sherlock qui se préoccupait de lui, c'était déjà une chose. Mais qu'il le dise de son propre chef !

Le médecin en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Cela paraissait trop étrange, trop irréel...

« Qu'est ce que je deviendrais avec un blogueur personnel complètement déséquilibré ? Précisa-t-il. Je pense au contraire qu'il doit jouir de tout son jugement pour pouvoir rapporter adéquatement les évènements et apprécier comme il se doit mon incontestable génie. »

Deuxième rire réprimé. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il fut terriblement soulagé de le constater.

Le médecin sentit que les mains s'affairaient maintenant à dégrafer les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Son cœur, jusqu'alors relativement calme, se réveilla subitement.

« Donc, reprit le détective, je dois m'estimer être une personne particulièrement spéciale pour avoir réussi à faire changer de bord John Watson l'hétéro convaincu. »

« Effectivement, tu n'as pas besoin de me l'entendre dire. »

Les mains continuèrent de déboutonner le vêtement. Et John de haleter.

« Mais oui, je peux te le dire si ça peut flatter ton égo : tu es spécial. »

Les doigts n'attendirent pas d'avoir fini leur besogne et se glissèrent sous la chemise de John. Le médecin sursauta alors qu'ils commençaient à caresser sa poitrine duveteuse.

« Oh que oui, tu es spécial... » répétat-t-il entre deux bouffées d'air.

Il se tendit pour donner un meilleur accès au détective et crispa ses mains qui étaient restées sur les épaules du brun. Les doigts passèrent sur ses tétons, contournèrent ses aisselles et dévalèrent ses flancs, avant d'être stoppées par le vêtement qui demeurait toujours à demi fermé par le bas et remontèrent en direction de son cou. Les mains vinrent se loger dans les deux creux de part et d'autre de la nuque, les pouces reposant sur les extrémités de ses deux clavicules. Et John se laissait faire, complètement grisé par les attentions du détective. Mais bientôt, il en voulut plus. Il voulut plus de Sherlock. Plus de la _personne_ du détective. Il voulait sentir son ami sur ses lèvres et découvrir le goût que pouvait avoir sa bouche. Il le lui _fallait_. A présent, c'était juste nécessaire, inévitable, indispensable...

Il entendit des éclats de voix au rez-de-chaussée. Sûrement Mme Hudson qui raccompagnait son amie jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Habituel, pas grand-chose, pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Mais ce fut assez pour le ramener à la réalité.

Embrasser Sherlock... rien que ça ! Non mais qu'avait-il bu avec ce thé tout à l'heure pour en arriver à une conclusion pareille ? Un instant, il pensa que Sherlock l'avait drogué – le détective n'avait eu aucun scrupule à essayer de le faire à Baskerville – avant de se souvenir qu'il avait lui-même préparé sa boisson. Et là, il commençait à se sentir étrange si près de Sherlock. A vrai dire, il ne se sentait plus vraiment à sa place.

Parce que là, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient sensés faire au juste ? Bon, ok, le détective venait de mener son petit « test » et avait prouvé (comme toujours) qu'il avait raison : John était attiré par Sherlock et John était potentiellement homosexuel. D'accord. Mais quoi d'autre ? Rien, justement ! Rien ! _Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'étais imaginé, John ?_ pensa-t-il. En effet, durant tout le « test », John était resté dans sa bulle et avait absolument tout occulté du monde extérieur, et surtout ses réalités. Alors embrasser Sherlock, pourquoi pas ! Mais à présent, ça lui semblait (et ça l'était !) complètement abracadabrant et impensable. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une minute que Sherlock pût vouloir de lui ? Là, Sherlock venait de prouver que le médecin était attiré par lui : absolument pas l'inverse.

Que John fut attiré par son meilleur ami, par Sherlock Holmes le sociopathe, qui était en outre un homme et qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement, il pensait encore être capable de l'intégrer : ses années à l'armée lui avait appris à se montrer flexible et adaptable à toute situation, ainsi qu'à toujours refouler ses sentiments et pulsions au second plan. Mais qu'en était-il de Sherlock ? Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer la chose ? Serait-il aussi flexible que John, et saurait-il ne pas se montrer trop intransigeant sur le regard que le médecin allait désormais porter sur lui ? Et surtout... Sherlock voudrait-il encore de lui au 221b Baker Street ?

John frémit d'horreur à cette pensée. Quitter Sherlock... quitter son cher sociopathe, ses habitudes extravagantes et les aventures qui faisaient désormais son quotidien... retourner à la morne existence d'un soldat réformé... se retrouver soumis à la tentation de l'arme cachée dans sa table de nuit...

John ouvrit les yeux mais n'osa pas regarder Sherlock. Il fallait qu'il sache. Si sa vie continuerait d'être un rêve ou si elle allait virer pour de bon au cauchemar, si elle n'était pas interrompue auparavant. Maintenant.

L'air résigné, il se tint droit, les mains (qu'il avait retirées des épaules de son ami sans s'en apercevoir) pendant le long de son corps, comme s'il allait affronter la sentence d'un supérieur. Le détective l'avait lâché également : le « test » était fini et avait été mené avec succès. Mais le docteur n'avait pas la force de le regarder en face.

Il prit garde de choisir soigneusement ses mots.

« Sherlock... tu sais, je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu refuses... je comprendrais très bien que ça puisse te perturber... les sentiments, ça n'est pas définitivement pas ton rayon, j'en suis conscient, mais... est-ce que je peux rester à Baker Street, après tout ce que tu sais désormais sur moi ? »

Il attendit. Mais la réponse ne vint pas.

« S'il te plaît, Sherlock, dit-il en se résolvant à lever les yeux. Ne me laisse pas dans le doute plus long... »

Il s'interrompit. Il était trop stupéfié par ce qu'il voyait pour finir sa phrase.

Du regard clair de Sherlock, il ne restait plus grand-chose. En temps normal, il en aurait été extrêmement attristé, voire même jaloux de voir ça. Mais la seconde chose était bien moins probable, puisque son âme noble lui aurait dicté de privilégier le bien et le bonheur d'autrui à ses propres sentiments. Même pour Sherlock, qui était désormais le centre de son monde, et qui allait certainement le rester quoi que le blond puisse faire ou décider. Alors, en temps normal, il aurait pris sur lui et aurait appris à être heureux à sa manière, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait agi dans un but égoïste en essayant de s'approprier toute l'attention du détective. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à écarter qui que ce soit de la vie de Sherlock ou à forcer ce dernier à le couvrir de tout son intérêt. Mais il en aurait été accablé, et il aurait dû se rabattre sur les enquêtes avec le détective et sur une éventuelle épouse.

Mais, ce jour-là, il n'eut à envisager aucune de ces possibilités. Parce que c'était pour lui que les pupilles de Sherlock Holmes s'étaient dilatées.

* * *

Tenir John dans ses mains. Le toucher comme il l'avait fait le soir précédent, y être autorisé cette fois. Le sentir se tortiller de plaisir sous ses caresses et avoir la satisfaction d'en être la cause. Ça dépassait tout ce que le détective pouvait imaginer. C'était captivant au plus haut point : jamais il n'avait vu ni imaginé John dans un tel état, et cela ne pouvait que l'encourager à redoubler ses attentions. Alors le détective amplifiait ses obligeances, les décuplait à mesure que la respiration du médecin se saccadait et se faisait à chaque inspiration plus exigeante.

Et ce spectacle était loin de laisser le détective de marbre. Celui-ci ne pouvait y rester indifférent, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Un tel état ne pouvait qu'être contagieux. Enfin non, pas forcément. Là, c'était contagieux parce que c'était John. John, _son_ John. C'était voir John, et seulement John, dans cet état qui le grisait. Parce que ça engageait certaines conclusions auxquelles le détective était récemment arrivé : à savoir la conclusion « j'ai des sentiments pour John Watson » qui lui avait donné tant de fil à retordre la nuit dernière pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était un incontestable état de fait.

Et à présent, plus il manipulait John, plus cette vérité s'imposait à lui, éclatante et irréfutable. Il ne pouvait plus la nier, ni même décider de l'ignorer ou se résoudre à vivre avec sans la concrétiser. Elle était désormais là, en face de lui, inévitable, incarnée dans la personne de John qui haletait et qui frémissait sous ses soins. Elle serait toujours là avec John, et même si John s'en allait elle continuerait à flotter impitoyablement devant son nez, lui rappelant sans cesse « tu as des sentiments pour John Watson » et sans avoir cure de sa lassitude. Il n'avait même pas besoin de faire l'essai pour le savoir : une fois n'est pas coutume, il pouvait le sentir. Et même entrevoir sa propre angoisse si cela venait à arriver.

Alors il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Il garderait John à tout prix, il le ferait sien, il le préserverait de toute intrusion féminine dans sa vie comme il l'avait fait involontairement (ou alors pas tant que ça ?) jusque là, il montrerait les crocs si cela arriverait. Mais en admettant qu'il y parvienne, comment arriverait-il à considérer le médecin sans faire abstraction de ses propres sentiments ? Ça le torturerait probablement de ne jamais pouvoir leur donner corps, et ça perturberait sûrement John de se voir toiser ainsi. Alors arriverait un jour où John ne le supporterait plus et où il déciderait de partir. Et ce jour ne devait jamais arriver.

Il y avait donc une seule solution au problème John Watson et elle était soumise à une condition. La solution : « je dois céder à mes sentiments ». Il devait le faire parce qu'il se savait désormais incapable d'y résister et que les dissimuler n'était pas un parti gagnant. Alors pour John, le sociopathe ferait une exception, du moins essayerait-il. Mais sa volonté, hantée par la possibilité que John puisse partir, serait ferme. La condition : « les sentiments doivent être partagés ». Il n'avait aucun doute sur cette affirmation, mais encore fallait-il que le médecin accepte ses sentiments pour un homme. Alors Sherlock interrogea le docteur, chercha à savoir. Et il établit que le blond semblait s'assumer.

Mais tout de même. Le détective avait du mal.

* * *

John était bien trop ébahi pour envisager la seule possibilité de réagir.

Bouche bée, il restait là à dévisager le détective. Comment ça, le sociopathe le plus convaincu qu'il connaisse, épris de lui ? Le génie londonien intéressé par le simple et banal John ? Non, c'était impossible ! C'était juste impensable, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Et pourtant. Les yeux du détective ne sauraient mentir : que ce soit la dilatation de ses pupilles mais aussi la flamme de désir que le médecin pouvait y voir brûler, ainsi que la lueur plus discrète mais tout de même présente d'une réelle incertitude. Incertitude probablement face à cette situation nouvelle et face à la conduite à tenir. Cette lueur, ce n'était pas grand-chose, ce n'était rien à côté de la flamme qui trahissait le détective : mais elle suffisait à prouver que ces belles prunelles si éloquentes quant à l'état de leur propriétaire appartenaient bien à Sherlock Holmes. Parce qu'un tel état, si rare chez le détective, ne pouvait que le déstabiliser.

Alors c'était vraiment vrai. Même si cela paraissait tout-à-fait irréaliste aux yeux de John. Le médecin dût faire appel à toute sa volonté pour émerger de sa torpeur.

« Toi aussi ? » bégaya-t-il, tentant en vain de rendre sa voix claire.

Et, comme le détective ne répondait pas, il décida de reformuler sa question. Il saisit son colocataire par les bras, sous les épaules, et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Sherlock, es-tu attiré par moi ? »

Il y avait des chances pour que le détective se vexe de ce « plagiat » importun, retourné volontairement contre son auteur. Mais ce n'était pas l'intention du docteur de se moquer de son propriétaire. Ou alors pas trop. Juste assez pour permettre à l'ancien soldat de se venger des questions crues et délicates du blond. Mais, dans la situation où ils étaient maintenant tous deux, les manières incongrues du détective étaient-elles à blâmer ?

Pour une fois, le médecin jugea cette idée tout-à-fait saugrenue.

« Réponds-moi, Sherlock, insista le médecin. Es-tu attiré par moi ? »

Mais le détective restait toujours muet. En fait, le trouble semblait prendre le dessus à présent. La lèvre légèrement entrouverte, les yeux brillants, il ne paraissait pas plus capable de réagir que John quelques minutes auparavant.

Le médecin se rapprocha de lui.

« Sherlock ? »

« John, je... »

Sherlock ferma les yeux, déglutit.

« Oui », dit-il.

John tiqua. Il venait de le dire, de l'avouer ! Et le détective ne plaisantait jamais.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Le médecin sursauta. Le trouble y avait pratiquement disparu. A la place, il y avait toujours cette étincelle de désir mais aussi... quelque chose que le blond n'avait jamais vu au brun... bon, il ne lui avait jamais vu de désir non plus, mais disons que cette chose l'interpellait beaucoup plus chez le détective... cette chose, ça ne serait pas... de l'affection ?

Oh mon Dieu, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Le blond, rendu un peu fiévreux par les évènements, fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque du cadet. Il ne put l'empêcher de trembler légèrement. Il se rapprocha davantage, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Sherlock, promets-moi que tout ceci n'est pas qu'une vulgaire expérience. »

« Je t'ai dit que non, susurra le détective. Pourquoi cela te tient-il autant à cœur ? »

« Il s'agit de sentiments. »

Le brun posa sa main sur la taille du médecin.

« Et ? »

« On ne joue pas avec les sentiments. »

« Oh. Bien sûr. »

Mais le blond, habitué à la conception des sentiments qu'avait le détective malgré son expérience avec la Femme, ne se détendit pas.

Le brun s'en aperçut.

« Non, John, murmura-t-il. Non, je ne te ferai jamais ça. »

Sa voix était rassurante, convaincante. Et sérieuse. Le docteur estima qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. De toute façon, il avait toujours fait confiance à Sherlock : dans quelques cas, ils avaient bien failli y passer, mais cela leur avait toujours réussi.

« Tu as intérêt », dit le blond.

Mais ce n'était plus menaçant. Ça n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Sherlock était intelligent, il connaissait John, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui dans ce domaine-là. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si le médecin avait le choix !

John exerça une légère pression derrière la nuque du détective et s'étira jusqu'à sentir le souffle de son colocataire sur son visage. Il le respira, s'en enivra, l'enregistra. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent. La main de Sherlock se resserra doucement sur sa taille, l'amenant davantage vers lui. Et lui se rapprocha aussi un peu plus, appréciant de sentir le corps long et élancé du détective contre le sien. Puis ce furent ses lèvres qu'il voulut. Il s'étira encore...

_Dring._

Le docteur sursauta. Quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte d'en bas. Il voulut l'ignorer et continuer sur sa lancée mais s'aperçut que Sherlock s'était légèrement reculé et qu'il semblait déjà avoir la tête ailleurs.

« A moins que ce ne soit pour une nouvelle affaire, ce ne peut être que cette Linda Robson, la meilleure amie d'Olivia Taylor, dit-il. Comment je l'ai déduit ? Evident : Lestrade m'aurait téléphoné au lieu de se déplacer s'il avait eu du nouveau pour l'affaire Taylor, et Olivia n'aurait pas eu le culot de venir ici pour me demander de plaider son innocence, elle aurait donc demandé à une proche de le faire à sa place et qui ne peut être que son unique et meilleure amie. Donc Linda Robson. »

« Sans doute exact », soupira le blond.

_« C'est_ exact. »

Le détective lâcha son ami et s'écarta, au grand déplaisir de ce dernier. L'ancien soldat afficha une mine désappointée de se voir ainsi stoppé dans son élan. Après tout, peut-être avait la poisse ? Bah, avec Sherlock, il devrait s'y faire : les enquêtes passeront toujours avant lui...

« Je ne m'attends pas à apprendre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant d'elle, mais recevons-là quand même, continuait le brun en se détournant. Nous serons mieux devant une bonne tasse de thé, John ! »

« Oui », soupira de nouveau le blond.

Le détective se retourna, intrigué par le ton maussade du médecin.

« John ? »

« Je m'occupe du thé », dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de pivoter. En un instant le détective le rejoignit, le saisit par la nuque et par la taille et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Surpris par cette démonstration inespérée d'affection, le médecin se prit à sourire.

Il chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

« Je vais mettre la bouilloire en route. »

« Oui. »

Bah, il n'y avait certainement rien à dire. Il sourit de nouveau au détective, lui saisit la main et la serra gentiment, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello ! Je vous ai fait un peu attendre pour cette suite, mais comme il n'y avait pas de cliffhanger au dernier chapitre je suis pardonnable en quelque sorte ;) mais je pense avoir bien rentabilisé mon temps, beaucoup de trucs à mettre et à articuler dans ce chapitre._

_Et sinon désolée de vous l'apprendre, mais aux alentours du 10 août, je repars en vacances... à Londres cette fois ! :D eh oui petit séjour linguistique, dans l'optique d'améliorer mon anglais really bad, mais aussi (et surtout!) pour visiter cette belle ville, avec un crochet obligé par Baker Street ;) trop hâte de partir ! Je vais essayer de publier un autre chapitre avant de partir, j'ai déjà bien attaqué le chapitre 18... mais je ne vous promets rien, peut-être qu'il sera plus difficile à écrire, alors plutôt que de passer vite sur certaines choses vous me pardonnerez hein ? =)_

_Bon et sinon dans ce chapitre ça enquête ça enquête... et un John qui psychote... vous verrez, l'idée de l'argile chinoise m'est venue parce que j'ai moi-même une ocarina dans cette argile-là, et que le son est tout simplement merveilleux :3_

_Voilà, je remercie **Belle Pimprenelle**, **LunaGaga**, **lalala1995** et **Mitsumichi** pour leurs reviews !_

_Bonne lecture et pensez à laisser une petite review pour l'auteur ! :3_

* * *

Linda Robson était une femme brune au physique mince et un peu raide, contrairement à son amie qui se complaisait dans ses rondeurs et sous ses boucles blondes. Toutefois, elle ne paraissait pas d'un caractère strict : ses gestes étaient naturels et fluides, bien que de temps en temps un peu économes. D'une nature vraisemblablement un peu timide, et certainement un peu perturbée par la réputation qu'on avait faite au détective en face d'elle, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil que lui désignait Sherlock, tenant son chapeau entre ses mains. Quand John arriva dans le salon avec le plateau à thé, il la salua gentiment et lui tendit une tasse, qu'elle accepta avec un sourire aimable.

« Bien, qu'avez-vous à dire pour la défense d'Olivia Taylor, Mme Robson ? » commença brusquement Sherlock.

La dame eut un air surpris. John ne l'avait pas entendue se présenter.

« Excusez-moi, dit-elle finalement avec un geste nerveux, j'oubliais qui j'avais en face de moi. »

« Et je suis certain que vous vous en souviendrez. Maintenant, je vous écoute. »

Mme Robson resta un peu perplexe, sans doute déstabilisée par le ton cassant du détective – qui en plus devait lui en vouloir de l'avoir dérangé en un moment pareil. John était aussi un peu contrarié, mais décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur (ce n'était pas sa faute après tout). Et puis, il n'aurait pas eu droit à la petite attention du détective qui lui avait prouvé que ce dernier n'était pas prêt à sacrifier le médecin pour une quelconque enquête. Peut-être même que ça aurait valu tout ce qui aurait pu se passer d'autre. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Le docteur, après avoir donné une tasse à Sherlock et s'être débarrassé du plateau, s'installa sur une chaise à côté de Sherlock et encouragea la dame d'un petit sourire.

« Malgré les apparences, je demeure convaincue que mon amie n'est pas la meurtrière de Norman Taylor. Je... je n'ai bien entendu pas de preuve de son innocence, mais... j'ai des éléments, des convictions, qui pourront peut-être vous intéresser. »

Mme Robson s'interrompit, prenant une gorgée de thé.

« Voyez-vous, continua-t-elle, je pense qu'il y a une énorme confusion dans l'image que l'entourage d'Olivia se faisait d'elle. On la voyait volontiers comme une arriviste, une femme matérialiste qui avait su profiter de la fortune de son mari pour satisfaire ses caprices. En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'Olivia donnait, et n'importe quelle personne extérieure aurait pu s'y tromper. »

Elle but de nouveau.

« Mais c'était faux. Je peux vous l'assurer, parce que je ne suis suis pas une personne étrangère à la vie privée d'Olivia. Elle se confiait volontiers à moi et me faisait souvent partager sa vie conjugale. Je peux donc me vanter de la connaître... relativement bien. Et, à moins de quelques disputes occasionnelles, pour la plupart liées au fait que Norman était particulièrement jaloux et pratiquement toujours sur le qui-vive, leurs relations étaient tout-à-fait saines. »

Elle but, puis ses doigts se crispèrent autour de l'oreille de la tasse. John sentait Sherlock s'impatienter.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait cela. Tout ce qu'elle me disait, tout ce qu'elle me confiait démontrait un attachement certain pour son mari. Elle m'avouait même parfois qu'elle aimait leurs disputes, parce que cela prouvait la sollicitude de Norman pour elle. C'était une façon de voir les choses », dit-elle avec un bref sourire.

Elle soupira.

« Non, le gros problème d'Olivia, c'était la dissimulation, enfin sa réserve, sa réticence à démontrer ses sentiments pour Norman en public. D'où les méprises de son entourage quant aux véritables motivations de son mariage. D'autre part, c'est une femme sensible, assez fragile psychologiquement. Je ne la pense pas capable d'un meurtre, même sous l'effet de la colère. »

« Et j'imagine que je dois vous croire sur parole ? » lança le détective, sans doute irrité de se voir renseigner des données déjà connues.

La jeune femme cilla. Le détective continua :

« Vous êtes la meilleure amie d'Olivia, il est donc normal que vous cherchiez à défendre sa cause, d'ailleurs c'est même elle qui vous a envoyée ici après avoir finalement trouvé un moyen de vous contacter, si je ne m'abuse ? D'autant que tous les éléments concordent à prouver sa culpabilité : présence au moment du crime, empreintes sur l'arme du meurtre, disputes fréquentes – peut-être voyait-elle réellement un amant ? –, fuite... Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire ? »

John tiqua. Encore une tactique du détective pour presser les témoins de parler.

Mais ça ne marcha pas cette fois-ci. Mme Robson resta coite, sans doute coincée entre la nécessité de convaincre le détective et l'impossibilité de trouver des arguments plausibles pour le faire. Visiblement, cette dame n'avait que son témoignage à faire valoir.

« Les apparences ne sont que ce qu'elles sont, Mr Holmes : des apparences, dit-elle d'un air équivoque qui contrastait avec son attitude hésitante précédente. Vous savez mieux que quiconque qu'un seul infime détail peut les briser et faire éclater la vérité. »

« Je vois, dit Sherlock avec agacement en posant sa tasse vide sur la table basse, vous n'avez que votre bonne foi et vos belles paroles à nous apporter. Je suis navré de vous décevoir mais cela m'est tout-à-fait insuffisant pour établir quoi que se soit. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

« Je vous en prie, Mr Holmes, il faut nous aider ! le pressa-t-elle en se levant également et en faisant un pas pour le suivre. Je peux vous dédommager, je... »

« Je ne travaille pas par complaisance et encore moins pour de l'argent. »

« Mais je... »

« Sans rancune ? »

Il saisit son violon et commença à pincer les cordes. La jeune femme s'était tue et se tenait au milieu du salon, indécise, atterrée, mais incapable de faire un pas pour se diriger vers la sortie. John eut presque pitié d'elle. Parce qu'en plus, Olivia semblait innocente !

Elle soupira et, se redressant, prit un air résigné :

« Olivia est à mon domicile de Cromwell Road », lâcha-elle.

Silence.

_« Oh »_, fit le détective.

Le médecin pouvait sentir l'exaltation qui bouillait en lui de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était contagieux.

« Elle est d'accord pour avoir une entrevue avec vous », continua-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte volontiers, dit joyeusement le détective en posant son violon. Commencez à descendre, je vous prie, Mme Robson. Nous vous rejoignons. »

« Je vous remercie. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

Sherlock attrapa son écharpe et endossa son manteau tandis que John faisait de même.

« Toujours poser les bonnes questions, John, » jubilait-il.

« Toi, un jour, il va t'arriver une bricole à force de manipuler les gens comme ça », soupira le médecin.

« Je demande à voir », dit-il en disparaissant dans les escaliers.

* * *

Linda Robson habitait un coquet appartement le long de Cromwell Road, plutôt petit mais qui semblait lui convenir, étant célibataire. Une fois descendue du taxi, elle pria les deux hommes d'entrer et les dirigea vers le salon. Là, au fond d'un fauteuil beige aux motifs floraux, était installée une dame blonde, un peu replète, aux cheveux blonds ondulés. Mais 'installée' était un mot faible : 'avachie' était plus exact, étant donné l'accablement apparent dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ses membres étaient en effet flasques et son visage relâché à l'extrême, trahissant une lassitude certaine, d'autant que ses yeux étaient sombres et cernés de gris, signe qu'elle n'avait pas dormi décemment depuis des jours. Elle se leva à l'approche des deux hommes et de sa meilleure amie.

« Monsieur Sherlock Holmes ? »

Elle tendit une main que le détective ne serra pas.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner, Monsieur, mais je suis dans une situation très délicate et j'aurais besoin de votre assistance. »

« Je vois cela. »

Sherlock et John s'installèrent dans le canapé en face d'Olivia pendant que Linda s'affairait à faire du thé.

« Connaissez-vous les faits ? » demanda Olivia en se rasseyant.

« Parfaitement. »

« Me pensez-vous coupable ? » dit-elle anxieusement.

Le détective ne répondit pas, mais sortit le médaillon de sa poche et le tint devant la jeune femme.

Aussitôt, les yeux de cette dernière s'agrandirent. Elle tendit la main et le détective se pencha pour lui remettre le bijou.

« Je pensais l'avoir perdu », dit-elle.

Elle tourna et retourna longuement la babiole dans ses mains, avant de l'emprisonner dans son poing et de la serrer dans celui-ci.

John jeta un coup d'oeil à Sherlock. Celui-ci avait un sourire imperceptible au coin des lèvres, celui qu'il prenait quand il avait l'air satisfait ou quand une situation tournait de la manière dont il avait prévu. Il s'aperçut du regard de John et le considéra également, puis secoua la tête d'un coup sec : non, Olivia Taylor n'était pas la meurtrière de son mari Norman.

Linda arriva avec le plateau à thé et servit ses invités. Son arrivée rappela à Olivia la présence du détective et du médecin.

« Puis-je le garder ? » dit-elle.

« Cet objet est à vous, répondit Sherlock. Il vous a été offert par votre mari, j'imagine. »

« Oui, approuva-t-elle, je ne m'en étais jamais séparée jusqu'à ce jour. C'est un objet sentimental. Voyez : il représente un soleil car Norman et moi nous sommes rencontrés le jour de l'été. Norman, en me l'offrant, a voulu me tester. Il a voulu mettre définitivement un terme au doute que les mauvaises langues avaient insinué en lui, lesquelles me pensaient plus intéressée par sa fortune que par lui-même. Quand il me l'a donné, il a guetté ma réaction pour y trouver une déception ou une vexation. Mais rien de la sorte. Alors il m'a demandé en mariage. C'est un objet symbolique, vous comprenez. »

« Oui », tout-à-fait, fit Sherlock d'un air distrait. Il avait sa preuve, le reste ne l'intéressait pas. « Mais maintenant, j'ai une question à vous poser, si vous le voulez bien. Inutile de vous préciser de me dire la vérité et _toute_ la vérité, il en va de votre innocence et donc de la nature de votre sort. »

John la vit se raidir imperceptiblement.

« Volontiers », dit-elle.

« Je voudrais savoir précisément et dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'assassinat de votre mari. »

John pensa qu'Olivia aurait pu être dispensée du 'dans les moindres détails'.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et commença à se tordre les mains.

« Je n'ai moi-même pas tout compris, mais je pense déjà pouvoir vous rapporter ce que je sais. Bien. Norman et moi étions dans le salon, lui en train de consulter le journal, moi de feuilleter une revue. Puis il a posé le journal, s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers la fenêtre. Là, il s'est mis à regarder dehors. Mais pas d'un air insouciant, à la manière de quelqu'un qui rêve ou qui s'ennuie : non, il semblait observer minutieusement ce qui se passait dehors et paraissait même un peu soucieux. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps : observer un peu nerveusement les alentours depuis notre appartements et aussi quand il sortait, un peu comme s'il se sentait épié. Et cela au même titre qu'éplucher la presse quotidienne : je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement mais, la plupart du temps, il avait l'air soulagé en reposant le journal. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre juste après. Mais ce jour-là, je n'en pouvais plus de ce petit manège et de l'entendre répondre évasivement quand je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas, alors je me suis levée et je l'ai pressé instamment de répondre. Il m'a regardé d'un air las, sachant qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes. Et... c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai, disons, décroché. »

Elle fit une pause et déglutit.

« C'était étrange. Il a eu un mouvement sec vers l'avant, comme si on l'avait poussé, mais bien entendu il n'y avait personne derrière lui pour le faire. Moi, sous la surprise, j'ai reculé. Je l'ai vu tomber à terre, et puis... Un homme s'est précipité sur lui. Mais avant que je ne demande d'où il avait pu sortir, j'en voyais surgir deux autres, qui eux se dirigeaient vers moi. Sans réfléchir, je me suis précipitée vers la buffet et j'ai attrapé le browning qui s'y trouvait et, complètement paniquée, j'ai tiré au hasard. La balle a ricoché pour atterrir je ne sais où. Le bruit en a effrayé un, puis l'autre s'est rué sur moi et a essayé de m'étrangler. Mais il n'a réussi qu'à m'arracher mon collier et à me faire lâcher mon arme, et j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir en courant, terrorisée. J'ai erré dans les rues pour finalement me retrouver miraculeusement ici. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Elle s'adossa contre le fauteuil, le regard dans le vague, l'air las. Elle donnait l'impression de quelqu'un d'usé avant l'âge, qui avait tout donné, et que rien ne pouvait plus atteindre ou émouvoir.

« Au moins, cela explique la présence de ses empreintes sur le pistolet », murmura John à Sherlock.

Celui-ci promenait un index pensif sur ses lèvres.

« Quelque chose me chiffonne dans ce que vous me dites, dit-il dites vous être servie d'un browning qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la buffet (Olivia approuva). Mais pour pour qu'il se trouve une arme à feu dans cet appartement et qui plus est à portée de main, de manière à ce que cela ait été votre premier réflexe quand vous avez été attaquée, et ceci bien que vous n'ayez définitivement pas les capacités psychologiques pour vous en servir, je me doute que sa présence n'est pas tout-à-fait anodine. Je me trompe ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa. Le détective se pencha et détacha chacun de ses mots :

« Que faisait cette arme dans le tiroir de votre buffet ? »

Olivia sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et commença à la triturer nerveusement.

« Vous avez raison, Mr Holmes, dit-elle d'une voix sans timbre. Sa présence n'est pas sans explication. Pas plus que... » Elle déglutit, ses mains se crispant sur le mouchoir. « Je m'étais promise de ne jamais révéler cela à qui que ce soit afin de ne pas entacher la réputation de mon mari. Mais je ne pense plus avoir le choix désormais. »

« En effet. »

Elle prit une inspiration :

« Mon mari dealait. Sa fortune ne lui venait pas de son activité industrielle, mais bien de ce... commerce parallèle. L'industrie, ce n'était qu'un prétexte, une couverture, cela lui permettait juste d'avoir un train de vie assez confortable sans éveiller les soupçons et risquer les questions. Voilà la raison de la présence de cette arme dans un lieu facilement accessible : il craignait d'avoir un jour un problème avec ces... gens-là et que ma vie ne soit mise en danger, comme c'est finalement arrivé. Et il m'a dit que, si cela venait à arriver, de ne pas me poser de question et de me servir de l'arme de la commode. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« Pour qui dealait-il ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il était très peu bavard sur ce sujet-là et l'évitait autant que possible. Et je n'étais au courant que parce qu'un jour, j'étais tombée sur des papiers assez explicites. Du coup, depuis, il les détruisait systématiquement. »

« La raison pour laquelle Lestrade n'a rien trouvé », dit John.

« Oui, il était terrorisé par l'idée que cela se sache, continua Olivia. Il craignait le scandale. »

« Aucun doute que cela aurait fait du bruit, dit John. En tout cas, voilà qui élargit son cercle de relations et donc de suspects. Peut-être le meurtrier vient-il de ce gang ? »

« Peut-être, articula le détective. Encore faut-il pouvoir identifier cette bande. »

Le détective se recula dans le canapé et entremêla ses doigts :

« Le premier homme que vous avez-vu, qu'a-t-il fait avec le cadavre ? » demanda-t-il.

Olivia pinça les lèvres.

« Je n'ai absolument rien vu, j'étais trop occupée avec les deux autres qui en voulaient à ma vie »

« Et vous n'avez pas jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à votre pauvre mari agonisant sur le sol que vous étiez sur le point d'abandonner lâchement aux mains de ces hommes ? » dit le détective d'un air agacé.

« Sherlock ! » souffla John d'un air réprobateur.

« J'étais terrorisée ! protesta Olivia. Et si je prenais le risque de rester une seconde de plus, c'était moi qui allait y passer ! »

Elle baissa les yeux et continua à tordre le mouchoir.

« Bien que, maintenant, j'aie honte de ma conduite. »

« A juste titre. »

John donna un coup de pied à Sherlock alors qu'elle ne regardait pas. Le détective était sans doute dépité de voir des données si cruciales lui passer sous le nez, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour traumatiser davantage les témoins. Le brun l'ignora.

« Décrivez-moi plus précisément ce mouvement que votre mari a eu avant que les hommes n'aient débarqué. »

« Eh bien, fit-elle en relevant la tête, cherchant ses mots, c'était un coup brusque, comme ça, vers l'avant, ça m'a surprise... »

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui à ce moment-là ? »

« Tout-à-fait sûre. »

« Et vous n'avez pas entendu quoi que ce soit ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« La fenêtre était-elle ouverte ? »

Olivia réfléchir quelques instants.

« Oui, il me semble bien. »

« Avez-vous l'impression que votre mari ait été heurté ou poussé par quelque chose ? »

John fronça les sourcils.

« D'après le mouvement qu'il a fait, oui, dit-elle. Mais je vous le répète, je n'ai rien vu d'autre pour l'affirmer. »

« Bien, s'il avait été heurté ou poussé, par où pensez-vous qu'il l'aurait été ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, avant de répondre :

« Par la tête. »

« La tête, John, la tête ! s'exclama le détective en faisant de grands gestes. Toujours la tête ! Tout tourne autour ! Je ne pourrai définitivement rien avancer tant que je ne l'aurai pas examinée. »

Il se leva, marmonnant qu'il fallait toujours tout faire par soi-même, remit son écharpe et fila vers la porte de l'appartement.

Olivia se leva également, interrogeant John du regard.

« Mon ami a la situation en main, il résoudra l'affaire, dit-il pour se justifier ou plutôt pour justifier son ami (après tout, il avait l'habitude des sorties sans cérémonie de Sherlock). Je vous remercie pour ces renseignements, je pense qu'ils lui ont été utiles. »

Son téléphone sonna.

_ Prend son numéro de portable. SH_

John soupira. Il ne pouvait pas juste faire demi-tour et le lui demander lui-même ?

Le médecin s'exécuta, l'envoya à Sherlock et salua poliment les deux dames. Puis il quitta l'appartement et descendit dans la rue. Devant la porte, un taxi attendait déjà, avec le détective à son bord.

« Direction la morgue ? » dit le docteur en s'installant aux côtés du brun.

« A moins que Mr Taylor n'ait décidé de changer de décor et d'aller flâner dans les rues de Londres, auquel cas notre enquête serait lamentablement retardée. »

« Ce qui ne tournerait pas à ton avantage. »

« Pas du tout. »

Le détective sortit son portable et commença à textoter, sans doute à Molly pour qu'elle prépare le cadavre. John attendit qu'il eut fini :

« Si tu penses à une blessure par balle, je suis un peu sceptique. Bon ok, la fenêtre était ouverte, ce qui aurait pu laisser le champ libre au tueur. Mais dans ce cas, on aurait entendu DEUX coups de feu (celui du tueur puis celui d'Olivia), d'autant qu'il n'y a pas d'autre blessure que celle de la poitrine. »

« Bien, rappelle-moi qui a dit ça ? »

« Molly, et alors ? Tu sous-entends qu'elle fait mal son travail ? »

« Non. Mais Molly ne sait pas _observer_. »

« Comme nous tous », persifla John.

« Exactement. »

Le docteur regarda les rues défiler en silence. Le taxi passa devant la nouvelle épicerie où Mme Hudson achetait désormais son fil à coudre (1) : la vitrine présentait des théières asiatiques et, à, l'intérieur, tout semblait neuf. Devant, le vendeur asiatique, attendait la clientèle. Le véhicule continua sur Oxford Street et se mit bientôt à ralentir : la circulation se faisait dense, et bientôt Sherlock commença à tapoter des doigts nerveusement contre la portière. John commençait aussi à s'ennuyer un peu. Mais en réalité non, il ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer. Pas tant que Sherlock était à ses côtés, même inactif, peut-être parce que sa seule présence était une raison pour John de ne pas s'ennuyer et de se sentir bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit soudain le détective.

« Quoi ? » fit le docteur, surpris.

« Cela fait dix minutes que tu m'observes et vraisemblablement tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

« Oh. »

Sherlock ne l'avait même pas regardé pour l'affirmer et il avait sans doute raison. John avait incontestablement des progrès à faire dans l'art de la dissimulation.

« Désolé, dit-il. Je réfléchissais à nous. »

« A nous ? »

Le médecin acquiesça.

« Et quelles sont tes... conclusions ? » demanda le brun.

Le blond s'appuya dans le coin du siège, se tournant à demi vers le détective, avant de répondre :

« Sommes-vous... _ensemble_, Sherlock ? »

Le brun eut une petite moue indéchiffrable, mais ne répondit pas.

« Non, parce que... étant donné que nous avons eu tous deux la preuve que je suis attiré par toi et vice versa, l'issue logique serait que nous soyons _ensemble _? »

« Je ne pense pas que le moment soit à cette discussion », trancha le détective.

Mais ça démangeait le médecin. Ça le démangeait depuis que Linda Robson avait fait son apparition au 221b Baker Street, retardant ainsi la véritable conclusion du « test ». Alors le médecin avait attendu, et allait avoir du mal à lâcher le morceau.

« Tu sais, je comprends que tu aies du mal à intégrer ça... »

« Et tu dois en avoir encore plus que moi », coupa le cadet, taquin.

« Non, non, protesta le blond. Moi ça va, je peux gérer... enfin, je vais gérer, ajouta-t-il devant le regard dubitatif de son colocataire. Mais toi... tu n'es sans doute pas habitué, ça doit te paraître étrange, et c'est tout-à-fait normal pour toi. Peut-être même est-ce... nouveau ? »

Mais le brun en eut marre. Il soupira d'exaspération avant de saisir la main de John et de la serrer dans la sienne.

Le médecin cilla brièvement, puis accepta. Bon, ok, ça pouvait attendre. Il jugea que ce geste était assez éloquent pour le moment. Et puis, c'était tellement agréable de sentir la chaleur du cadet sur lui. De toute façon, c'était toujours Sherlock qui avait le dernier mot.

* * *

Aussitôt que le taxi s'arrêta devant Saint Bart, Sherlock se remit en mode détective consultant sociopathe et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, avant de filer directement à la morgue. Là, Molly était affairée auprès d'un autre cadavre mais avait bien préparé celui de Mr Taylor. Elle salua les deux hommes d'un air maladroit à son habitude et les questionna sur l'affaire en cours, questions auxquelles John n'apporta que de vagues réponses, Sherlock étant déjà trop occupé à examiner le corps. Ce fut vite fait pour l'avant du corps – la blessure au cœur n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à révéler. Puis John aida Molly à retourner le cadavre.

Alors Sherlock sortit sa loupe et examina l'arrière de la tête, écartant minutieusement les cheveux châtains de la victime. Puis, avec le premier objet en métal qui lui passa sous la main, il se mit à gratter certains endroits.

« Vous savez, dit timidement la légiste, j'ai bien revérifié comme vous me l'avez dit, et je n'ai trouvé absolument aucune... »

« Bingo ! s'exclama le détective, les faisant sursauter tous deux. Pince, la plus fine possible ! »

Molly s'exécuta.

« Absolument aucune trace de blessure ? » dit-il ironiquement en se décalant pour la laisser constater. John s'approcha également.

A travers la loupe, entre la pince, Sherlock tenait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un fil, un fil couleur chair si fin qu'il était pratiquement invisible à l'oeil nu.

« C'est minuscule ! » fit John.

« Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vu ? » dit la légiste, abasourdie.

« Parce que vous ne savez pas... » Mais John lui donna un coup de pied. « Elle était maquillée, regardez. »

Le détective écarta une espèce de poudre qui recouvrait le cuir chevelu. Cela révéla la continuité du fil, qui replongeait sous la peau par endroits et qui était en fait... une cicatrice.

« Et l'abondance des cheveux n'a pas dû vous aider », lui accorda-t-il.

« Bon sang Sherlock ! Il a bien été blessé à la tête », s'écria John.

« Oui, et si vous 'creusez' encore un peu il y a fort à parier que vous tomberez sur la balle responsable de cet assassinat. Et je dois avouer être très curieux de la voir étant donné l'étroitesse de cette contusion. Il me la faut. Donnez-moi les outils adéquats ! »

Molly obéit et revint avec une trousse de chirurgie. John prit une chaise et s'installa près du cadavre alors que Sherlock s'affairait joyeusement avec le foret. Le médecin le regarda faire, appréciant la courbe de son corps élancé penché sur la table d'autopsie, rehaussée par l'étroitesse de sa chemise pourpre. Une vision en étrange contraste avec ce à quoi le détective était occupé.

« John », dit-il soudain.

Le médecin se leva et s'approcha. Dans la pince, le détective tenait en effet une balle de tout petit calibre, dont la longueur ne devait pas dépasser un centimètre.

« Voici la balle qui a tué Norman Taylor », dit-il en l'approchant de ses yeux clairs.

« Une balle de pistolet », fit John.

« Non, de sniper », corrigea le brun.

« Tu veux rire ! Une balle de cette taille-là... »

« Absolument pas. La forme effilée et la tête particulièrement pointue en sont caractéristiques. Mais tu as raison, sa taille est plutôt inhabituelle ce qui montre que nous avons affaire à quelqu'un d'inhabituel. A un professionnel sans aucun doute, étant donné l'emplacement précis de la balle qui était placée exactement à mi-distance entre les deux oreilles, ce qui a laissé une blessure très propre. Et de très professionnel j'ajouterais, qui doit avoir un certain passé derrière lui, un passé militaire je dirais, puisque cette balle ne peut provenir que d'un fusil de précision de calibre moyen dont je ne peux pas vous citer le modèle exact mais qui doit être incontestablement utilisé dans l'armée et seulement dans l'armée. Mais nous n'aurons qu'à demander à Lestrade pour cette précision, il a certainement accès à une base de données spécialisée. Donc nous avons affaire à un tireur militaire chevronné, certainement retiré ou renvoyé sinon il ne serait pas là à travailler pour une organisation criminelle en utilisant l'arme dont il avait l'usage à l'armée et qu'il a bien sûr dérobée à son départ. »

Le détective laissa tomber le projectile dans une écuelle.

« Et la blessure ? demanda le médecin. Elle est plutôt bizarre ! »

« J'y viens. Tu as vu la taille de la balle : très réduite pour un calibre de sniper. Le tireur a dû bricoler son arme pour pouvoir la tirer, il s'est donné du mal pour ça. Et si on ajoute à ça l'utilisation plus que probable d'un silencieux – la raison pour laquelle le coup de feu n'a pas été entendu –, le fait que la blessure ait été promptement nettoyée et recousue – sûrement ce à quoi était occupé l'homme qu'Olivia a vu se jeter sur le cadavre – et celui qu'on l'ait vraisemblablement maquillée avec cette poudre qui fait office de fond de teint, j'en déduis qu'on a voulu falsifier le meurtre, faire croire à une autre modalité, et peut-être à d'autres motifs ? Par exemple, lors d'une dispute, Olivia s'échauffant un peu trop et en venant à refroidir son mari avant de se suicider par culpabilité : parfait pour berner la police et se prémunir en la lançant sur une autre piste. Mais Olivia s'est échappée (elle dit s'être reculée dans l'appartement après le tir du sniper, se mettant donc hors d'atteinte de celui-ci, ce qui lui a été salutaire) et les criminels ont été pris de cours par le bruit de son coup de feu, ils n'ont donc pas eu le temps de nettoyer tout le sang perdu par la tête, laissant échapper deux éléments cruciaux : ledit sang de la tête et le témoignage d'Olivia. Cependant, pas de problème pour eux : Olivia semblait plus que suspecte et n'avait aucun moyen de prouver son innocence donc ils pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Maintenant, ce qu'il reste à trouver, c'est le nom et la situation de cette organisation et ceux de notre mystérieux tireur d'élite. »

« Ok, et comment on fait ? »

Le détective saisit le fil de suture qu'il avait soigneusement détaché avec la pince.

« On part des indices qu'on a. Le fil, par exemple : il peut nous permettre de retrouver le « couturier ». »

Il plaça l'objet entre deux plaquettes de verre et alla s'asseoir devant un microscope.

« Il est en boyaux de bœuf, ce qui montre que notre couturier n'est pas européen ni japonais puisque ce matériau, s'il est utilisé pour des fils résorbables, est interdit dans ces deux zones géographiques puisque susceptible de déclencher une chez le patient une... »

« Encéphalopathie spongiforme bovine », compléta le médecin.

« Exactement, merci. Ensuite... »

Le détective resta silencieux plusieurs minutes durant, faisant vraisemblablement des recherches sur son portable. Puis sa bouche se tordit de son petit sourire satisfait.

« Il est originaire de la province de Jiangsu en Chine. »

« Quoi ? fit le docteur, perplexe. Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Ou bien il vend des objets en argile _Yixing_, une argile rare qui ne se trouve que dans cette région. Beaucoup plus probable et plus répandu. Peut-être en as-tu déjà entendu parler : on s'en sert surtout pour fabriquer des théières. Mais la combinaison des deux hypothèses est également envisageable. Et il vient de faire des travaux, massifs je dirais, vu le nombre de particules de plâtre... »

« Sherlock. »

Le détective se tut et releva la tête.

« Je sais où trouver le couturier. »

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le taxi les déposait devant la nouvelle épicerie de Baker Street. Les théières, le vendeur asiatique, les travaux, le fil à coudre jugé de bonne qualité par Mme Hudson... (1) ça ne pouvait être que là.

« Bon, pour le fil à coudre, disait le médecin alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, c'est largement discutable vu qu'on n'utilise évidemment pas le même type de fil pour la couture et pour la suture. »

« Mais rien n'empêche à notre couturier d'approfondir son domaine de compétence, répondit le détective, sondant immédiatement le magasin du regard. A moins que cela ne soit le contraire et que la vente de fil à coudre ne soit qu'un prétexte destiné à couvrir sa véritable préoccupation, au même titre que la drogue par l'honnête industrie dans le cas de Mr Taylor. »

« Mais de toute façon, c'est un genre d'article qu'on trouve souvent dans les épiceries, c'est un produit d'usage courant, fit remarquer le blond. Ce n'est donc pas surprenant d'en trouver ici. »

« Oui, mais pas en aussi grande quantité. »

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant un rayon. Le mur entier était en effet occupé par des articles de mercerie et par un choix phénoménal de bobines de fil, qui semblaient rassembler à eux seules toutes les nuances de couleur du cercle chromatique et toutes les tailles de rouleau imaginables.

« C'est son véritable métier, sa vocation. Il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de s'y adonner, même un peu, dans son activité officielle. »

« Quitte à prendre des risques inutiles. »

« Tout-à-fait. »

Il prit une bobine de fil et l'examina brièvement.

« Bon, ok, on l'a trouvé, dit John. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne peut pas dire à Lestrade de venir l'arrêter, on n'a aucune preuve contre lui. »

« Oh mais on ne va pas l'arrêter, John. Derrière les barreaux, il ne nous serait plus d'aucune utilité. Non, pour le moment, nous allons juste lui poser quelques questions. »

« Ça ne va pas plaire à Lestrade que tu fasses de la « rétention de coupable ». »

« Lestrade sera content du résultat. »

Il sortit son téléphone.

« Mais avant, je souhaiterais une confirmation. Appelle le couturier », dit-il en s'éloignant.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, raconte-lui des trucs, demande-lui conseil... Distrais-le. »

Le détective disparut entre les rayonnages.

« Ok », dit le médecin.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se mit en quête dudit suspect. Il le trouva en train de disposer des tissus sur une table faisant office de présentoir. Allez donc en trouver une aussi grande variété dans une simple épicerie ! Ça ne pouvait être définitivement que lui.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur... »

L'interpellé se retourna. C'était un homme d'environ quarante ans mais qui en paraissait bien dix de plus à cause de son visage fripé et de ses traits légèrement tombants.

« Bonjour, je voudrais quelques conseils pour choisir du fil à coudre... »

« Oui. »

Bien sûr, John ne savait absolument pas quoi lui demander, n'étant pas lui-même un passionné de couture. Bah, il allait devoir improviser, comme d'habitude.

John le conduisit devant le rayon mercerie.

« Bien, euh... je me demandais si... voilà, j'ai un ami qui voudrait se mettre à la broderie, qu'est-ce que vous lui conseilleriez comme matériel pour débuter ? »

C'était le seul truc qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il essaya de ne pas penser à un Sherlock penché sur un canevas et s'appliquant à l'ouvrage avec la plus grande minutie du monde. Bon, ok, c'était fait. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ce que le vendeur était en train de lui raconter et essaya d'avoir l'air crédible en approuvant de temps en temps et en feignant d'être intéressé.

Soudain, il vit réapparaître Sherlock derrière le commerçant. Le médecin lui fit un geste qui voulait dire « qu'est-ce que je fais ? » mais le détective le foudroya du regard et lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'occuper de lui. Le médecin obéit et, voyant que le vendeur faisait un mouvement pour se retourner, sans doute intrigué par l'attitude du docteur, lui posa une autre question sur un autre produit.

Il le fit parler encore un peu avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à Sherlock. Cette fois, ce dernier eut l'air approbateur. Alors le médecin remercia le commerçant qui retourna à l'étalage de tissus.

« Alors ? » l'interrogea le médecin.

« C'est bien notre homme. Pendant que tu l'occupais, j'ai réussi à prendre des photos de lui et je les envoyées à Olivia. Elle l'a bien reconnu. »

« Parfait. Tu as trouvé autre chose ? »

« Non, je suis allé dans l'arrière boutique mais je n'ai pas trouvé de documents compromettants. Il a été prudent sur ce coup-là. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »

« On lui demande poliment. »

Le détective décrocha une bobine au hasard et la tendit au médecin, qui restait un peu sceptique.

« Tu viens ? »

Ils allèrent à la caisse. Le vendeur les rejoignit et commença à enregistrer le produit.

« Joli choix de fil à coudre », hasarda Sherlock.

Le commerçant lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

« Merci, dit-il prudemment. La demande est assez importante. Avec la crise, beaucoup de gens préfèrent repriser un vêtement que d'un acheter un autre. »

« Certes, certes, mais il ne doit pas y avoir que la demande. Vous vous y connaissez, vous avez bien conseillé mon ami. »

« N'exagérons rien. Ce n'est qu'un passe-temps. Une épicerie est beaucoup plus rentable qu'une mercerie, vous comprenez. »

Ses phrases étaient sèches, incisives. Le bonhomme ne devait pas être très bavard de nature, s'il n'était pas déjà en train de se méfier.

« C'est vrai. Mais pour vous, ce n'est pas qu'un passe-temps, c'est une passion. Réparer, assembler, agencer les choses, vous aimez ça », dit le détective en désignant la housse en patchwork qui recouvrait le fauteuil pivotant de la caisse.

« Oui, je trouve ça assez amusant. Ça fera 2,40£, monsieur », dit-il à John.

« Mais je pense que cela le serait encore plus avec des tissus vivants. »

Le commerçant se figea. Il releva lentement la tête.

« Enfin, dans ce cas-là ils étaient plutôt morts », ajouta-t-il avec un rire forcé.

« Oui, j'imagine... » marmonna le vendeur.

« Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. »

Le ton de Sherlock avait brusquement changé. Ce n'était plus le ton de la conversation : il était redevenu froid et mordant. Le détective ne jouait plus la comédie.

« Non, désolé », bégaya-t-il.

« Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, vous auriez trouvé ma remarque complètement déplacée. Mais vous n'avez pas eu ce réflexe. Les choses 'gores' vous sont familières. »

Sur ce, le détective sortit de sa poche le sachet où il avait placé le fil de suture. Le commerçant, lorsqu'il le vit, devint aussi blanc qu'un linge.

« La couleur de votre teint et votre regard fuyant en disent long. »

« Comment... »

« Quelques petites analyses chimiques. »

Sa respiration commença à se dérégler.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose. De petites informations. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Vous pourrez toujours essayer de justifier vos talents de couturier sur la scène du crime à la police. »

Il déglutit, prit une inspiration.

« Bien, que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Le nom du gang pour lequel vous travaillez et quels ordres vous avez reçus », dit Sherlock.

« Non, ça... ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire », articula-t-il avec un rire forcé.

« Je ne ne vous pense pas en position de me refuser quoi que ce soit. »

« Non, je ne peux vraiment pas ! protesta-t-il. J'ai fait un serment. Si je viole ce serment, ils me retrouveront et ils me tueront. Ils sont forts... »

Le détective grimaça.

« Ils n'en sauront rien », dit-il.

« Ils sont partout... »

Le commerçant avait l'air franchement effrayé à présent. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs aux quatre coins de son magasin.

« Dites-moi au moins le nom du tireur d'élite qui a commis le crime. Ça ne rentre pas dans votre serment, ça ? »

« Non, mais... »

« C'est ça ou Scotland Yard. »

Le couturier soupira, résigné. A ce moment, John pensa que le commerçant serait mieux en prison, et pas seulement pour ses agissements au sein de cette organisation criminelle.

« Très bien », dit-il.

Il se redressa.

« Sebastian... »

Le temps qui s'arrête.

Bris de glace. Bond en arrière. Front qui saigne. Expression stupéfaite. Bouche grande ouverte. Yeux qui se révulsent. Corps qui vacille.

Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, mais ce fut assez pour John.

« Sherlock, couche-toi ! »

Il se jeta sur le détective et l'entraîna au sol.

« Le sniper, il est là ! » s'écria Sherlock.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda le blond, le tenant toujours par les épaules à côté de lui.

« D'après l'angle de tir, il doit se trouver dans l'immeuble en face, deuxième étage, troisième ou quatrième fenêtre à partir de la gauche. Il faut l'avoir ! »

« Tu es fou ! Il va nous abattre avant même qu'on n'ait traversé la rue ! »

Sherlock se tendit.

« Voilà qui serait bien dommage. »

« Sherlock, non ! »

Mais le brun avait déjà détalé dans la rue. John se releva et se lança à sa poursuite, mais il fut stoppé par le flot de circulation. Il n'avait pas le don de Sherlock pour zigzaguer entre les voitures. Il vit son ami atteindre sain et sauf l'autre côté de la route et se ruer dans l'immeuble.

Après être parvenu à traverser, il pénétra dans l'immeuble et chercha le détective. Mais personne au deuxième étage, juste une porte ouverte avec un appartement vide. Il vérifia les autres étages, dépassa le dernier et fonça vers l'unique et dernière porte.

Il trouva Sherlock en train de pester sur le toit.

« Où est-il ? » demanda le docteur.

« Parti ! fulmina-t-il. Il a dû sauter sur un autre toit et descendre dans une ruelle. Tant pis, nous le retrouveront autrement. »

Le détective le dépassa pour reprendre les escaliers.

« Appelle Lestrade. »

* * *

« Salut, le taré. »

« Donovan, Anderson, toujours un plaisir ! »

Le DI et son équipe ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. Sans doute avait-ils peu de cas à traiter à Scotland Yard en cette période 'creuse', que Sherlock qualifierait plutôt de 'vide' s'il n'y avait eu cette inespérée affaire Taylor.

Dès que Lestrade sortit de sa voiture, le détective se rua sur lui.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est examiner la balle qui a tué la victime. Donnez-moi les outils pour ça. »

« Deux secondes, Sherlock ! dit le DI en levant les mains devant l'empressement du détective. Laissez-nous sécuriser le périmètre et installer le matériel. »

« Un tueur est en liberté, Lestrade, nous n'avons pas le luxe de prendre notre temps », le sermonna Sherlock.

Lestrade savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire contre l'obstination du détective.

« Bien, Anderson, donnez-lui votre trousse. C'est un ordre », ajouta-t-il alors que le médecin légiste ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Ce dernier s'exécuta à contrecoeur. Sherlock accepta les outils avec un faux sourire de reconnaissance avant de se rendre auprès du cadavre.

« Bon, John, briefez-moi, dit l'inspecteur en entrant dans le magasin. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le médecin lui fit le récit des derniers évènements tout en surveillant Sherlock, en train d'extraire minutieusement la balle, avec Anderson qui se tenait de l'autre côté du cadavre et qui ne cessait de lui faire des commentaires désobligeants. Mais le détective, bien trop absorbé par sa tâche, ne s'en souciait guère.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il tenait triomphalement la balle au bout de sa pince.

« C'est bien notre tireur d'élite, ce Sebastian, qui a fait le coup. La balle est la même que celle qui a été trouvée dans le crâne de Norman Taylor. »

Il laissa tomber le projectile dans un sachet en plastique et le tendit au DI.

« Lestrade, je vous serais gré de rechercher dans vos bases de données un ancien tireur d'élite dont le nom commence par Sebastian et de m'envoyer les résultats dès que possible. Il n'est pas impossible que son casier judiciaire ne soit plus vierge. Viens, John, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

« Attendez, Sherlock ! dit le DI en le rattrapant. Cela veut dire que nous avons affaire à toute une bande criminelle ? »

« Vous êtes un peu lent mais oui, c'est bien ça. Maintenant, je vais réfléchir à la solution pour le coincer le plus vite possible, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

Le DI hocha la tête et les laissa partir.

« Il ne plaisante pas, ce Sebastian », dit John alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique et se frayaient un chemin parmi les agents et les badauds.

« Non, et c'est pour cela que nous devons le retrouver le plus vite possible. »

Mais très vite, ils furent surpris par une formidable averse. Ils coururent pour rejoindre le 221b, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de rentrer trempés.

« Je prends une douche, décida Sherlock en jetant son manteau sur le fauteuil. Je déteste sentir le chien mouillé. »

« Comme tu veux, répondit le docteur. Moi, je me change, je me pose sur le fauteuil et _je ne fais plus rien_. Je n'en peux plus. »

Un vague _hum hum_ lui parvint de la salle de bain. Il entendit quelques vêtements tomber à terre puis il vit apparaître la tête du détective par la porte :

« Tu peux aussi choisir de brûler tes dernières ressources et venir me rejoindre sous la douche. »

Le médecin émit un son étranglé avant de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« On en parle après », dit-il.

« Oui. »

Il monta dans sa chambre en essayant de ramener le tempo de son cœur à un rythme convenable. Punaise, il allait vraiment devoir s'habituer aux avances un peu trop directes de Sherlock. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais il sourit en se changeant : il pensa que le détective et lui étaient sur le point d'entretenir une nouvelle sorte de relation, que tous deux souhaitaient, et surtout qu'il n'aurait pas à quitter le 221b Baker Street et à s'isoler dans un petit studio froid et solitaire. Et tout ça ne pouvait promettre que du bon.

Il redescendit pour constater que Sherlock était toujours sous la douche. Il s'arrêta et regarda amoureusement la porte close. Il imagina ce qui pouvait se passer derrière : Sherlock complètement nu dans la baignoire, se savonnant langoureusement ou laissant tout simplement l'eau glisser sur sa peau blanche et lisse... Il arrêta ses pensées. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de s'exciter : il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que Sherlock se moque de son érection en sortant de la douche et ne profite de la situation pour... enfin, non, il ne fallait pas. Pas avant de s'être expliqué. Ils avaient besoin d'une explication avant ça.

La sonnerie de SMS du portable de Sherlock le tira de ses rêveries.

« Sherlock, ton téléphone ! cria-t-il. C'est sûrement Lestrade. Il a été rapide cette fois. »

Mais le détective, sûrement assourdi par le bruit de l'eau, ne répondit pas.

« Sherlock ? » insista-t-il.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Vaincu par la curiosité – et aussi peut-être par la perspective du plaisir d'apprendre une chose utile pour l'enquête au détective, il plongea la main dans la poche du manteau et en sortit le téléphone. Il déverrouilla. Le message ne venait pas de Lestrade. Mais d'un numéro masqué. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit.

Il pâlit instantanément en en voyant la teneur.

_Expérience menée avec succès sur Johnny Boy, bravo. J'étais sûr que tu réussirais. Maintenant, comment comptes-tu lui avouer la vérité ? M_

John trembla.

De rage. Comment cette charogne osait-elle se mêler de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Sherlock ? Et puis même, comment savait-il ?

Puis de doute. C'était vrai, ça ? Comment savait-il ? Des étoiles vinrent obscurcir son champ de vision. Peut-être Sherlock le lui avait-il dit, comme Moriarty semblait le suggérer ? Peut-être les deux hommes étaient-ils restés en contact après... l'acte ? Il remonta plus haut dans la conversation. Non, ce n'était pas possible : ils ne s'étaient pas contactés depuis le fameux matin. Mais non, c'était évident : Sherlock avait dû forcément effacer les derniers messages afin que John ne tombe pas dessus. Mais pourquoi avoir effacé ces messages et pas la conversation en entier ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Puis John frémit. Le détective avait peut-être effacé les derniers SMS car trop osés et conservé les premiers par sentimentalité.

Et surtout, c'était quoi ça, la _vérité _?

Il se sentit défaillir, mais trouva la force de lire la conversation en entier. Il retint « il n'y a rien entre John et moi » et « je suis marié à mon travail » même si Sherlock les avait écris avant le 'test', parce qu'ils n'étaient pas si vieux que ça après tout. Mais le dernier message que Moriarty envoya l'acheva :

_Des plans pour ce soir ? M_

* * *

_Mmmmh ça sent la tempête, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Notes_

_(1) voir les bavardages de Mme Hudson au chapitre 3 !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello !_

_Challenge réussi ! Pfiou j'ai carburé pour écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai réussi. Il est un peu plus court, ok, mais il reste tout de même long donc vous aurez de la lecture :) bon il a été moins difficile à écrire que ce que je pensais, en fait ce sont les chapitres suivants qui vont être coriaces. Eh oui on se rapproche de la fin, il faut que j'articule tout, que j'en rajoute un peu, pas facile :s mais je m'en plains pas, j'aime écrire cette fic, je veux pas la terminer ! :(_

_Bon bon bon, sinon je pense que vous avez tous deviné qui est l'affreux jojo derrière tout ça :) mais Sherlock, lui, ne le sait pas, faut lui laisser du temps héhé. Quand à la manière dont il va le deviner... je vous laisse juger hihi ;D_

_Et sinon en ce qui concerne le dernier chapitre, pour l'arme de Moran... je n'ai pas lu « La Maison Vide », je n'ai même pas regardé l'article sur Wikipédia pour ne pas me spoiler la suite (j'ai commencé à lire le canon mais je ne vais pas bien vite) donc je ne savais absolument pas que Moran avait vraiment une arme trafiquée, jusqu'à ce que **MellyPan** me le fasse remarquer ! Hihi je me suis inspirée du canon sans le vouloir ^^ mais faut vraiment que je me dépêche de le lire, ça fait toujours plaisir de remarquer des petits détails venant des bouquins dans la série (et au mieux d'en caser quelques uns dans ma fiction). Genre le truc de la prise rayée du téléphone au lieu du remontoir de la montre, tellement bien adapté 3_

_Voilà, et la dernière fois que je avais dit qu'il y aurait de l'orage... voici l'orage ! :D (et pas seulement dehors)_

_Je remercie **Estelle498**, **MellyPan**, **Belle Pimprenelle** et **Miss Osaki** pour leurs très sympathiques reviews !_

_Bonne lecture ! And Now Let's Enjoy London :D (mais j'essayerai de rester connectée)_

* * *

Lorsque Sherlock sortit de la salle de bain, frais et dispo, il trouva John affalé sur son fauteuil, les yeux au sol, le dos légèrement courbé, l'air incroyablement las. Il ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage, également incliné en direction du plancher. Mais il sentait une mauvaise émanation se dégager de lui. Quelque chose de noir. Très noir.

« Quelqu'un est mort ? » dit-il, tout en gardant cette note d'enjouement dans la voix.

Le médecin laissa échapper un long soupir.

« A part toi, je n'ai personne pour qui pleurer la mort », dit-il faiblement.

Il se tut.

« Personne n'est mort, dit le détective alors qu'il ne disait toujours rien, alors tout va bien ? »

Le médecin prit une inspiration mais ne bougea pas.

« Je t'avais mis en garde, Sherlock. Deux fois, non, trois fois. Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu n'as pas compris. Ou plutôt, tu n'as pas voulu comprendre. Tu as ignoré ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête de tout façon. Et là, tu as pris un risque. Tu as joué... et tu as perdu. »

« Je ne comprends rien, John, dit le détective, un peu nerveux malgré lui à présent. Sois plus clair. »

Ce n'est que là qu'il vit son portable dans la main de John. Il se figea. Une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui donner corps. John releva la tête. Le détective retint un mouvement de recul. Les traits du médecin étaient tirés à l'extrême, mais son expression était dure et résignée. Quoique indéniablement blessée. Ça le frappa. Il n'avait jamais vu le médecin dans cet état. Ça l'alarma presque. Et quand John parla, sa voix avait augmenté de dix tons et avait incontestablement la couleur du désespoir :

« J'étais une expérience, Sherlock ! »

Le détective sursauta légèrement. Et pas parce que le médecin avait pratiquement crié.

« Tu m'as manipulé ! repartait-il, sa voix allant _crescendo_. Comme un vulgaire cobaye qu'on soumet à un... test ! Tu m'as mis devant toi, là, comme un simple objet, tu as testé comment cet objet réagissait... et tu es arrivé à tes conclusions. Tu as fait ça juste pour prouver que tu avais raison ! ''Tu es un sujet d'étude intéressant, John'' : ce sont tes propres mots ! tu te souviens ? (1) En fait, je n'étais qu'un cas, voilà, c'est ça, un vulgaire cas parmi tant d'autres, un cas de plus que tu te devais de résoudre, une petite énigme. Tu l'as fait ! Et ma foi, admirablement bien fait ! Tu as vu juste, tu m'as bien percé à jour. Et tu... »

Le docteur déglutit difficilement, le visage agité de tics. Ça devait être sa façon d'allier la colère et la vexation, pensa Sherlock.

« Tu as joué avec moi ! explosa-t-il. Et tu ne t'es pas gêné pour le faire ! Oh, bien sûr, tu l'as déjà fait, que ce soit à Baskerville ou même hier au jeu d'échecs, et tu as eu de la chance, je ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur... mais là, maintenant, ça n'a rien à voir : parce qu'il s'agit de sentiments ! et ça... là ça ne peut juste pas passer, Sherlock. »

Sa voix était retombée d'un coup. Il baissa la tête de nouveau et prit son front dans sa main.

« Tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais comment, comment ai-je été aussi naïf pour le croire... Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était avoir raison. Prouver que John Watson était homosexuel et attiré par toi, quitte à jouer la comédie et à me laisser croire que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi était réciproque. Ce n'était que ça. Juste une nouvelle prouesse intellectuelle à mettre au compte de Sherlock Holmes. »

Puis il se tut. Il semblait avoir tout dit. Peut-être était-ce le moment d'intervenir.

Le détective s'avança d'un pas.

« John, puis-je savoir sur quoi tes accusations sont-elles fondées ? »

Le docteur eut un rire sans joie et releva la tête.

« Tu me le demandes vraiment ? »

Il lui jeta son propre portable et se leva.

Le détective le réceptionna et jeta un œil à la conversation sur laquelle il était resté allumé. Puis sur le dernier message.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, puis sa bouche se tordit en un espèce de sourire.

« Je vois... dit-il d'une voix rauque mais amusée. Notre chère petite araignée est en train de tisser sa toile et d'envenimer les choses. Il veut commencer à me brûler en se servant de toi... Brillant. »

« Arrête avec lui ! » cria violemment le blond.

Le détective s'immobilisa, interloqué. Comment ? Pourquoi John continuait-il d'être en colère ? Sherlock venait pourtant de lui assurer que c'était un piège ! John n'allait pas bêtement jouer le jeu de Moriarty ! Même si ses capacités intellectuelles étaient modestes, il était assez intelligent pour ne pas foncer dans le piège ! Vraiment, Sherlock ne comprenait pas.

« John, ce n'est qu'une ruse », lui répéta Sherlock.

« Ah oui ? Alors comment était-il sensé savoir que c'était moi qui verrait le SMS alors que d'habitude tu ne te sépares jamais de ton téléphone, hein ? »

Oh mon Dieu, John avait raison. Il n'y avait pas quarante solutions à ça : ils étaient observés. Sherlock balaya le salon du regard avant de se mettre à fureter un peu partout en quête d'une caméra de surveillance.

« De toute façon, c'est peine perdue, marmonna le blond. Il est beaucoup plus intéressant que moi. Tu t'ennuierais avec moi. »

« John, serais-tu en train de nous faire une crise de jalousie ? » répondit le brun en déplaçant les livres de la bibliothèque.

« Non, je constate, Sherlock ! gronda-t-il. Je constate que même après ce qu'il t'a fait, tu continues à le trouver fascinant, et que... Oh, mais je suis bête... » Il se tapa le front. « C'est justement ce qu'il t'a fait qui te conduit à le trouver fascinant ! Il t'a fait mal, il t'a mis en sang, mais tu as aimé ça ! Il continue et tu ne t'en plains pas ! »

_Arrête, John. Tais-toi. Ne va pas plus loin, ne déclenche rien. Ne lui donne pas satisfaction._

Le brun s'activa fébrilement.

« Ça ira, John », dit-il en remettant les ouvrages en place.

« Non, ça n'ira pas ! Tu... Oh et puis zut. J'en ai assez. »

Le détective l'entendit faire quelques pas furieux vers la porte. Il suspendit ses recherches et se retourna vivement.

« Assez de quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« D'être la marionnette de Sherlock Holmes alors que la seule chose capable de le faire vibrer, c'est Moriarty ! Et ce aussi bien professionnellement que dans le domaine privé, voire même intime ! »

_Ne vois-tu donc pas que c'est de lui que tu es la marionnette ?_

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »

« N'importe quoi ! se gaussa-t-il. Nierais-tu être captivé par Moriarty ? »

_Ne pars pas, John. S'il te plaît._

« Non, mais... »

« Alors je m'en tiendrai là. »

Il avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Allez donc élaborer vos plans pour ce soir », siffla-t-il.

Il claqua la porte avant que le détective n'ait pu ajouter un mot.

_Reviens._

Le blond monta dans sa chambre, prit un sac à dos et y jeta quelques affaires. Après quoi, une fois dans l'escalier, il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

« Harry ? Tu me dois encore un services ou deux, je crois... »

* * *

Abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, Sherlock ne réagit pas immédiatement.

C'était tellement absurde. Et c'était allé vite, très vite. Le détective n'avait pas jugé utile ni n'avait eu le temps de réagir. C'était si saugrenu, si insensé ce que John avait dit ! Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas une expérience, bien sûr que Sherlock avait des sentiments pour lui, et évidemment que le détective ne ressentait rien pour Moriarty... peut-être à part un attrait bien justifié pour son génie criminel, mais ça c'était normal pour quelqu'un d'aussi prompt à s'ennuyer que Sherlock, et puis ça n'était pas du même ordre que les sentiments. Et là, ça venait d'arriver : John était parti. Pour un moment, étant donné qu'il était remonté dans sa chambre sans doute pour y prendre quelques affaires. Maintenant, où allait-il aller ? Et surtout : quand allait-il revenir ? Le détective frémit. Allait-il seulement revenir ?

Le détective se refusa à envisager une éventualité négative aussi absurde et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, oubliant les cameras de surveillance. Bien sûr que oui, John allait revenir. Il avait besoin de Sherlock, de son ami et de l'adrénaline qu'il lui procurait. Sans lui, sans action, le médecin déprimait. Il n'était rien. Tout comme le détective. Les deux hommes avaient besoin des mêmes choses, mais ils avaient surtout besoin l'un de l'autre désormais. John avait raison dans le taxi. Il étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, il était donc logique qu'il se mettent... _ensemble._ Oui, c'était tout-à-fait cohérent, c'était la solution à leur problème. Alors il devait en être ainsi.

Mais John était parti. Bon sang, quand allait-il revenir ? Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher de rentrer, il le fallait. Ils devaient avoir cette conversation pour éclaircir les choses, au moins pour John, car pour Sherlock les choses étaient on ne peut plus nettes. Sherlock voulait John, point. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Mais pour John, apparemment, les choses ne semblaient pas aussi simples. Alors Sherlock écouterait John, il lui parlerait et tout serait simplifié.

En attendant, il allait falloir être patient. Mais Sherlock avait l'affaire Taylor pour faire passer le temps. Il regarda son téléphone : toujours rien de Lestrade. Il ne devait pas encore être rentré à Scotland Yard. Mais combien de temps allait-il encore passer sur la scène de crime ? Il ne fallait pas deux heures pour constater un cadavre avec une balle dans la tête avec une piste plus que probable quant à l'identité de l'assassin ! La police s'encombrait vraiment de procédures inutiles.

« Coucou ! »

Mme Hudson entra dans le salon avec une assiette d'où s'élevait une montagne de _scones_.

« Oh, on s'est encore disputé ? » dit-elle en voyant la mine dépitée de Sherlock.

Elle déposa l'assiette sur la petite table.

« J'en ai fait un peu trop et mes invités n'en ont pas voulu plus, je ne vais pas pouvoir tout finir ! Alors je me suis dit que vous aimeriez avoir quelque chose à grignoter tous les deux... »

« Merci, Mme Hudson, mais je pense que cela fera un peu trop pour moi aussi. Vous connaissez mon faible appétit. »

La logeuse, sur le point de quitter l'appartement, s'arrêta.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Sherlock, il va revenir. Il revient toujours, vous êtes son ami. »

Et comme le détective ne semblait guère convaincu par ses propos :

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit, cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Le brun eut un geste nerveux :

« Il s'est mépris sur moi. »

C'était plutôt vague comme réponse. Mais les yeux de Mme Hudson brillèrent comme s'il lui avait carrément dit « John croit que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui et que je l'ai manipulé pendant tout ce temps ». La logeuse était perspicace derrière ses airs de concierge. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait immédiatement plu à Sherlock.

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas tout dit ? »

Le détective haussa les épaules.

« Ses propos étaient tellement stupides que je n'ai pas jugé utile de le lui faire remarquer. Il s'en apercevra bien tout seul. »

« Sherlock Holmes, vous êtes vraiment une tête de cruche ! » lança-t-elle soudain.

Le détective cligna des yeux. Comment ça, Mme Hudson, d'ordinaire si retenue ? Pourquoi à cet instant avait-elle les mains sur les hanches et un air si courroucé ?

« Quoi ? » dit-il, décontenancé (mais aussi un peu vexé).

« Mais enfin, Sherlock, c'est gros comme une maison ! continuait vivement la logeuse. John a besoin que vous lui disiez les choses ! Il a besoin de vous les entendre dire, de votre bouche à vous ! Sans quoi il ne peut être sûr de rien et il va se mettre à... »

« Douter », finit-il.

Et c'était ce que Moriarty avait réussi à faire avec juste deux petits textos. Deux petits textos de rien du tout, avec des mots choisis et tranchants. L'emprise du criminel sur le médecin était bien réelle.

« Voilà, vous commencez à comprendre, le félicitait la logeuse. Tout de même, c'est la base d'une relation, je n'aurais même pas à vous le dire. »

« Les relations humaines sont d'une complexité aussi inutile qu'absurde. »

« Et vous aurez à vous y conformer si vous voulez garder John, le sermonna-t-telle. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas couru après ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna le détective. Il avait bien l'air décidé à aller se changer les idées et je n'allais pas ramper devant lui pour l'en empêcher. »

« Mais pour vous expliquer ! Ou au moins pour lui montrer que sa réaction vous importe et qu'elle n'aurait pas lieu d'être ! Bref, que vous tenez à lui. »

Le détective eut une petite moue :

« Et si je l'aurais fait, il ne serait pas parti ? »

« Peut-être, je n'en sais rien... cela dépend du degré de contrariété dans lequel vous l'avez mis. »

« Il ne serait pas revenu », trancha Sherlock, agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vraiment, je ne vous trouve pas très dégourdi, jeune homme... » Elle s'interrompit, puis ajouta : « Ou peut-être est-ce votre fierté ? »

« Ma fierté ? » répéta le brun, incrédule.

« Mais oui, votre fierté ! Vous êtes toujours là à vous plaindre combien les gens sont stupides et frivoles et vous n'avez de cesse de rabaisser tout le temps tout le monde. Alors pourquoi descendriez-vous de votre piédestal pour vous donner à l'un d'entre eux, vous qui vous estimez loin au-dessus d'eux ? De faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour garder cet homme-là à tout prix ? »

« Je ne suis pas fier, marmonna-t-il d'un air boudeur. Et John n'est pas banal. »

« Et bien voilà, c'est parfait ! Allez le retrouver et dites-lui cela ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre venant de vous, et surtout venant de vous. Il vous pardonnera tout ce que vous avez dit – et pas dit, j'en suis convaincue. »

Sonnerie de texto.

« Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je dois aller me préparer pour ce soir », dit-elle en voyant le brun regarder son Blackberry.

Sherlock se retint de lui lancer que sa relation avec cet ancien chargé d'affaires n'était pas viable et, à la place, lui dit :

« Merci, Mme Hudson. »

Elle se retourna et lui sourit :

« Mais de rien, Sherlock. Prenez soin de John. »

* * *

« Sebastian Moran, 35 ans, ancien militaire, a combattu en Afghanistan au sein du 25e régiment de la Royal Artillery où il s'est illustré de 2001 à 2005, date à laquelle on le promeut en tant que tireur d'élite au régiment du 28e commando de la Royal Artillery, jusqu'en 2008 où il est renvoyé pour cause d'indiscipline. »

Sherlock, dans le bureau de Lestrade à Scotland Yard, saisit le dossier que le policier lui tendait et commença à le feuilleter.

« Et après ? »

« Plus aucune trace de lui. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en Russie à travailler pour la Mafia Rouge. Il a complètement changé de bord. »

Sherlock étudia le dossier en silence.

« Un bon tireur », dit-il en lisant les témoignages élogieux des supérieurs du sniper.

« Apparemment. »

Mais le détective, à part le fait que le sniper ait effectivement emporté son arme de service à son départ, ne trouva pas de données pertinentes.

« Et les forces intérieures ne l'ont même pas vu entrer dans le pays ? » dit-il, un peu agacé.

« Il a dû revenir sous un faux nom », suggéra le DI.

« D'où l'utilité vitale des papiers d'identité », railla le détective.

Il rassembla le dossier.

« C'est un homme dangereux, estima le détective. Nous avons ici un tireur d'élite, talentueux, renvoyé pour la cause floue d' « indiscipline » (cela m'étonnerait qu'on ait remercié un soldat aussi doué parce qu'il refusait de passer le sel à table à son supérieur), et qui a visiblement un fort ressentiment envers la légalité puisqu'il s'est fait enrôler au sein d'une organisation criminelle telle que la mafia. Cet homme, Lestrade, est lâché dans Londres où il opère librement, sans joug et sans remords. Si cela se trouve, et c'est très probable, Norman Taylor n'est pas sa seule victime. »

« Je vous l'accorde, mais comment pouvons-nous le savoir ? »

Le détective réfléchit quelques instants.

« Quand a-t-il été aperçu pour la dernière fois en Russie ? »

« Il y a environ trois ou quatre semaines. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils.

« Trois ou quatre semaines ? Oh... dit-il lentement. »

Il resta encore quelques instants songeur, puis :

« Montrez-moi tous les crimes auxquels vous avez eu affaire pendant ces trois dernières semaines. »

Le DI accepta et se leva pour aller chercher les dossiers dans son placard. Le détective nota que l'étagère consacrée à ceux-ci n'était guère garnie.

« Désolé, mais la période n'a pas été riche en émotions, confirma le policier. On pourrait compter les affaires sur les doigts de la main. Par ordre chronologique... »

Il fit passer une première chemise à Sherlock.

« Edward Warren, 41 ans, salarié en entreprise et cambrioleur à ses heures perdues, battu à mort sur le chemin de son domicile à Norbiton. »

« Traces évidentes de coups ? »

« Oui, et quartier mal fréquenté de nuit. »

Il lui tendit une deuxième chemise.

« Richard Sob, 47 ans, consultant en recrutement mais tueur en série, tué par électrocution dans son bain à cause d'un sèche-cheveux jeté dans la baignoire, sa femme est retrouvée poignardée dans le salon avec ses propres empreintes sur le couteau, la porte de la salle de bains était ouverte. On en a conclu à un crime passionnel. »

Sherlock renifla puis, sur une photo, son œil fut immédiatement attiré par l'imposante tignasse rousse de la victime.

« Robert Lawson, 44 ans, sans emploi, tueur en série également, retrouvé écrasé sur une voie ferrée à Vauxhall, continua le DI. Un moment qu'on le recherchait celui-là. »

« Identifié grâce à ses papiers d'identité ? »

« Oui, une chance qu'ils nous soient parvenus presque intacts après ce qu'a subi leur titulaire. »

Le détective examina les photos de la bouillie humaine sans la moindre répulsion. Puis il esquissa un sourire devant le compte-rendu : des éclats de plomb retrouvés dans les restes du tueur. Les rails de train sont toujours en acier.

« Et enfin, William Whilborough, 39 ans, ouvrier dans le bâtiment et contrebandier, retrouvé complètement disloqué en bas d'un immeuble. Sûrement un suicide. »

Le DI lui fit passer le dernier dossier.

« Vous pensez que ces affaires sont liées ? demanda-t-il. Ça me semble être des cas tout-à-fait communs. Et les deux derniers ressemblent plus à des accidents qu'à autre chose. »

« Comme il vous a semblé que Norman Taylor avait été assassiné par sa femme, rétorqua aigrement le brun. Les corps sont-ils toujours à la morgue ? Bien. Vous m'accompagnez ? »

Le détective resta silencieux une bonne partie du trajet, plongé dans ses réflexions, essayant de synthétiser et de connecter ces nouvelles données entre elles. Il arriva à quelques hypothèses, mais décida qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin sans l'aide de Molly. Il laissa ces hypothèses en attente de traitement dans un coin de son disque dur et se détendit un peu contre le siège.

« John n'est pas avec vous ? »

Son changement sensible d'attitude n'avait pas échappé au DI. Le détective décida de ne pas se montrer exécrable avec lui sur ce sujet.

« Il est en congé », prétendit-il.

Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait un peu responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

Dès qu'il avait quitté le 221b pour se rendre à Scotland Yard, il avait immédiatement envoyé un texto au blond. Puis deux. Puis trois. Mais rien : le médecin s'obstinait à l'ignorer royalement. Loin de s'en offusquer, le brun avait commencé à s'inquiéter : le docteur lui en voulait tant que ça pour se taire de la sorte alors que d'habitude, il ne résistait jamais aux appels du brun ? Et au moins, allait-il bien ? Avec ce sniper émérite en liberté dans la capitale, et si on considérait le fait que le tireur était à présent conscient que les deux hommes fouinaient désormais dans ses affaires, on ne s'inquiétait jamais beaucoup trop...

Sherlock réitéra son appel. Toujours rien. Mais bon sang, que faisait John ?

Le temps allait vraiment être long.

* * *

« Je suis navré de vous retenir encore, Molly, mais nous ne serons pas longs. »

A la morgue, la légiste avait bien préparé les quatre – non, trois – cadavres et les avaient retournés sur le ventre comme le détective le lui avait dit. Elle afficha son sourire crispé habituel, prenant sur elle l'heure tardive tout comme le dépassement de ses horaires.

Le détective alla droit à la première victime, Edward Warren. Et plus précisément à sa tête. Là, il commença à écarter fébrilement les cheveux. Lestrade s'approcha lentement, l'air un peu sceptique.

« Et une troisième victime à mettre sur le compte de notre sniper, une ! » dit-il fièrement.

Il désigna la cicatrice au DI avant de s'attaquer au deuxième cadavre. Il eut un peu plus de mal à cause de l'épaisse chevelure du rouquin.

« Quatre », dit-il en tenant les cheveux en attendant que le DI le rejoigne.

Dernier cadavre.

« Et cinq. Six avec Robert Lawson, l' « accidenté » du train, puisque le compte-rendu mentionne la présence de plomb dans les restes de la victime. Maintenant, passage aux rayons X : je m'en voudrais cruellement de charcuter vos pensionnaires, Molly. »

Ce fut fait. L'examen montrait distinctement la petite balle logée dans le crâne de chaque victime, que Sherlock reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Le détective commença à marcher de long en large devant l'écran de l'appareil, les bras derrière le dos. Dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, éclairée seulement par la luminescence bleuâtre du dernier squelette affiché sur l'écran et par quelques veilleuses de secours au-dessus des portes, son visage paraissait plus pâle que jamais.

« Bien, je récapitule, dit-il. Edward Warren, abattu sur le chemin du retour par le sniper qui était tapi dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Richard Sob, tué dans sa baignoire par le sniper posté dans l'immeuble d'en face parce que sa fenêtre était ouverte : ensuite, ses complices n'ont qu'à débarquer dans l'appartement, à s'occuper de sa femme avec un de ses propres couteaux de cuisine en utilisant des gants et en le tenant d'une certaine manière de façon à ne pas trop effacer les empreintes de Mme Sob, avant de jeter un sèche-cheveux branché dans son bain pour faire croire à un crime passionnel. Dit au passage, Sob était était la victime rêvée à cause de sa crinière. Robert Lawson, abattu à découvert comme le premier, il ne restait plus qu'à le traîner sur les rails pour effacer les preuves et faire croire à un accident, d'autant que le patron du bar dans lequel il s'était rendu juste avant le meurtre vous l'avait déclaré complètement saoul. William Whilborough, liquidé toujours par le sniper en haut d'un immeuble : le sniper tire, puis seulement après le corps est jeté par dessus bord, après que la blessure ait été recousue bien entendu. Norman Taylor, abattu aussi discrètement dans son domicile. Et enfin, Li Huanyou, tué devant nos yeux avec un peu moins de soins par le même tireur. Toutes les victimes ont été tuées par le même modèle de balle. »

Le détective s'arrêta et tourna vers le DI, croisant les bras.

« Six victimes signées Sebastian Moran. Que dites-vous de cela ? »

Lestrade grimaça, sans doute contrarié de s'être laissé berné de la sorte.

« J'en dis que vous avez raison et qu'il faut mettre la main au plus vite sur ce tueur afin de limiter les dégâts. »

« J'en dis plutôt qu'il faut remonter à la source de tout ce mal pour pouvoir jeter un plus gros coup de filet. Ça nous permettra en même temps de neutraliser ce tireur d'élite. »

Il se remit à arpenter fiévreusement la pièce devant le DI et la légiste.

« Voyons... un tireur d'élite comme celui-ci ne peut que louer ses services pour exploiter au mieux son talent et optimiser ainsi son gagne-pain. Donc il travaille pour quelqu'un, mais qui ? Si on prend en compte le fait que toutes les victimes aient un certain passé judiciaire, il y a de fortes chances pour que ces assassinats soient en réalité des règlements de compte. Des règlements de compte entre rivaux ou au sein d'une seule bande criminelle. La deuxième solution est certaine puisque c'est pour avoir divulgué son nom que Moran a abattu Huanyou et on sait qu'ils travaillaient dans le même gang puisqu'ils ont collaboré lors de l'assassinat de Taylor. Mais la thèse de la rivalité n'est pas à rejeter non plus, puisque nous ne savons pas si les victimes opéraient en solo ou au sein d'un gang : si elles travaillaient en solo, la question est vite réglée mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait fallu connaître le nom du ou des gangs concerné(s). Mais les victimes étant trop prudentes pour laisser traîner des papiers compromettants chez elles, nous ne pouvons pas le déterminer. Donc la seule solution est de retrouver ce Sebastian Moran pour l'arrêter ou au moins le faire parler. »

Il s'arrêta.

« Mais comment faire... marmonna-t-il. Tout ce que nous avons, c'est son CV et son signalement. »

« Je vais tout mettre en œuvre dès demain pour le retrouver, déclara Lestrade. En attendant, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence, à vous et John. Le sniper a dû vous identifier tous les deux, après tout... »

Le détective ne répondit pas. Lui, la plus grande prudence ? Impensable, et même inutile, il était bien plus futé que ne le serait jamais ce Sebastian Moran.

Mais une boule se coinça dans sa gorge à l'idée de John à la merci du viseur de l'exécuteur.

* * *

John, qui bouillait toujours de la confrontation qui venait d'avoir lieu, descendit rageusement Baker Street pour rejoindre Oxford Street.

Ah oui, c'était comme ça. Sherlock Holmes faisait toujours copain copain avec ce foutu Moriarty. Le docteur ricana. Non, à ce stade-là, ce n'était même plus de l'admiration ou de la fascination : c'était de la tromperie. Sherlock trompait tout bonnement John avec Moriarty, alors que leur relation ne faisait que commencer. Et ça ne semblait pas le perturber plus que ça. D'ailleurs, le détective n'avait rien fait pour le retenir, ni pour le contredire. C'était donc qu'il y avait du vrai dans tout ce que le blond lui avait jeté à la figure. Mais tout était vrai, tout ! Sherlock qui flirtait avec Moriarty, aussi bien que Sherlock qui le manipulait, qui ne supportait pas de voir un seul détail lui échapper à propos de la personne du médecin ! C'était Sherlock ça, c'était tellement Sherlock. Mais là, c'était une fois de trop. Mince alors, John n'était pas qu'un simple hochet dans la main du détective et avec lequel il faisait joujou quand il en avait envie ! Bon, en temps normal, dans le pire des cas, le médecin aurait pu fermer les yeux sur ce genre d'attitude : c'était dans la nature de Sherlock de manipuler les gens, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le docteur l'aurait toléré, tout en lui glissant une remarque comme quoi ce n'était pas bien, et lui aurait pardonné. Il aurait mis ça sur le compte du sociopathe. Mais là, merde ! C'était avec ses sentiments que Sherlock s'était amusé ! Et ce bien que le médecin l'ait prévenu ! Là, c'était plus difficile de pardonner. Si jamais c'était possible. Parce que John était blessé.

Il attrapa un taxi et jeta l'adresse de Harry. Blessé, oui. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière. A son âge et avec son expérience, il était habitué aux peines d'amour. Aux déceptions. Il n'avait jamais entretenu une relation véritablement stable, jamais pu se reposer sur quelqu'un de fixe, de fiable. Mais là, rien n'y faisait. Ça faisait juste mal, très mal. Et ça l'énervait de se voir atteindre de la sorte : John était un soldat, il avait vu des choses bien pires en Afghanistan. Des choses dont il ne pouvait se souvenir sans avoir la nausée. Et là Sherlock arrivait, le décevait, mais le coup était bien pire à recevoir que ce qu'il avait pu endurer jusqu'à présent. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas du même ordre, peut-être parce qu'il nourrissait de vrais espoirs pour Sherlock sans même en avoir conscience. Parce qu'il s'était indéniablement attaché au détective. Et qu'il n'arrivait plus à tout simplement concevoir sa vie sans lui. Parce qu'ils étaient complémentaires. Que c'était absolument illogique d'envisager l'idée d'une séparation, de préférer la souffrance à une vie heureuse à deux. C'était choisir la voie difficile sans aucune raison valable. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Mais Sherlock l'avait trompé !

Le trajet dura longtemps pour atteindre la banlieue de Londres. A cette heure-ci, la circulation était encore chargée. Beaucoup de temps pour cogiter.

Il regarda son téléphone portable pour se changer les idées. Tiens, douze nouveaux messages. Du même contact.

_Où es-tu ? SH_

_ Nouvelles données sur l'enquête, viens à Scotland Yard. SH_

_ Anderson insupportable, besoin de mon médecin personnel. SH_

_ John, réponds-moi. SH_

_ Arrête de m'ignorer, ça ne te va pas. SH_

_ John, ne me fais pas croire que j'ai eu raison de te traiter d'idiot le premier jour. Il y a un tueur en liberté et il sait que nous fouinons dans ses affaires. SH_

_ Tu es aussi exposé en marchant dans la rue qu'en te barricadant dans un appartement. Il n'aura aucun scrupule à briser une vitre même s'il aime la discrétion. SH_

_ John, arrête de faire l'idiot, dis-moi où tu es. SH_

_ John, on ne joue plus. SH_

_ John, réponds-moi. SH_

_ Réponds-moi, je te dis. SH_

_ RÉPONDS-MOI ! SH_

Un appel manqué. Sherlock préférait les textos. Pour qu'il appelle, c'était vraiment qu'il se faisait du mauvais sang.

Bon, il le méritait peut-être, mais John n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi sadique.

_Ça va. JW_

Puis il rangea son téléphone, se forçant à ignorer les textos suivants du détective. Lui aussi, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

Sherlock ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement quand il reçut le texto du blond. Son inquiétude n'avait cessé de grandir depuis qu'il avait quitté la morgue pour revenir à Baker Street. Pourquoi John ne répondait-il ? John répondait toujours à ses textos ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'ignorer le détective. Il y avait forcément un truc. Un truc inquiétant. John était réellement fâché contre lui, ou bien...

John allait bien, c'était l'essentiel. Le détective ne s'attendait pas à ce que le médecin réponde à ses autres sms, qu'il envoyait plus parce qu'il se sentait un devoir d'arguer de toutes les manières possibles que Moriarty était derrière tout ça, mais il les expédiait quand même. Comme ça, il avait l'impression de parler avec John, d'être en liaison avec lui. D'être avec lui, en quelque sorte. Et de temps en temps, l'illusion, ça faisait du bien.

Bon. Il se força à détacher son esprit et ses sms de la personne du médecin pour se concentrer sur l'enquête, même s'il ne nourrissait pas moins d'inquiétude pour la suite des évènements. Laisser le médecin décanter ses humeurs devaient être la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais avec ce tireur d'élite en liberté...

Sebastian Moran. Comment le retrouver ? Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était arrivé à Londres, donc il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'attaches, exceptée l'organisation pour laquelle il travaillait. Il fallait donc chercher des alternatives, comme...

Sonnerie de texto.

_- Sebastian Moran se rend régulièrement au Wicklow Pub à Whitechapel. Sois prudent. MH_

Il eut un temps d'arrêt. Mais qu'est-ce que Mycroft avait à avoir dans cette histoire ?

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? SH_

_- Cet homme est un danger public. MH_

Ah, vu comme ça, c'était plus justifié.

_- Ceci dit, je te déconseille fortement de le faire arrêter._ _MH_

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Un danger public à laisser en liberté ? Il avait connu son frère plus pragmatique. À moins que...

_- Tu ne ferais pas de ton petit frère un meurtrier ? SH_

_- Je t'interdis d'avoir de telles pensées. MH_

Ah, tout de même.

_- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. De toute façon, Moran repart dès demain pour la Russie. Bonne chasse. MH_

Il rangea son téléphone. Ok, donc le sniper avait fini son boulot à Londres.

Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour l' « intercepter ».

* * *

Le bar en question était aussi miteux que mal famé. Et sombre, en plus : seulement éclairé par la lumière du comptoir et quelques néons opaques, quand ceux-ci étaient en état de marche. Avec une atmosphère saturée de vapeurs d'alcool et même de fumée de cigarette. La nuit, dehors, ainsi que sa fréquentation plus que douteuse, ne le rendaient que plus glauque. Mais heureusement, Sherlock passait inaperçu dans sa ''tenue de combat'' : jean délavé et troué, tee-shirt distendu et usé, veste en cuir noir, bottines de la même couleur et casquette type _baker boy_ qui dissimulait la quasi-totalité de ses boucles brunes et laissait à peine entrevoir ses yeux clairs. Assis au bout du comptoir sur une chaise haute, se faisant une silhouette un peu courbée pour mieux cacher son visage, il avait commandé une demi-pinte et la sirotait lentement, surveillant discrètement l'entrée.

Il était en train de se demander sérieusement pourquoi son frère l'avait envoyé lui plutôt que ses hommes de main lorsque, effectivement, le tueur se pointa. Le détective le reconnut aussitôt qu'il eut passé la porte : la cicatrice à son œil droit ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité. Pas plus que ses cheveux blonds, sa silhouette élancée mais musclée et son visage allongé caractéristique.

Sebastian Moran alla droit au bar et commanda une boisson, s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre de Sherlock.

Mais ce dernier n'eut pas à engager la conversation pour apprendre l'identité de son patron. Ni même à forcer ses yeux à percer la pénombre pour étudier la personne du sniper.

L'identité de son patron, il pouvait la sentir à plein nez de là où il se trouvait.

Et à ce patron, il allait toucher deux mots.

* * *

Notes

(1) Voir chapitre 3


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi everybody !_

_Et me voilà revenue de Londres ! Oh my God it was just amazing, wonderful, brilliant, fantastic... bon ok, ça c'est copyright John Watson et je pourrais encore en rajouter mais je pense que vous avez compris ;) Non franchement, Londres est une ville magnifique, traditionnelle, moderne, les gens sont vraiment agréables et surtout polis (ce n'est pas qu'un cliché), et le climat en été est juste idéal, c'est l'équivalent du printemps en France :) alors quand je suis descendue du train à mon retour, j'avais juste envie de pleurer :p (vous savez, c'était un peu comme quand on descend de l'avion dans un pays tropical). Et bien entendu je suis allée à Baker Street ! J'ai pris en photo le panneau de rue ! Par contre pas moyen de rentrer dans le musée, une queue de 20-30 mètres et c'était déjà tard... alors j'ai 'échoué' à Regent's Park, ben oui parce quand on a fait Covent Garden – Soho – Oxford Street – Piccadilly Circus à pieds on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre ;) ceci dit j'ai eu le temps de faire le tour, c'est vraiment un parc très charmant avec ses allées fleuries, son grand bassin, ses grandes pelouses et ses joueurs de cricket... bref vivement recommandable :)_

_Bon bref vous aurez compris que je suis ravie :) et qu'une semaine c'était trop court... bah, en attendant de revenir, je me console avec la tonne de thé que j'ai acheté (ben quand on tombe sur la boutique Twinings sur le Strand, c'est obligé :D) les shortbreads et ma fanfiction..._

_Bon bon bon je pense avoir assez raconté ma vie ! Place au nouveau chapitre maintenant !_

_Je remercie vivement **Miss Osaki**, **Estelle498**, **Belle Pimprenelle**, **MellyPan**, **Edna-lys**, **Mitsumichi** et **narustory** pour leurs reviews ! et surtout **Mitsumichi** pour sa petite suggestion !_

_J'attends vos réactions pour ce chapitre qui n'a pas été évident à écrire :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La salle était un peu trop vaste et sombre à son goût. Au fur et à mesure que Sherlock s'avançait vers centre de la pièce, progressant à pas mesurés, il voyait les mûrs s'estomper lugubrement dans cette obscurité pesante et presque oppressante. Des fenêtres ? Il n'y en avait pas, c'était géographiquement impossible dans l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pas même de petites lucarnes pour faire circuler l'air ou procurer ne serait-ce qu'un rayon de lumière naturelle. La seule lumière à laquelle il pouvait se fier, c'était une misérable ampoule qui pendait du plafond et dont le champ d'action se limitait à juste quelques mètres de périmètre. Quelque mètres de lumière blafarde et qui menaçait de s'éteindre à tout instant. Ainsi il se retrouvait là, flottant dans le noir, dans cette ambiance un peu surnaturelle, dans cette pièce froide qui semblait un monde à part à elle seule, avec seulement le sol pour prendre appui et se rappeler qu'il était sur terre. Et que dire du silence... peut-être même pire que l'absence quasi-totale de visibilité. En tout cas aussi épais que la pénombre autour de lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la panique ou à formuler des pensées aussi grotesques qu'inutiles. Le détective savait qu'_il_ était là. Quelque part, devant lui, derrière lui, dans le noir. Il pouvait _le_ sentir, comme un animal sent l'orage ou une catastrophe naturelle imminente. Parce qu'il connaissait _son_ magnétisme. Il n'en avait que trop été imprégné.

« Hello, Darling. »

Voix éraillée caractéristique. Reconnaissable entre mille. Devant lui. Cinq ou six mètres. Au-delà de l'ampoule électrique. Il était toujours dans l'ombre. Dans sa poche, Sherlock serra les doigts autour du browning de John.

La voix continuait, de plus en plus insolente :

« J'avoue m'être langui depuis notre dernière rencontre. Pas toi ? »

Moriarty apparut dans le cercle de lumière.

« Il ne s'est passé qu'une journée, rétorqua le détective. Je vous ai connu plus patient. »

« Pas quand je suis en train de m'ennuyer. »

« Vous ennuyer ! »

Le détective eut un rire sec.

Le criminel se redressa. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Bien, bien... »

Il s'arrêta en-dessous de la lampe, les mains dans les poches.

« Vous êtes finalement remonté à moi. »

« Il est évident que vous êtes derrière tout ça. »

Le criminel feignit l'étonnement.

« Aurais-je encore été vilain ? » dit-il innocemment.

« Vous êtes accusé du meurtre de six personnes : Edward Warren, Richard Sob, Robert Lawson, William Whilborough, Norman Taylor et Li Huanyou. »

« Vraiment ? dit-il, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un O parfait. J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Oh méchant, méchant Jimmy ! »

Il commença à s'infliger des claques fictives.

« Il faudra que je me surveille à l'avenir. L'ennui ne me réussit pas. Tu veux bien t'en charger pour moi ? S'il te plaîîîîît ! »

« Vous vous êtes déjà largement servi. »

« Et ce fut un réel plaisir, mon cher. »

Il ajouta, un air vicieux sur le visage :

« Partagé, qui plus est. »

Sherlock se contenta d'une inspiration plus profonde et d'un regard haineux. Inutile de nier, le criminel avait dû incontestablement sentir le plaisir du détective sous ses étreintes exacerbées. Bon sang mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il donné cette satisfaction à Moriarty ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement accepté ses sentiments pour John, et ainsi évité cet épisode des plus superficiels ? Et peut-être même la dispute avec John ? Pourquoi...

Ça n'était pas le moment de regretter. Ça ne servait à rien de regretter. Il était tout-à-fait illogique de vouloir changer le passé. Pas de sens. Maintenant, assume juste.

Visiblement satisfait de la non-réaction de Sherlock, Moriarty s'avança d'un pas.

« Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'à moi ? » demanda-t-il directement.

Sherlock se redressa.

« Comment vont les choses avec Sebastian ? »

« Oh, on a découvert ma petite fantaisie avec le sniper sexy ? dit-il, admiratif. Bravo. »

« Moran est l'assassin des six victimes et on peut sentir votre parfum dans un rayon de deux mètres autour de lui. Rien d'exceptionnel à ça. »

« Pourtant tu as mis trois semaines à le trouver. »

« Parce que vous avez berné la police qui, devant la facilité apparente des affaires, n'a pas jugé utile de me contacter. »

« Un jeu d'enfant. Il suffit de leur dire : « oh, le pauvre petit a un gros bobo ici, ça doit être ça qui l'a envoyé au paradis des pitchounets, quel dommaaaaaaage le pauvre ! » et ils vous croient. Ils sont tellement adorables. »

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de le contredire. Au moins, il étaient d'accord sur un point. Enfin, sauf sur 'adorable'.

« Vous avez fait perpétrer ces meurtres en votre nom et vous les avez maquillé de manière à ce qu'on les interprète d'une toute autre façon, reprit le détective. Peut-être dans l'optique de vous protéger, or vous n'avez pas besoin de vous protéger : vous êtes inaccessible, vous êtes plus rusé que la police ne le sera jamais. Et j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire le lien entre Sebastian Moran et vous. Alors pourquoi avoir pris la peine d'engager un couturier, alors que vous auriez tout aussi bien pu faire disparaître les corps ? Je doute que cela ne se trouve pas dans les compétences de vos hommes de main... Oh non ! Ne dites rien, ajouta-t-il soudain en levant un doigt. Il s'agit d'un jeu, un nouveau petit jeu destiné à éprouver mes capacités. C'est pour cela que vous avez laissé des indices, que vous avez organisé ces mises en scène. C'est pour cela que vous avez tué des gens. »

Le criminel consultant resta impassible, puis il grimaça.

« Ce sont vos déductions ? » dit-il.

« Non, vous avez raison, continua le détective. Ce jeu est bien tordu mais pas digne de vous. Non, il y a forcément quelque chose de plus profond derrière tout ça. Voyons... pourquoi auriez-vous choisi ces victimes-là ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous attaquer à des personnes ayant déjà trempé et trempant encore dans le milieu de l'illégalité : or c'est le seul élément qui les rapproche. Etaient-ce des concurrents ? Non, vous ne souffrez aucune concurrence. Alors ils travaillaient pour vous ou avaient un rapport similaire avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ils... »

Le détective s'interrompit.

« Ils vous ont déçu. Que vous ont-ils fait ? »

L'air désappointé disparut du visage du criminel.

« Bieeeeen ! A toi de me le dire. »

« Ils vous ont déçu, reprit le détective. Peut-être menaçaient-ils votre sécurité. Non, vous n'avez pas besoin d'une telle raison, vous tuez pour beaucoup moins que cela, vos hommes ont la gâchette facile. Ils vous ont simplement désobéi. Et vous avez horreur de voir votre autorité remise en question, vous détestez quand les choses ne tournent pas de la façon dont vous avez prévu. Vous n'aimez pas perdre le contrôle. »

« Pourquoi ont-ils désobéi à papa ? »

Le détective réfléchit un instant.

« Je vous suppose très sélectif sur le choix de vos sbires. Les quelques élus s'estiment heureux de leur sort, leur salaire doit être élevé et leurs conditions de travail assez satisfaisantes. Ils ne peuvent donc que se dévouer à vous. Alors vous leur avez donné une bonne raison de se plaindre. De vous désobéir, même si ce n'était pas forcément ce que vous espériez. Mais quelle peut donc être cette raison... Vous leur avez donné un ordre. Un ordre qui ne leur a pas plu. Vous leur avez ordonné de faire quelque chose qu'ils désapprouvaient totalement ou bien... »

Il se tut. Son regard s'éclaira subitement. Son esprit marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Non. Si. Non. Mais si ! Est-ce que cela pouvait être ça ? Mais ça ne pouvait être que ça !

« … vous leur avez ordonné de ne rien faire. »

Il resta un moment ébahi, doutant de ses propres déductions. Incroyable. Inattendu. Imprévisible. Et pourtant : envisageable. Entièrement envisageable même. Une solution à pas mal d'évènements récents. Parce que...

Mais Moriarty était-il assez tordu pour devenir..._ sage _?

Le criminel consultant eut l'air satisfait. Il se déhancha davantage et releva le menton.

« Bien, bien, bien ! dit-il. Jolie déduction, Sherlock. Vraiment. Décidément, tu n'arriveras jamais à me décevoir, honey. »

Il leva distraitement les yeux au plafond, puis ajouta :

« Excellente déduction, à ceci près : ce ne sont pas mes hommes. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils mais se reprit rapidement. Non, rien d'étonnant à cela. C'était même tout-à-fait normal : c'était juste la pièce manquante du « jeu ». Parce que Moriarty avait beau être puissant, les criminels de Londres ne se résumaient pas aux sbires du criminel consultant. Puisque que...

« Comment avez-vous fait ? » demanda le détective en plissant les yeux, fasciné.

Tout était maintenant évident. Transparent. Tout s'expliquait. Tout s'imbriquait parfaitement dans l'esprit du détective. Le puzzle était complet. Etant donné que...

Alors Moriarty s'expliqua.

« Oh, ce n'était trois fois rien, dit-il d'un air négligeant. Rien d'extraordinaire, vois-tu. Je dirais... un peu d'intimidation, couplée à un tout petit réseau de surveillance dans la ville. Juste pour m'assurer que les petits tenaient leurs promesses et qu'ils obéissaient bien à papa. Ils ont été nombreux à être sages, mais d'autres ont été vilains. Roh, beaucoup trop vilains. Alors papa a donné la punition. Ils la méritaient tellement ! »

« Combien ont été vilains ? » l'interrompit Sherlock.

Le criminel consultant haussa les épaules.

« Sais pas ! Me rappelle plus. Je ne les ai pas comptés, un peu trop ennuyeux pour moi. Et puis, ce n'est pas le chiffre qui compte, c'est le résultat. »

L'estime de Sherlock pour les performances policières ne fut jamais aussi basse qu'en cet instant. Comment ces idiots avaient-ils pu laisser passer autant de meurtres ?

« Et j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas tout-à-fait content du résultat ? » dit le détective.

Le visage de Moriarty se tordit en une sorte de grimace chagrine.

« La femme... a été le petit élément imprévu de l'histoire, snif. Elle n'aurait pas dû quitter mes hommes si vite, comme ça, sans leur dire au revoir. Quand même, c'était la moindre des choses ! Ah ces aristocrates, ils ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient... Mais ça t'a bien arrangé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'aurais fini par trouver de toute façon. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Moriarty se redressa et se mit à le regarder d'un air de défi. Fixement.

Insolence. Provocation. Il veut gagner.

« Alors, on a compris ? »

Il commença à s'avancer nonchalamment vers Sherlock, les mains derrière le dos.

« On a saisi la clé du jeu ? »

Sherlock serra le révolver.

« A-t-on compris... pourquoi j'ai imposé le silence sur Londres ? »

Le criminel arriva à la hauteur du détective mais ne s'arrêta pas.

« Pourquoi j'ai été si sévère envers ceux qui ont refusé ? »

Il dépassa et contourna le détective au grand dam de celui-ci. Même si Sherlock était à peu près sûr que le criminel ne lui ferait rien, il n'aimait définitivement pas l'idée de lui tourner le dos.

« Pourquoi j'ai été si... quémandeur ? »

Le détective frissonna. Il jurerait avoir senti la main de Moriarty s'égarer sur sa hanche. Mais pas question de se retourner pour s'en assurer.

« Et si vilain avec Johnny Boy ? »

Moriarty réapparut devant lui. La main du détective lui faisait mal autour de la crosse du browning.

Le criminel, bien qu'il ne pût la voir, s'en amusa :

« Voyons, darling, ne te crispe pas ! Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Le détective ne retint pas un air hautement dubitatif devant cette affirmation.

« Bon, d'accord, je te mangerai un jour, avoua le criminel. Mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Le criminel croisa les bras. Sherlock n'aimait pas leur proximité. Dangereuse et troublante. Un peu oppressante. Mais comment avait-il pu supporter de passer deux heures dans ses bras ?

« Aujourd'hui, reprit-il, tu as compris. Tu as tout très bien compris. Mais tu ne sembles pas prompt à vouloir me faire partager ton raisonnement. »

Le criminel se rapprocha dangereusement et attrapa la couture du manteau de Sherlock, collant presque son visage contre le sien :

« Alors que d'habitude, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de clamer haut et fort tes exploits intellectuels. »

Sherlock le repoussa sans douceur.

Moriary prit un air impuissant et recula théâtralement :

« Dois-je donc tout expliquer moi-même ? » brailla-t-il.

Il se détourna et, continuant à se déplacer, il commença d'une voix forte :

« Expériences menées par Jim Moriarty sur le cas Sherlock Holmes, dit-il en levant un doigt. Expérience numéro 1 : mettons Sherlock Holmes en présence d'une quasi-absence d'affaires judiciaires à résoudre. Observation : Sherlock Holmes se morfond, Sherlock Holmes se laisse aller. Conclusion de l'expérience : Sherlock Holmes est faible. »

Il réapparut dans le cercle de lumière. Le détective continua à le suivre des yeux, serrant les dents.

« Expérience numéro 2 : mettons Sherlock Holmes dans notre lit. Observation : Sherlock Holmes se laisse dominer. Conclusion : Sherlock Holmes est faible. »

Il s'arrêta et fit face au détective.

« Expérience numéro 3 : mettons Sherlock Holmes en présence d'un Johnny Boy blessé et privons-le de sa présence. Observation : Sherlock Holmes est inquiet, Sherlock Holmes est triste. Conclusion : Sherlock Holmes est faible. »

Il leva bouffonnement les bras et s'exclama joyeusement :

« Conclusion générale, tu l'as devinée : Sherlock Holmes est faible ! Vraiment, j'ai trouvé ces expériences très divertissantes, pas toi ? »

Mais il se reprit :

« Oh non, question stupide, l'ennui n'est pas si divertissant que cela. Je le sais pour l'expérimenter souvent moi-même. La question la plus appropriée serait plutôt... »

Sherlock se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre.

« Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être soi-même une expérience ? »

Voilà, c'était dit. Sherlock l'avait compris au moment-même où il avait envisagé la possibilité que Moriarty ait pu faire 'taire' les criminels de la capitale. Il en avait été sûr dès que le bandit lui avait assuré que les victimes, et donc à fortiori l'auditoire concerné, ne faisaient pas partie de son réseau. Moriarty avait terrorisé et domestiqué toute la pègre londonienne, quitte à se faire de nombreux ennemis – mais avait-il seulement quelque chose à craindre d'eux ? – juste pour titiller Sherlock. Brillant. Juste brillant. Tellement tordu. Tellement Moriarty. Mais comment s'y était-il pris concrètement ? Comment surveiller et contrôler des centaines de gens à la fois ? Mais c'était sans compter l'intelligence du criminel et par-dessus tout, son penchant incontestable pour le sang. Sherlock évita de penser aux funestes méthodes auxquelles le bandit devait avoir eu recours afin de tuer impunément dans l'ombre. De toute façon, le mal était fait.

Alors comme ça, Sherlock avait été une expérience... Mince alors. Amer. Très amer. Pas bon. Semblant de nausée. Vertige. Définitivement pas bon. Pas digne de lui. Il ne l'avait pas mérité. Vraiment ? Peut-être que si, après tout. Mais mince, quoi ! John lui avait dit pourtant ! Mère le lui avait aussi répété quand il était petit : ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne veux pas que l'on te fasse. Il l'avait assimilé mais, devant le caractère trop abstrait et irrationnel de la chose, vite oublié. C'était stupide ! Mais voilà, c'était arrivé. Il avait fini par se laisser manipuler. Ça aurait pu rendre le détective furieux. Mais ça le secoua juste. Juste un peu. Bon, ok, pas mal. Mais disons qu'il se ressaisit vite parce que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui occupait son esprit.

Le criminel se rapprocha de nouveau du détective.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? insista-t-il. D'être manipulé ? D'être pris pour le commun des mortels ? Ou même pour un simple cobaye ? Allez, dis-le moi ! Je n'ai vraiment aucune expérience dans ce domaine, et j'avoue que... »

Mais le détective ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Il l'attrapa brutalement par le collet et le fixa d'un regard haineux :

« Ne vous avisez plus de toucher à John. Prenez-moi, détruisez-moi si ça vous fait plaisir. Mais laissez-le en-dehors de tout ça. »

Le criminel siffla tandis que Sherlock décidait d'ignorer les lumières rouges qui commencèrent à danser sur lui.

« Johnny Boy a beau être d'une nature particulièrement attachante, il ne m'est d'aucun intérêt, articula le bandit, toujours suspendu aux poings de Sherlock. Mais ça me déçoit que tu t'emballes comme ça, que tu en viennes même à me poser la question. En temps normal, tu aurais su d'emblée. C'est bien ce que je pensais... (il soupira) Tu es en train de devenir comme lui. Quelqu'un de normal... aveuglé par ses sentiments. Bientôt, ton esprit raisonnera comme le sien... ah ! »

Sherlock venait de resserrer rudement sa prise sur le bandit.

« Mon esprit ne sera jamais aliéné par qui ou quoi que ce soit, rugit-il. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne range pas les sentiments et la logique dans le même tiroir. Parce que ces deux choses, bien que distinctes, ne sont pas incompatibles. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je peux très bien choisir d'avoir John dans ma vie sans mettre en péril mes capacités intellectuelles. Parce que je considère John comme quelqu'un d'à part, et ce bien plus que vous. John représente les sentiments, il est le seul à jouir d'une telle aura. Alors que le monde, à côté de lui, demeure un objet froid à considérer avec un regard aussi détaché que rationnel. »

Sherlock frémit en réalisant qu'il venait de trouver la solution à son dernier problème.

« Ce qui veut dire que tu as une confiance aveugle en Johnny Boy, se gaussa Moriarty. Ce n'est pas très rationnel, ça. »

« Je vous l'ai dit, le rationnel ne concerne pas John. Il n'en a pas besoin. »

« Mais c'est un simple mortel, il est corruptible. Même s'il est vilainement prévisible, tu ne peux pas te fier entièrement à lui. »

« John n'a pas eu besoin de preuve pour être convaincu que je n'étais pas un psychopathe, le jour où il m'a rencontré. _Lui_ m'a témoigné une confiance aveugle et il m'a suivi sans se poser de questions. Il a refusé les sommes vertigineuses que lui aurait offertes mon frère en échange de quelques informations sur moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et n'a eu de cesse de se montrer loyal envers moi. Alors je considère John comme quelqu'un de fiable. »

Il relâcha un peu sa prise sur Moriarty.

« Mais Johnny Boy est parti », continuait ce dernier.

« A cause de vous. »

« Cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas si digne de confiance que ça. Il n'est pas encore imperméable au doute. »

« Exactement : _pas encore_. Quand il reviendra, je m'occuperai de ce problème. Je le protégerai de vous et de votre venin. »

« S'il revient. »

Le détective le lâcha.

« N'essayez pas d'insinuer le doute en moi. C'est peine perdue. Vous devrez avoir recours à d'autres procédés pour me _brûler_. »

_Le brûler_. Il vit Moriarty passer obscènement sa langue sur ses lèvres. _Le brûler_... Se pourrait-il que...

« L'humiliation. Le rabaissement. Vous avez déjà commencé. »

Mais Moriarty afficha une moue chagrine.

« Non, non, honey. Non, pas maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec toi. Non... je veux encore jouer avec toi. »

« Alors, ce jeu... c'était juste pour vous amuser ? »

Ce qui n'étonnerait guère le détective.

Le criminel fit mine de réfléchir.

« Mmmmh, oui... et non. »

En fait, Sherlock aurait préféré qu'il ne réponde que par l'affirmative.

« J'ai adoré ce nouveau petit jeu ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement, battant presque des mains. Mais vois-tu, non, j'ai été raisonnable : ce n'était pas que pour m'amuser. Eh beh oui ! Je suis sûr que tu mérites un peu plus que cela. Un peu plus d'attention, oooh oui ! Alors je t'ai accordé toute mon attention. »

« Quel genre d'attention ? »

« L'attention d'un expérimentateur. »

Sherlock soupira.

« Avez-vous autre chose à me dire que le fait que vous m'ayez manipulé, traité comme une vulgaire expérience ou un joli jouet pour me déclarer pertinemment faible ? »

« Je t'ai testé, répondit-il. Pour voir jusqu'où tu irais par ennui. »

Il éclata d'un rire jovial et sinistre. Sherlock, lui, restait déconcerté.

« Ne le prends pas mal ! reprenait-il. C'est juste histoire de faire mieux connaissance. J'aime te connaître. Tu es tellement moins prévisible que la moyenne ! C'est un vrai régal ! »

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait tout cela juste par curiosité. Parce que je ne vous croirais pas. »

Le criminel redevint un tantinet sérieux.

« Je veux mieux te connaître pour mieux te _brûler_. Ça te va comme ça ? »

« C'est tout de suite plus crédible », accepta le détective bien qu'il ne trouvât pas la chose la moins du monde légère.

Moriarty eut un sourire suffisant.

« J'espère que vous êtes satisfait de vos résultats », ajouta dédaigneusement le détective.

« Mmmmh, pas tout-à-fait en fait, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Ils ne sont pas complets. »

Il se pencha vers Sherlock avec un sourire vicieux :

« Maintenant je veux savoir jusqu'où tu iras sans Johnny Boy. »

* * *

Fébrile, John tournait inlassablement en rond dans la petite chambre qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis quatre bonnes heures.

Trois jours qu'il avait quitté le 221b Baker Street pour se rendre chez sa sœur à Peckham. Trois interminables jours qu'il avait passé ici à réfléchir, à potasser sur sa nouvelle relation, à peser le pour et le contre à l'égard de Sherlock. Et trois jours qu'il stagnait pitoyablement. Parce que Sherlock, c'était Sherlock, que le détective ne faisait que le faire tourner en bourrique et qu'il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

Mais mince, quoi ! Il l'aimait, cette cruche de détective qui ne voulait pas entendre que la terre tournait autour du soleil et même pas foutu de faire la différence entre un rancard et une chasse au criminel ! Là, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de rentrer à Baker Street et de raccommoder les choses du mieux qu'il pût. Quitte à ne pas se prendre la tête, quitte à s'excuser. Ou au moins de répondre aux dizaines de SMS que Sherlock lui envoyait à la minute parce que ça le démangeait et ça lui faisait mal au cœur d'ignorer Sherlock de la sorte, alors que ce dernier se préoccupait autant pour lui. Ça le culpabilisait presque. Seulement voilà : il était fâché, donc il ne répondrait pas aux messages de Sherlock, et il n'était pas fâché pour rien, alors s'excuser ! Tout simplement hors de question. Sherlock s'était quand même servi de lui ! Il lui préférait ce pervers de Moriarty, il l'avait manipulé en se servant de ses sentiments, et il n'avait pas tellement nié quand John lui avait tout balancé à la figure ! Il n'avait pas fait un geste ni dit une parole pour rattraper le médecin qui s'était enfui de Baker Street ! Quand même, quoi ! John avait des raisons de lui en vouloir et de l'ignorer !

Furieux, incapable de prendre une décision, John se laissa tomber sur le petit lit. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un tel cas ? Pourquoi le détective avait-il le don de le faire culpabiliser alors que c'était lui qui était dans l'erreur ? Pourquoi...

Stop, stop, stop. Ça suffit. John essaya d'arrêter le tourbillon de pensées qui n'avait cessé de le miner depuis trois jours. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Avec tout ça, il avait à peine dormi, à peine mangé, et c'était tout juste si son esprit avait été distrait par une pensée autre que celle d'une jolie tête brune bouclée pendant tout ce temps-là. Ça ne servait à rien de s'obstiner. Ça ne servait à rien de vouloir éclaircir les choses. Comme ça, à tout prix, en refusant de céder à toute autre pensée pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute. Le problème était de taille. Et pour cause : ce n'était pas un problème, mais un véritable dilemme. Qu'il se trouvait incapable de résoudre. Mais comment allait-il sortir de ce pétrin ?

Il se força à se calmer et se leva. Non, pour l'heure, la meilleure chose à faire était effectivement de penser à autre chose, de se forcer à le faire, histoire de tout laisser décanter et d'y voir un peu plus clair par la suite. De faire un break. De se changer les idées. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et mit le nez dehors. L'air lui fit instantanément du bien, parce que c'était un autre air que celui de cette chambre qui était chargé de tension, de colère et de malaise. D'angoisse, même. Dehors, il n'était certes pas pur, mais au moins nouveau, différent. Ça l'apaisa quelque peu.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose. A Harry, qui avait été cool de l'accueillir sur-le-champ en un tel moment. Aux gosses en train de jouer à chat perché dans le jardin d'à côté. Aux quelques passants qui traversaient le quartier résidentiel. Comme par exemple ce couple qui avait l'air heureux et qui ne faisait pas autant d'histoires que lui avec...

Et mince. Il se prit brutalement la tête dans les mains. Non, non, non ! Ça suffit ! Il avait dit stop ! Sherlock, tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Va-t-en ! Retourne à Baker Street ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! C'est tellement odieux de ta part de...

Reste.

Le médecin soupira. Non, vraiment, reste avec moi. Ta place est avec moi. Il n'y a nulle part où aller sans moi. Et c'est valable pour chacun de nous deux.

Il se détendit un peu. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi diable était-il incapable de se débarrasser de Sherlock pendant ne serait-ce qu'une minute ?

C'est vraiment une question ?

De rage, le médecin tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de la fenêtre avant de faire volte-face. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait la paix sans Sherlock Holmes. C'était plus fort que lui.

Son portable vibra soudain sur sa table de chevet. Ce n'était pas un texto.

Il l'attrapa et grimaça en voyant le destinataire. Sa colère, si elle avait décru quelque peu, remonta en flèche. Mais il décrocha quand même.

« Oui ? » dit-il brusquement.

« Bonjour, John, comment vous portez-vous ? » demanda une voix mesurée à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ah non, Mycroft, ne me faites pas croire que vous m'appelez juste pour prendre des nouvelles ! » répondit le médecin d'un air menaçant.

« Eh bien, figurez-vous que si, dit tranquillement l'homme d'Etat. J'aurais aimé avoir des nouvelles de vous et de Sherlock. »

« Et ça vous prend comme ça, maintenant ? Alors que vous n'avez pas donné signe de vie depuis plus d'un mois ? »

« Raison de plus, mon cher. Et vous êtes dans le vrai, j'ai négligé mon frère pendant un peu trop longtemps. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. A l'heure qu'il est, vous devez forcément être au courant de tout. »

Ce qui ne ravissait pas du tout le médecin. Et le fait que l'homme d'Etat vienne s'en mêler ne venait en rien améliorer les choses. De toute façon, le médecin se jugea bien naïf d'avoir cru un instant qu'un tel fait aurait pu passer inaperçu aux yeux de Big Brother.

« Je ne suis au courant de seulement ce dont j'ai été informé. »

« Ça suffit, Mycroft, rétorqua le blond. Vous ne me faites pas peur. Vous le savez très bien. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et laissez-moi régler les miennes avec Sherlock, comme un grand. »

« Il semble que vous éprouviez quelques difficultés à le faire. »

« Et je n'ai surtout pas besoin de votre aide pour ça. »

« Oh, mais je ne vous propose pas mon aide. »

« Alors que voulez-vous ?! s'écria le médecin, perdant réellement patience. Me convaincre de rentrer en quatrième vitesse à Baker Street et de ramper aux pieds de Sherlock pour lui demander pardon ? »

« Non, j'aurais juste besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. »

« Eh bien vous n'en saurez rien ! répliqua le blond. J'estime qu'à notre âge, Sherlock et moi avons droit à un peu d'autonomie ! »

Silence indécis au bout du fil.

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter pour Sherlock, dit finalement l'homme d'Etat. Greg a remarqué quelque chose. »

« Greg ? » répéta John.

« Je veux dire Gregory Lestrade. Vous savez, le DI qui... »

« Oui, je sais. »

John ne manqua pas de remarquer la pointe d'embarras dans la voix de l'homme politique. Mais alors, ça voulait dire que...

« Alors comme ça, c'est Gregory que vous avez payé pour espionner Sherlock ! s'exclama le médecin. Bien, bien ! C'est du beau tout ça ! Moi qui le croyait... »

« Je ne l'ai pas payé, répliqua Mycroft d'un ton glacial. N'allez pas croire une telle chose. Vous n'avez absolument rien à lui reprocher. »

« Menacé alors ? » suggéra légèrement John.

« Je ne l'ai ni payé, ni menacé, vous pouvez me croire sur parole. Nous sommes juste... en relation. Mais ce n'est pas la question, je crois, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. John, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais juste savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Sherlock il y a trois jours. »

« Et moi je vous dis que cela ne vous regarde pas ! »

Le médecin entendit un soupir à l'autre bout du fil. Le silence fut plus prolongé que le premier.

« Non, vous avez raison, avoua l'homme politique. Ce qui se passe entre Sherlock et vous ne me regarde en rien. »

John resta perplexe. Quoi, le gouvernement britannique, admettre ?

« Mais, voyez-vous, j'ai... beaucoup d'attachement pour mon frère. Ce n'est certes pas évident, ni réciproque, mais... le fait est là. A part notre mère, il est la seule famille qui me reste. Je suis sûr que vous comprendrez. »

Le médecin acquiesça tout en se frottant nerveusement la nuque et en continuant ses allées et venues dans la petite pièce.

« Je veux bien que vous vous souciez de lui, Mycroft, lui concéda-t-il. Mais il y a des limites à sa vie privée que vous devez accepter. »

« J'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'il ne va pas bien. »

John fit un bond.

« Quoi ? Sherlock ? pas bien ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Expliquez-vous ! »

« Cela fait trois jours qu'il est injoignable, et pas seulement par moi. Gregory l'a appelé plusieurs fois mais sans succès. Pour vous dire l'état d'esprit dans lequel il doit être ! J'ai demandé à Mme Hudson de lui faire donner signe de vie, mais elle n'a réussi qu'à lui arracher quelques grognements. Inutile d'ajouter qu'il n'a pas mis le nez dehors pendant tout ce temps-là, à part peut-être une sortie dont je ne suis pas arrivé à connaître la raison. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Et si l'on ajoute à cela le fait que mon frère, lorsqu'il est blessé, devient capable de tout, et quand je dis de tout, c'est d'absolument TOUT, je pense que nous avons de sérieuses raisons de nous inquiéter. John, je vous prie instamment de me dire ce que vous lui avez fait. »

Il y avait une note impérieuse dans sa voix mais qui masquait à peine l'inquiétude de fond.

Alors John lui raconta précipitamment les faits, en lui citant les mots exacts des fameux SMS.

« Votre frère me considère un tantinet trop comme un simple objet donc j'ai jugé normal de réclamer un peu de reconnaissance », finit-il.

« Vous savez pertinemment qu'il n'a pas une si piètre estime de vous. »

« Mais il ne m'a pas contredit quand je lui ai tout déballé ! Il n'a pas fait un geste pour me rattraper ! » insista le médecin.

« Sherlock n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de discussion. Je pense que cela a dû tout simplement le déstabiliser. »

« Je veux bien, mais... »

« John, de qui venaient ces SMS ? » demanda soudain Mycroft.

« Je vous l'ai dit ! Mais... »

« De qui venaient ces SMS ? » répéta l'homme d'Etat d'une voix sévère.

John se tut et baissa la tête, presque honteux.

« De Moriarty », dit-il.

« Bien, que cherche à faire Moriarty ? » continua l'homme politique.

« A détruire Sherlock. »

Le docteur se figea. Son cœur fit une chute vertigineuse dans sa poitrine.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Il raccrocha sans prendre congé et chercha précipitamment le numéro de Sherlock dans son répertoire. Mais comment, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?! Comment avait-il pu se laisser prendre au petit jeu de Moriarty et devenir un... véritable instrument de torture dans les mains du criminel pour supplicier son ami ? Il engagea l'appel. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir. Parce qu'il avait agi comme ça, sur le qui-vive, peut-être sur la défensive.

Parce que Moriarty avait trouvé la faille dans son esprit et avait réussi à y insinuer le doute.

Et que le médecin avait été aveuglé par ce dernier.

Il se jura silencieusement d'étrangler le criminel de ses propres mains à l'occasion de leur prochaine rencontre, snipers ou pas, alors qu'il attendait anxieusement que Sherlock décroche. Mais ce dernier se faisait désirer. L'angoisse du docteur grandissait à chaque nouvelle tonalité. Il tomba sur le répondeur, renouvela l'appel. Rien. Il appela une troisième fois. Toujours rien. Quatrième. Punaise ! Sherlock avait le don d'oublier ou d'ignorer son portable quand il le fallait !

Il ne réfléchit pas plus. Il dévala les escaliers.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello !_

_Mille excuses pour cette loooongue attente et avec un suspens pareil ! J'avoue bien avoir pris mon temps cette fois (quand on est aussi sadique on ne se refait pas ;D), mais je me suis appliquée !_

_Donc voilà, un chapitre un peu mouvementé... avec pas mal d'angst, j'en suis vraiment désolée mais il faut bien que le plan de Moriarty se déroule comme prévu (attendez d'avoir lu la suite avant de taper l'auteur!)._

_Pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai été contente de voir que pas mal d'entre vous ont apprécié le Mystrade :) héhé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je les trouve tellement bien ensemble ces deux-là :3_

_Sinon vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir ! Ça a l'air de pas grand chose de laisser un petit mot mais pour l'auteur c'est beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup :)_

_Un grand merci donc à **Belle pimprenelle**, **Miss Osaki**, **Ellanather**, **lalala1995**, **Rose-Eliade**, **Yuyu Selena**, **Edna-lys**, **Estelle498**, **Mitsumichi**, **Winry123** et **Erika Nathaniella** pour leurs réactions :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« Maintenant je veux savoir jusqu'où tu iras sans Johnny Boy. »_

Pas très loin, avait aussitôt pensé Sherlock. Il ne l'avait évidemment pas dit à voix haute. Mais, en levant les yeux et en voyant la lueur perverse dans le regard de Moriarty, il avait immédiatement su que le criminel avait les mêmes convictions que lui.

C'était en effet devenu une conviction. Une conviction dure, ferme, bien que pas obtenue par les mécanismes logiques habituels à Sherlock. Cette fois, elle était issue d'une intuition, d'une foutue intuition qui s'était présentée puis imposée arbitrairement, irrationnellement, devant les yeux du détective. Une intuition comme le détective en avait peu... mais comme celles qui se révélaient à chaque fois effroyablement exactes.

Et cette fois-ci n'allait pas déroger à la règle.

Cela faisait trois jours que John était parti. Trois jours qu'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie et qu'il semblait ignorer superbement ses SMS. Trois jours qu'il ignorait le détective. Et trois jours que John manquait à Sherlock.

Le détective avait dû en effet se rendre à l'évidence : John lui manquait. Dans un premier temps, il avait tout simplement décidé d'ignorer la terrible intuition qu'il avait eu face à la question de Moriarty. Hors de question de se fier à une pensée fugace et qui avait snobé son intellect pour se former. Alors il avait fermement cru qu'il pourrait juste faire face à cette situation, ou au moins l'ignorer : parce que, jusque là, ça lui avait très bien réussi, d'ignorer les gens. Il s'était cru capable de la surmonter. De passer outre. Qu'il avait été prétentieux. John n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il pouvait ignorer. Pas même feindre d'ignorer. Ce n'était pas possible. Plus à présent, alors qu'il s'était habitué à la présence constante du médecin à ses côtés, à réfléchir à voix haute devant lui plutôt que devant l'Ami Crâne, à écouter d'un air distrait ses remarques sur son comportement social, à se faire sauver la vie par lui, ou encore à lui répéter que le monde était stupide et ennuyeux et à se faire approuver sans conviction par un docteur occupé à lire le journal du jour, cherchant un fait divers susceptible de tirer le détective de son noir ennui... Plus maintenant que Sherlock avait découvert et senti le corps encore musclé de l'ancien soldat contre le sien, respiré son souffle... et été assuré de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. Non. Il lui _fallait_ John. La personne de John. Là, dès que possible, de préférence maintenant. Autrement, c'était tout bonnement insupportable. Intenable. Pénible.

Déchirant.

La raison pour laquelle le détective se trouvait là, avachi dans son fauteuil noir, ses jambes étendues de toute leur longueur devant lui, son corps et ses membres reposant mollement, non, lâchement, dans les assises de cuir noir. Fauteuil qu'il n'avait quasiment pas quitté depuis trois jours. Parce que John n'avait pas été pas là pour l'en tirer en lui signalant une bonne affaire dans le journal ou tout simplement en le mettant de force sur ses pieds et en lui répétant que cela n'avait pas de sens de se morfondre de la sorte, même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. John était toujours tout sauf brutal avec lui – sauf peut-être mis à part le petit incident vers la maison d'Irène Adler, mais là le détective l'avait largement cherché. John faisait attention à lui. John le réprimandait, mais c'était parce qu'il voulait le meilleur de lui. Et John... venait d'habituer le détective à encore mieux. Il venait de lui montrer ce que c'était que d'être considéré d'une façon autre que platonique. D'être couvert de sentiments. De partager ces sentiments. Et d'être un objet de désir.

C'était nouveau pour Sherlock. Et plaisant. Tellement plaisant. D'être compris et aimé de cette façon, tel qu'il était. C'était extrêmement flatteur. Non, pas juste flatteur. Absolument indigne de dire ça. Ça ne touchait pas simplement son ego sur-dimensionné de génie sociopathe. Ça allait plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Ça plongeait en lui et ça venait faire voler en éclats sa carapace de froideur et de logique. Ça l'atteignait au plus profond de lui-même, là, où peu d'émotions avaient pu se targuer d'avoir vu le jour. C'était viscéral. Et encombrant. Mais bon. Si bon.

Et voilà que John était parti. Que Sherlock était privé de sa personne et de cette délicieuse sensation. Comme ça, d'un coup. Alors la sensation devenait toute autre. Elle devenait à l'opposée de ce qu'elle était en la présence de John : terrible. Il y avait d'abord eu ce sentiment de vide, déclenché par l'absence aussi soudaine que déplaisante du médecin. L'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un dans l'appartement. Alors ce vide ne s'était plus contenté de s'appliquer à ce dernier. Il était venu vers Sherlock et s'était impitoyablement insinué en lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être lui-même vide. Ou au moins en partie vide : parce que Sherlock ne se sentait plus complet. Parce que John commençait à devenir une _partie_ de lui-même. Parce que les deux amis étaient désormais complémentaires, et qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire séparés. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Et après était venue l'anxiété, directement issue du vide. L'anxiété d'être séparé d'un élément cher, essentiel, et l'éventualité et que celui-ci pourrait ne jamais revenir. Parce que, bien que John n'eût emporté que quelques affaires – sa visite à l'étage avait été bien trop courte pour en emporter la totalité, John tardait un peu trop à revenir. Et que cela commençait à devenir vraiment pénible. Le doute... quoi de plus terrible pour le détective. Il ne savait que trop ce que c'était. Et que cette fois, ce soit John qui soit concerné... John qui ne revenait toujours pas... Alors Sherlock n'avait cessé de harceler John de SMS, l'enjoignant de manière tantôt déguisée, tantôt crue, de revenir à Baker Street, lui assurant, lui répétant et lui jurant que les messages de Moriarty n'étaient qu'un subterfuge destiné à les séparer. Et comme John s'obstinait à ne pas répondre, c'était l'abattement qui avait pris le relai. Pur et simple. John ne revenait pas. John ne reviendrait pas. John ne voulait plus voir ni entendre parler de Sherlock puisqu'il ignorait ses messages, ce dont avant il se montrait incapable en temps normal. L'idée était terrible. Bien plus qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Et tellement plus que celle de rester désoeuvré, de se morfondre dans un canapé et de faire face à l'effroyable Ennui. Parce que dans ces moments-là, John était toujours à ses côtés, que ce soit en train de lire une revue dans son fauteuil, de prier instamment le détective d'avaler un peu de carburant ou même de lui parler dans le vide. Alors perdre John, c'était bien pire. C'était juste épouvantable.

Il ne fallait pas que la vie du détective devienne épouvantable.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet état. De cet état où il ignorait son portable quand celui-ci sonnait, potentiellement porteur d'une bonne affaire, et où il n'avait même pas pris la peine de recommencer à chercher la caméra que Moriarty avait fait planquer dans l'appartement. Non, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Comment s'en sortir ? Il décida que, pour quitter cet état des plus déplaisants, il fallait tout simplement l'oublier. Et lui, il savait comment oublier les choses. Ne plus faire face à une réalité insupportable et angoissante. Alors il s'était forcé à se lever et à sortir chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Il l'avait trouvé aisément grâce à son réseau de sans-abris qui agissait dans la clandestinité. Il était revenu à l'appartement, s'était réinstallé dans son fauteuil noir et avait posé le petit paquet à proximité. Et avait attendu, là, incapable de se résoudre à l'ouvrir ou bien à aller le jeter à la poubelle.

Mais là, il estima avoir suffisamment hésité.

* * *

_Ne fais rien de stupide. JW_

John avait remercié le Ciel d'avoir pu trouver un taxi dans cet endroit aussi excentré. Une fois à l'intérieur, il avait aussitôt tenté de recontacter Sherlock. Sans succès. Alors il avait envoyé un SMS. Avec un peu de chance, le détective finirait par se lasser de bouder son téléphone. Il verrait que le médecin avait arrêté de faire de même avec lui. Mais Sherlock... Sherlock était vraiment une tête de mule. Il ne lâcherait pas comme ça. Il allait s'obstiner. Il...

John essaya de ne pas penser à l'application concrète du « mon frère devient capable d'absolument tout quand il est blessé » de Mycroft. Inutile. Ça ne donnerait pas des ailes au cab. Et si ça se trouve, Sherlock était tranquillement allongé sur le sofa en train de réfléchir ou de 'patienter' avant une prochaine enquête. Mycroft, inquiet devant l'absence prolongée de John, aurait établi un lien erroné entre le départ de celui-ci et l'inaction de son frère. Il se serait alarmé pour rien. Non, c'était stupide. Le gouvernement britannique était intelligent et Sherlock ne coupait jamais son téléphone pendant une enquête. Ben oui, ça pouvait lui apporter des compléments d'informations. Et ça pouvait accessoirement lui sauver la vie.

Mince.

Il allait vraiment devoir se grouiller.

* * *

Vouloir penser à autre chose. Attendre que ça passe. Oublier.

Sonneries persistantes de téléphone. Gênant. Pas grave, ignorer. Doué pour ça. Puis bip d'un texto. Finir par jeter un coup d'oeil. John, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. Et je ne suis pas stupide.

Ouvrir le paquet. Découvrir un tableau familier. Esquisser un sourire désabusé en repensant à tout cela.

Sentir monter l'excitation. Retenir un frisson en anticipant les choses.

Être bien décidé à le faire.

* * *

John pressa le chauffeur d'accélérer l'allure. Plus le moment de lambiner et d'hésiter.

Refus du chauffeur. Au maximum de la vitesse autorisée, disait-il. Ah, déjà. Mais il n'y a rien, foncez. Pas envie de perdre mon boulot. Ton et argument sans appel. Vraiment ?

Le médecin soupira, chercha dans ses poches et brandit plusieurs billets de banque. Ok, c'est bien parce que c'est vous.

* * *

Retrouver immédiatement les gestes maintes fois exécutés. Mais ne pas se presser pour les faire cette fois. Car besoin moins immédiat. Prendre le temps de redécouvrir. Juste effleurer d'un doigt léger, l'air pensif. Apprivoiser à nouveau tout ce que cela implique.

Puis être prêt.

* * *

Le taxi atteignit enfin Westminster Bridge. Il traversa, prit Whitehall, parvint à Trafalgar Square. Resta bloqué à Piccadilly Circus. Manifestation. Des opposants à je ne sais quoi. Evidemment, leur champ d'action ne se limite pas aux trottoirs. Donc celui de la police non plus. « Allez », grognait le médecin entre ses dents, suspendu à la poignée jaune dont il menaçait sérieusement les soudures. Il crut qu'il allait exploser. Quelle pagaille. Pas un véhicule qui ne bouge. Des gens partout. Des banderoles brandies en l'air. D'autres voitures qui s'impatientent.

« ALLEZ ! »

* * *

Sur le métal brûlant, la clarté qui se trouble sous l'effet de la chaleur et du _composant_. Lentement.

* * *

La place se dégagea finalement. Bon, juste à espérer de ne pas avoir perdu trop de temps aussi bêtement. Maintenant, prendre Regent's Street puis Oxford Street. Et foncer.

* * *

Observer le 'moyen' dans sa main. L'approcher de ses yeux. Contempler son éclat blanc et trouble. Deviner son pouvoir.

Rester fasciné devant lui.

* * *

John ignora les regards désapprobateurs et presque effrayés du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur.

Bientôt Baker Street. Plus très loin.

* * *

Retrousser la manche. Compresser le bras.

* * *

Baker Street, enfin. John régla la course, laissa le pourboire généreux promis. Descendit. S'arrêta devant la porte. Chercha fiévreusement ses clés.

* * *

Tendre le bras.

* * *

Ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita à l'intérieur.

* * *

Serrer le poing.

* * *

Se rua dans les escaliers et les monta quatre par quatre.

* * *

Attraper l'instrument.

* * *

Atteignit la porte de l'appartement.

* * *

Approcher l'instrument.

* * *

La trouva fermée à clé.

* * *

Serrer les dents.

* * *

Maudit Sherlock pour ça.

* * *

Fermer les yeux.

* * *

Saisit les clés.

* * *

Piq...

* * *

VLAM !

John fit violemment irruption dans la pièce.

Pour se stopper instantanément dans son élan. Et rester pétrifié sur place. Complètement éberlué par le spectacle qui venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux.

Dans le fauteuil noir, un peu plus loin devant lui, il y avait Sherlock. Mais pas un Sherlock plongé dans ses réflexions ou complètement affalé en proie à l'Ennui. Non, non. Un Sherlock plutôt tranquille pour le coup, comme il l'avait imaginé.

Mais un Sherlock avec une seringue à la main.

Le médecin sentit son cœur manquer un battement avant de tomber au fond de son estomac. _Une seringue_. Punaise. Une seringue. Une seringue, merde ! Une putain de seringue ! Une seringue appuyée dans le creux de son coude, assurément en direction de la veine céphalique ! Et peut-être déjà dedans ! Non, le docteur vit avec soulagement que la main du détective bougeait légèrement, comme si elle était toujours en suspens, et surtout que le piston de l'instrument n'était pas encore enfoncé. Bon. Ouf. Mais non, pas ouf ! Le liquide qu'il distinguait à l'intérieur. Ce liquide blanc, douteux. Qui aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quelle solution médicamenteuse. Peuh ! Pour sûr que ce n'était pas un médicament. Pour sûr que le médecin devinait ce que c'était. Il n'avait qu'à regarder le reste de la scène pour en être sûr.

Sherlock était donc dans son fauteuil, confortablement installé, quelques boutons de sa chemise dégrafés pour se mettre à l'aise. Le bras gauche était tendu sur l'accoudoir, la manche retroussée, le haut du bras ayant été compressé par un garrot. La main droite était refermée sur la seringue. A ses pieds, il y avait un petit paquet blanc éventré, contenant des trucs comme des flacons, d'autres seringues, des petites fioles d'eau, des tampons sous plastique, des préservatifs, ainsi qu'une cuillère et une bougie chauffe-plat qui venaient d'être utilisées. Un kit. Un kit pour...

Mon Dieu. Sherlock et son passé de junkie.

Littéralement horrifié, le médecin dut faire appel à tout le self-control qu'il avait appris en Afghanistan pour ne pas s'affoler.

« John. »

C'était le même « John » que celui que Sherlock lui avait adressé le jour où l'immeuble voisin avait explosé. Le « John » le plus calme du monde dans une situation plus qu'alarmante.

Mais le médecin ne s'en offusqua pas. Parce que son regard était à présent bien trop absorbé par le doigt du détective, toujours appuyé sur le piston de la seringue. A tout moment, il pouvait...

« Sherlock, pose ça », dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait infiniment contenue.

Mais qui tremblait légèrement sous l'effet de son bouillonnement intérieur.

Le détective se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Se retenir. Il n'y avait que Sherlock pour avoir un air aussi innocent que provocateur.

« Si tu fais ça, tu replonges », dit patiemment le blond.

« Et alors ? »

« ET ALORS ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES ! »

Plus possible de se retenir. Là, c'était vraiment de la mauvaise volonté. Et ça impliquait beaucoup trop de choses.

Le détective bascula la tête sur le côté d'un air pensif.

« Je n'appelle pas ça des conneries, mais plutôt une solution », dit-il.

« Ah oui ? Et une solution à quoi ? » répondait le médecin, toujours hors de lui.

Le brun redressa la tête.

« A toi. »

Changement perceptible dans le regard du cadet. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le médecin n'y prêta pas attention.

« Je suis un problème », dit-il en croisant les bras, l'air volontairement dubitatif, faisant un effort sur-humain pour se maîtriser.

« Ton départ était un problème », corrigea le détective

Le changement qui s'intensifie dans ses yeux. Qui se précise. Et qui s'identifie.

Un air triste. Indéniablement blessé. Et accusateur.

La rage de John retomba pour refaire place à la surprise. Bon sang, c'était vraiment ça. Se souvenir de ne plus douter de la perspicacité du gouvernement britannique à l'avenir.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu étais sur le point de te droguer JUSTE parce que je suis parti en claquant la porte et en criant un peu trop fort ? »

Il vit le détective détourner le regard.

« Bon sang, Sherlock, dit le médecin en recommençant à s'animer, je ne te reconnais plus. Avant, tu étais bien capable de faire abstraction de tout cela. Tu... »

« Pas que », articula le détective.

Le docteur se tut. Puis demanda :

« Il y avait autre chose ? »

Un regard dur lui répondit. Mille fois plus accentué que quelques instants auparavant. Mille fois plus glacé et accusateur. Et auquel John ne put se dérober. Parce qu'il était bien trop franc, trop convaincant. Trop vrai.

Alors John se força à réfléchir malgré l'état de stress extrême dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se força à prendre du recul pour la première depuis trois jours. Qu'avait-il fait ce jour-là ? Il avait engueulé Sherlock. Il lui avait balancé des accusations en pleine figure. Des accusations qui...

Non, pas exactement. Il y a trois jours, il s'était fait manipulé par Moriarty, Moriarty qui était parvenu à savoir quand le médecin serait à proximité du téléphone et quand le détective ne le serait pas. Comment le criminel s'y était pris, il s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qu'il savait à présent, tout ce qu'il comprenait après ces trois jours passés à se tourmenter et à réfléchir jour et nuit sans avoir un quota de sommeil et de lâcher-prise décent, c'était qu'il avait illégitimement blessé Sherlock. Ses accusations ? Mais ça n'en était même pas ! Il savait parfaitement que cette 'entrevue' avec Moriarty avait été une erreur pour Sherlock et que le détective n'était pas assez stupide pour prendre le risque de le manipuler alors que les deux amis étaient arrivés à un tel point de leur relation !

C'était lui seul qui était à blâmer dans cette histoire. A côté, Sherlock n'avait pas été assez fort pour faire face à cette nouvelle situation. Le médecin était le seul responsable.

Mon Dieu qu'il avait été stupide.

Il inclina la tête, honteusement.

« Sherlock, je... dit-il, cherchant ses mots. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'ai dit des choses, l'autre jour... des choses complètement fausses... et inimaginables... Je t'ai blessé. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu faire... ni ce que j'ai voulu dire... enfin ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça. Peut-être que... je... »

« Tu as douté de moi. »

Le ton particulièrement tranchant lui fit relever la tête.

« Les paroles ne sont que du vent, mais le doute... le doute est beaucoup plus éloquent », continuait le détective.

« Sherlock... »

« Le doute montre que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. »

Le médecin se sentit devenir livide. Non, non...

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, ce fut le blond qui fut atteint par cette simple question. Par ce simple mot. Parce qu'il contenait tant de... détresse à lui seul. Le docteur avait en effet vu le visage du brun s'assombrir au fur et à mesure qu'il déduisait... la vérité. Et se fermer. Devenir le même que celui d'un enfant blessé.

« Je ne voulais pas... » bégaya le médecin.

« Evidemment. »

« Non, je t'assure ! S'écria-t-il. Je voulais croire en toi, et je le veux toujours, Sherlock ! Sois-en sûr ! Mais... »

Il déglutit, alors que le brun redressait orgueilleusement la tête. Bon sang, et cette foutue aiguille qui était toujours appuyée sur son bras. Il décida de jouer franc-jeu.

« J'avais peur. »

Léger froncement de sourcils du brun. Incompréhension.

« J'avais peur que tu ne te laisses emporter par ta soi-disante nature de sociopathe et que tu ne finisses par m'abandonner une fois que tu serais allé jusqu'au bout de cette nouveauté parce que tu te serais tout simplement lassé de moi ! » lâcha-t-il d'un trait.

L'air offensé de Sherlock se mua en surprise. Le docteur s'avança involontairement d'un pas.

« Je ne voulais pas te perdre, continua-t-il, sa voix tremblant à présent. Parce que ça, Sherlock, ça, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de le surmonter et de m'en remettre. Parce que... Parce que je... je... »

Il voulait le dire. Il voulait dire ces trois mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres pour pouvoir se justifier et mettre fin à ce malentendu. Il en avait besoin. Mais... non. Ça ne voulait pas sortir. Impossible. C'était trop dur.

Tant pis.

« Mais tu as raison. Je suis vraiment un abruti pour avoir pu croire une chose pareille. Bon sang, ça crevait les yeux. Tu n'es pas un sociopathe, Sherlock. Au moins, pas avec moi. Et surtout pas avec moi. Quel sociopathe aurait réussi à me faire accepter mes sentiments pour un homme ? Et quel sociopathe aurait autant été affecté en me voyant partir ? »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé et combien je regrette ça. Juste... pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Si tu le peux. »

_Mais tu le peux, je le sais._

Le visage du détective se détendit. Voilà, il avait enregistré les informations, maintenant restait à savoir ce qu'il allait en faire.

Il eut un petit geste de la main gauche.

« D'accord, je te pardonne. »

Mais rien de plus. Rien.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? s'étonna le médecin. Tu ne me dis pas que je suis stupide, tu ne me traites pas d'idiot ? »

Pas de réticence, pas de « j'avais raison et toi tu avais tort », pas d'attitude rancunière.

_ Ni de main droite qui lâche la seringue._

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Tu viens de le dire il y a deux minutes, c'est donc que tu le sais déjà », dit-il avec un rictus.

Puis il fit un geste sec de la tête.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi. »

Vraiment pas rond. Quoi, après ce pardon et l'avancée de leur relation, Sherlock lui demandait juste de s'en aller ? Il le virait, alors que d'habitude, en toutes circonstances – sauf circonstances exceptionnelles - c'était « John, tu viens ?» ?

Mais sachant qu'il n'arriverait rien à tirer directement du détective, le docteur décida de jouer son jeu.

« D'accord, je m'en vais », dit-il d'un air détaché.

Avant d'ajouter :

« Après que tu m'aies balancé cette saloperie à la poubelle. »

Le détective haussa les sourcils et soupira.

« John, je sais que tu te plais à te considérer comme mon médecin personnel mais il y a des choses que tu ne pourras m'empêcher d'accomplir. »

« MAIS BORDEL POURQUOI TU VEUX FAIRE ÇA ? »

Le médecin sentit la rage refluer dans ses veines. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

« Je me suis excusé et tu m'as pardonné, donc on s'est réconciliés ! s'exclama-t-il en scandant chaque mot. Donc tu n'as plus rien contre moi ! C'est quoi le problème, Sherlock ?! »

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire sans joie.

« Le problème... dit-il lentement. Le problème, c'est moi. »

Puis il s'assombrit de nouveau.

« C'est moi depuis le début. Moi qui suis attiré par toi et qui m'en suis rendu compte quand je t'ai vu endormi sur ton lit avec ta chemise ouverte (il ignora la mine stupéfait du blond), moi qui suis allé rendre visite à Moriarty afin de pouvoir l'oublier (il continua en haussant la voix pour anticiper les remarques du docteur), moi qui t'ai poussé à te faire admettre tes sentiments, moi qui ai finalement accepté les miens... »

Il ferma les yeux et contracta la mâchoire.

« Oh John... tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point c'était une bêtise de faire ces deux dernières choses. (il rouvrit les yeux) Regarde-moi ! Je suis un sociopathe. Un gars qui prend son pied à tripoter des cadavres et à martyriser de pauvres témoins. Je suis l'homme le plus froid de la planète. Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer. Je peux comprendre ce que c'est, je peux éprouver des sentiments, mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Je ne pourrai pas te combler. »

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et reprit alors que John allait intervenir :

« Et je ne le veux pas. Parce que je... ne veux pas prendre de risque. »

« De risque ? » répéta le blond alors que le détective hésitait.

« Oui, de risque ! dit-il brusquement en relevant la tête. Parce que quand c'est déjà arrivé deux fois et que les chances sont tout-à-fait possibles pour une troisième, j'appelle ça un risque. »

« Pardon, mais un risque pour quoi ? » demanda le docteur, de plus en plus déconcerté.

Le détective laissa échapper un long soupir.

« D'être... affecté. Puis blessé. La première fois, quand j'ai cru que la Femme était morte, c'était une chose. La deuxième, avec toi, il y a trois jours, c'en était une autre. Mais la troisième, John, la troisième qui arrivera avec toi une fois que nous nous serons bien attachés... ça en sera une toute différente. Je... je n'ai pas envie de la voir arriver. C'est pourquoi je ne lui laisserai aucune chance d'exister. De toute façon, j'estime que mon intellect a été assez humilié comme ça. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! rugit le médecin. Sherlock, aimer, c'est prendre des risques ! C'est mettre en jeu une partie de soi-même mais pour avoir gros à gagner ! Et ne me dis pas pas que tu méprises le risque... »

« Ce genre de risque, oui. »

« Et tu crois que je n'en prends pas, moi ? »

« Tu es habitué, toi. »

« On ne s'y habitue jamais assez, crois-moi. »

Mauvaise réponse.

L'index du détective s'ajusta sur le piston de la seringue.

Non, il n'allait pas...

« Sherlock ! »

La tête du médecin tourna. Poussée d'adrénaline. Poussée d'adrénaline qui se répand instantanément dans vos veines et dans chacun de vos plus infimes vaisseaux. Qui met votre cerveau en mode off et vous bousille toute capacité de raisonnement. Qui vous prend aux tripes, qui ne vous lâche pas.

Qui vous pousse à faire n'importe quoi.

Alors John fit n'importe quoi.

« Laisse-moi écarter moi-même ce risque », grogna-t-il.

Il traversa la pièce en un éclair, s'arrêta devant le détective, l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et le mit sur ses pieds. Il resta une fraction de seconde à regarder ses iris clairs intrigués puis, sans réfléchir, raffermit ses mains sur son col et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Oh mon Dieu. C'était mille fois plus délicieux qu'il aurait pu le croire.

Les lèvres charnues du détective étaient si douces sur les siennes. Ces lèvres d'où pouvaient sortir les propos les plus cinglants et les plus blessants. Là, elles n'avaient plus rien de déplaisant. Au contraire. Si moelleuses, si soyeuses... Et que dire du sursaut de surprise qui avait agité le corps du détective quand elles étaient entrées en contact avec celles du médecin. Du souffle un peu tremblant du brun sur le visage du blond. Juste exquis. Il entendit quelque chose tomber à ses pieds. Quelque chose dans lequel il s'empressa de donner un coup de pied afin de se concentrer sur la tâche qu'il était en train d'accomplir. Enivré, le docteur embrassa le détective une première fois, puis une deuxième, une troisième peut-être, longuement, de la manière la plus persuasive dont il était capable, sans toutefois franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Parce que de toute manière, c'était déjà assez bon comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne trouva pas l'idée si dénuée d'intérêt... avant de réaliser que le détective n'était sans doute pas prêt, et de remarquer que celui-ci était toujours un peu crispé contre lui.

Pris d'un doute affreux, le blond lâcha le détective et recula, mettant une distance plus que décente entre eux deux. Mince. Et si... et si Sherlock ne voulait pas de ça, après tout ? Et s'il voulait essayer de dompter ses sentiments parce qu'ils ne pouvait les assumer, et qu'il désirait juste continuer à entretenir une relation purement amicale entre eux ? Et si le médecin venait de détruire cette dernière chance par ce baiser ? Et si...

Le médecin sentit toute couleur déserter son visage. L'expression sur celui de Sherlock était indéchiffrable. Le détective se contentait de fixer le docteur. Punaise. Qu'est-ce qui était en train d'arriver ? Qu'est-ce qui était en train de passer, là, entre le médecin et le détective ? John n'en savait foutrement rien. Et c'était insupportable. Ce moment où le temps s'arrête, où le doute vous tient à sa merci. Où tout peut arriver. L'étreinte passionnée, la baffe, la caresse révélant les sentiments partagés, le claquement de porte, les insultes, le geste de compassion, l'indifférence. Tout. Et l'attente avant cela. Qui dure sans doute très peu de temps. Mais qui vous glace le sang pendant une éternité.

Attente que le détective eut le bon goût d'écourter.

En seulement deux enjambées, Sherlock se rua vers le médecin, l'attrapa maladroitement par la nuque et l'embrassa à son tour. Le docteur sursauta comme l'avait fait le détective, avant de fermer les yeux et d'accepter le baiser. Oh. Incroyable. Pas de doute que c'était l'alternative qu'il préférait. C'était la meilleure qui pouvait arriver en fait. Sherlock voulait de lui. Sherlock ne pouvait résister à lui. Que demander de plus ? Soulagé, et franchement heureux, y croyant à peine, il se détendit et posa un peu timidement ses mains sur les flancs du détective. Il savoura le baiser. Sherlock l'embrassait comme il l'avait embrassé, l'air décidé et avec une insistance carrément touchante. Sans pour autant aller plus loin.

Sherlock se sépara de lui quand l'air sembla lui manquer et se mit à dévisager l'aîné, peut-être en train de poser une question muette. Sherlock le souffle erratique, Sherlock les lèvres entrouvertes et rougies du baiser, Sherlock les pupilles délicieusement dilatées. Cette vision envoya des papillons dans l'estomac du médecin qui dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas continuer les choses sauvagement. Il glissa sa main gauche derrière la nuque du détective, raffermit sa prise sur son flanc et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais plus fort, plus puissamment, faisant reculer son ami d'un pas. Il inclina un peu plus la tête et, doucement, se mit à lécher les lèvres du détective, avant de loger sa langue entre elles et de demander le passage. Il sentit le détective frémir puis accepter de bonne grâce. Alors il acheva d'ouvrir les lèvres du brun avec les siennes et osa le passage. Sa langue rencontra rapidement celle du cadet, ce qui arracha un gémissement délicieux à celui-ci, et il la lécha, goûtant, découvrant et enregistrant le goût de Sherlock. Il resta un moment à jouer avec elle, puis il s'attaqua au reste de la bouche de son ami, s'affairant à en explorer les moindres recoins tout en veillant à ne pas écraser le détective dans son baiser. Baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus avide, et pas seulement de son côté. Il le rompit à contrecoeur, histoire de reprendre son souffle, ce qui ne parut pas au goût du brun qui revint presque aussitôt à la charge. Et qui, cette fois, colla toute la longueur de son corps contre celui du médecin. Nouvelle décharge électrique dans le ventre du blond. Bon sang. Sherlock qui quémandait, Sherlock qui avait fait de lui le centre de son attention, Sherlock qui insistait... Sherlock qui l'embrassait avec la langue et qui se pressait contre lui. C'était... tellement enjôleur. Juste le paradis.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, le blond ayant pris soin de retirer le garrot au détective, leurs baisers se faisant à chaque fois plus profonds et plus addictifs, entreprenant de premières caresses. Jusqu'à ce que le blond, plus que suffisamment échauffé, fasse pivoter son ami et se mette à le pousser progressivement vers le canapé, tout en prenant garde de ne pas rompre le baiser (et par la même occasion à éviter la table basse). Ils finirent par s'y effondrer, le cadet ne semblant voir aucun inconvénient à être dirigé de la sorte. John allongea entièrement son ami et se mit à califourchon sur lui sans plus de préambule. Puis il se pencha pour cueillir de nouveau les lèvres du brun qui laça immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou et y exerça une pression franche. Ça y est, pensa-t-il. Sherlock ne lui opposait plus aucune résistance et lui ne trouvait plus rien à lui reprocher. A lui-même non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait plus d'obstacle entre eux, plus rien pour les séparer, et que Moriarty aille se faire foutre. Sherlock était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Et il avait besoin de le lui faire sentir.

Alors le médecin intensifia ses baisers, plaquant entièrement Sherlock sous lui. Ce dernier grognait de contentement et répondait hardiment, en demandant toujours et toujours plus. Le docteur encadra son visage de ses mains grossières et lui caressa les joues, la mâchoire, le front, avant de poursuivre son exploration dans les boucles sombres. Si douces et soyeuses au toucher. Les mains de Sherlock quittèrent son cou et vinrent caresser son dos avant de se cramponner à ses côtes, attirant le médecin toujours plus vers lui. Sherlock en voulait. Le blond pouvait le sentir, il pouvait sentir son ami durcir sous lui. Et lui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Mais Sherlock n'allait pas initier les choses. Il était bien trop inexpérimenté pour l'instant. Alors ce serait le médecin qui le ferait.

John arrêta le baiser, se redressa et fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du détective à travers la chemise prune, de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas, et ainsi de suite, appréciant la forme efflanquée de son propriétaire. Ledit torse se soulevait à présent de plus en plus rapidement sous l'effet de ces attentions, et le docteur ne put résister à la tentation de l'examiner de plus près. Il se pencha de nouveau, embrassa Sherlock qui se languissait vraisemblablement de l'absence de sa bouche, puis ses doigts commencèrent à chercher les boutons du vêtement. Ils les trouvèrent rapidement et commencèrent à les dégrafer alors que le détective, comprenant l'intention, redoubla ses caresses sur le cuir chevelu et le dos de son amant. Le médecin quitta la bouche du brun lorsqu'il eut déboutonné la moitié du vêtement et s'empressa d'achever sa tâche. Le torse blanc du détective, presque imberbe, lui apparut bientôt, et il ne prit même pas le temps de lui retirer entièrement sa chemise pour commencer à l'explorer. Il plaqua ses mains contre les flancs du détective qui dès, le premier contact avec la bouche du médecin, s'arqua et inspira bruyamment. L'ancien soldat, encouragé par cette réaction, se mit à déposer des baisers un peu partout sur la peau blanche, d'abord légers puis de plus en plus appuyés. Il arriva bientôt au téton droit qu'il embrassa mais s'abstint de le taquiner davantage, Sherlock étant déjà suffisamment excité et crispant ses mains derrière sa tête et sur la base de son cou. Il se souleva et l'embrassa de nouveau doucement mais sensuellement pour le détendre. Cela eut l'effet escompté, et il put s'attaquer au deuxième téton avant de poursuivre ses soins un peu partout sur la poitrine, puis sur le cou. Arrivé là, il sentit le détective se mettre à tirer sur sa chemise déjà débraillée, laquelle devait être de trop pour le brun. Comme il faisait mine de ne pas comprendre le message, le détective finit par se redresser et la déboutonna prestement, la lui retira et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce.

Alors, dans un même mouvement, les deux hommes se rejoignirent et s'étreignirent. Le contact de leurs deux peaux nues les fit gémir de concert, et Sherlock frissonna plus violemment que John. Ce dernier en profita pour prendre l'avantage, ce qui revenait à emprisonner Sherlock dans ses bras et à le rejeter de nouveau sur le dos. Mince quoi, il était un dominant de nature, il n'allait pas se refaire. Il se frotta longuement contre son ami, ce qui eut pour effet d'affoler davantage la respiration du cadet, puis se ré-attaqua au cou tourmenté par les sensations qu'il avait délaissé. Il l'embrassa sous toutes les coutures et saisissant soigneusement la tête du détective, la fit basculer pour atteindre les zones sous sa mâchoire. Il passa le cap du menton et revint à la bouche du cadet qu'il embrassa profondément.

Ce qu'il aimait voir Sherlock dans cet état sous lui. Sherlock si réceptif, qui se tordait sous la moindre de ses caresses, SES caresses à lui, parce que c'était le docteur qui le mettait dans cet état. Sherlock qui répondait et qui en demandait plus. Et Sherlock si soumis, presque vulnérable, qui lui accordait une confiance aveugle... Tout ne pouvait être que sincère. Alors le médecin, comme dans un élan de reconnaissance pour tout cela, voulut lui en donner plus. Ses mains redescendirent le long des cotes de Sherlock tandis qu'il stoppait tant bien que mal le baiser et qu'il se redressait, avant d'attraper la boucle de la ceinture du détective.

Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par la main de Sherlock qui se posa sur les siennes.

Le médecin, surpris, l'interrogea du regard.

« Pas que je n'en aie pas envie... dit le brun, la voix plus voilée que jamais. Mais... »

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les siens.

Le blond regagna alors un peu de lucidité. Bon sang mais comment cela se faisait-il que ça ne lui ait même pas traversé l'esprit ?

« C'est un peu tôt après Moriarty », termina l'ancien soldat.

« Oui. »

Embarrassé, le médecin retira ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, Sherlock. C'est tout-à-fait normal, j'aurais dû y penser. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je... »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, John, l'interrompit sévèrement le détective. Surtout pas pour une erreur dont je suis le seul responsable. »

Le blond sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Alors c'était bien une erreur ? » dit-il, son regard s'illuminant.

Le détective eut une petite moue distraite.

« Je n'arrive pas à qualifier cet épisode autrement donc oui, je pense que ça doit être une erreur », dit-il évasivement.

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De contentement et devant la manière détournée de Sherlock de dire qu'il le regrettait. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir apprendre au détective à être plus direct dans ce domaine-là.

En attendant, il estima que Sherlock avait assez été touché pour ce jour-là. Pas question de le brusquer. Et puis, il y avait ce désagrément particulièrement gênant dans son pantalon à soulager. Il se remit sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à gagner la salle de bain.

Mais une main lui agrippa le poignet.

« Où vas-tu ? » grogna le détective.

Le docteur haussa les épaules.

« Prendre une douche... »

« Froide ? »

« Oui, si tu tiens absolument à le savoir », dit-il patiemment.

Il fit un mouvement pour partir mais Sherlock ne le lâcha pas.

« John, je t'ai dit ne pas vouloir de sexe pour l'instant. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné de contrindication pour autre chose. »

John se figea. Sherlock était-il en train de réclamer un câlin ?

Apparemment, pensa-t-il en voyant l'attitude insistante du détective. Il sourit. Au diable la douche froide. Il n'allait pas rater cette occasion venant du sociopathe. Il se laissa glisser dans les bras de son brun, s'étendit sur le dos et laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Le détective referma ses bras sur sa poitrine et le médecin saisit ses grandes mains blanches dans les siennes. Il se détendit peu à peu, bercé par le lent mouvement de la respiration du détective, et bientôt engourdi par sa chaleur et son odeur.

Mais c'était tout de même difficile d'oublier son érection et celle de Sherlock sous ses fesses.

« Ça va passer », murmura le détective, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées à son habitude.

« Ça va prendre du temps », fit remarquer le blond.

« Nous en avons, du temps. »

Le médecin resserra ses mains sur celles du brun.

« En ce moment, je devrais être à la clinique en train de voir défiler mille et un patients hypocondriaques dans mon bureau », dit-il avec un sourire.

« Tu n'as pas prévenu Sarah ? » s'enquit le détective.

« Elle ne m'a donné que deux jours. »

Il sentit la poitrine du brun se contracter légèrement sous lui.

« Tu es mieux ici », dit-il seulement.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Sa voix était si rauque, si basse. Le médecin dut faire un effort pour ne pas se blottir davantage contre le détective et l'écraser sur le canapé.

Il se contenta de tourner la tête et de le regarder.

« Ne refais jamais ça, dit-il plus sérieusement. »

« Quoi ? Te laisser te frotter contre moi et me déshabiller avant que tu... »

« Le truc avec la seringue. »

Le médecin répugnait plus que jamais en cet instant à appeler un chat un chat.

Le détective le regarda et lui sourit d'un air complice :

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? »

Le blond ne vit en effet aucune raison à cela. Et ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui allait lui en donner une.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il laissait les brumes d'un sommeil boudé pendant trois jours reprendre ses droits.

« Je t'aime », dit-il en sombrant.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapitre suivant !_

_Encore une fois désolée pour l'attente, mais là c'était à cause de la rentrée (et oui à la fac on reprend tard...) donc je pense être pardonnable ! Et d'ailleurs je voulais le poster hier, mais avec les problèmes de maintenance de je ne pouvais même pas visualiser une fic, alors publier :p_

_Sinon je tiens à vous dire que j'ai été enchantée de vos réactions pour le chapitre précédent :D J'ai pris autant de plaisir à l'écrire qu'à lire vos commentaires, du coup c'était juste parfait :3 j'espère autant compter sur votre soutien pour ce chapitre =)_

_Donc voilà, un chapitre plutôt fluffy, mais pas que ! Et juste... n'essayez pas trop de me détester pour la fin, je ne me suis pas améliorée de ce côté-là ;)_

_Concernant cette histoire, je suis au regret de vous dire qu'elle se terminera bientôt :( ça me fait un peu mal au cœur mais je n'ose pas trop en rajouter et prendre le risque que ça parte dans tous les sens, parce que quand je me mets à broder, disons que c'est... assez peu recommandable ;D donc je vais éviter de vous infliger ça. J'ai prévu d'écrire deux chapitres de plus, et qui sait peut-être un bonus si j'ai une illumination ou un truc comme ça. Je ne sais pas. Je verrai !_

_Sinon je tiens également à remercier **raito hana** pour son idée, sans elle ce chapitre n'aurait pas eu le même visage et je pense que j'aurais pas mal tâtonné :s_

_Merci à **ChocolatePeanut**, **Erika Nathaniella**, **Yuyu Selena**, **raito hana**, **Ellanather**, **Winry123**, **Estelle498**, **Miss Osaki **et **freebatch** ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me lisent !_

_**freebatch **: tu dois m'en vouloir terriblement de ne publier que maintenant, j'espère que tu apprécieras :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« Je t'aime. »_

Le cœur de Sherlock fit un bond à ces mots. Je t'aime. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit une telle chose. Cette chose, il l'avait entendue autour de lui, que ce soit à la télévision dans ces ridicules feuilletons que John affectionnait tant ou tout simplement dans la rue, de stupides petits tourtereaux s'assurant mutuellement de leurs sentiments pour copuler en toute bonne conscience le moment venu. Rien de plus biologique en somme. Mais là, ça venait de John. John qui avait été sur le point de lui faire l'amour mais qui s'était retenu par égard pour lui. Qui avait pris sur lui, qui s'était maîtrisé pour ne pas effaroucher le détective. Oh. Ça avait dû être difficile. Sherlock serra le torse du blond contre lui. Donc voilà. Avec John, les sentiments prenaient le dessus sur le sexe. Et ils étaient dirigés sur une personne aussi odieuse que celle du détective.

Wow. C'était quand même quelque chose.

Alors il ne s'agissait même plus de dire que John n'était pas banal. Non, ça, c'était une évidence. Le fait était que John était particulier. Unique. Pour aimer l'être le plus haïssable de la capitale. Pour l'accepter tel qu'il était. Et pour provoquer de telles... sensations en lui, alors que le détective dédaignait en temps normal toute forme de contact tactile. Oh, bien sûr, Moriarty avait été l'exception notable à la règle mais là, il y avait eu du risque pour pimenter, de la volonté de la part de Sherlock de s'y résigner, alors c'était plutôt bien passé. Même très bien. Le détective se mordit la lèvre. Non, l'aventure avec Moriarty n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se profilait avec John. Moriarty avait certes eu envie de lui et le détective ne pouvait nier le contraire, mais le criminel n'avait fait que le manipuler du début à la fin. Et Sherlock n'avait jamais autant eu envie de la présence de John qu'après l'orgasme que lui avait donné Moriarty.

Donc les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes et venaient confirmer les sentiments : Sherlock était aimé et... devait aimer John. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Le fait d'être attiré pour lui sexuellement, mais pas seulement. Sherlock était attiré tout court par John. L'absence prolongée du médecin, ses humeurs noires, sa tentative de replonger, le retour immédiat sur sa décision alors que John l'avait embrassé, et maintenant son obstination à le serrer dans ses bras ne lui mettaient que trop la vérité devant les yeux. Cela, ou tout simplement le fait de le regarder, John et son physique plutôt commun mais nullement ingrat – bien au contraire, d'entendre sa voix, ça le faisait se sentir si bien. Non, plus de doute possible. Sherlock ne pouvait plus rester durablement loin de John et l'entourait maintenant d'affection. Il était dorénavant sûr de ses sentiments.

Il savait désormais que le sociopathe pouvait aimer.

Mais pas n'importe quelle personne. John. Juste John. Il n'y avait que John qui puisse déclencher de telles choses en lui. Et c'était précisément ce qui faisait de lui une personne qu'on pouvait qualifier de tout sauf de banale.

La raison ? Le détective n'en avait bien sûr aucune idée. Et il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Parce qu'il n'était pas si bête après tout, et qu'il savait que chercher une explication aux sentiments était la chose la plus vaine qu'il était possible de faire.

Alors, pour une fois dans sa vie, le détective mit volontairement son cerveau en veille et profita du moment. Il profita d'avoir John allongé sur lui, de sentir sa poitrine se soulever lentement sous ses mains, de respirer son odeur musquée et reconnaissable entre mille. Et il n'omit pas d'adresser un sourire goguenard à la caméra qui était installée quelque part dans la pièce. Parce que finalement, Moriarty n'avait pas gagné le jeu : Sherlock ne s'était pas injecté son sept pour cent. Et le criminel le savait. Il était en train d'en recevoir une confirmation des plus probantes en direct. Puis Sherlock l'oublia. Ça n'avait plus nulle importance que Moriarty ait gagné ou non. A présent, seul John comptait. John qui l'aimait, et que le détective aimait aussi. Il eut un petit rire. Tout était simple maintenant, tellement simple. D'une simplicité affligeante, aurait-il pensé quelque jours avant. Mais il avait tant évolué ces derniers jours. A présent, il se prenait à apprécier la simplicité du commun des mortels. Il la comprenait, l'approuvait, même. Il ne la considérait plus comme une faiblesse. Enfin, juste ce qui concernait John. Tout ce qui s'appliquait à John n'était pas une faiblesse. La faiblesse aurait été de ne pas assumer ses sentiments pour lui.

Donc il serait fort.

Cette décision était logique et sans appel.

Mais à peine venait-il de s'en convaincre qu'il entendit des pas monter un peu péniblement l'escalier. Il ne pensa même pas à bouger pour se mettre dans une position plus présentable. Pas question de se déplacer d'un seul pouce.

On frappa à la porte déjà ouverte. Puis la silhouette de Mme Hudson apparut dans l'entrée :

« Coucou ! Oh... » fit-elle en prenant connaissance du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

« Chuuuuuuuut ! » chuchota furieusement le détective, contrarié à l'idée que quelqu'un pût réveiller _son_ John.

Mais celui-ci ne remua pas d'un centimètre.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, reprit la logeuse en baissant d'un ton, mais j'ai entendu que vous vous disputiez puis plus rien, alors je me suis inquiétée ! »

« Faux, vous avez parfaitement deviné ce qu'il s'est passé et vous êtes montée pour vous en assurer, après avoir inventé cette excuse plus que médiocre pour éventuellement pouvoir vous justifier. »

Mme Hudson resta un instant sans voix, le détective ayant visiblement visé juste. Puis elle retrouva ses esprits :

« En tout cas, je suis très contente pour vous deux ! Il était plus que temps ! Et même si je ne sais pas exactement comment cela s'est passé, je tiens à vous féliciter, Sherlock. Vous avez dû être formidable ! »

Le regard de Sherlock s'assombrit malgré l'enthousiasme de la logeuse. Il tomba sur le paquet ouvert que celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué.

« Non, il n'y a rien de quoi je puisse me féliciter, dit-il. Tout revient à John. Moi, j'ai été stupide. John a assuré. Il a été remarquable. Il m'a sauvé de moi-même. Sans lui, je serais... dans une très mauvaise posture. »

« Mais vous avez accepté qu'il vous sauve, répliqua-t-elle. C'est déjà une bonne chose ! »

Le détective ne répondit pas. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que Mme Hudson avait toujours raison sur certaines choses. Et qu'il était inutile de la contredire.

La logeuse se dirigea vers la porte et dit avec un sourire entendu :

« Je ne me fais pas importune plus longtemps, profitez-bien ! »

Et elle ferma doucement la porte.

Sherlock estima que sur ce point-là, elle avait aussi raison. Alors, sans se poser plus de questions, il posa un baiser sur le front de John, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux blonds et de partir le rejoindre dans la plus douce des torpeurs.

* * *

_Tout revient à John... été stupide... John a assuré... remarquable... sauvé de moi-même... sans lui... très mauvaise posture..._

Tels étaient les mots qui tournaient dans la tête de John alors qu'il émergeait peu à peu. Le médecin ne savait pas d'où ils venaient, pas plus qu'il ne parvenait à saisir leur sens. Il y avait juste cette voix qui les prononçaient. Cette voix si profonde, si familière, si agréable. Si aimée. Cette voix, c'était celle de Sherlock, sans le moindre doute. Sherlock. Tiens, elle ne mettait plus le médecin mal à l'aise. Elle ne le blessait plus, ne le culpabilisait plus. Elle lui procurait juste un état de bien-être. De satisfaction. Alors qu'un peu plus tôt...

Le médecin saisit le sens des mots. Il ouvrit les yeux. Tiens, Baker Street. Tout lui revint en mémoire. La course contre la montre à travers Londres, la seringue, l'adrénaline... et Sherlock. Lui en train d'embrasser fougueusement Sherlock. De découvrir le goût de sa bouche. La douceur de sa peau. Contre _sa_ peau. Le bonheur d'être enfin avec lui. Il sourit. Tout ça était bien réel. Pas moyen d'en douter. Les souvenirs étaient bien trop clairs. Sherlock était à lui. Et lui était à Sherlock.

C'était juste parfait.

Seule ombre au tableau : où était Sherlock ? Il se souvenait pourtant s'être endormi dans ses bras. Et mince, ça l'incommodait de ne plus sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Bouh, il fallait arranger ça ! Il se redressa pour remédier au problème lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose glisser sur lui. Oh. La couverture en tartan qui se trouvait habituellement sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Sherlock l'avait étendue sur lui pendant son sommeil. Touché, il la prit entre ses mains. Décidément, sa relation avec Sherlock n'allait apporter que du bon au détective, qui se souciait à présent d'une personne autre que lui.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque quelque chose frappa son esprit. Il se rappelait clairement s'être endormi _sur_ le détective. Et, vu le sommeil particulièrement léger auquel l'ancien soldat s'était habitué depuis l'Afghanistan, le détective aurait dû forcément le réveiller en s'extrayant de sa place. Et niet. Mince. Le médecin devait vraiment avoir dormi comme une souche. A propos, combien...

« Il est huit heures quinze du matin et tu as dormi précisément quatorze heures et vingt-deux minutes, John. »

Sherlock apparut dans le salon, un mug de thé fumant à la main.

« Moi, j'ai dormi quatorze heures ? » fit le médecin, la voix encore pâteuse.

Le détective acquiesça.

« Tu étais épuisé. »

Il lui tendit le mug et s'assit sur la table basse en face de lui.

John accepta la tasse avec reconnaissance et s'assit également.

« La faute à qui, hein ? » dit-il gentiment.

Le détective eut une petite moue.

« Eh bien, techniquement, je pense que ce soit la tienne étant donné que c'est toi qui... »

« Non, Sherlock, stop », répliqua calmement le blond. Il lui prit la main et la serra. Il chercha ses mots, s'efforçant de dissiper les brumes persistantes du sommeil. « Bien qu'on soit d'accord pour dire que le truc de la seringue était un acte tout-à-fait irréfléchi et stupide de ta part, et ne dis pas le contraire parce que je sais que tu le penses aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un air entendu, je... je suis heureux de la façon dont tout ça s'est terminé. Soulagé, aussi, je ne peux pas le nier, mais avant tout heureux. Parce que maintenant, tu es en face de moi, lucide, frais, sain, et pas sous l'influence de cette foutue drogue dont... tu serais retourné sous la dépendance (il secoua la tête, chassant une image de son esprit). Donc... je suis heureux que rien de la sorte ne se soit passé. Et d'être ici, avec toi, et de me dire qu'on est... ensemble, désormais. »

Il fit une pause, avalant sa salive. Puis il sourit, lâcha la main du détective et alla caresser sa joue.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir été épuisé. »

Sous le regard attentif du brun, il se rapprocha, referma doucement sa main sur son visage et l'embrassa. Il retrouva le goût si plaisant de la veille, les réponses décidées de son ami, les savoura. Mais avec plus d'indolence cette fois. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de se réveiller en douceur !

Il se sépara finalement des lèvres de Sherlock, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard attendri. Qui, il était prêt à le jurer, lui avait été pratiquement rendu.

Puis il reporta son attention sur le mug de thé et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Et cette affaire, alors... tu m'avais dit que tu avais du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il, la question lui revenant subitement en mémoire.

« L'affaire est close. »

Il leva les yeux, autant surpris par la réponse que par le ton soudain tranchant du détective.

« D'accord, euh... raconte-moi ? » offrit-il.

Il remarqua que le détective resta immobile quelques instants, comme hésitant. Mais c'est à peine s'il le vit fondre sur lui et se mettre à l'embrasser sur la bouche, sur les joues, sur le front, sur le menton, sur...

« Mais arrête, Sherlock ! dit-il en se débattant, surpris mais amusé par cette subite démonstration d'affection. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Fais gaffe à mon thé ! »

Le détective s'immobilisa de nouveau, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Eh bien ? » insista le médecin.

« Tu devrais boire ton thé. »

« Oui, je vais boire mon thé, je... »

« Tu veux des toasts ? Je vais en faire griller. Beurre ou marmelade ? »

« Rien du tout, merci, je n'ai vraiment pas faim... »

« Bon, que des toasts alors. » Il se leva et s'en alla en direction de la cuisine.

« Attends. »

Le ton du médecin dut être particulièrement mordant car le détective se figea instantanément.

« C'est quoi le problème avec l'affaire ? »

Mince quoi ! Sherlock était en train de lui refaire la même comédie qu'à Baskerville. Le médecin ne s'y était pas même laissé prendre une fois, alors deux !

Le brun se retourna lentement vers lui.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

« Mais évidemment que je veux le savoir ! Et surtout si c'est une chose que tu ne veux pas que je sache parce que c'est précisément pour ça je dois être au courant ! »

Le détective arqua un sourcil.

« Qu'importe, dit le médecin en agitant une main. Reviens juste t'asseoir et dis-moi tout. »

Le brun obéit un peu à contrecoeur et commença son récit.

John apprit alors que le petit meurtre sur lequel ils avaient enquêté n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Que Sebastian Moran avait été bien plus actif dans la capitale. Et qu'il y avait un truc. Un truc énorme. Une intelligence derrière tout ça. Que Sherlock répugna à nommer mais qu'il fut bien contraint de faire devant la pression de John. Moriarty. Le maître des marionnettes. Qui ne s'était pas contenté de faire danser la marionnette John. Qui avait berné tout le monde du début jusqu'à la fin. Et ce dans le seul but de d'en apprendre plus sur Sherlock.

Sherlock avait été manipulé. Bon sang. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée que cela fut même possible. Le contraire était tellement ordinaire, John le constatait presque quotidiennement, il allait pratiquement de soi. L'inversion des rôles semblait impensable... à moins de ne trouver un génie à la hauteur de celui de Sherlock, ce qui se révélait être un véritable défi en soi.

Et le défi avait été relevé.

« Il ne te lâchera pas, dit le médecin lorsque son ami eut terminé. »

« Jamais. »

Le blond posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse, le front soucieux.

« Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il est capable d'aller, mieux vaut ne pas le sous-estimer », ajouta le détective.

Le médecin acquiesça.

« Ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. »

John releva les yeux. Ceux de Sherlock semblaient si tristes.

Le blond posa ses mains sur les genoux du détective et se pencha en avant :

« Tu m'as dit ça le premier jour où on s'est rencontrés. Ce jour-là, je ne te connaissais pas, Sally m'avait mis en garde contre toi et t'avait traité de psychopathe, je t'avais vu bondir de joie quand Lestrade t'avait appris un quatrième suicide en série, tu avais un crâne sur la cheminée (il esquissa un sourire)... Mais j'ai répondu à ton appel. Parce que, quelque part en moi, je savais que tu pourrais m'apporter quelque chose de bon. »

« Les choses ont changé, John. »

« Exactement, les choses ont changé. Aujourd'hui je te connais et je suis convaincu que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Aujourd'hui je suis amoureux de toi et je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi pour une raison aussi triviale. »

Il serra les genoux de Sherlock dans ses mains.

« Parce que ce que Moriarty pourra nous faire, ce ne sera rien en comparaison de ce qui nous arrivera si nous nous séparons. Regarde ce que tu as failli faire quand je suis parti. Et moi je ne pense pas m'en sortir mieux. »

Le détective haussa les épaules.

« Ça aurait au moins le mérite de te garder en vie. »

« Cette vie, j'en veux pas, Sherlock. Ma vie, c'est toi. Toi et l'adrénaline. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis rien sans ça. »

« L'adrénaline, oui. »

« Et maintenant toi. Et ça, tu dois l'accepter. »

Le détective afficha un demi-sourire.

« Cette décision est sans appel ? »

« Tu peux en être sûr. Maintenant, viens sur ce canapé. »

Le médecin vit le brun dissimuler un air de satisfaction avant de s'exécuter.

A peine fut-il installé que John se mit à cheval sur ses cuisses, encadra sa tête et commença à l'embrasser. Le détective, acceptant les baisers, ne retint pas un soupir de bien-être. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond et répondit de plus belle.

« Ça te plaît de me donner des ordres », fit-il remarquer entre deux baisers.

« Et toi d'en recevoir », répliqua le blond.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de me plaindre », ronronna le brun.

« Pourtant, je suis le seul à avoir le droit de faire ça. »

« Et ne te fais pas de souci pour ça, tu le resteras. »

« J'y compte bien. »

Sherlock se détacha un instant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Es-tu en train de devenir possessif, John ? »

« On ne partage pas un petit ami. » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Pas de danger que ça arrive. »

« Tu es bien plus attirant que tu ne le penses, crois-moi. Et... »

« Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de le faire. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Qui d'autre ? Je n'ai jamais été attiré que par toi, John. »

« Et Moriarty ? Irène ? » Le reproche perçait dans la voix du docteur.

« Rien à voir. Avec Moriarty, c'était strictement physique. Il a su exciter mon corps, c'est tout. Irène, c'était platonique. Il y avait des sentiments, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ça n'égalera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Il plissa les yeux et laissa errer son regard dans les airs, comme s'il s'affairait à résoudre un énième mystère.

« Avec toi, c'est un autre type d'attirance... une attirance où le physique et les sentiments sont mêlés. C'est comme un tout. C'est toi tout entier qui m'attire. Toute ta personne. C'est étrange. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Et je n'ai jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit aussi intensément. »

« Dis-moi ce que c'est », dit le médecin, à la fois touché et amusé.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Je veux te l'entendre dire. »

Le détective feignit un air ignorant.

« Des sentiments ? » hasarda-t-il.

« Pas n'importe quel type de sentiments. »

Sherlock resta un instant immobile. Puis, sans crier gare, il fondit une nouvelle fois sur le médecin et le renversa sur le dos, l'inondant de baisers. Le blond se laissa faire, toujours aussi amusé par les réactions toutes plus imprévisibles les unes que les autres du détective. Le brun faisait maintenant courir d'une façon presque provocatrice ses mains sur ses flancs et sa poitrine et, quand il daignait détacher sa bouche de celle de John pour reprendre son souffle, ce n'était que pour l'engloutir à peine une demi-seconde après.

Mais le docteur n'était pas dupe de ce manège.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé le moyen infaillible pour éviter les sujets délicats », murmura-t-il quand ses lèvres trouvèrent un espace décent pour se mouvoir.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de vouloir t'étendre dessus », répliqua le brun en lui fermant la bouche de nouveau.

Le médecin dut en effet s'avouer qu'il avait raison.

« J'attendrai que tu me le dises, murmura-t-il alors que le détective libérait sa bouche pour descendre sur sa mâchoire. Je serai patient. Ah ! »

Le détective venait de trouver un point sensible sur sa gorge. En guise de réponse, le blond le déséquilibra et le fit basculer contre le dossier du sofa, de sorte à ce qu'ils soient allongés tous deux côte à côte. Il continua à l'embrasser, mais avec plus de retenue.

« Maintenant, calme-toi, Sherlock, dit-il après un moment. Ou je pourrais avoir envie d'aller plus loin. »

« Tu l'as déjà », répondit simplement le brun.

« Toi aussi. »

« C'est faux », nia-t-il.

« Comme si tu pouvais le cacher. Ton corps en a envie. C'est juste que tu es bloqué par... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Non, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son ami, de l'enlacer et de se presser contre lui.

« Je ne te forcerai jamais, Sherlock. Si tu veux du sexe, je t'en donnerai. Si tu n'en veux pas, je ne t'en demanderai pas. Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Je te l'ai dit le premier jour : tout me va. »

Il sentit les bras du détective venir l'entourer.

« Le contexte n'était pas le même », fit remarquer ce dernier.

« Le contexte n'a rien à voir. Il s'agit de toi. Juste toi. »

Les bras le serrèrent davantage. Une réponse muette comme le détective en usait guère. Une approbation. Très appuyée. Un peu trop. Ça ne pouvait être que cela. Etait-ce aussi... de la reconnaissance ?

John venait de lui dire qu'il était prêt à sacrifier sa sexualité pour lui. Et sa déclaration de la veille impliquait qu'il renonçât à une vie normale avec femme et enfants. Ça ne pouvait être que cela. Sherlock, reconnaissant. John avait du mal à digérer cette idée. Mais celle-ci n'en demeurait pas moins plaisante. Ravissante, à vrai dire.

Alors il ferma les yeux et se blottit davantage contre Sherlock, appréciant le silence et l'intimité du moment.

Puis Sherlock prit la parole.

« Au fait, il faudra penser à trouver la caméra que Moriarty a fait planquer dans l'appartement. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce qu'il mette son nez dans mes futures enquêtes. »

Le médecin se redressa lentement.

« LA CAMERA ?! »

* * *

A part cet épisode, les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans incident notoire. Exceptées aussi peut-être les félicitations chaleureuses d'une logeuse qui, le médecin ignorait comment, semblait au courant de tout. Il s'était alors contenté de la remercier d'un air un peu gêné et ne s'était pas posé plus de questions. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être plus grave que le truc de la caméra. Après avoir mis le salon sens dessus dessous, John avait finalement mis la main sur le foutu appareil qu'il s'était fait un plaisir d'écraser du pied sur le tapis. Là, comme ça, Moriarty ne se mettrait plus entre eux. Mais le médecin ne revenait toujours pas du fait que Sherlock se soit aussi délibérément laissé observer. Bon, OK, il savait son colocataire tout à fait indépendant du regard des autres, mais quand même. Là, il soupçonnait le détective d'avoir voulu tout simplement narguer le criminel. Une réaction enfantine. Ça lui ressemblait tellement. Désespérant. Mais bon. OK. Il avait finalement décidé de ne plus y penser et de tirer une croix dessus.

Le détective se révéla être un amant beaucoup plus facile à vivre qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En fait, vu sous cet angle, le détective n'était pas simplement facile à vivre. Il était juste charmant. Oui, tout à fait. Sherlock Holmes, charmant. Enfin, dans le sens où il réclamait constamment la présence de John à ses côtés, puisque que selon lui la proximité immédiate du médecin augmentait les possibilités d'une potentielle séance de câlins. Parce que oui, Sherlock aimait les câlins. Sherlock était une véritable machine à câlins quand il le voulait. Il aimait attraper John pour l'embrasser ou pour tout simplement le serrer contre lui en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux blonds ou dans son cou, et ce quand l'envie lui en prenait, c'est-à-dire à peu près n'importe quand. John installé dans son fauteuil à lire le journal, John affairé dans la cuisine à préparer leurs repas, John à la table du salon mettant à jour son blog... Tous les John étaient bons à prendre. Et, depuis que les crimes avaient repris leur train, il arrivait parfois au détective d'agripper le docteur et de l'entraîner sommairement vers le sofa avant de l'allonger sur lui, et de rester là, à réfléchir sur l'affaire en cours, sifflant dédaigneusement quand John esquissait un geste pour le caresser ou pour partir. Le médecin aimait ces comportements, ces petites attentions. Elles lui montraient toute l'importance qu'il pouvait avoir aux yeux du détective. Et tout ce que celui-ci ne disait pas : le brun préférait vraisemblablement les gestes aux paroles. Alors le docteur était loin de s'en plaindre. Il se débrouillait juste pour faire en sorte qu'elles n'aient pas lieu dans des moments ou endroits un peu sensibles tels que la salle de bain ou sa chambre.

Mais là où Sherlock se révélait moins charmant, c'était pendant les heures de travail du médecin. Pour la bonne raison que cela impliquait une absence physique de la part de John. Et que le détective estimait cela intolérable. Qu'est-ce que le docteur pouvait trouver de plus intéressant que lui à l'extérieur ? De quel droit cette femme pouvait-elle retenir John, _son_ John ? Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Alors le détective faisait valoir _ses_ droits. Ce qui revenait à inonder le blond de textos, auxquels celui-ci s'efforçait de répondre patiemment entre deux consultations. Bon, et pendant aussi. Parce qu'à lui aussi, l'absence momentanée de son brun, ça lui pesait. Et il y avait cette habitude lourde que le détective avait pris, qui consistait à scanner d'une façon plus insistante qu'auparavant le médecin à son retour du travail. Celui-ci s'en était d'abord offusqué – quoi, tu ne me fais plus confiance ?! - avant de se souvenir à qui il s'adressait et que le détective ne pouvait certainement pas s'en empêcher. Alors il l'avait accepté, parce que de toute façon le brun effaçait la faute en se collant à lui juste après et en l'entraînant avec lui dans le sofa.

Donc le médecin estimait que les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien. Très bien même. Parce que les seuls reproches qu'il pouvait faire au détective, c'était de se voir soumettre à une formidable attention. Et qu'il ne pouvait blâmer le détective pour ça. Pas pour des marques d'affection dont il avait longtemps cru son ami tout à fait incapable. Pas quand le détective commençait à comprendre ce qu'était une relation amoureuse.

Donc John aimait cette vie. Même s'il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'était pas indispensable, dont il pouvait s'accommoder de l'absence, mais qui le démangeait. C'était comme manger un plat de pâtes sans sauce : c'était nourrissant, bon, mais la saveur laissait à désirer. Alors il se consolait en se disant qu'il avait l'essentiel et il se soulageait comme il pouvait en pensant à son ami. Parfois cela suffisait, parfois pas. Dans ce cas, il se traitait d'obsédé et se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir de telles pensées alors que Sherlock venait à peine de sortir des griffes de Moriarty, avant d'aller s'administrer une bonne douche froide. Et Sherlock ne l'aidait pas. De jour en jour, ses embrassades devenaient plus fréquentes, plus longues. Ses caresses, plus osées. Ça devenait tendu.

Le médecin y repensait un matin alors qu'il était occupé à éplucher les sites de ses journaux favoris, en quête d'un fait divers capable d'éveiller l'intérêt du détective. La veille avait été éprouvante. Le détective, sans crier gare à son habitude, s'était littéralement jeté sur John et, l'embrassant, avait tout bonnement plaqué ses mains contre ses fesses. Les corps des deux hommes n'avaient jamais été aussi proches qu'en cet instant. Et celui de John avait réagi. Comme l'étreinte se prolongeait, le médecin, la voix voilée : « Dois-je comprendre que... » « Non, pas encore ». Et le détective l'avait lâché. Le médecin avait fait la moue : « Arrête de jouer avec ma libido ». Le détective avait eu un petit sourire entendu avant de retourner à ses expériences dans la cuisine. Ça avait aussi amusé le docteur sur le moment. Mais pas longtemps. Quand il s'était soulagé un peu plus tard, le plaisir avait été terrible mais incomplet. Avait alors suivi la douche froide. Et John s'était couché, gelé, complètement frustré.

Bah, au moins il se sentait mieux ce matin. Sherlock avait vraisemblablement passé la nuit dans ses expériences et avait à peine levé le nez quand il était descendu, donc pas de tentation supplémentaire. Le médecin lui en était presque reconnaissant. Parce que oui, un Sherlock plongé dans ses expériences ou dans une enquête était toujours imperturbable, quoi que John puisse faire. Bah, sans ça, Sherlock ne serait pas Sherlock. Le médecin était déjà trop heureux qu'il prenne l'initiative des séances de câlins pour qu'il trouve quoi que ce soit à redire.

Il arrêta le cours de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur sa tâche. Sherlock, absorbé dans le déroulement de ses expériences, n'avait certainement pas consulté les journaux du jour et John estima qu'une enquête pouvant lui faire respirer un peu d'air frais ne serait pas à dédaigner.

« Ce vol de bijoux à Chelsea, tu en penses quoi ? »

« L'assurance, John, l'assurance. »

« Ah, bien sûr... murmura-t-il. Et cet homme retrouvé poignardé dans son appartement à Clapham ? »

« Le mari jaloux. »

Tout compte fait, le détective avait peut-être déjà dépouillé la presse. Tant pis pour aujourd'hui. John regarda sa montre. Dix heures quinze. Il ne commençait le boulot qu'à treize. Il se dit qu'il avait le temps de faire un brin de ménage avant, d'autant que Sherlock ne semblait pas disposé à quitter la cuisine.

Il se mit donc au travail. Il rassembla les rares affaires que Sherlock avait laissé traîner – il avait depuis longtemps imposé au détective son intolérance de militaire au désordre – et alla chercher l'aspirateur. Il ouvrit les fenêtres, enclencha l'appareil et commença sa besogne. Le salon avait en effet besoin d'un bon nettoyage : il pouvait voir à l'oeil nu la poussière s'élever et tournoyer dans la pièce. Il commença par passer sous les fauteuils, la bibliothèque, la table, fit le centre de la pièce, puis la table basse, avant de finir par le sofa. Mais, à cet endroit, son aspirateur bloqua. Quelque chose devait l'avoir bouché. Il l'arrêta et se baissa pour chercher l'objet responsable. En effet, sous le meuble, il trouva... la seringue contenant le sept pour cent, dans laquelle il avait shooté quelques jours auparavant. Mince. Il l'avait complètement oubliée, celle-là. Il passa le bras sous le canapé et la saisit avec précaution. Il la ramena dans la lumière du jour.

Mais il se figea.

« Sherlock, viens voir. »

« Occupé, John. »

« Sherlock, viens voir, c'est important », répéta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il entendit un soupir, une chaise qui racla le sol, puis les pas du détective s'approcher derrière lui.

« C'est normal, cette couleur ? »

Il tendit la seringue au détective. Dans ses souvenirs, le liquide était blanc. Là, il avait pris une teinte sale qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il vit son ami froncer les sourcils.

« Je vais l'analyser à St Bart, répondit-il du tac au tac. Je te tiens au courant. »

« Ok, euh... je ne serais pas de retour pas de retour avant sept heures par contre. »

Mais le détective ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait déjà glissé la seringue dans une petite boîte et enfilé son manteau. Il quitta l'appartement sans un mot.

Le médecin resta un moment coi, puis se dépêcha de ranger le salon. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Bah, en attendant les résultats, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Inutile de spéculer sur quoi que ce soit alors.

Le docteur quitta l'appartement à son tour avec un air soucieux au visage.

* * *

« Je suis rentré, Sherlock ! »

Enfin, pensa-t-il. L'après-midi avait en effet été long : un défilé de patients qui n'en finissait pas, une inquiétude qui lui avait fait prescrire plus d'un mauvais médicament... et Sherlock qui ne lui avait pas envoyé un texto comme il l'avait promis... John n'avait donc que de bonnes raisons de se faire du souci. Mais là, il allait enfin savoir.

« Sherlock ? » appela-t-il comme le détective ne se manifestait pas.

Pas de Sherlock dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, où les alambics étaient restés tels quels depuis le départ des deux hommes.

Restait la chambre.

« Sherlock ? »

John poussa la porte entr'ouverte.

Sherlock était en effet là. Il se tenait devant la fenêtre, immobile, tournant le dos au médecin. Il avait délaissé son costume pour sa robe de chambre bleue et était pieds nus sur le parquet.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta le médecin alors qu'il ne faisait aucun geste pour se retourner.

Le blond n'osait pas pénétrer dans la pièce. Après tout, il s'agissait du cercle d'intimité du détective et celui-ci avait – qu'il sache – toujours respecté le sien. Alors peut-être en avait-il quelque notion.

A contrecoeur, le médecin fit un mouvement pour faire demi-tour – le détective semblant se murer dans son silence – lorsque qu'une voix rauque lui parvint.

« Je me suis trompé. »

John se retourna vers son ami.

« Trompé sur quoi ? »

Soupir de la part du détective.

« Du temps, nous n'en avons pas tant que cela. Pas après ce que j'ai failli faire. »

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du blond mais il se força à ne pas les formuler, ne voulant en aucun cas perturber son ami.

Celui-ci tourna la tête à moitié mais gardait les yeux baissés.

« C'était du poison, John. _Du poison_. »

Le médecin sentit son estomac se retourner. Bon sang. Ses mauvais pressentiments étaient justifiés. Quelqu'un avait voulu tuer Sherlock. Mais qui... Franchement, il se posait vraiment la question ?

« Si... continua le détective, la voix légèrement tremblante à présent. Si je m'étais injecté ça, je ne serais pas en ce moment devant toi à en parler. Je serais... nous serions... nous ne serions plus ensemble. Tu m'aurais regardé mourir devant tes yeux comme dans cette pièce de théâtre. »

Le médecin ne se demanda pas par quel miracle le détective connaissait Shakespeare. Le moment n'était pas à l'évaluation de la culture générale de Sherlock.

« Ça m'a fait réfléchir. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que... je perdais du temps. Et que je te faisais attendre pour rien. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je le savais. Je refusais seulement de me l'avouer, parce que je croyais qu'il y avait des obstacles. Alors que ce n'était que des chimères. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu savais ? » demanda calmement le médecin.

Sherlock se retourna en un mouvement. Le même qui fit glisser sa robe de chambre et qui révéla un détective entièrement nu.

« Je suis prêt, John. »


End file.
